Giro de 180
by cinti.linda
Summary: todos saben quien es tony stark el millonario , playboy y fiestero. pero que paso cuando se entera que tiene una hija de la que no sabia nada , que necesita proteccion y cariño, como manejara la situacion, cambiara algo en el o seguira siendo solo el famoso playboy .skye solo quiere una familia podra encontrar eso con stark.
1. Chapter 1

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SAN DIEGO CALIFORNIA 1995**

Su misión era obtener la toxina sintética, según su inteligencia en esa pequeña casa es donde se encuentran los vendedores de dicha toxina. Esta toxina provocaba la locura en la gente y seria muy peligroso en las manos equivocadas.

Era de noche, el momento perfecto para entrar en la casa, las luces estaban prendidas, mientras parte del equipo iba por la parte de atrás, coulson junto a un par de hombres iba por la parte delantera, no fue difícil para ellos entrar la puerta estaba abierta. La sala de estar era un desastre pero estaba vacío, avanzaron hasta el comedor y lo mismo, pero cuando entraron a la cocina, coulson no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, estaba intentando llegar al fregadero, le hiso sellas a los agentes de que bajaran las armas lo que menos quería era espantar a la niña, justo en ese momento la niña volteo, soltó un pequeño grito, coulson se acercó lentamente a ella.

-shh tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño –le dijo la niña retrocedió un poco hasta chocar con el fregadero cuando un disparo sonó en la cochera haciéndola gritar de nuevo – ok nena necesito que te escondas ahí –le dijo señalando el pequeño espació entre el refrigerador y la alacena, sorprendentemente la niña le hiso caso, skye no sabía porque pero confiaba en aquel hombre de traje. –bien ahora pase lo que pase quiero que no te muevas de aquí y que cierres los ojos y te tapes lo oídos lo mejor que puedas, puedes hacer eso por mí –le pregunto amablemente, skye incapaz de encontrar su voz solo asintió haciéndole caso a pesar del dolor de su mano derecha.

Coulson y los demás agentes salieron por la puerta de la cocina hacia donde se había escuchado el disparo del cual le siguieron varios más , cuando llegaron a la cochera ya tenían bajo custodia a las tres personas una mujer regordeta, y dos hombres altos y fornidos, y comenzó el proceso de recolección de pruebas y asegurar la toxina , coulson dio órdenes de guardar y etiquetar todo , su preocupación en ese momento era la niña que estaba en la cocina. Cuando regreso la encontró sentada justo donde la había dejado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos tapando sus oídos, el toco su brazo para que lo mirara, ella así lo hiso, ahora que no estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía en la cochera y que había terminado con su misión pudo observar bien a la niña, tenía un moretón cubriendo casi la totalidad de su mejilla izquierda, su ropa era vieja y le quedaba grande.

-ok nena lo has hecho muy bien, estas a salvo, pero tendrás que venir conmigo –le dijo el con la voz suave y tendiéndole la mano para no espantar a la niña que temblaba ligeramente, skye estaba aliviada de que dejaría la casa de los Thompson pero no quería volver al orfanato, pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción más que ir con el señor de traje, le dio la mano izquierda , su otra mano le dolía, coulson sonrió a la pequeña para calmarla podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, coulson la llevo afuera ,pero cuando skye vio a todas esas personas el entro el pánico , tomando la mano de coulson con más fuerza, coulson entendió de inmediato lo que la niña estaba sintiendo por lo que decidió que lo mejor era llegar al auto lo mas rápido, sabiendo que la niña probablemente no lo soltaría para que el pudiera manejar , le pidió a el agente Carson que condujera el coche, ambos subieron a la parte trasera del coche, aun dentro del auto la niña se negó a soltar su mano. Coulson quería llegar cuanto antes a la base de SHIELD en california.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensó, cuando por fin el auto se detuvo enfrente de la base la niña se tensó, skye vio por la ventana el lugar enorme y había mucha gente, lo cual le daba mucho miedo.

-hey aquí es seguro no te va a pasar nada malo lo prometo-le dijo coulson, skye suspiro y asintió ella se sentía segura con él. Skye se sorprendió un poco cuando el hombre de traje la tomo en brazos tensándose pero casi al instante se calmó y escondió su cara en el cuello de coulson, coulson la llevo en brazos.

-coulson que demonios…-pregunto el agente sitwel al ver a la niña – el director furia quiere verte ahora mismo- coulson asintió sabiendo que no podía dejar a la niña decidió llevarla con él, no es que no confiera en los demás pero la niña no lo había soltado y parecía ser el único en el que confiaba, cuando entro en lo oficina de furia , pudo ver la cara de sorpresa del director.

-quería verme señor –pregunto coulson

-si quiero el informe de lo que paso, que hace una niña aquí –pregunto el director coulson suspiro

-la encontramos en la casa director, no podíamos dejara ahí –dijo coulson, furia asintió

-bien por qué no la llevas a la enfermería y después me das el informe –le dijo el director sabiendo que era lo mejor y que coulson no dejaría a la niña. Eso fue exactamente lo que hiso se dirigió con la niña en brazos a la enfermería. En cuanto entro la sentó en una de las camillas. Cuando la doctora se acercó a skye ella se hiso para tras , a skye no le gustan los doctores le dan miedo las agujas.

-hey ella solo quiere revisarte nada más, para saber si estás bien –le dijo coulson, ella sintió

-hola te prometo que no te dolerá, ahora dime te duele algo –pregunto la doctora sonriéndole.

-mi mano duele –dijo skye en voz, la doctora tomo la mano que skye le había mostrado y comenzó a revisarla. Después de que skye comprendió que no le haría daño siguió las órdenes de la doctora al pie de la letra. Coulson no dejo a la niña en ningún momento, pero mal dijo a los desgraciados que la tenían, cuando la doctora alzo su camiseta, para ver si tenía lesiones, revelaron un par de moretones muy feos en su espalda y costados. Él podía ver que la niña agacho la mirada completamente avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Skye no quería llorar pero no le gustaban las marcas en su cuerpo y no quería que ellos las vieran porque sabrían que había sido una niña mala. La doctora procedió a pesarla, hacerle unas radiografías un examen completo, también le saco un poco de sangre, ese fue en el único momento en el que coulson tuvo que calmar a skye ya que no quería que le sacaran sangre pero finalmente lo logro. La doctora los dejo a ambos solos, ella no podía creer que alguien le hiciera algo así a una niña, los dejo para hacer los análisis además no quería hablar de eso enfrente de la niña.

Skye sentía que los ojos se le cerraban pero tenía miedo.

-hey cómo te llamas –le pregunto coulson dándose cuenta que en todo este tiempo el no había preguntado su nombre

-yo… soy skye –dijo ella, skye sabía que en parte era una mentira pero odia el nombre que la habían dado en el orfanato.

-bueno skye yo soy el agente Phil coulson, dime qué edad tienes –pregunto el

-tengo 5 , me enviaran de nuevo al orfanato-pregunto el ,la miro sorprendida un orfanato ella era adoptada , como alguien podía dar la custodia de un niño a ese tipo de gente.

\- skye ellos eran tos padres adoptivos –pregunto el para estar seguro , ella solo asintió

-ok cuanto tiempo has estado con ellos lo recuerdas-pregunto el queriendo saber todo lo posible, skye se concentró por un momento para contar los días.

-yo 85 días-dijo ella, él se sorprendió un poco un niño de su edad rara vez sabe contar más allá de 20 o 30. El noto que skye apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-por qué no duerme un poco-le pregunto el ella negó

-no, tengo miedo –dijo ella haciéndose más pequeña.

-puedes dormir yo te cuido ok –le dijo el

-prometes no irte –pregunto skye dudosa realmente quería dormir.

-no me voy a ningún lado –dijo el , ella asintió y se recostó en la camilla no pasaron más de un par de minutos para que skye quedara completamente dormida.

Aun cuando skye se quedó dormida coulson no se apartó de su lado por si despertaba, pasaron un par de horas cuando la doctora entro de nuevo con una carpeta.

-como esta ella –pregunto el, la doctora suspiro

-su muñeca tiene una fisura cuando despierte se la vendare , gracias a dios no tiene costillas rotas, solo los hematomas, hay signos de violencia física ya que hay rastros de múltiples fisuras o fracturas de hueso, en el brazo y hombro talvez por zarandearla pero han sanado bien, esta baja de peso para su edad , pero no hay un daño permanente, tiene las defensas bajas y principios de anemia, está mejor de lo que poda esperar dadas las circunstancias-dijo ella , el asintió maldiciendo a todo ser viviente como alguien le puede hacer eso a una niña inocente.

Furia fue a verlo a la enfermería , le dio el informe de lo que había pasado en la casa, durmió un par de horas en una camilla junto a la de skye , después de pedirles a los agentes que estaban revisando lo que había en la casa buscaran algo sobre skye.

Despertó cuando uno de los agente lo despertó, entregándole un folder era lo único que habían encontrado de la niña, él le dio las gracias. Abrió el folder

 _ **N° 5362456**_

 _ **Orfanato st . agnes**_

 _ **Mary Sue Poots**_

 _ **5 años de edad**_

 _ **Fue entregada cuando tenia aproximadamente 2 semanas de vida a las puertas del orfanato, desde entonces ha estado en 12 casa de acogida.**_

 _ **Entre sus año ha estado en 4 casas de acogida.**_

Al parecer su nombre no era skye, pero la pobre ha tenido una vida tan difícil y solo tiene 5 años. No hay manera en la que él va a dejar que ella vuelva al sistema. Cuando eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana vio como los bonitos y expresivos ojos marrones de la skye se abrieron.

-hmm hola-dijo la niña dándole una pequeña sonrisa, lo que de inmediato lo hizo sonreír.

-buenos días, tienes hambre –le pregunto coulson ella asintió-bien después de que la doctora vende tu mano, podemos conseguir algo de comer, ella sintió. La doctora no tardo en entrar y vendar su mano, logro convencer a skye de que lo dejar ir por algo de comer, mientras ella se quedaba con la doctora, después de mucho pensarlo decidió que galletas y leche era lo mejor, consiguió algo de café. Su corazón se inflo cuando vio los ojos de skye brillar cuando vio las galletas. Desayuno con mucha alegría, después de eso convenció a skye de tomar un baño y mando a alguien a conseguir un poco de ropa para ella. Consiguió solo un par de mudas para ella pero era mucho mejor que lo que tenía puesto.

-que vas a hacer con la niña –pregunto el director furia fuera de la enfermería donde coulson esperaba que la doctora vistiera a skye. –ella no se puede quedar aquí y lo sabes

-lo se pero no pienso devolverla al orfanato, ella ya a sufrido demasiado para su corta edad-le dijo coulson

-coulson…-comenzó el director.

-sola dame un par de días y si no logro encontrar a un familiar lo solucionare –le dijo coulson, furia lo pensó un momento y asintió conocía demasiado bien a coulson y sabía que no dejaría a una niña y menos si ya se había encariñado con ella.

Después de eso entro en la enfermería y vio a una skye limpia, con unos pantalones morados y una playera roja, su melena castaña y ondulada ahora era sujetada en una cola de caballo y ella sonreía.

-que va a pasar conmigo –pregunto skye en cuanto vio a coulson, coulson suspiro que le podía decir

-bueno aun no lose pero te prometo que estarás bien –le dijo coulson

-está bien, yo solo no quiero volver al orfanato-dijo ella suspirando.

-hablando del orfanato, skye no es tu nombre verdad –pregunto coulson, él pudo ver algo de vergüenza en los ojos de la niña. –Es Mary Sue– ella soltó un gran suspiro odiaba ese nombre

-es el nombre que el orfanato me dio, pero no me gusta los otros niños siempre burlándose de mí y bueno a mí me gusta skye-dijo ella decidida el sonrió por la determinación de la pequeña, podía entender por qué no le gusta el nombre.

-bien yo te seguiré llamando skye –le dijo el ella le dio la sonrisa más bonita que había visto, algo tan simple como su nombre parecía hacer sumamente feliz a la pequeña.

-gracias –dijo ella.

Lo que resto del día lograron entretener a skye con un par de libros con imágenes de animales y un poco de tv. Mientras skye veía la tv coulson y la doctora buscaban en la base de datos de SHIELD el ADN de skye y luego lo harían con otras bases de datos.

Después de 5 minutos se sorprendieron por la rapidez con la que tuvieron una coincidencia.

 **AGENTE: Nataly Weng**

 **Bioquímica Nivel 5**

 **30 años , asignada a la base de nevada.**

Ella es la madre de skye por que dejarla, tenía que ir a verla para saber.

-a donde vamos –pregunto skye al día siguiente, coulson había decidido que llevaría a skye con él , pero primero tenían que hacer una parada , no quería que skye estuviera con el cuándo se encontrara con la madre de la niña por lo que le pediría un favor a su amiga Melinda May.

-vamos a visitar a una amiga skye, te prometo que te caerá bien-le dijo el colocando a skye en la sillita para el auto. Tardaron solo un par de horas en llegar, durante casi todo el camino skye estuvo dormida ahora que se sentía segura podía descansar. Skye despertó minutos antes de que por fin el auto detuviera enfrente de una bonita casa.

-ok ya hemos llegado –dijo coulson sacándola del auto. Skye se sentía nerviosa y si no le caía bien a la amiga de coulson, pero decidió ser valiente, ya en el piso tomo de nuevo la mano de coulson. El toco el timbre , cuando Melinda abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a coulson ahí , él siempre la llamaba antes de ir pero se sorprendio mas cuando vio que no venía solo , de su mano tenia a una niña , que a pesar de tener un feo moretón , era muy bonita, ojos grandes y expresivos que la miraba nerviosamente.

-hola Melinda siento venir sin avisar –dijo el

-no hay problema Phil –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-skye te presento a mi amiga Melinda May-le dijo coulson , skye se relajó cuando vio que la mujer le sonreía y tenía la misma sensación que cuando conocía a coulson no le tenía miedo y parecía muy amable.

-hola soy skye Sra. May –saludo skye recordando sus modales, Melinda le sonrió.

-mucho gusto skye pero es solo Melinda –le dijo sonriendo skye asintió, después de eso Melinda los hiso pasar, sabiendo que coulson no quería hablar en frente de la niña, Melinda convenció a skye de ir a la sala a ver una película, y le dio un poco de jugo de manzana.

-bien ahora cuéntame que pasa, de donde salió skye –pregunto Melinda a coulson sirviendo un poco de café. Coulson le conto la historia de donde y en que condiciones encontró a skye.

-como le pueden hacer algo así a una niña –pregunto Melinda con frustración.

-no lo se , lo mismo me pregunto yo , no pienso dejarla en el sistema de nuevo May si ya ha sufrido demasiado –le dijo el , Melinda sonrió totalmente de acuerdo con coulson.

-cuál es tu plan –pregunto ella

-por el momento ver si tiene algún familiar, he encontrado a su madre es una agente de SHIELD, por eso estoy aquí , ella está en una base en nevada y necesito que alguien se quede con skye , alguien en quien pueda confiar, skye prácticamente no se ha despegado de mi lado desde que la encontré , tiene miedo pero sé que contigo se va sentir segura –le dijo el , Melinda quería ayudarlos pero no estaba tan segura que skye se sintiera segura con ella y podía entender a skye por tener miedo.

-como sabes eso –pregunto

-por qué cuando le hablaste no se escondió tras de mí, lo cual ha hecho con las demás personas-le dijo el – solo será hasta mañana a lo mucho, no quiero que skye esté ahí cuando hable con su madre

-está bien yo me quedare con ella-dijo Melinda

-gracias –le dijo el.

Coulson saco la pequeña mochila en donde tenía algunas cosas para skye, una muda de ropa, uno de los libros que le había dado la doctora.

-skye puedes venir un segundo –pregunto coulson entrando en la sala, skye asintió en, y lo siguió hasta la cocina, se sentó en la mesa, coulson se sentó enfrente de ella.

-estoy en problemas –pregunto skye siempre que las monjas del orfanato le decían que querían hablar con ella era porque había hecho algo malo.

-no claro que no skye –dijo coulson calmando a skye de inmediato. –solo que tengo que ir a un lugar y te tienes que quedar con Melinda – siempre sucede esto cada familia que la había tenido la había dejado de nuevo en el orfanato.

-este molesto conmigo –pregunto skye con los ojos vidriosos

-no cariño claro que no , tu no has hecho nada malo , solo que tengo que ir solo será hasta mañana y Melinda cuidara de ti pero volveré-le dijo el , skye suspiro hasta hora el no había mentido y Melinda había sido muy amable con ella.

-está bien-dijo simplemente

-bien ahora prométeme que te portaras bien –le dijo coulson

-si me portare bien con Melinda lo prometo –dijo skye mirando a los dos.

Coulson se despidió de skye, quien lo abrazo fuertemente, después de eso se despidió de Melinda.

Melinda se sorprendió cuando noto que skye no lloro, era muy tranquila, por un largo rato se limitó a leer un libro grande que había en su maleta, no parecía el tipo de libro para niños , era más parecido a una enciclopedia.

-que lees –pregunto después de un rato al verla tan concentrada, la niña volteo a verla

-es un libro que me dio la doctora, es de animales y plantas e insectos, aunque no entiendo muchas palabras, algunas son muy raras, pero tiene imágenes. –dijo skye. Melinda le sonrió y la dejo seguir leyendo.

Muchos kilómetros lejos de ella se encontraba coulson, por fin en la base donde se encontraba la madre de skye. Después de pedir información ,se dirigió a la planta en la que se encontraba.

-agente Weng tiene un minuto –pregunto coulson al entrar al laboratorio la mujer quito su mirada del microscopio para mirarlo. Ella lo siguió.

-soy el agente coulson –se presentó, ella se sorprendió había muchas historias sobre este agente uno de los mejores.

-claro de que se trata –pregunto ella- es para algún caso

-pueden dejarnos a solas –pregunto coulson a los do hombres que estaban ahí , ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

-se trata de su hija –dijo coulson despues de que se quedaron solos , pudo notar la sorpresa en la mujer.

-yo… yo no sé de qué me habla –dijo ella claramente nerviosa.

-su hija de 5 años –le dijo el

-como me encontró, si yo no deje rastro la deja en las puertas de orfanato –pregunto ella incomoda

-fue sencillo busque su ADN-dijo el simplemente

-que quiere-pregunto ella

-que necesita una familia. –dijo coulson

-seguro encontró o encontrara una, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con la niña, yo no quería ser madre nunca quise serlo lo más importante es mi carrera, era lo mejor para las dos-dijo ella, coulson trato de no demostrar su coraje como podía hablar así.

-bien tiene más familia, que hay del padre –pregunto coulson, ella se tenso

-él no sabe nada de ella, y yo no tengo familia –dijo ella esperanzada que con eso él se fuera.

-quiero saber su nombre, me ahorraría tiempo porque de alguna manera lo encontrare como a usted –dijo él.

-tony stark es el padre de la niña-dijo ella, coulson no podía creerlo claro que conocía a tony stark quien no.

-gracias –dijo el saliendo del laboratorio, muy sorprendido porque ella no pregunto por su bienestar y como es que alguien de SHIELD termino con su hija.

Después de eso coulson llamo a la doctora y le pidió hacer otra prueba de ADN para verificar que Stark es el padre cuando la doctora le informo que era cierto, se puso en contacto con la Srta. Potts quien es la asistente del Sr Stark después de mucho discutir con ella logro convencerla de que tenía que hablar con su jefe, accedió la cita se llevaría a cabo en la casa en malibú. Deicidio alojarse en un hotel y en la mañana partiría de regreso con skye.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir en casa de Melinda skye estaba algo nerviosa , confiaba en Melinda pero tenia miedo no quería tener pesadillas como la otra noche.

-puedes quedarte, solo hasta que me duerma –pregunto , Melinda vi el miedo en su mirada.

-claro cariño, quieres que te cuente una historia –pregunto ella para calmarla , skye sonrió

-si por favor –le dijo skye

-bueno que quieres que historia quieres que te cuente –pregunto Melinda, ella no sabía mucho de historias pero podía intentarlo.

-Phil me conto un historia la otra noche , el capitán américa te lo sabes –pregunto skye , a ella le había gustado el capitán América , pero se había quedado dormida antes de que terminara la historia , Melinda sonrió si por supuesto que coulson le contaría las historias de su amado capitán América.

-bueno no se esa, pero puedo contarte la historia de peggy Carter –le dijo ella recordando sus lecciones en la academia, skye escuchaba la historia sorprendida, pero como en la ocasión anterior se quedó dormida antes del final. Melinda sonrió no entendía porque n había sido adoptada siendo skye una niña tan fantástica, se quedó un par de minutos después de que skye se quedó dormida, salió del cuarto dejando prendida la luz de la mesita de noche y dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Melinda se levantó temprano como cada mañana, se sorprendió mucho cuando skye entro en la cocina , eran apenas las 7.

-buenos días, tuviste una buena noche –pregunto Melinda, skye negó se despertó a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla.

-pesadilla –dijo simplemente

-por qué no me despertaste linda –pregunto Melinda

-no quería molestar-dijo simplemente

-no me habría molestado cariño, pero ven vamos a preparar algo de desayunar

Skye nunca se había divertido tanto a la hora del desayuno, ayudo a Melinda a hacer hot cakes y la dejo ayudar. Después de eso desayunaron tranquilamente, después de ver un rato la tv skye tomo un baño. Se puso una pantalones azules y una playerita blanca, Melinda le hiso un cola de caballo.

Después de eso Melinda dejo a skye ver un poco de tv.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre y dado que Melinda no esperaba a nadie tenía que ser coulson. Cuando skye vio a coulson corrió abrazarlo y a contarle todo lo que habían hecho ella y Melinda. Coulson escucho encantado lo que le decía skye, quien diría que una niña que había sufrido tanto aun podía sonreír y eso lo maravillaba. Después de eso la dejo leer su libro y se reunió en la cocina con Melinda.

-que paso –pregunto Melinda

-ella no quería saber nada de skye , dijo que no quería ser madre y que por eso la dejo en el orfanato , ni siquiera pregunto si estaba bien. –dijo el

-tienes más familia –pregunto Melinda

-si, su padre es tony stark –ella lo miro por un segundo muy sorprendida

-y él sabe-pregunto ella todos conocen el estilo de vida de tony stark

-no por lo que me dijo ella no le dijo nada, ya he conseguido una cita con el para hoy en su casa de malibú.

-y que pasara si Stark no se quiere hacer cargo-pregunto Melinda preocupada coulson sonrió

-si él no se quiere hacer cargo lo hare yo la adoptare –dijo el a Melinda no le sorprendió pero aun así sería un problema con su trabajo pero no le diría eso.

Cuando skye pregunto a donde iba coulson no supo que responder, primero quería hablar con el Sr Stark no quería por nada del mundo romperle más el corazón a skye.

Melinda decidió acompañarlos, el viaje de 2 horas con 30 minutos se pasó volando, pronto llegaron a la casa de stark era enorme y lujosa.

-bien volveré pronto-dijo coulson antes de bajar del auto, skye no entendía por qué estaban aquí, aunque era muy bonito y se podía ver el mar.

Coulson no podía negar que se sentía nervioso, se acercó a la puerta de la elegante casa, toco el timbre no pasaron más de un par de segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven mujer pelirroja y muy hermosa.

-soy el agente coulson –se presento

-por supuesto pase –dijo ella, a pepper le había costado casi lo imposible el convencer a tony de recibir al agente pero ella sabía que era importante sino por qué tanta insistencia. Coulson no se sorprendió ante la hermosa casa bastaba con mirarla por fuera. –Gusta algo de beber –pregunto ella

-no muchas gracias –dijo el

-bien permítame un segundo- dijo pepper, bajo a el taller de tony metió el código de acceso él estaba trabajando en su computadora.

-tony ya está aquí –dijo ella, el soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento no podía creer que pepper lo había convencido de tener una reunión con este tipo.

-Sr Stark soy el agente Phil coulson de SHIELD –dijo coulson cuando por fin entro en la habitación tony

-y que lo trae por aquí, ya he tenido a la CIA y otras agencias y la respuesta es la misma-dijo tony

-no se trata de su trabajo, créame cuando le digo que es mucho más importante que eso.

 **HOLA que les parece espero les guste y me dejen unos hermosos REWIEVS para cualquier queja , sugerencia o petición.**

 **Como creen que tome tony el hecho de que tiene una hija.**

 **Ahora quiero aclarar lo siguiente**

 **Tony tiene 30**

 **Pepper tiene 23 (y tiene un año trabajando con tony , unos meses despues de graduarse en la universidad comenzó a trabajar con el)**

 **Bien nos leemos pronto**

 **By cinti** __


	2. Chapter 2

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-de que se trata –pregunto tony ahora un poco más interesado en lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle

-bien no hay una forma delicada de decir esto, tiene una hija Sr Stark, recuerda a Nataly weng –pregunto el, tony al principio pensó que era una broma pero en cuanto mencionó a nataly sabía que había una posibilidad.

-como… cuando…-por primera vez pepper veía que tony no tenía nada que decir, coulson le tendió uno de los folders que traía consigo, pero no lo recibió él nunca le ha gustado recibir cosas por lo que lo hiso pepper para dárselo a tony. Coulson había recolectado a excepción de la misión claro está, pero lo demás estaba ahí el historial médico, los pocos datos del orfanato y sobre todo la prueba de ADN. Tony leyó lo que había en el folder, impresionado nada absolutamente nada lo habría preparado para esto una hija él era padre, al leer su historia sintió un sentido de protección que nunca antes había sentido. Se pasó las manos por el pelo algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba confundido a desesperado.

-cómo es que llego a sus manos y que pasa con nataly –pregunto el sin entender cómo es que su hija había terminado con él, dios su hija era tan raro el solo pensar en esa palabra

Coulson estaba sorprendido por la clara preocupación de tony stark.

\- en una misión un arresto la encontramos en una de sus casas de acogida, y sobre su madre como dice el documento la dejo en la puerta del orfanato cuando tenía un par de semanas de vida, he hablado con ella y no tiene interés en la niña, yo no pienso devolverla al sistema ya lo ha pasado lo suficientemente mal para la edad que tiene, y estoy aquí por eso usted tiene derecho a saber que ella existe-dijo coulson

-donde esta ella ahora –pregunto tony aun aturdido por todo esto que le estaba pasando.

-Sr Stark seré honesto con usted ella está afuera en el auto con una amiga mía, pero antes de que la conozca quiero saber si quiere hacerse cargo de ella, no pienso romperle el corazón no lo merece, si no es así no tiene caso que la conozca-dijo coulson firmemente, tony no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido de que el agente pensara que el abandonaría a su hija pero tenía que admitir que entendía el por qué creía eso. Él nunca había pensado en ser padre pero ahora lo era y él no quiere que su hija crezca odiándolo, el sería un mejor padre de lo que su padre fue con él aunque ahora mismo no tiene ni idea de cómo serlo.

-yo también seré honesto con usted agente, yo quiero cuidar de ella sé que puedo ser un mujeriego y lo que usted diga pero no abandonaría nunca a un hijo mío –dijo tony completamente seguro, pepper sonrió ligeramente ella sabía que al contrario de lo que todos podrían llegar a pensar tony no es mala persona. Coulson se sorprendió pero se alegró aunque el mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo triste quería mucho a skye a pesar de que solo estuvo con ella unos días la niña se hace querer, pero también aliviado ella merece estabilidad y eso es algo que el por mucho que le duela no puede darle con el trabajo que tiene en cualquier momento él podía morir y dejarla sola en el mundo de nuevo.

-me alegra escuchar eso Sr Stark, creo que ahora si puede conocerla, en lo que yo voy por ella podría interesarle ver estos documentos –le dijo entregando el otro folder a pepper, coulson salió de la casa, tony aún estaba en shock estaba por conocer a su hija. Tomó los documentos eran los documentos para obtener la custodia.

Coulson estaba casi tan nervioso como tony como se lo explicaba a skye. Coulson subió al auto junto a skye, Melinda le pregunto con la mirada y él sonrió y asintió.

-skye quiero presentarte a una persona-dijo el mirando a la niña. Skye asintió no entendía por qué coulson parecía nervioso.-bueno cariño él es tu papa-coulson miro a skye quien negaba

-no, talvez es el papa de otra niña –dijo skye

-estoy seguro-dijo el, skye el creía él nunca le ha mentido pero ahora estaba nerviosa y si no la quería y la devolvían al orfanato.

-qué pasa si no me quiere, si me deja en el orfanato de nuevo –le pregunto a coulson, coulson mal dijo a todas sus familias de acogida que había hecho que skye se sintiera de esa manera.

-eso no va a pasar cariño, él quiere conocerte-le dijo ella asintió.

-tranquila estoy segura que estarás bien –le dijo Melinda sonriendo hacia la niña para animarla, skye asintió, coulson ayudo a skye a bajar del coche, ella como siempre tomo su mano fuertemente, skye estaba nerviosa y impresionada cuando vio la casa era muy bonita y grande y se veía el mar desde las grandes ventanas, frente a ella había una mujer con el cabello rojo muy bonita y un hombre de barba que la miraban ella apretó aún más fuerte la mano de coulson.

-skye él es tony stark y ella es la Srta. Potts-le presento coulson a skye ella se armó de valor para hablar recordando los modales que le había enseñado, la mujer bonita le sonrió y ella se calmó un poco.

-hola soy skye Srta. Potts Sr stark –saludo satisfecha consigo misma por recordar sus modales.

Tony mira a la niña que tenía delante de él, es una niña bonita a pesar del horrible moretón en su mejilla. Miro que la niña estaba algo nerviosa por la forma en la que apretaba la mano del agente coulson.

-hola skye mucho gusto, es solo tony –dijo con una sonrisa , lo cual hiso sonreír a skye el al igual que Melinda le había sonreído por fin lo que menos quería es que su hija lo llamara sr stark.

-hola skye y por favor llámame pepper-le dijo sonriendo a skye.

Coulson sabía que al menos con eso skye se sentirá más tranquila al igual que cuando conocía a Melinda, coulson guio a skye a uno de los sillones y la sentó junto a el.

-bien skye él te va a adoptar –le dijo coulson, skye se sorprendió nunca nadie quiso adoptarla.

-quieres adoptarme-pregunto skye tímidamente a tony, a tony se le rompió un poco el corazón al ver la duda en su hija.

-claro que quiero por que no querría-le dijo el sonriendo, skye se sentía como un sueño ella siempre ha querido una familia una de verdad.

-nadie nunca ha querido adoptarme-dijo ella sin poder creerlo aun

-bueno yo si quiero –dijo tony , tony miro los documentos y vio el nombre Mary Sue Poots - Mary Sue Poots? –pregunto a coulson , skye agacho la mirada cosa que no pasó desapercibida para tony.

-es el nombre que le dieron en el orfanato-dijo coulson

-no me gusta , los niños se ríen de mí y a mí me gusta skye aunque la hermana teresa dice que yo no puedo cambiar mi nombre , pero yo digo que sí puedo-dijo skye , tony sonrió al igual que pepper. Tomo la pluma y los documentos que tenía que rellenar y escribió. Todos ahí lo miraban esperando. Cuando termino le mostro el documento a coulson quien sonrió al verlo y el se lo mostro a skye.

 **Nombre : Skye María Stark**

 **Nombre del padre: Anthony Edward Stark**

Skye sonrió le gustaba su nombre por fin seria skye y no Mery sue poots. Tony sonrio también.

-skye el cuidara de ti te lo prometo –dijo coulson viéndola a los ojos, skye le creía no podía negar que todavía tenía algo de miedo pero le creía, pero también sabía que coulson se iría que eso no le gustaba.

-ya no te veré –pregunto triste, coulson sintió su corazón romperse él tampoco quería dejarla pero era lo correcto.

-te prometo que vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda –le dijo él y tiene planeado cumplir esa promesa. Skye esperaba que eso fuera verdad ella quería a coulson.

\- y también Melinda –pregunto skye coulson le sonrió

-claro que si, su casa no está muy lejos de aquí, además ten –le dijo sacando de su cartera su tarjeta. –siempre puedes llamarme skye, siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites siempre te lo juro- skye la tomo y le sonrió coulson feliz de que podría hablar con él.

Coulson llevo a skye por su mochila y también para que se despidiera de Melinda , skye abrazo a mayo fuertemente, haciéndola prometer que vendría a visitarla, cuando se quedaron solo skye y coulson enfrente de pepper y tony en la puerta ella lo abrazo.

-gracias –fue lo único que ella dijo,

Coulson se alejó y subió al auto lo último que vio por el retrovisor fue a skye diciéndole dios.

Skye se sentía nerviosa, los tres entraron a la casas y skye no sabía que hacer era muy raro siempre que llegaba a una nueva casa era así. Tony se sentía igual que skye esto era raro muy raro pero para la buena suerte de tony y skye pepper fue la que decidió romper el hielo.

-así que skye tienes hambre –pregunto pepper al ver la hora eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y lo poco que sabía de niños es que ellos almuerzan, skye si tenía hambre lo había olvidado por completo ella asintió. –Bien por qué no vamos los tres a la cocina a ver que encontramos-les pregunto a los dos, pepper no conocía a skye pero si a tony y lo veía perdido, sorprendiéndolo skye tomo su mano, tony se sorprendió de lo agradable que era tener su pequeña mano envuelta con la de él, ella le dio una sonrisa tímida, él le sonrió de vuelta. Llegaron a la amplia y luminosa cocina skye se sentó en una silla y tony a lado de ella.

-mmm que podemos hacer, te gustan los macarrones con queso –pregunto pepper en este momento era lo único que se le ocurría que un niño podía comer.

-me encantan!-dijo skye sonriendo se sentía feliz los nervios seguían ahí pero ya no tanto como antes.

-bien entonces macarrones con queso serán –dijo pepper comenzando a sacar lo que necesitaba.

-te gustan los macarrones con queso –le pregunto skye a tony ella sentía que tenía decirle algo por lo que decidió hacerlo. Tony se sorprendió probablemente esta tarde se ha sorprendido más que en toda su vida, skye parecía tan nerviosa como el pero al menos ella tenía el valor de hablar.

-si me gustan aunque hace mucho que no los cómo, y cuál es tu comida favorita –pregunto tony, no solo porque quiere conocer a su hija sino para comenzar a hacer las compras. Skye lo pensó pero no tenía una comida en particular.

-no lo sé casi como de todo, pero no me gustan las espinacas a y no como plátano-dijo skye

-no te gusta el plátano –pregunto tony por lo regular a los niños les gusta.

-no, soy alérgica no es muy agradable lo que pasa cuando como plátano –dijo skye recordando que una vez en la escuela comió plátano y su garganta se cerró y no podía respirar. Pepper hiso una nota mental de evitar el plátano y cualquier producto que contenga plátano. Tony asintió.

Los próximos minutos la conversación giró en torno a la comida principalmente la que no les gustaba a skye. Como las aceitunas, las lentejas y la avena.

Comieron tranquilamente, skye llevo su plato al fregadero cuando termino de comer. Se trasladaron a la sala.

-estas son todas tus cosas –le pregunto pepper al ver la pequeña mochila, skye asintió.

-si tenía más pero, cuando me fui con coulson no tome mis cosas –dijo skye.

-bueno mañana podemos ir de compras –dijo tony mirando pepper quien asintió.

-no necesitan comprarme nada-dijo skye rápidamente negando, tony suspiro no quería pensar mucho en las carencias que había tenido skye pero es que bastaba con mirarla era demasiado delgada para su edad. Pero el cuidaría de ella ahora no volvería a faltarle nada, si algo le sobraba era el dinero.

-bueno yo quiero comprarte ropa, además la necesitas aquí solo hay dos mudas más de ropa –le dijo el con cariño, skye no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien quisiera comprarle ropa. Pero asintió.

Lo que resto de la tarde se la pasó con su libro, le encanta. Tony estaba sorprendido al ver la concentración de skye en aquel libro que era muy grande y pesado. Estaba claro que no era un libro de niños pero a skye parecía que le encantaba.

-sabes que hay 110 familias de arañas, esas son muchas –les dijo a tony y pepper que estaba trabajando en unos documentos de industrias Stark.

-no, no lo sabía pero tienes razón son muchas –le dijo el sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

-de que es tu libro –le pregunto pepper.

-es de animales, platas e insectos me lo dio la doctora que curo mi mano aunque hay palabras que no entiendo por qué son raras pero también tiene imágenes –dijo ella pepper sonrió parecía que skye será tan inteligente como su padre los niños de 5 años no suelen contar más allá de 50 o algo así ni les gusta leer libros con más palabras que imágenes. Pronto llego la hora de dormir, pepper dejo que tony la metiera en la cama tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a ella.

Skye se sentía cansada pero eso no evitaba el miedo no quería tener pesadillas con lo que pasaba en casa de los Thompson. Le cuarto era enorme y muy bonito tenía una gran cama, por lo que tony tuvo que tomarla en brazos para poder meterla en ella.

-descansa –le dijo tony besando su frente

-no me dejes!-exclamo ella tony se sorprendió – por favor puedes quedarte solo hasta que me duerma – tony asintió podía ver el miedo en sus ojos

-claro que si skye me quedare hasta que te duermas-le dijo , al ver que no se dormía comenzó a contarle sobre los metales que usaba para sus proyectos por que no se sabía ninguna historia pero se sorprendió que skye parecía muy entretenida y el estaba disfrutándolo cuando menos se dio cuenta skye estaba profundamente dormida , decidió dejar la lámpara de la mesita prendida y la puerta entre abierta beso su frente de nuevo, acababa de cambiarle la vida pero eso no le importaba ahora lo único que le importaba era esa pequeña.

-por fin se durmió –dijo el cuándo se encontró con pepper se sirvió una copa sí que le hacía falta.

-como estas-le pregunto pepper preocupada, el soltó un largo suspiro

-confundido pepper como alguien le puede hacer eso aun niño, solo me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si el agente coulson no hubiera sacado a skye de esa casa-dijo el ella lo entendía ella tampoco lo entendía.

-ella es adorable –dijo pepper, tony sonrió

-si lo es, ahora tenemos que terminar de llenar los documentos de la custodia, también quiero una cita con el abogado para tener todo en regla, y no quiero que se haga público que tengo una hija se lo que es crecer en medio de los reflectores y no quiero eso para ella, quiero que ella tenga una infancia lo más normal posible sé que no la puedo proteger para siempre pero por el momento creo que es lo mejor, que solo sepan de ella los más cercanos a nosotros-dijo el pepper asintió completamente de acuerdo. Después de eso pepper se retiró a su casa.

Tony tenia las carpetas enfrente y noto que Ni siquiera pone su fecha de nacimiento, pero no era eso lo único que le molestaba todo lo que estaba en esas hojas lo molestaba, pero su molestia mayor sin duda era el hecho de que el no había sido informado de que sería padre, con el coraje en sus venas no le tomo mucho tiempo conseguir el teléfono de nataly weng.

-por qué no me dijiste nada, no sé al menos una llamada "hey tony fue una niña"-dijo el apenas ella contesto.

-tony así que lo sabes –dijo ella como si nada

-si responde a la pregunta porque no decirme nada-dijo el exasperado

-no tenía caso tony, que se supone que haríamos con una niña –dijo ella

-bueno tenía derecho a saberlo! –dijo el alzando la voz

\- yo no quería saber dónde estaba ella por eso la deje en el orfanato era lo mejor para todos-dijo ella el realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, hablaba de ella como si se tratara de una mascota o algo así.

-bien por lo menos quieres decime que día nació creo que merece eso –dijo el , si ella no quería a skye está bien , ella se lo pierde.

-bien nació el 9 de abril de 1990-dijo ella eso fue el mes pasado.-tony por favor no le digas nada de mí, no quiero que este en unos años en mi puerta pidiendo explicaciones- eso lo enfureció como se atreve a pedir algo si quiera.

-a mi hija no le va a faltar nada y te juro que no necesitara nada de ti, pero no lo voy a mentir si ella pregunto le diré la verdad pero en lo personal yo espero que no lo haga y si es así tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. –dijo el colgando el teléfono.

Esa noche no durmió mucho no solo por el trabajo sino por skye sus pensamientos estaban en ella.

Skye despertó sorprendida de que no había sido un sueño realmente tenía una familia hora, y solo tuvo una pesadilla pero no fue tan mala por lo que había podido volver a dormir. Pero aun así no pudo dormir más por lo que con mucho cuidado bajo de la cama lo cual fue complicado por su mano lastimada, pero por fin lo logro, con cuidado bajo por las grandes escaleras. La sala estaba vacía ella se acercó a su mochila y saco el libro no podía dormir de nuevo y parecía que tony aun no despertaba ya que no había ruido en la enorme casa. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que skye estaba despierta cuando escucho un ruido aparto la mirada de su libro. Para ver a pepper con un par de bolsas. Pepper no esperaba ver a nadie despierto pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a skye en la sala.

-buenos días –dijo skye

-buenos días cariño que haces despierta tan temprano –le pregunto pepper.

-no podía dormir más, siempre me despierto temprano-dijo skye lo cual era cierto desde siempre de otra manera te perdías lo mejor del desayuno en el orfanato.

-bueno ven vamos a preparar algo de desayunar –le dijo pepper skye asintió siguiéndola.

-puedo ayudar –le pregunto mientras pepper guardaba las cosas que había conseguido era poco pero serviría para hoy y un par de días, lo bueno es que hoy irían de compras.

-claro que si –le dijo pepper, dejándola batir los huevos, preparo los huevos revueltos y el tocino.

Tony despertó con el olor de tocino, así que decidió pararse al parecer pepper estaba haciendo el desayuno. Se sorprendió al ver a skye también ahí ayudando a pepper a poner los platos y sonrió ante la imagen.

-buenos días –saludo tomando asiento

-buenos días –dijo skye

-buenos días tony, ya te puedes sentar skye –dijo pepper , skye asintió y tomo asiento.

-despertaste temprano kiddo –skye sonrió ante el apodo.

-siempre despierto temprano, primera regla del orfanato si quieres un buen desayuno tienes que levantarte temprano –dijo skye recordando cuando ella y mariana su única amiga en el orfanato habían comenzado a hablar de las reglas y trucos del orfanato.

Tony y pepper se miraron no era algo lindo de escuchar pero a skye no parecía afectarle, por lo que ninguno de los dos hiso ningún comentario al respecto.

Por lo que pasaron a hablar de sus planes para ir de compras el día de hoy, tony llamo a happy cuando terminaron de desayunar para fuera por ellos en una hora, después de poner los trastes en el lava vajillas. Pepper se llevó a skye para que se diera un baño. Skye no le importaba que la ayudara a lavarse el cabello todavía le costaba trabajo enjuagarlo bien era demasiado largo, pepper tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no llorar cuando vio los moretones en el cuerpo de skye , lo mejor sería que tony no los viera no aria más que culparse por algo que no era su culpa. Después de eso skye se puso un pantalón color rosa y una playera blanca, pepper le hiso una trenza.

-bien estamos listas –dijo pepper a tony quien las esperaba en la sala, skye tomo la mano de tony fuertemente, cuando salieron happy ya lo estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, skye apretó mas la mano de tony, el al sentirla comprendió que skye le tiene miedo a los desconocidos tenía que presentarle a happy. Por su parte happy no podía creer lo que veía una pequeña niña, bonita a pesar del moretón venia tomada de la mano de tony.

-happy te presento a mi hija skye María stark –presento tony orgullosamente, skye sonrió ante la palabra hija, happy se sorprendió mucho no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, claro que el conocía el estilo de vida de tony después de todo él era su guardaespaldas pero aun así nunca creyó que algún día tony se convertiría en padre.

-skye te presento a happy –le dijo tony mirando a skye, skye sonrió a al hombre y este le sonrió de vuelta.

-hola sr happy –dijo skye lo que hiso sonreír a happy.

-O! Hermosa niña solo happy por favor-dijo el ella asintió sonriendo.

A falta de un asiento de seguridad skye se sentó en el auto sin él eso si con el cinturón de puesto en ella, se aseguraron de ir a un lugar donde la prensa no podría si quiera pensar que tony pudiera estar.

Cuando bajaron del auto skye tomo un par de respiraciones y se aferró a un más a la mano de tony, skye no quiere perderse en un lugar tan grande y lleno de gente.

-prometen no perderme ahí dentro –les pregunto con el miedo evidente en su voz.

-claro que no te perderemos –dijo tony dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que surtió efecto en skye.

Y así comenzó la aventura de comprarle ropa a skye, comenzaron por los básicos, pantalones, blusas, playeritas, pijamas, ropa interior, shorts, mallones. Para sorpresa de pepper skye no parecía interesada en muchos vestidos pero logro convencerla de probarse algunos, las faldas tampoco eran sus favoritas pero las aceptaba más. Cuando llegaron a la zona de juguetes, la cara de skye se ilumino, pero se reprendió a si misma ya era suficiente con toda la ropa y zapatos que le habían comprado, pero esa no era la idea de tony. Tomo la mano de skye y la llevo hasta la zona de juguetes.

-escoge lo que te guste kiddo–dijo el simplemente, skye se sorprendió cuando dijo eso pero negó.

-la ropa está bien, no tienes que comprarme juguetes-dijo ella.

-pero quiero comprarte juguetes skye –le dijo tony, para tony fue una sorpresa esperaba que skye en cuanto viera los juguetes se emocionara, y aunque él pudo ver como se le ilumino la cara cuando los vio ella no corrió hacia ellos, ella no quería que el gastara en ella y él quería comprarle lo que ella quisiera se lo merecía, después de unos minutos logro convencerla con que estaba bien si escogía un par de juguetes. Y ahora fue el turno de tony de sorprenderse, no tomo muñecas, tomo un paquete grande de legos jumbo (no sé cómo se llaman pero son como los legos solo que más grandes para niños pequeños), un cuaderno, lápices de colores, plastilina playdoh, un par de libros y un kit para hacer bisutería para niños y un peluche en forma de estrella. Tony quería comprarle más pero sabía escoger sus batallas y sabía que no lo lograría. Skye nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz, nunca había tenido juguetes nuevos, ni ropa nueva solo la del orfanato. También compraron comida para skye, pepper se encargó de verificar que nada tuviera plátano, compro cereal, leche, galletas y un largo etc. También cepillo de dientes, shampoo, jabón todo lo que skye necesitaba.

-gracias por comprarme todo esto –le dijo a tony una vez que estaban fuera de la tienda, happy tuvo que ayudarles por la cantidad de cosas que eran.

-de nada kiddo –le dijo el sonriendo al verla tan feliz.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que fueron de compras , skye amaba todas sus cosas su ropa por fin le quedaba, no como la que tenía antes que o le apretaba o le quedaba muy grande. Rápidamente comenzaron con una rutina, skye se levantaba temprano para recibir a pepper, preparaban el desayuno, después de terminar con el desayuno, skye tomaba un baño, veía su programa favorito en la tv que era aventuras en pañales. Mientras que pepper y tony trabajaban, tony había estado trabajando desde casa, no quería que skye tuviera niñera además no confiaba en nadie para cuidar de ella, solo en pepper y happy y claramente cuando rhodey regresara el seria incluido en la lista.

Después de eso skye y tony verían una película, comerían, skye se pondría a jugar con algunos de sus juguetes, en lo que tony trabaja en el taller pero siempre juntos, tony había preparado una zona para skye pudiera estar ahí, a skye le encantaba ver a tony trabajar en el taller.

Luego llegaba la hora de cenar y después la hora de dormir, tony le contaba alguna historia de los libros que habían comprado.

Skye despertó esa noche en medio de un jadeo y un par de lágrimas en sus ojos después de una horrible pesadilla, pero se tensó cuando se sintió mojada, lo cual le hiso llorar todo había estado tan bien y ahora había mojado la cama.

-no , no , no esto no me puede pasar –dijo ella todo iba tan bien y ahora mojo la cama, se obligó a pensar solo tenía que quitar las grandes sabanas y bajarlas al cuarto de lavado y lavarlas , eso hacía en el orfanato para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había mojado la cama, bajo de la cama con algo de dificultad, pero lo más difícil fue quitar las enormes sabanas por su mano lastimada pero en ese momento a skye eso no le importaba, lo logro ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar las grandes escaleras sin caerse.

Tony se encontraba en el taller –cochera cuando escucho un ruido lo cual se le hiso extraño, por lo que decidió subir a ver qué pasaba, su sorpresa fue ver a skye con sus sabanas y lágrimas en su rostro se acercó a ella con preocupación.

-hey skye que pasa –pregunto el, skye al verlo lloro más ahora la enviaría de nuevo al orfanato peo ella realmente lo quería mucho y a pepper y happy. Tony se alarmo más al ver la reacción de skye, le basto con mirar con mayor atención para comprender lo que había pasado skye había mojado la cama, él se agacho a su altura.

-lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento –dijo skye intentando contener sus lágrimas – no me devuelvas al orfanato por favor-le pidió ella, para tony fue como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo, le dolía verla tan espantada.

-skye cálmate está bien vamos a solucionar esto –le dijo, tomó la mano de skye dejando las sabanas tiradas y subió con ella primero tenía que asegurarse de atender skye, la cama le importaba muy poco. Tomo ropa limpia para skye sin soltarla, ayudo a skye a quitarse la pijama pero no esperaba los moretones algunos ya se estaban volviendo amarillos al igual que el de su mejilla, tenía ganas de saber quién había hecho esto a su hija para ajustar cuentas, pero ahora tenía que centrarse en skye, solo la ayudo con su cabello y a quitarse la venda de la muñeca, recordó que pronto tendría que llevarla al médico para que le revisara al muñeca. Cuando por fin skye estaba limpia. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto. Skye estaba sorprendida él no le había gritado, al contrario la había ayudado. Tony entro a su cuarto y puso a skye en la cama, y se sentó junto a ella.

-ok cariño ahora me quieres contar que paso-le pregunto tony, skye soltó un largo suspiro.

-tuve una pesadilla no una normal si no una realmente aterradora y bueno cuando desperté me di cuenta de que había mojado la cama-le dijo ella, tony no paso por alto el cómo clasifica skye las pesadillas.

-por qué no viniste a verme –le pregunto si algo quería tony es que entre ellos hubiera confianza no quería tener una relación con skye como la que tenía con su padre.

-yo no quería molestar, casi nunca pasa esto siempre logro despertar antes de que las pesadillas se vuelvan muy malas, y yo no quiero que me mandes de regreso al orfanato-dijo ella, tony asintió ok aquí había un par de cosas que tenía que atender , el hecho de que hija tenia pesadillas de la cuales no sabía nada y la segunda dejarle claro que no piensa devolverla al orfanato.

-skye quiero que me escuches bien, nunca, nunca vas a regresar a ese lugar , no importa lo que pase te quedas conmigo te quiero mucho skye nada va cambiar eso-le dijo el , ella sintió su cuerpo relajarse el, la quiere y le cree él tampoco le ha mentido nunca. –me crees –le pregunto ella asintió.

-ahora también tienes que saber que siempre puedes venir conmigo cuando tienes pesadillas o cualquier problema, yo te ayudare confía en mi por favor- le pidió skye asintió. –Ok quieres contarme de que fue tu pesadilla –le pregunto skye no quería hablar de eso.

-no yo solo no quiero pensar en eso-le dijo, el asintió no la iba a obligar a contarle

-está bien pero cuando quieras hablar aquí voy a estar.-le dijo él se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazo, pero la abrazo de vuelta. Tony la metió a la cama se metió con ella, ella se acurruco en su pecho en la abrazo con un brazo, skye se sentía segura no tardo mucho que dormir profundamente, tony la miro dormir por largo tiempo y realmente entendió que lo único que le importa en este mundo está en sus brazos por lo que el trabajo puede esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tony sonrió cuando despertó al ver que skye no había dejado de abrazarlo en toda la noche, no volvió a tener pesadillas estuvo al pendiente de eso, el olor a comida lo inundo pepper ya había llegado, antes de que skye apareciera en su vida pepper nunca preparaba en desayuno pero lo hacía ahora por skye. Con cuidado de no despertarla tony salió de la cama.

-buenos días pepper –dijo el al verla preparar hot cakes.

-buenos días tony y skye me sorprendió no verla cuando llegue –le pregunto. Tony soltó un gran suspiro lo que llamo la atención de pepper.

-ella está bien verdad?-le pregunto , tony sonrió internamente por la preocupación de pepper.

-si , solo que anoche mojo la cama por una pesadilla , pepper ella estaba tan espantada de que le fuera a devolver al orfanato, tuve que calmarla y convencerla de que eso nunca va a pasar, creo que por eso no despertó a su hora habitual –dijo el , pepper ya quería ver a skye solo para asegurarse de que está bien , esa niña se había metido en su corazón muy rápido.

Cuando skye despertó se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y como su papá la había calmado skye se sorprendió por la palabra que había venido a su mente "papá" bueno él es su papa solo que aún no se atreve llamarlo así. Bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina olía delicioso.

-buenos días –dijo ella frotando sus ojos.

-buenos días kiddo –dijo tony

-buenos días skye siéntate ya está listo el desayuno –le dijo pepper skye asintió y se sentó junto a tony como cada mañana. Pepper puso el plato enfrente de skye y un baso de leche.

-gracias –dijo skye comenzando a comer, le encanta que pepper cocine.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, pepper acompaño a skye a darse un baño.

-que quieres hacer hoy –le pregunto pepper.

-no lo sé –contesto skye

-tenemos todo el día para nosotras, tu papa tiene que salir-le dijo pepper peinándola.

Era la primera vez que tony dejaría a skye desde que llego, pero no puede evitarlo para siempre Abdías está presionándolo por lo que tendrá que contarle su decisión de trabajar más en casa.

Cuando skye vio a tony se sorprendió al verlo de traje se veía muy bien pero ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo con camiseta y pantalón solamente por lo que era un gran cambio.

-bien kiddo que te parece como me veo-le pregunto el , al verla tan sorprendida skye sonrió

-muy bien –le dijo ella sonriendo el, la tomo en brazos y beso su mejilla.

-ten un lindo día con pepper –le dijo dejándola en el piso de nuevo, skye asintió.

La primera parte del día solo se dedicaron a ver películas, después del almuerzo decidieron jugar, a pepper le encantaba verla feliz parecía que había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado en la noche. Skye estaba feliz estaban dibujando, cuando termino se lo dio a pepper.

Pepper tomo la hoja que le tendía skye, el dibujo era fácil de descifrar, en el aparecían tony, happy, coulson y la otra mujer que venía con coulson y ella y en medio de todos una pequeña niña que identifico con skye. Pero lo que llamo su atención no fue eso, sino el nombre de la obra "Familia" su corazón se inflo ante eso, skye la miraba como familia y eso le encantaba.

Tony estaba con Abdías, quien aún estaba flipando por la revelación de tony sobre skye.

-seguro que es tu hija –le pregunto después de unos minutos.

-si muy seguro, por ello voy a trabajar más en casa para estar con ella –le dijo

-tony aquí te necesitamos, puedes contratar una niñera –le dijo Abdías, a lo que tony comenzó a negar.

-no , no hay manera de que yo deje a mi hija con una niñera como mi padre hiso conmigo-le dijo , Abdías suspiro conocía demasiado bien a tony y no tenía caso discutir con él.

En casa skye y pepper hacían pulseras juntas. Tony llego para encontrarlas haciendo eso.

-estoy en casa cariño –dijo en broma al entrar, tanto skye como pepper voltearon. Skye corrió a saludarlo, tony la tomo en brazos, solo había estado fuera un par de horas, pero la había extrañado mucho.

Las dejo seguir con su juego, mientras él se cambiaba por algo más cómodo. Cuando skye y pepper terminaron de jugar guardaron los juguetes.

La rutina siguió normal, skye y tony cenaron después de que pepper se fuera. Cuando llego la hora de la cama skye por primera vez no se sentía con tanto miedo, no después de lo que su papa le había dicho. Su cama estaba como nueva, tony la arropo y le conto su cuento, skye no llego a escuchar el final se quedó rápidamente dormida.

Tony bajo a trabajar en una nueva arma, se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho pasos por las escaleras que llevan a al taller, vio a skye con una manta, bueno lo tranquilizo que no estaba llorando, se acercó abrirle.

\- estas bien –le pregunto ella se encogió de hombros

-pesadilla –se limitó a decir.

-quieres hablar de ello –le pregunto, skye lo pensó un momento, sabía que tenía que contarle tal vez si se lo contaba dejaría de tener pesadillas. Por lo que asintió. Tony la llevo hasta su silla y la sentó, y el jalo uno de los bancos donde se sentó esperando a que ella hablara.

-la casa de los Thompson, ellos no eran buenos y en mi pesadilla estoy de nuevo ahí, encerrada en el pequeño cuarto y solo escucho los gritos y eso me da miedo, porque siempre que gritan algo malo pasa, y se enojan conmigo y dicen que soy mala y me encierran en el cuarto o me pegan –le dijo ella soltando un suspiro tony odiaba que su hija sufriera por las pesadillas una niña no debería estar atormentada por eso , pero también se sentía contento de que ella estaba confiando en él.

-bueno recuerdo que nunca más estarás ahí de nuevo estas a salvo, yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase-le dijo el, skye le creía realmente lo hacía solo deseaba que las pesadillas se fueran.

-lo sé –le dijo ella. –solo que parece real. –tony deseaba poder hacer algo pero no sabía qué hacer.

Skye bajo de la silla y fue a sentarse a donde por lo regular jugaba la zona especial para ella, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que tony hacia y lo suficientemente lejos para estar segura.

Por un rato skye miro en silencio a su papa trabajar, pero después comenzó a hacer preguntas, como para que sirven ciertas cosas a tony le sorprendió el interés pero le explico todo lo mejor que pudo de una manera que ella pudiera entender, pero era fácil él lo había notado antes skye era muy inteligente, pero después de todo no sería raro siendo el su padre y su madre que a pesar de todo era una mujer muy inteligente en su campo. Estaba explicando para que servía el pequeño laser que tenía en la mano cuando noto que skye se había quedado dormida, con la manta apenas cubriéndola, lo bueno es que ahí tenia cojines por lo que ella se veía realmente cómoda y muy linda realmente. No pudo evitar tomar una foto lo cual le hiso pensar que no tenía fotos de skye, bueno eso lo solucionaría. Después de eso se acercó y la tapo bien con la manta y continuo trabajando, cuando decidió que había terminado por esa noche, tomo a skye en brazos y la llevo a la cama la arropo y salió de ahí, recordarse que tenía que remodelar el cuarto de skye con una cama más pequeña y bueno hacer la habitación al gusto de ella.

Skye despertó sorprendida de estar en su cama lo último que recordaba es que se había quedado dormida en el taller, bajo a la sala para encontrarse con una recién llegada pepper.

La rutina fue casi lo mismo de siempre, solo que esta vez pepper y su papa habían trabajado mucho. También ese día conoció a obie un amigo de su papa y aunque él había sido amable había algo en el que no le gustaba para nada a skye pero ella también fue amable.

Skye estaba muy emocionada por mañana le habían dicho que podía pintar su cuarto del color que ella quisiera, cuando pepper le pregunto qué color no dudo un segundo en responder que morado ese es su color favorito.

Cuando despertó y después de terminar sus cereales pepper le mostro algunas revistas para escoger los muebles y la decoración fue divertido además de que pepper le ayudo cuando termino, tony la mando a ponerse algo que pudiera mancharse. Cuando subió ya no había nada en su cuarto se preguntó dónde estaban todos los muebles. En el piso había una especie de tapete para no mancharlo con pintura, la pintura no era morada era más bien lila. Estaban pintando mientras escuchaban música. Cuando de repente tony sin darse cuenta metió el pie dentro de la charola de pintura, cuando skye vio lo que acababa de pasar no pudo evitar reír la cara de su papa era tan graciosa, tony entre cerro los ojos viendo como skye se reía, con su rodillo la salpico un poco de pintura, skye dejo de reír sorprendida pero no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a salpicarlo también. Pronto eso se convirtió una guerra de pintura, al ver que skye era buena y le estaba ganando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, skye se retorcía pero no paraba de reír.

-vamos kiddo di que te rindes –le dijo tony sin parar de hacerle cosquillas, le encantaba el sonido de su risa y él podía jurar que era el mejor sonido del mundo, pero skye sin duda era una stark y la palabra perder no estaba en su genética por lo que se negó he intento soltarse, después de un par de minutos.

-está bien me ¡rindo! , ¡Me rindo! ¡Papa! –dijo entre risas, tony no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar lo había llamado papa, sonrió le gustaba realmente había esperado por un tiempo que lo llamara así, ahora entendía la emoción de todos los padres por escuchar esa pequeña palabra la forma en que lo hiso sentir era difícil de explicar, por su parte skye se sentía nerviosa se le había salido.

-yo… -comenzó skye pero tony beso su frente, él podía ver el nerviosismo en skye por haberlo llamado papa pero él no pensaba tener esa platica con ella lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como si siempre lo hubiera llamado así, el realmente no quería escuchar de nuevo el miedo de skye por algo tan normal como eso.

-bien papa gana –dijo el-ahora vamos a terminar esto antes de que pepper vea como te he dejado-le dijo volviendo a llenar la charola con pintura, skye sonrió él no se había enojado con ella por llamarlo papa.

Cuando pepper entro al cuarto no pudo evitar la sonrisa, bastaba ver sus ropas para saber qué había pasado.

-bueno que ha pasado aquí, eso es pintura en tu cabello –le pregunto a skye, skye y tony se voltearon cuando escucharon a pepper, tony y skye se miraron con complicidad. Pepper no dejo de mirarlos esperando una respuesta, aunque por dentro tenía una gran sonrisa ante la imagen ante ella.

-el comenzó-dijo skye tony la miro fingiendo dolor. Lo cual hiso reír skye, pepper salió del cuarto no podía dejar pasar este momento sin inmortalizarlo en una foto, tanto tony como skye no entendían por qué pepper dejo el cuarto así, pero lo entendieron todo cuando el flash los segó. Pepper comenzó a tomar fotos a los dos , ahora ambos posaban para ella , hasta que a tony se le ocurrió una idea, tomo el rodillo salpicando a pepper , pepper se sorprendió , tony tenía una sonrisa burlona, skye y tony comenzaron a salpicar a pepper. Pepper al verse atacado por los dos comenzó a defenderse también pintándolos, tony tomo la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de las dos.

Cuando terminaron de jugar, pepper se llevó a skye a uno de los otros cuartos para que se diera un baño en lo que tony terminaba de pintar.

Skye nunca se había divertido tanto, después de eso pidieron pizza, pepper con ayuda de happy consiguió algo de ropa. Después de comer pizza, pepper trabajo haciendo llamadas y revisando documentación, en lo que tony terminaba la segunda mano de pintura.

Esa noche skye cayó rendida un poco antes de su hora de dormir, tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de invitados por que su cuarto aún no estaba listo, disfruto de un sueño sin pesadillas.

A skye le encantaba su nuevo cuarto era perfecto.

Pasa un largo mes desde el día de la pintura, skye ya no tenía moretones y su mano estaba curada. Coulson había llamado a skye para saber cómo estaba, cuando skye recibió la llamada de coulson se puso muy feliz, le conto todo lo que había pasado desde el día que la dejo ahí con mucho entusiasmo. Coulson se sentía tan feliz de escucharla tan animada, ahora si estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto en llevarla con su padre. Skye poco a poco había comenzado a aprender a confiar en que todo esto era de verdad y para siempre, ahora happy había pasado a ser el tío happy o tío hap. Skye no había dado a pepper ese título porque para skye era insuficiente tía no era como la veía pero todavía no encontraba una manera de llamarla que describiera lo mucho que la quería. También había comenzado a dejar a un lado su timidez.

Skye estaba jugando en la sala como siempre construyendo con sus legos, cuando escucho ruido en la entrada.

Cuando rhodey entro en la casa de tony no esperaba encontrarse con una niña jugando en el piso, skye miro al intruso con interés no tenía miedo nadie entraría en la casa si no conocieran a papa por lo que estaba más intrigada que espantada.

-hola –dijo dudoso rhodey, skye le sonrió

-hola –dijo ella

-he quien eres tu –le pregunto rhodey.

-soy skye y tu –le pregunto

-me llamo james pero me dicen rhodey –le dijo skye lo comprendió es el tío rhodey su papa le había hablado de el.

-a tu eres el tío rhodey –dijo ella alegremente, rhodey no entendía nada.

-tony! –llamo rhodey

Tony y pepper estaban en el taller cuando escucharon una voz familia llamar a tony, sonrió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

-hey rhodey-dijo reuniéndose con el y su hija que los miraba con interés.

-quien es ella –le pregunto rhodey, tony sonrió.

-te presento a Skye María Stark mi hija-le dijo tony simplemente tony estaba disfrutando de la reacción de rhodey, rhodey estaba flipando tony con una niña, bueno ahora entendía el por qué ella lo había llamado tío rhodey.

-skye él es tu tío rhodey –le dijo tony skye sonrió y rhodey pudo notar el parecido era sin duda una sonrisa marca stark.

-lo se hola –dijo ella rhodey sonrió

-hola así que si soy el tío rhodey –dijo el sonriéndole

-ya nos habíamos presentado –le dijo rhodey a tony.

Pepper saludo a rhodey y llevo a skye a la cocina para preparar algo de almorzar.

-ok me voy por un par de meses y cuando regreso tienes una hija –le dijo rhodey aun impresionado, tony le sirvió un par de copas para contarle la historia.

Cuando tony término de contarle la historia rhodey estaba muy impresionado, no solo por la historia de skye si no por tony hablaba de ella de una manera que nunca creyó posible con más entusiasmo y orgullo que cuando hablaba de sus proyectos.

Rhodey paso la tarde con ellos, rápidamente se había encariñado con skye, era divertida e inteligente pero también era linda, era como tony solo que mejorada, y el cariño era mutuo skye también se encariño con rhodey él jugaba con ella. Y vio un lado de tony que nunca pensó aún seguía siendo un ególatra presumido pero con skye era completamente diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo era cariñoso, y atento con ella.

Las semanas habían pasado y con el paso de estas skye había comenzado a dejar de tener pesadillas ya casi no se encontraba en la noche con tony en el taller solo un par de veces, tony también tuvo que empezar a asistir a eventos y aunque al principio fue difícil para ambos skye se había acostumbrado a eso, cuando su papa salía si pepper no podía quedarse con ella lo hacia su tío happy o el tío rhodey. Y le gustaba era muy divertido cuando ellos se quedaban con ella.

Una noche después de que skye se había dormido, pepper le dio a tony una carpeta.

-qué es esto –le pregunto, pepper suspiro esta conversación no sería la más fácil.

-son datos de varias escuelas, tienes que escoger una –le dijo pepper , tony no quería escoger una escuela.

-ella puede aprender en casa-le dijo el simplemente

-tony ella no se puede quedar encerrada aquí, necesita ir a la escuela-le dijo pepper intentando razonar con él.

-no, puede aprender aquí pepper –le dijo el, no había manera en la que dejaría a su hija. Se pasaron 10 minutos discutiendo pepper a favor de la escuela y tony en aprender en la casa.

-tu dijiste que quería que ella tuviera una infancia normal tener clases en casa no es precisamente normal, además ella necesita interactuar con otros niños de su edad –le dijo ella, tony sabía que pepper tenía razón pero no tenía por qué gustarle.

-bien pero tiene que ser una escuela cerca de aquí-dijo el pepper sonrió por el triunfo , después de analizar las opciones escogieron una cerca de la casa, privada claro esta donde muchos niños hijos de gente importante iban por la seguridad y la discreción de la escuela.

Al día siguiente tony y pepper fueron a ver la escuela, para poner una condición al director y era la discreción total de quien era skye y más específicamente quien era su padre, el director estuvo de acuerdo.

Esa tarde tony hablo con skye sobre ir a la escuela sorprendiéndolo ella quedo encantada con la idea, tal vez pepper tenía razón y era bueno para skye.

 **Lo sé qué manera de terminar el capitulo pero lo que viene será genial solo que en este cap me quede sin inspiración pero el próximo será mucho mejor lo prometo, y bien que opinan hasta hora por favor déjenme sus comentarios , dudas y quejas con un hermoso REWIEV**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **By cinti**


	4. Chapter 4

El día había llegado, el primer día de escuela para skye se levantó temprano como siempre, desayuno sus cereales y se puso su nuevo uniforme, pepper la hiso una cola de caballo. Skye moría por ir a la escuela, a ella le gusta aprender cosas pero nunca ha estado en una escuela por más de un par de semanas.

-estoy lista!-dijo ya con su mochila en la entrada de la casa, tony sonrio por el entusiasmo de skye.

-bien entonces vamos kidoo-le dijo el, pero antes de que siquiera pusieran un pie fuera de la casa cuando pepper se acercó corriendo.

-tu almuerzo –le dijo dándole la lonchera, skye la tomo

-gracias –le dijo, pepper sonrió

-ten un gran día cariño –le dijo

Skye subió al auto, donde happy ya los esperaba, todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, cuando finalmente se detuvieron frete a la escuela.

-ok skye recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer –le pregunto tony, skye asintió

-no debo hablar con extraños-dijo ella, tony asintió-esperar hasta que tío happy venga conmigo o pepper.

-bien, ok estas lista –le pregunto, aunque parecía que la pregunta era mas para el que para ella. Ella asintió.

-bien ve aprender cosas kidoo nos veremos en un par de horas-le dijo besando su frente.

-adiós papa –le dijo bajando del auto con ayuda de happy, a tony le habría gustado mucho poder acompañarla hasta la entrada, pero no podía si la prensa se enteraba que él tenía una hija, no la dejarían en paz además de que es peligroso ser hijo de un multimillonario, él pensó que skye se enfadaría cuando le explico que no podía decirle a nadie quien era su papa, pero no ella lo acepto bien, después de que le explico que era por su seguridad.

Skye comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa con forme ella y happy se acercaban a la entrada.

-bien lista –le pregunto happy

-si –le dijo ella.

-bien cuando salgas tendrás que esperarme aquí, justo aquí –le dijo happy

-no me olvidaras verdad tío hap –le pregunto skye con algo de temor.

-por supuesto que no aquí estaré, ahora ve a hacer amigos –le dijo ella asintió lo abrazo. Y entro en la escuela.

Para su edad se supone que aun tendría que estar en el kínder pero, tony y pepper creyeron que lo mejor sería el primer grado, realmente estaría adelantada solo por unos meses y skye había demostrado estar adelantada para su edad.

Skye entro en el salón que le habían dicho era el suyo, se sentó en una de las mesas de enfrente, había un par de niños ya ahí pero skye no les hablo estaba algo nerviosa. Una niña rubia de ojos azules se sentó junto a ella.

-hola soy amber, cómo te llamas –le pregunto con una sonrisa, skye sonrió

-soy skye –le dijo

-me encanta tu nombre es muy lindo, te gusta el chocolate, yo amo el chocolate –le dijo la niña sin parar , skye le caía bien, los próximos minutos antes de que comenzará la clase se la pasaron hablando sobre las cosas que le gustaban.

-buenos días clase soy la profesora Truman-se presentó.

La primera parte del día skye se la paso bien , las matemáticas le gustaban, estaban aprendiendo las tablas y algunos problemas, luego tuvieron ortografía eso le costo más trabajo pero aun así le era fácil.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo se quedó con amber.

-hola soy Richard puedo sentarme con ustedes –pregunto el sesentava dos mesas atrás de ellas , tenía el pelo Marrón y ojos verdes.

-claro –dijeron ambas, después de terminar su almuerzo skye, amber y Richard fueron a los columpios. Skye estaba feliz tanto amber como Richard eran agradables. El dia paso rápido cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era la hora de la salida.

-nos vemos mañana skye –le dijo amber corriendo hacia una mujer .

-mi padre esta aquí nos vemos mañana skye –le dijo Richard

-adiós-dijo skye, no se movió del lugar donde happy le había dicho que tenía que esperar.

-tio happy! –exclamo ella corriendo hacia el.

-hey que tal tu primer día –le pregunto happy

-tengo dos nuevos amigos, también hicimos problemas y algo de ortografía –le dijo ella con entusiasmo. Happy hiso una parada antes de llevarla a casa, le compro un helado de chocolate con la condición de no decirle nada a pepper.

Tony estaba ansioso por que skye llegara, todo el día había estado así, pero quien podía culparlo se había acostumbrado a atenerla todo el día en casa, la casa estaba muy silenciosa sin ella. Pepper por su parte había disfrutado un poco de la actitud de tony , todo el día se la había pasado entre suspiro y suspiro, aunque tenía que admitir que ella también extrañaba a skye.

Skye bajo del auto con ayuda de happy, entro corriendo a la casa.

-¡estoy en casa! –dijo skye al entrar, no había nadie en la sala por lo que se fue directo a el taller, no había llegado a la mitad de las escaleras cuando tony salió a su encuentro, tomándola en brazos lo cual hiso reír a skye, dios cuanto la había extrañado pensó el, subieron de nuevo para encontrarse con pepper.

-hola que tal tu primer día –le pregunto pepper, skye sonrió

-fue genial, tengo dos nuevos amigos amber y Richard, y jugamos en el almuerzo –dijo skye muy contenta, lo cual hiso sonreír a pepper.

Después de que skye les contara con entusiasmo sobre su primer día de escuela, pepper la mando a cambiarse el uniforme. Despues hiso la poca tarea que le había dejado. Vio la tele por un rato, ayudo a pepper a hacer de comer , cuando llego la noche cayo rendida por el largo día que había tenido.

4 meses habían pasado desde que skye entro en la escuela.

Pepper se encontraba trabajando en la agenda de tony cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-potts –dijo ella

-Srta. potts llamamos de la escuela de la niña skye María stark , tenemos que hablar con su padre, si pudiera venir eso estaría muy bien-le dijo la Srta.

-pero ella está bien –le pregunto pepper mientras caminaba hacia el taller.

-si Srta. potts ella está bien pero es urgente que su padre venga a hablar con nosotros, ustedes podrían venir hoy en una hora –le pregunto.

-claro que si en una hora el sr stark estará ahí –dijo pepper, puso su código de acceso.

-tony vamos tienes una cita en una hora –le dijo después de apagar la música

-pepper aplázalo esto ya está casi listo –le dijo sin dejar de mirar en lo que estaba trabajando, pepper suspiro

-llamaron de la escuela de skye y te quieren ahí en una hora –le dijo y eso fue todo lo que necesito para tener su atención. Tony se extrañó y se preocupo

-te dijeron porque, ella está bien –pregunto el preocupado

-no me dijeron por qué solo que era importante pero ella está bien-le dijo pepper, tony asintió.

Una hora después tony estaba en la oficina de la escuela.

-bien me alegra que este aquí soy la profesora Truman y soy la maestra de su hija-se presento

-que es lo que pasa por que me han citado –pregunto el directo al grano el solo quería saber que estaba pasando.

-bien sr stark, el problema es que skye no está trabajando en clase o no de la manera correcta –dijo ella. Tony se sorprendió pero no dijo nada por lo que la profesora continuo- no presta atención en clase, no ha entregado sus trabajos, siempre está dibujando o escribiendo en su cuaderno o leyendo. No tengo problemas de comportamiento con ella pero si de atención. –tony no lo podía creer skye parecía muy entusiasta sobre la escuela, el sabia lo mucho que a ella le gusta aprender, la prueba está en las horas que ella pasaba con él , en el taller preguntando sobre cada cosa que hacía.

-yo no tenía ni idea –dijo el, la profesora le sonrió

-si lo entiendo suele pasar por ello llamamos para informarle, ahora nos gustaría mañana hacerle una prueba estoy preocupada por ella , quiero asegurarme de que no tiene un problema de atención o si le cuesta entender las clases y si es asi para brindarle el tipo de atención que ella necesita -dijo ella, tony no le gusto para nada eso, aparte su hija no tenía un problema de atención el ,lo sabía pero ahora mismo no tenía caso discutir con la profesora

-bien –dijo el – hay algo más que deba saber

-no sr stark fuera de lo que le comentado, skye es una niña bien portada no da ningún problema tal vez es algo tímida solo se junta con dos de sus compañeros pero nada más –le dijo ella , tony asintió. Cuando tony volvió a la casa , pepper lo bombardeo con preguntas él le conto rápidamente lo que estaba pasando. Pepper estaba igual de sorprendida.

Cuando skye llego a la casa se sorprendió un poco al ver a su papa sentado en la sala esperándola.

-hola –dijo ella

-hola skye por que no subes a cambiarte, te espero aquí tenemos que hablar –le dijo tony, skye asintió, y corrió escaleras arriba, se cambió rápidamente estaba nerviosa, su papa estaba muy serio el por lo regular llamarla kiddo o tiny spider o cualquier apodo que su papa quisiera según la situación.

Skye se sentó junto a su papa, tony podía ver lo nervios en skye.

-skye tu maestra me llamo –le dijo el simplemente-hay algo que quieras contarme –le pregunto el en el tiempo que ella ha estado con él a intentando que ella le cuente las cosas, no quería gritarle como lo habría hecho su padre, quiere que skye se lo diga.

Skye se tensó, ella sabía que esa era la señal para comenzar a hablar sino su papa se enfadaría con ella , eso ya había pasado una vez cuando había estado jugando con las herramientas de papa y eso no salió nada bien. Pero a pesar de que quería decirle tenia nervios no quería que su papa se enojara con ella. Tony se estaba desesperando skye solo lo miraba y mordía el labio.

-skye –dijo tony incitándola a hablar, skye soltó un gran suspiro.

-yo no he entregado mis trabajos –dijo finalmente, tony sonrió mentalmente bien al menos ella no estaba tratando de mentirle pensó el.-pero pensaba entregarlos –dijo ella rápidamente

-por que no los has entregado skye –pregunto el –son muy complicados

Skye en vez de contestar tomo su mochila de donde la había dejado al entrar en la casa, y saco sus libros de trabajo.

-entonces dime es demasiado complicado o –el tomo los libros y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que casi estaba resuelto en su totalidad y lo entendió skye no tenía un problema de aprendizaje, mas bien era muy inteligente, tomo los otros libros de trabajo y noto lo mismo, menos en el de ortografía ese estaba a la mitad.

-yo solo me…me –skye comenzó pero tony termino la oración por ella

-te aburres verdad-le pregunto, skye asintió

-si pero lo iba a entregar en cuanto lograra terminarlo-tony suspiro por un lado tranquilo de saber que su hija en realidad no tiene un problema pero ala vez preocupado él sabe lo que es, ser más inteligente que los otros niños.

-bueno skye aun así tienes que entregar los trabajos –le dijo el , ella asintió

-lo siento papa-dijo skye

-bien ahora muéstrame que es lo que se te hace más fácil –le pidió tony

Y así pasaron un rato skye le enseño lo que se la hacía fácil, matemáticas, ciencias la única materia en la que parecía no ser buena era ortografía. Skye se sorprendió mucho cuando su papa no le grito, le ayudo con algunos de sus trabajos de ortografía, aunque si la castigo no podía jugar con sus legos y no podía ver tv por una semana.

Cuando lo llamaron dos días después con el resultado de la prueba, solo le confirmaron lo que ya sabía, skye era más inteligente que otros niños y le habían recomendado pasarla a tercer grado, por los altos resultados de skye en la prueba.

Tony estaba preocupado, por un lado sabía que era la única manera en la que ella pudiera aprender y provechar su potencial, pero por otro sacarla de primer grado y ponerla en tercero sería un cambio difícil no en lo educativo sino en lo social, ella tiene 5 casi 6 y los niños de tercero tienen 8. Además ella es algo tímida.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que lo hablaría con skye. Decidió hablar con ella después del desayuno, se alegró de que fuera sábado. Por lo regular lo sábados están todo el día solos, por lo regular skye se despierta a eso de la de la mañana, tony despierta más o menos a la misma hora.

-así que kiddo he hablado con tu maestra –comenzó tony, mientras desayunaban, skye en esta ocasión no sabía por qué, ella no había hecho nada malo.

-no he hecho nada malo –dijo skye segura de sí, tony sonrió

-lo sé no es nada malo, bueno recuerdas la prueba que te hicieron en la escuela –le pregunto, skye asintió algo nerviosa de haber fallado.

\- bueno pues lo hiciste muy bien, tan bien que tu maestra quiere que pases a tercer grado-le dijo tony , skye estaba sorprendida ella era pequeña al menos para tercer grado.

-pero porque –le pregunto skye.

-bueno porque estas un poco adelantada para tu clase, mira kiddo es tu decisión si quieres quedarte en primero está bien , aunque te seguirás aburriendo, por otro lado si te cambiamos de grado no te aburrirás iras a la par con los demás niños de tu clase-le dijo , skye lo pensó por unos minutos, a ella no le gusta estar tan aburrida en clases, pero ala vez tiene miedo de ir a otro grado , además estaban amber y Richard.

-pero que pasa con Richard y amber –pregunto finalmente

-bueno ella seguirán en primer grado, pero podrás verlos en el almuerzo –le dijo tony , sabiendo perfectamente que ese sería el mayor problema para skye , skye no quería separarse de sus únicos amigos, pero realmente ella quería aprender más cosas.

-y si no les gusto a mis nuevos compañeros, por ser más pequeña –pregunto finalmente revelando su temor.

-bueno skye no creo que eso suceda tu eres muy divertida por que no habrías de caerles bien –le pregunto tony. –pero es tu decisión.

Tony dejo que skye lo pensara, siguieron su rutina de cada sábado, ver caricaturas aun en pijama después del desayuno. Luego tony bajaría a trabajar en algún proyecto seguido por skye que le encantaba ver lo que su padre hacía, a veces ayudándole a sostener ciertas cosas, ya que a veces ella era 100% más confiable que Dum-E.

Skye quería ser valiente al igual que el capitán américa y peggy Carter o los power rangers, ella vencían a los malos, ella podía con una nueva clase.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir , skye por fin tomo su decisión.

-está bien lo hare –le dijo ella mientras tony la arropaba, tony se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

-estas segura?-le pregunto solo para confirmar

-si quiero aprender más cosas, no quiero estar aburrida, y tu dijiste que aun puedo estar con Richard amber en el almuerzo-tony asintió.

No hablaron más del tema le conto un cuento como cada noche. Cuando por fin llegó el lunes, skye estaba nerviosa muchísimo más que cuando fue su primer día. Tony al notar lo nervios de skye la acompaño de nuevo como cuando fue su primer día, por su parte pepper le había hecho sándwich de nutella con hojuelas de chocolate uno de sus favoritos.

-bien kiddo estas lista –le pregunto tony una vez que llegaron a la escuela, skye sentía muchas mariposas en su estómago.

-sí creo que lo estoy-le dijo ella no muy segura.

-vamos kiddo estoy seguro de que puedes –le dijo tony antes de besar su frente, para después desabrochar el cinturón de su sillita.

Skye entro en su nuevo salón mas nerviosa que nunca , todos los niños eran mas grandes que ella.

-buenos días clase, hoy se integra con nosotros skye –dijo la profesora una vez sonó la campana.

La maestra comenzó la clase skye le costó entender un par de cosas pero lo logro después de un rato , cuando por fin sonó la campana para el almuerzo.

-skye puedes venir por favor –le pregunto la profesora Sanders , skye hiso lo que la profesora le pidió.

-skye ella es Ana y ella te va a prestar sus apuntes para que te pongas al corriente con el resto de la clase ,skye asintió , la niña enfrente de ella era claramente mas grande que skye , era pelirroja y tenía muchas pecas.

-ten estos son algunos de los apuntes , si necesitas ayuda solo pídela –le dijo simplemente Ana.

-gracias-dijo skye con una sonrisa tomando los cuadernos y metiéndolos en su mochila.

Skye se dirigió a los columpios donde siempre estaba Richard y amber.

-skye pensamos que no habías venido a la escuela –dijo Richard al verla

-si solo que ya no puedo estar en primer grado, me cambiaron de salón pero todos los de mi salón son grandes, pero todavía podemos vernos en la hora del almuerzo-explico skye sacando su comida.

-te vamos a extrañar pero siempre seremos amigos –dijo amber, skye sonrió feliz.

Después de que los tres terminaron de comer, pudieron jugar un rato a las atrapadas.

Skye pasó las demás horas de clase sin rastro de aburrimiento, ella ahora mismo tenía mucho que aprender. Cuando por fin sonó la campana para dar aviso de la hora de la salida. Skye tomo su mochila que ahora pesaba de lo que lo hacía en la mañana con los cuadernos que le habían prestado.

-hey! ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Lista para ir a casa? –le pregunto happy al verla

-hola tío happy estoy lista para ir a casa-le dijo skye , en el camino le conto sobre su dia alegremente, happy sonreía al escuchar el entuciasmo de skye , todos habían estado algo preocupados con esta decisión de cambiarla de grado pero ahora veía que ella estaba lista para eso.

-hey kiddo que tal tu día –le pregunto tony al verla entrar, el había estado esperándola quería saber cómo había ido todo, si ella no le gusto la regresaría a su antigua clase sin importarle lo que la escuela diga.

-bien no fue aburrido, y pase mi almuerzo con Richard y amber, la profesora Sanders le pidió a Ana una niña de mi nueva clase que me prestara sus apuntes, por qué tengo que ponerme al corriente y son muchos.-dijo skye mientras sacaba los cuadernos de su mochila, tony asintió si skye tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer

-te dije que no tenías que temer nada, pero dime hiciste nuevos amigos –le pregunto tony dejando a un lado lo académico.

-no los otros niños no me hablan pero no me importa tengo a Richard y amber, además que hoy estuve muy concentrada con el trabajo había cosas que no entendía bien y la profesora tuve que explicarme un par de veces –le dijo.

Eso en gran parte era lo que temía que no se pudiera relacionarse con los demás de su grupo, pero skye no parecía impórtale siempre que tuviera a sus amigos con ella, solo esperaba que eso siguiera así , lo único que tony quería es que skye fuera feliz.

Decir que tenía mucha tarea era poco , tony le ayudo en algunas partes explicándole, no solo tenía la tarea que le habían dado hoy , sino que tenía que hacer todo lo que no había hecho en los otros meses más aparte los apuntes, no lograron terminar todo , skye estaba muy agotada por lo que a tony no le sorprendió que se quedara dormida en el sofá.

La tomo en brazos y la metió a la cama , la miro por unos minutos sonriendo skye lo haría bien de eso no tenía duda.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola estoy de vuelta espero les guste el capítulo, por favor déjenme un REWIEV**

 **Quiero agradecer a:** **Marquesa-N1, senferpau**

 **Y a mis lectores fantasma, lo que me ponen en favoritos, mil gracias espero les este gustando el próximo capitulo ya esta en marcha , díganme que quieren ver la retroalimentación me ayudaría mucho**

**No leemos pronto**

 **By cinti**


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 5

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

había pasado un mes desde que skye había dejado el primer grado, las primeras semanas fueron un poco estresantes para skye con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer pero rápidamente logro seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros, en cuanto a sus amigos todo seguía igual solo se juntaba con Richard y amber.

Tony había salido a una gala en la ciudad, en los meses que skye había estado con el , el no había vuelto a las andadas y aunque no negaba su necesidad de hacerlo no le importaba evitarlo , como esta noche salió más temprano de lo que está acostumbrado , skye parecía que se estaba resfriando eso fue lo que dijo pepper esta tarde cuando , skye dijo que se sentía cansada y que su cabeza le dolía.

Era la una de la mañana cuando llego a la casa, pepper lo recibió en la puerta donde también ya esperaba happy quien llevaría a pepper a su casa, pese a que tony le dijo que podía quedarse en uno de los cuartos de invitados.

Tony subió a su cuarto para ponerse algo mas cómodo, una vez que se había cambiado, fue al cuarto de skye solo quería darle un beso de buenas noches, lo cual no había podido hacer, nadie creería que tony stark podría ser tan sentimental, pero es que cuando se trata de skye el es una persona completamente diferente. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido entro en el cuarto de skye, se cercó y beso su frente, pero se sentía muy caliente, algo en su pecho le decía que algo no andaba bien , por lo que puso su mano contra la mejilla de skye , ella estaba ardiendo. Ok tony no entres en pánico pensó el. Entro en el baño de skye y rebusco en el botiquín hasta que dio con el termómetro.

-skye kiddo despierta-dijo moviendo un poco su hombro para que despertara.

Skye despertó ante la voz de su papa, se sentía tan cansada sus ojos le pesaban y su cabeza le dolía.

-papi –dijo skye aun adormilada.

-hola cariño necesito tomar tu temperatura –le dijo tony ,skye asintió

-tengo frio papa-le dijo cuándo tony comenzó a destaparla para tomar su temperatura.

-lo siento solo tomara un segundo –le dijo , skye siguió la indicaciones de su papa. Los minutos que tuvo que esperar hasta que saliera el resultado, le parecieron una eternidad una vez que tenía el termómetro fuera de la axila de skye , skye se acurruco tapándose lo más que podía, le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse consiente sus ojos pesaban demasiado. Tony se alarmo al ver el número, skye tenía mucha fiebre, más de lo que es recomendable, le asombraba que no estuviera delirando tenía 40 de temperatura. Pese a las claras protestas de skye la saco de la cama, solo tomo una manta para cubrirla. Lo único que estaba en la mente de tony en ese momento era que skye necesitaba un doctor, él no era medico pero sabía que tener tanta fiebre no era nada bueno, tome el primer coche que vio, la puso en el asiento y le abrocho el cinturón, condujo lo más rápido que pudo y durante esos 15 minutos lo único que sentía tony era miedo, y una urgencia que nunca antes en sus 30 años de vida había sentido.

-mi hija necesita un doctor su fiebre es de poco más de 40° grados –dijo al entrar con skye en brazos al hospital, un doctor se acercó a él y tomo a skye y la puso en una camilla, y comenzó a revisarla esos minutos fueron los más largos de su vida, el medico rápidamente llamo a una enfermera para que subieran a skye a la era pediátrica.

-vamos a atenderla sr necesito que le de sus datos a la enfermera –le dijo el doctor , tony en ese momento maldijo a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea dela burocracia en momentos como este, el solo quería estar al lado de skye, le medico por experiencia sabia de la preocupación de tony.

-sr solo le tomara unos minutos y entonces la enfermera lo llevara con su hija, mientras nosotros trabajaremos con ella –le dijo, a lo que tony no le quedo de otra más que asentir.

Tony le dio la información básica a la enfermera, la edad de skye su nombre, y el número de seguro y más cosas que a tony ciertamente le tenían sin cuidado. La enfermera lo acompaño, dejándolo en la habitación donde estaba skye , cuando tony entro sintió su corazón contraerse al verla , tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno una intravenosa en su mano derecha y dormía, estaba pálida.

-sr stark –dijo el doctor para atraer la atención de tony.

-que es lo que tiene-le pregunto prestándole atención

-tiene gripe-le dijo, tony lo miro algo extrañado.

-si pensamos que se resfriaría pero no creí que un resfriado podía ponerla tan mal –le dijo tony algo culpable por que no se había dado cuenta.

-sr stark hay una gran diferencia entre un resfriado y la gripe, el resfriado común solo dura un par de días y es muy leve, al contrario de la gripe que puede durar una semana o un poco mas , su hija comenzó a presentar problemas para respirar por lo que le pusimos la mascarilla, le estamos suministrando suero y estamos tratando de bajar su fiebre, le hemos tomado una muestra de sangre para descartar cualquier otra cosa, si la fiebre le baja en lo que resta de noche podrá llevársela a casa en la mañana –le dijo el doctor.

-y si no le baja –pregunto queriendo saber todo los detalles.

-nos preocuparemos por eso si sucede pero por el momento no tiene caso sr stark –dijo el médico dejándolo solo , tony se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba junto a la cama de skye, nunca pensó que sentiría tanto miedo, era un miedo que oprimía su pecho, lo único que quería era que skye estuviera bien nada más le importaba en este momento. Sabía que tenía que llamar a pepper porque estaría muy enfadada si el esperaba para llamarla. Paso poco más de una hora solo mirando a skye dormir, preocupado y esperando a que la fiebre bajara, cuando miro el reloj en la pared eran las 2:30 am, tomo el teléfono del buro junto a la cama de skye y marco el número de pepper.

Después de que sonara un par de veces pepper contesto.

-bueno –pregunto pepper adormilada y muy extrañada porque alguien le llamara tan tarde.

-pepper soy yo –le dijo tony, pepper se extraño

-tony que pasa –le pregunto un poco más despierta.

-estoy en el hospital con skye-le dijo tony, con eso pepper despertó por completo.

-tony que paso? –le pregunto más preocupada de lo que tony le había escuchado nunca.

-tenia demasiada fiebre pepper por eso lo traje –le dijo el, pepper se sentía tan culpable ella no había notado nada, solo quería ver a su niña bien, porque aunque no era su hija de sangre la quería como tal, skye se había ganado por completo su corazón.

-voy para ya tony –le dijo pepper después de que le diera la dirección del hospital, pepper no se preocupó por arreglarse mucho, solo se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se subió a su auto, por primera vez no le importo ir más rápido de lo que es recomendado lo único que quería era llegar al hospital.

Cuando pepper llego al hospital corrió a recepción a pedir el número de habitación. Subió acompañada por una enfermera, la dejo en la puerta de una habitación de pediatría, entro lentamente y pudo sentir como el alma le volvía al cuerpo pero eso solo le duro unos instantes, ya que la visión delante de ella, su niña con una máscara de oxígeno y claramente más pálida, y a su lado estaba tony mas preocupado de lo que creyó que algún día podría verlo.

-como esta?-pregunto pepper, tony se sorprendió un poco cuando la escucho, pepper parecía realmente preocupada , el soltó un suspiro.

-es gripe eso dijo el doctor, tenía un poco más de 40 grados de temperatura pepper, no le ha bajado la temperatura en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, el doctor dijo que si le baja para la mañana podemos llevarla a casa-le dijo

-y si no le baja –pregunto acercándose a la cama de skye

-no me lo dijo, solo espero que le baje pronto –dijo tony preocupado, pepper asintió esperando exactamente lo mismo.

-no has dormido nada cierto-le pregunto pepper, tony negó pepper sabiendo que tony no le haría caso decidió ir por café para ambos , tony pidió un sillón para pepper. En el transcurso de la noche ninguno de los dos durmió una enfermera cada cierto tiempo entraba para tomar la temperatura de skye. Por desgracia no le había bajado mucho la fiebre cuando la luz del sol entro por las ventanas skye aún tenía fiebre un poco alta.

-bien por desgracia no le ha bajado la fiebre como nos gustaría, ya se le han suministrado paracetamol y también darle un baño tibio. En sus análisis note que sus defensas están bajas y por ello creo que le dio un poco más fuerte de lo normal. –dijo el médico a pepper y tony.

Cuando skye despertó se espantó un poco al ver que no estaba en su cama , su mano dolía por la intravenosa, su cabeza ya no tanto como cuando se fue a dormir, pero aun así le dolía sus ojos y se sentía enferma también tenía frio, estaba por entrar en pánico cuando vio que su papa venía con su mama se regañó mentalmente por pensarlo de esa manera era pepper.

Después de hablar con el doctor tanto tony como pepper regresaron a la habitación de skye con la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba despierta.

-cómo te sientes –le pregunto pepper sentándose en su sillón.

-algo enferma y tengo frio –dijo skye aun con la máscara por lo que hablaba raro, tony se alegró de que estuviera despierta se sentó del otro lado de skye.

-bueno cariño te vas a curar pronto-le dijo el esperando tener razón. Asintió pero ella no quería estar aquí no le gustan los hospitales le dan miedo.

-quiero ir a casa, podemos ir a casa –le pregunto a su papa, tony no quería mas que poder llevarse a su niña a casa pero no podía.

-aun no podemos ir a casa kiddo no hasta que estés mejor –le dijo tony.

-no me gustan los hospitales –dijo skye estornudando.

-estarás en casa pronto te lo prometo skye-le dijo pepper skye asintió. Skye se la paso entre estornudos.

-buenos días skye, me alegro de verte despierta soy el DR Tyson –dijo el doctor al entrar era alto y rubio-voy a revisarte para ver como estas –le dijo

Comenzó escuchando su corazón y pulmones.

-bueno dime tienes problemas para respirar –le pregunto skye negó a pesar de estar estornudando-bien entonces podemos quitarte esto –le dijo ayudándola a quitar su máscara. Después de explicarle a skye que no podía darle mas cobijas por la fiebre salió.

No mucho después de eso una enfermera entro con el desayuno de skye, un poco de fruta y yogurt.

-vamos skye tienes que comer –le dijo pepper al ver que no comía

-no tengo hambre –dijo simplemente

-vamos kiddo solo un poco para que recuperes energía –le dijo tony preocupado aunque sabía que es normal que skye no tenga ganas de comer , pero es solo que no es normal en ella, por lo regular skye come con entusiasmo.

Logro comer la mitad de la fruta y un poco del yogurt. Después de un rato pepper logro convencer a tony de que fuera a casa a cambiarse.

Tony no le quedo más que hacer caso a pepper, además quería llevarle un par de cosas a skye para que no se aburriera. Llamo a rhodey para contarle y al agente coulson porque sabe que él se preocupa por skye.

Mientras tanto en el hospital skye peleaba con las enfermeras cuando la llevaron a darce un baño. Ella lloro.

-quiero a mi papa –dijo skye negándose a entrar a la tina.

-tu papa fue a casa por unas cosas –dijo la enfermera, skye negó

-quiero a mi papa o mama-skye se sorprendió un poco por lo que acababa de decir , pero la enfermera no le dio tiempo de explicarle que se había equivocado y que quería a pepper ya que la enfermera salió del baño.

-disculpe la niña no quiere meterse en la tina , pidió por su papa o su mama-le dijo la enfermera sorprendiendo a pepper

-está segura que ella pidió por su mama –pregunto pepper aun sorprendida, la enfermera le sonrió

-si dijo que quería a su papa o a su mama así que le pido que me acompañe –dijo la enfermera. Pepper la siguió aun aturdida pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara que no podía ocultar. Cuando entro en el baño se encontró con una skye a un con manchas de sus lágrimas, en cuanto skye vio a pepper la abrazo. Pepper se agacho a su altura.

-ok cariño tienes que tomar el baño para que se te quite la fiebre y podamos ir a casa más rápido-le dijo pepper, skye asintió quería a pepper y confiaba en ella y aunque la enfermera era amable no confiaba en ella como en pepper.

Skye se relajó cuando pepper no menciono lo que le había dicho a la enfermera, desde hace un tiempo skye había comenzado a verla de esa manera, pepper era la mama de sus sueños pero la última vez que le dijo mama a alguien la habían devuelto al orfanato y skye no podía correr ese riesgo ella no quería perder a pepper.

Pepper no había mencionado nada sobre lo que la enfermera le había dicho, a pesar de que ella moría por escuchar esa palabra de los labios de skye no quería presionarla o obligarla a nada. A pepper no le importaba si la llamaba mama o pepper lo único que ella quería es que la llamara, porque ella siempre estaría ahí para skye

Tony había llegado justo a tiempo con ropa para skye, un pijama limpio y no la horrenda bata de hospital.

-cómo te sientes Little stark –pregunto rhodey cuando entro en el cuarto de skye, cuando rhodey escucho que skye estaba en el hospital hiso todo lo posible para poder ir a verla , además de darle a poyo moral a tony.

-tio rhodey!-dijo skye entusiasmada cuando lo vio-mejor yo solo quiero ir a casa

-solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia en cuanto te mejores podrás salir de aquí –le dijo-pero mira lo que me encontré, creo que puede hacerte compañía-dijo el sacando el oso de peluche que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda dándoselo a skye, skye sonrió el peluche era un oso color chocolate que estaba vestido con uniforme de la fuerza aérea.

-gracias tío rhodey me encanta –dijo skye abrasando al peluche.

Rhodey se quedó un rato con ellos hasta que skye se quedó dormida.

Cuando skye despertó de nuevo ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

Tony estaba más relajado skye prácticamente no tenía fiebre solo muy poca. El doctor les dijo que mañana en la mañana podían llevarla a casa. El teléfono del cuarto de skye comenzó a sonar , pepper contesto el teléfono

-hola-contesto ella.

-srta potts , esta skye despierta –pregunto coulson, cuando coulson había recibido la llamada de tony, sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes al saber que skye estaba en el hospital, por primera vez deseaba no tener una misión para poder estar con ella, pero por desgracias eso no podía ser con él en Egipto.

-si claro que si –dijo pepper con una sonrisa. –skye alguien quiere saludarte

Skye se sorprendió pero tomo el teléfono.

-hola-dijo skye, coulson suspiro al escucharla.

-hola cariño cómo te sientes, tu papa me conto que has estado algo malita –le pregunto coulson

-si pero estoy mejor Phil, aunque no me gustan los hospitales, pero mañana podre ir a casa, cuando poder verte –dijo skye sin parar, coulson tenía en su cara una gran sonrisa de alivio al escucharla tan bien.

-pronto skye te lo prometo, me alegro que estés mejor, pero tienes que hacer caso a tu papa y a los doctores ok-le dijo

-si lo prometo –dijo skye feliz de hablar con Phil ella lo había extrañado

-Melinda manda saludos –le dijo coulson

-dile que espero verla pronto-dijo skye hablaron por un par de minutos sobre la escuela.

-bueno tengo que colgar cariño te quiero –le dijo coulson, skye sonrió

-yo también te quiero. –dijo colgando el teléfono.

Pepper sonrió al verla ya de mejor ánimo que cuando despertó, aun no comió mucho cuando la enfermera trajo el caldo de pollo pero no peleo para no comer.

Tony le leyó un cuento a skye para que durmiera, por lo regular skye no se dormiría tan rápido pero aún estaba enferma aunque ya no tenía fiebre aun tenia gripe y eso parecía agotarle, después de todo el esfuerzo con los estornudos, tenía su naricita roja.

Fue otra noche en vela tanto para tony como para pepper , tony había intentado convencer a pepper que no era necesario que se quedara, pero pepper se negó diciendo que si era necesario. Tony sonrió para sus adentros cada día pepper parecía más y más la mama de skye. Y le gustaba porque al menos sabía que ella estaría ahí por si el jodia las cosas con skye ella estaría ahí para hacérselo ver.

en la mañana siguiente el medico entro para darle un chequeo a skye.

-y bien?-pregunto tony

-en cuento ella despierte podrá llevársela a casa sr stark, ya no tiene fiebre ,aunque todavía pasara unos días en casa por la gripe pero tendría que quitársele en una semana a lo mucho, tendrá que darle sus medicamentos respetando el horario, asegúrense de que tome muchos líquidos y que descanse. Si tiene fiebre no se alarmen a menos de que sea muy alta, también le estoy recetando unas vitaminas pero solo dénselas hasta que este 100% recuperada de la gripe. También me gustaría que la trajera para ponerla al corriente con sus vacunas y para revisión general-dijo el medico, tony se sintió realmente tranquilo desde que había llegado a casa, su niña estaría bien, pepper estaba sintiendo una tranquilidad muy similar a la de tony.

-claro que si seguiremos al pie de la letra –dijo pepper, tony asintió dándole las gracias también.

Skye despertó más animada que el día anterior hoy podría ir a casa.

-buenos días papa , pepper podemos ir a casa –fue lo primero que pregunto en cuanto abrió los ojos, tony sonrió negando

-claro que si kiddo podemos ir a casa-le dijo

-pero aun tendrás que descansar skye para que te cures por completo –le dijo pepper

-si está bien pepper –le dijo sonriendo.

Skye no podía estar más feliz de abandonar el hospital, les dio las gracias al doctor y a la enfermera y prometió tomarse todas sus medicinas. Cuando salieron del hospital happy ya los esperaba abiendo la puerta del carro.

-tio happy!-dijo saludo skye feliz de verlo, desde los brazos de su papa

-niña linda tremendo susto nos diste, pero me alegro de que ya estés mejor-le dijo happy besando su mejilla.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, tony logro convencer a pepper de que se fuera a descansar y pese a que él le ofreció una de las habitaciones de invitados se negó y le pidió a happy que la llevara a su casa, aunque prometió estar ahí al día siguiente a primera hora y le hiso prometer que la llamaría para en el transcurso del día para saber qué tal va skye.

Ya que skye no tenía sueño por el momento la llevo a su cuarto para que ambos pudieran ver una película y para que ella estuviera más cómoda, ya que el cuarto de skye no tiene tv. Skye estaba cómoda en la cama de su papa viendo películas eso si con una caja de pañuelos por lo de los estornudos. Ambos Comieron un emparedado de pollo y un vaso de jugo. Para cuando la tercera película iba comenzando tony noto que a su lado skye respiraba compensada mente.

Apago la tele, y se quedó mirándola, totalmente agradecido de que ya estuviera mejor, nunca en su vida había sentido un miedo como el que las últimas 24 horas había sentido o una impotencia tan grande de no poder hacer nada para que ella estuviera bien. Y estaba seguro de que nunca más quería sentirse así y haría todo para no volver a sentirlo, solo esperaba poder evitarlo.

Tony se quedó dormido con skye recargado sobre su pecho completamente tranquilo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola estoy de vuelta espero les guste el capítulo, por favor déjenme un REWIEV**

 **Quiero agradecer a:** **Marquesa-N1, senferpau ,** **isabelasm23 , Ari1333**

 **Y a mis lectores fantasma, lo que me ponen en favoritos, mil gracias espero les este gustando el próximo capitulo ya esta en marcha , díganme que quieren ver la retroalimentación me ayudaría mucho**

**No leemos pronto**

 **By cinti**


	6. Chapter 6

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye estaba más que emocionada en un par de días seria Halloween, era una de sus festividades preferidas no solo sería la primera vez que realmente disfrutaría de ese día sino también era la primera vez con su papa, tanto ella como tony habían estado trabajando en su disfraz power rangers, no era como los que vendían en las tiendas, para empezar no era ni rosa o amarillo, era morado con plata, su cinturón tenia luces integradas.

Por desgracia obie le acababa de informar que tenía que estar en una conferencia en Canadá ese día. Por lo que pepper había arreglado todo para que el fuera capaz de llegar a casa por la noche e ir a pedir dulces con skye.

-prometes estar aquí para ir a pedir dulces –le pregunto skye a tony, skye no quería que su papa se fuera pero tenía que trabajar eso fue lo que le dijo pepper.

-lo prometo kiddo a hora me voy se buena con pepper –le dijo skye sonrió

-siempre soy buena –le dijo tony rio cada día podía notar más y más el parecido entre los dos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony llego a la conferencia a él nunca le había gustado las conferencias y hoy menos que nunca pero tenía que estar aquí era importante para industrias stark. Happy lo acompañaba como siempre no solo era su chofer sino también su guarda espaldas.

Después de la tediosa junta en el hotel se había organizado una fiesta para sus asistentes y él tenía que estar en ella por lo menos una hora. Al principio estaba aburrido no era más que otra fiesta banal, pero entonces conoció a esta hermosa chica y bueno que es un hombre un hombre que no ha tenido acción en muchos meses y eso para tony stark eran años.

-sr creo que es hora de irnos –le dijo happy el tenia el horario de tony.

-en un minuto hap solo dame un minuto-le dijo tony mientras hablaba con la hermosa rubia. Happy intento que tony dejara a la chica y fueran a casa pero fue inútil , no tienes que ser un genio para saber que paso se encerró en su cuarto con la chica pese a las protestas de happy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pepper no podía evitar sonreír ante la emoción de skye, tony tuvo que salir pero estaría aquí con el tiempo justo para llevar a su hija a pedir dulces, también estaría rhodey. Si todo salía como ella lo había planeado tony estaría aquí a las 9 de la noche.

Todo el día skye no había parado hablar de lo increíble que sería esta noche.

-ya puedo ponerme mi disfraz pepper-pregunto de nuevo pepper ya había perdido la cuenta, miro el reloj eran las 7 pero asintió.

-sí creo que sí, podemos comenzar a arreglarnos –le dijo , skye salto de alegría ella amaba su disfraz.

Pepper la ayuda a tomar un baño , cuando estuvo limpia la ayudo a ponerse al disfraz, peino su cabello en un moño para poder ponerle el casco. Skye se veía adorable pepper no pudo evitar tomarle un par de fotos, ella también decidió que era hora de que ella , su disfraz era de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-seguro obtendremos montones de dulces –dijo skye sentada en la sala.

-seguro que lo aremos cariño –dijo pepper.

Mientras esperaban pepper y skye miraban la televisión. Mientras más tiempo pasaba skye más nerviosa se ponía.

Skye moría porque su papa llegara, su tío rhodey llegaría un poco tarde pero lo había hecho prometer que vendría aunque fuera un rato.

Cuando dieron las 10:35 de la noche y tony no había llegado , skye se sentía triste se supone que su papa llegaría a tiempo. Tal vez su vuelo se retraso.

Pepper por su parte estaba que echaba humo, su niña tenia una cara de decepción que le rompía el corazón.

-happy por que tony no esta en este momento aquí para llevar a su hija a padir dulces –le pregunto en cuanto contesto el teléfono pepper escucho como happy suspiro

-el sr stark se ha entretenido con una mujer –dijo simplemente pero para los que conocían a happy sabia que estaba igual de enojado que pepper.

-si me imagino, maldita sea –dijo pepper.

-y papa ya va a llegar –le pregunto skye ,pepper odiaba tener que ser ella la que le dijera que no.

-lo siento cariño pero papa no va llegara tiempo-le dijo pepper , skye se sentía tan triste papa se lo prometió y él nunca le había fallado.

Pepper realmente odiaba ver a skye tan decaída, solo se sentó enfrente de la tele pero parecía que skye no estaba prestando realmente atención.

-hey el tío rhodey ya está aquí, listo para pedir dulces –dijo rhodey en cuanto entro en la mansión. Su disfraz era de vaquero.

-hola tío rhodey –dijo skye sin mucho ánimo, rhodey miro a pepper era raro que skye estuviera tan decaída ni cuando estuvo en el hospital estuvo así.

-tony no va llegar –dijo pepper, rhodey asintió ahora entendía por que skye estaba tan decaída.

-skye aún podemos ir a pedir dulces, estoy seguro de que tony no le gustaría que por el no pasaras una buena noche –le dijo rhodey, skye lo pensó por un instante decidió que iría a pedir dulces aunque no estuviera tan emocionada como antes. Pero ya era tarde.

-pero ya es tarde tío rhodey las casas ya no van a tener dulces –le dijo ella.

-eso no lo sabes no perdemos nada con intentarlo, además sería un desperdicio que nadie viera tu bonito disfraz-le dijo rhodey. Skye sonrió un poco y asintió.

-gracias papa me lo hiso, tu disfraz también es bonito-le dijo skye. Pepper sonrió un poco al menos no sería una terrible noche para skye, pero tendría unas palabras con tony en cuanto regresara.

-bien ponte tu casco para que podamos irnos –le dijo pepper entregándole dicho casco skye se lo puso. Pepper no perdió la oportunidad y tomo fotos de skye con rhodey, también de ella misma con skye y por supuesto de los tres.

Recorrieron varias calles pero skye había tenido razón prácticamente ninguna tenian dulces aunque eso no impidió que la gente diera muchos cumplidos por el disfraz de skye. Solo lograron encontrar un par de casas que les quedaron algunos dulces.

Skye estaba un poco triste no solo su papa no estaba sino que tampoco consiguió muchos dulces solo unos cuantos su bolsa se sentía tan liviana como cuando salieron.

Rhodey adoraba a su sobrina y odiaba verla tan decaída a pesar de que estaba de mejor humor que cuando llego a la mansión. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-bien espero que estés lista aún nos falta un lugar por visitar –le dijo rhodey a skye mientras subían al auto. Pudo ver la sonrisa de skye aun atravesó del casco.

-adónde vamos tío rhodey –le pregunto con entusiasmo.

-es una sorpresa-le dijo él. Pepper estaba igual de sorprendida.

Pepper se sorprendió cuando vio donde estaban era la basa de fuerza aérea en la que trabaja rhodey.

Pepper se quedó en el auto, skye estaba más que impresionada en cuanto entraron a la base había muchos aviones pero no todos eran como los que se ven en la tele eran muy diferentes y los helicópteros.

-esto es increíble tío rhodey tú te subes en esos aviones –le pregunto skye sin poder quitar la mirada de los aviones mientras caminaban.

-si algunos –le dijo el

-eso es genial-le dijo skye.

La primera parada era en las oficinas ahí siempre tienen dulces en estas fechas.

-teniente coronel rodas –saludo una mujer vestida de uniforme, sorprendida ya que no era común que un niño viniera mas que cuando hay alguna presentación o excursión escolar.

-teniente Sanders –saludo el

-que bonito disfraz –le dijo la mujer a skye , skye sonrio a pesar de saber que no podía verla

-gracias –dijo skye – dulce o truco –pregunto la teniente Sanders lo entendio , le dio una sonrisa a rhodey. De unos de los cuencos tomo un puñado de dulces y los metio en la bolsa.

-muchas gracias –dijo skye.

Todos en la oficina le dieron dulces, rhodey tomo la mano de skye y la llevo a los talleres.

-teniente coronel –saludaron algunos otros solo lo llamaron por su nombre.

-y quien esta bonita power ranger –pregunto uno de los compañeron de rhodey

-soy skye muchos gusto –dijo ella

-bonito disfraz, no sabía que tuvieras una hija –le dijo a rhodey

-es mi sobrina tim –le dijo tim asintió muchos de ellos estaban intentado no reírse pero la mayoría fallaron miserablemente, por el disfraz.

-vamos chicos sacar los dulces –dijo rhodey

-dulce o truco –dijo skye.

Algunos no tenían dulces pero le dieron unos pastelitos y papas.

-gracias –dijo skye muy contenta.

-de nada esperamos que tu tio te traiga otro dia para que podamos mostrarte los aviones –le dijo tim skye asintió.

Cuando estaba rumbo a la salida skye vio como rhodey se enderezo.

-coronel Thompson –saludo formalmente, el coronel Thompson era un hombre tan alto como tio rhodey noto skye.

-teniente coronel descanse , pero quien tenemos aquí en este bonito disfraz –pregunto mirando a skye.

-hola soy skye sr Thompson –dijo skye , el coronel Thompson le sonrió.

-veo que ya has recorrido un largo camino para pedir dulces solo te falto un par de paradas más, pero si me acompañan podemos ir –le dijo sonriendo , ella miro a su tio rhodey.

-podemos tio rhodey –le pregunto skye

-claro que si-le dijo rhodey

-bien skye aquí es donde trabaja tu tío rhodey-dijo el coronel entrando en la sala de operaciones, skye se sorprendió la ver las pantallas y las computadoras.

-que es lo que hacen aquí –pregunto skye

-bueno skye nosotros trabajamos para proteger los cielos de estados unidos, aquí hacemos pruebas y ejercicios para estar listos por si algo pasa, has visto los aviones tu tio y todos aquí prueban que estén en pleno funcionamiento-le dijo skye estaba mas que interesada en lo que decía el coronel.

-son geniales todos los aviones , aunque no son como los de la tele-dijo skye

-si no son como los de la tele son especiales para cuidar de los cielos , estos son mucho mas rapidos y algunos son solo para un pasajero-explico el coronel.

Pasaron por todas las estaciones de la sala de operaciones donde también resibio algunos dulces y por ultimo terminaron en una espaciosa oficina , la cual era del coronel, saco de su cajón un par de dulces y los metió en la bolsa de skye

-muchas gracias, por los dulces, este lugar es genial –dijo skye mirando los cuadros en la pared que eran todos de aviones en el aire.

-de nada tal vez tu tío podría traerte un día para que puedas ver más de cerca los aviones ya que te gustan tanto – le dijo

-podemos tío –le pregunto skye

-claro solo es cosa de preguntar a tu papa –le dijo sonriendo.

-bueno fue un gusto conocerte skye espero nos veamos pronto –dijo el coronel

-gracias eres agradable me caes bien –le dijo skye , rhodey se mordió el labio para no reír en momentos como ese realmente podía ver que era hija de tony.

-gracias coronel –dijo rhodey

Skye salió feliz de la base militar.

-como les fue –pregunto pepper ya en el auto.

-tenemos muchos dulces pepper, y había un montón de aviones y luego el coronel nos llevó a una sala donde habían muchas pantallas. –dijo skye feliz.

-o eso es genial cariño –le dijo pepper con una sonrisa.

Skye se quedó dormida casi en cuanto entro en le auto, pepper la vio y sonrió. Cuando llegaron. Rhodey la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, donde pepper le quito el disfraz y le puso la pijama sin despertarla así de cansada estaba.

-gracias rhodey –le dijo pepper ya en la sala

-por que tony no estuvo aquí –le pregunto esperando que no fuera por lo que el creía.

-al parecer se entretuvo con una mujer y happy no pudo separarlo de esta –dijo pepper

-es un idiota pepper enserio que quiero matarlo por esto nunca la habia visto tan decaída –dijo el

-lo se ella estaba tan ilusionada pero almenos gracias a ti no fue tan mala noche para ella –le dijo el negó

-no podía verla tan triste pepper-le dijo ella asintió

-mañana vendré a ver a skye y decirle a tony que es un idiota,no puedo volver a hacerle esto a skye –le dijo

-lo se créeme que en cuanto llegue se lo voy a decir-le dijo pepper

Después de eso se despidieron, pepper durmió en uno de los cuartos de invitados.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cuando tony despertó lo primero que sintió fue el terrible dolor de cabeza a su lado había una mujer rubia. Y fue cuando recordó donde debería de estar mierda pensó pasándose las manos por el cabello, skye se vistió rápidamente y agradeció que no despertó a la mujer en la cama.

Durante el viaje al aeropuerto happy no le dijo nada pero tony podía sentir la tensión y se lo merecía le había fallado a su hija por estar con una mujer.

-solo dile happy –le dijo tony

-no creo que tenga que decir nada Sr stark, solo espero que valiera la pena-dijo y no volvió a hablarle durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa.

Cuando llego era aún temprano solo las 9 de la mañana y por la falta de ruido supo que skye aún no despertaba, pero no tuvo la suerte de que pepper estuviera dormida estaba en la cocina. Y podía ver lo molesta que estaba.

Pepper cuando vio a tony no dijo nada en un principio solo se limitó a beber de su café.

-como esta skye –pregunto finalmente tony al ver que pepper no le iba a decir nada

-bueno lo sabrías si hubieras estado aquí tony –le dijo pepper.

\- lo se pepper lo siento –dijo tony

-bueno ten por seguro que ella lo sintió más, ella te espero tony y fui yo quien tuvo que decirle que su padre no vendría a casa como prometió-dijo ella tony se pateó mentalmente lo que menos quería era ser su padre y había cometido un grave error, se le fue el tiempo volando y se olvidó de la promesa que le hiso a skye.

-soy un idiota –dijo simplemente tony –lo siento lo que menos quiero es cometer los mismos errores que mi padre, y de seguro skye debe de estar tan enojada conmigo debe odiarme pepper y no la culparía por ello – a pepper se le olvido un poco el enojo al verlo tan preocupado, ella sabe lo mucho que tony ama a su hija solo basta con verlo con ella o la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminan cuando la ve o habla de ella.

-si eres un idiota , pero es imposible que skye te odie que te ama con todo el corazón tony solo tienes que ver la forma en la que habla de ti tony sé que eres todo para ella, eres su papa así que tranquilo que probablemente ella te perdonara más rápido de lo que debería-dijo pepper

-creo que puedes ir a despertarla sé que estará feliz de verte-le dijo pepper, tony asintió y subió enseguida el solo quería ver a su niña y pedirle perdón. Entro en el cuarto de skye y sonrió al verla. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y movió un poco su hombro para despertarla.

-kiddo despierta –dijo el , skye bostezo y abrió los ojos para ver que era su papa el que la había despertado.

-hola –dijo ella una vez que termino el bostezó

-buenos días como dormiste –le pregunto

-bien aunque no sé cómo llegue aquí, a todos les gusto mi disfraz pero tú no estabas aquí como prometiste –dijo skye algo triste y le rompió el corazón a tony odiaba ser el causante de esa mirada.

-lo se cariño lo siento mucho skye-le dijo el

-por qué no llegaste –le pregunto tony suspiro no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad por lo que opto por decirle la mitad de la verdad.

-bueno no te voy a mentir se me fue el tiempo skye y me olvide que era tan tarde y lo siento mucho yo quería estar aquí perdóname sé que lo prometí no hay nada más importante que tú, eres lo más importante y lo que más quiero en este mundo y lo siento-le dijo tony skye le sonrió

-está bien papi yo también te quiero, guarde dulces para ti –dijo skye tony le sonrió.

-bueno muchas gracias por que no vamos a ver que desayunamos y me cuentas como te fue anoche –le pregunto ella asintió el, la tomo en brazos y bajaron por la escalera.

-buenos días cariño dormiste bien –le pregunto pepper

-buenos días y si –dijo ella pepper le sirvió cereal.

Skye le conto alegremente sobre su visita a la base y sobre los aviones y la invitación de ir de nuevo y lo emocionada que estaba por volver.

Tony le debía una muy grande a pepper y rhodey, luego de tomar el desayuno pepper regreso a su casa para cambiarse y también para dejar algunas cosas en la oficina. Mientras tanto tony y skye vieron películas.

Rhodey no llego mucho tiempo después de que empezara la primera película. Skye saco algunos de los dulces y los repartió entre los tres. Mientras skye fue al baño tony recibió el regaño de rhodey el cual acepto sin decir nada más que un agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por skye.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, no podía verla tan desanimada, solo no vuelvas a hacerle eso tony –le dijo rhodey tony asintió.

Ese día tony se prometió a el mismo que nunca más rompería una promesa a skye y menos por una de sus aventuras. Que nunca más le fallaría.

Y fue una promesa que nunca rompió, las únicas veces que no cumplió una promesa fue por trabajo y aun así hiso todo lo posible para nunca volver a fallarle.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola y este fue el capitulo espero le gustara. Tony no podía ser perfecto.**

 **Espero me dejen un REWIEV que me encantan , ya que asi puedo saber lo que opinan y sus sugerencias.**

 **Quiero agradecer a : MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale y Guest . muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**

 **UN REWIEV POR FAVOR?**


	7. Chapter 7

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la mansión por primera vez estaba decorada para dicha festividad. Tony nunca había sido fan de la navidad sus padres pocas veces estuvieron con él en esa fecha, solo jarvis hacia las cosas un poco más alegres ese día pero con el tiempo le fue dando igual la fecha. No había celebrado una navidad desde dos años antes de que sus padres murieran. Pero este año era diferente skye estaba aquí y él no quería que su hija creciera con la misma indiferencia a las fechas importantes como la navidad como él lo había hecho.

Además bastaba con ver la emoción de skye por todo el asunto, happy la llevo a escoger un árbol de navidad, pepper compro los adornos para el árbol.

-¡papi!... mira el árbol que hemos traído- dijo skye en cuanto entro en la casa seguida por happy y pepper ambos con las manos llenas.

-es enorme kiddo buena elección –dijo el ayudando a happy a acomodarlo en la sala de la mansión. Pepper estaba feliz de ver a skye tan feliz algo le decía que esta era la primera navidad que skye realmente festejaría. Pepper había mandado a hacer las botas de navidad con los nombres de todos para ponerlas en la pared por la falta de chimenea.

Skye estaba tan feliz siempre le gusto la navidad pero nunca había tenido una como esta, pero siempre a querido una así con una familia decorar un árbol. Siempre la devolvían al orfanato antes de la navidad por lo que nunca había hecho esto y estaba feliz.

Fue divertido decorar el árbol con papa, pepper y tío happy. Tanto como su papa como el tío happy no podían con las luces del árbol se enredaron un par de veces.

-ha! No que no podíamos pepper –le dijo tony cuando por fin lograron, pepper rodo los ojos pero sonrió.

-es increíble que se tardaran tanto, enserio un guarda espaldas y un hombre tan inteligente como tú y se les complica la vida con la cosa más sencilla-dijo pepper. Skye solo rio por la cara que pusieron tanto su tío happy.

-a crees que es gracioso! Verdad –skye se mordió el labio para no reír y asintió, tony le tomo en brazos y la puso en el sillón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-ríndete kiddo ya hemos pasado por esto –le dijo tony.

-nunca! –dijo entre risas y esta vez logro durar un poco mas tony al ver que no se rendiría la soltó.

-yo gane, gene! –dijo skye saltando de un lado a otro.

Después de ese pequeño momento de risa continuarán decorándolo con esferas y otros adornos.

-bien creo que solo le falta una cosa kiddo –le dijo tony entregándole la bonita estrella dorada, skye sonrió tony la cargo para que pudiera alcanzar la punta del árbol, skye coloco la estrella con mucho cuidado.

El árbol se veía hermoso pepper tomo algunas fotos del árbol y de todos ahí para recordar este momento.

Skye estaba feliz durante las últimas semanas había estado haciendo los regalos para su familia pero era secreto había estado trabajando en la escuela en el taller de arte , tanto amber como Richard la acompañaban ya que ellos mismos estaban haciendo sus regalos , tuvieron que pedir permiso a la maestra de arte para usar el salón en el recreo.

El último día de clases skye le dio a amber y a Richard su regalo, pepper le había ayudado a envolverlo. A amber le había hecho un pulsera y un collar con su kit de bisutería para niños. A Richard le regalo un libro con recortes del espacio que era lo que le gustaba a Richard pepper le había ayudado a conseguir las imágenes y la información sobre el espacio.

Amber le regalo a skye una caja de chocolates todos en forma de power ranger y con su nombre en ellos. Richard le regalo una caja para guardar sus lápices con su nombre.

Por ser el último día tenía que llevarse los regalos que había hecho para su familia, los escondió en un bolsa enorme , apenas y podía con ella.

-wow! Que es eso apenas y puedes con ellos –le dijo happy cuando la vio a la hora de recogerla de la escuela.

-es un secreto –le dijo skye , happy sonrió y tomo la bolsa para ayudarla.

-gracias –le dijo skye

-de nada así que no me vas a contar lo que es –le pregunto happy

-no, es una sorpresa –dijo skye , happy asintió.

Cuando llegaron a casa happy le ayudo de nuevo con sus cosas. Se despidió de ella.

-wow! Que es eso , es mas gran de que tu –dijo tony espantando skye que estaba medio camino de las escaleras.

-es un secreto –dijo skye, no quería que su sorpresa se estropeara, tony entrcerro los ojos.

-vamos cuéntale a tu papa que es lo que es –le dijo tony , skye negó

-no puedo –dijo ella haciendo malabares para seguir subiendo las escaleras ya que no solo tenía la gran bolsa en sus manos sino que también tenía en su espalda su mochila. Tony se apresuró para ayudarle no quería que se tropezara.

-bien al menos deja que te ayude –le dijo tomando la bolsa era algo pesada. Cuando por fin llegaron a su cuarto tony dejo la bolsa junto a la cama de skye.

-gracias –le dijo skye tony asintió y la dejo que se cambiara de ropa.

Después de cambiarse, skye bajo a ver lo que su papa estaba haciendo en el taller, el cual también había sido decorado por la insistencia de skye. Dum –E tenia pesto un gorro de navidad. Y había luces de colores.

-que haces –le pregunto skye a tony , tony quien estaba trabajando en una de sus computadoras.

-haciendo trabajo para la empresa – dijo simplemente obie lo estaba presionando para tener listos los reportes antes de navidad, también tenía muchos papeles que firmar , por lo que pepper no estaba en la mansión sino en la oficina para traer todos los documentos.

-oh bueno voy arriba–dijo skye no queriendo molestar a su papa además de esa forma más rápido terminaría. Tony solo asintió.

Skye suspiro pepper no estaba en casa así que solo prendió la tele, skye estaba empezando a tener hambre, por suerte pepper no tardó mucho en llegar.

-hola cariño como te fue en la escuela – le pregunto pepper una vez dejo en la mesita de la sala un par de carpetas.

-hola pepper bien , amber me regalo chocolates y Rich me regalo un caja para mis colores que tiene mi nombre –le dijo pepper sonrió

-bien cariño tengo que entregarle esto a tu papa, pero en cuanto se los entregue te preparare algo de comer –le dijo pepper besando su mejilla antes de tomar de nuevo las carpetas y desaparecer por las escaleras que llevan al taller.

Entre tony y skye convencieron a pepper de pedir pizza. Toda la terde tanto tony como pepper estuvieron envueltos en trabajo ,pero skye aprovecho su tiempos jugando con dum- e y los otros robots de que estaban en el taller. Aun sorpendia a pepper que skye jugara con un par de robots, pero después de todo esta era la hija de tony stark quien siempre había parecido llevarse mejor con las maquinas que con las personas , skye jugaría a las escondidas en el taller que era enorme aunque había zonas donde tenía prohibido jugar, o había veces cuando dum- e habia sido regañado por tony y skye estaba construyendo algo con sus legos que el robot tomaría los legos o algún juguete con el que skye estuviera jugando y lo escondería para que skye jugara con el. Si es sorprendente pero el robot parecía tener sentimientos.

Cuando solo faltaba días para navidad skye estaba comiendo galletas que habían hecho pepper y ella, lo cual fue muy divertido aunque la cocina termino hecha un desastre. Cuando tony llego a la casa después de tener una interminable y aburrida junta de consejo. Tomo un galleta del plato de skye , skye sonrió cuando lo vio.

-como fue la junta –pregunto pepper

-ah fue lo mismo de siempre pero estuvo bien –dijo tony

-así que hicieron mientras estuve fuera –pregunto tony mirando principalmente a skye

-pepper y yo hicimos galletas –dijo skye feliz, tony se quitó la molesta corbata y se sento junto a skye en la sala.

-asi que ya tienes tu carta para santa –le pregunto , tony ya quería saber que es lo que skye quería y cuanto antes mejor para tener todo listo , independientemente de el regalo de navidad que tenía para ella .

-si –dijo skye

-bueno pues dámela para que podamos mandarla –le dijo tony skye asintió y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-no corras!-dijo pepper .

Skye tomo su carta de su tocador y bajo, se la entrego a su papa . cuando tony estaba a punto de abrir el sobre.

-no! Solo santa puede leerla –dijo skye

-bien, bien lo siento –le dijo tony tendría que leerla cuando skye no estuviera.

La tarde fue tranquila tony y pepper vieron películas con skye.

Ya por la noche cuando pepper ya se habia ido y skye estaba en la cama abrió la carta.

 _ **Querido santa claos.**_

 _ **Creo que primero tengo que disculparme por lo del año pasado, sé que te dije cosas feas y lo siento mucho. Tardó en llegar pero me diste lo que pedí ahora tengo una familia como te lo pedí así que este año no quiero nada mas, solo darte las gracias por cumplir prometo no dudar de ti, pese a lo que dijo la madre superiora sobre que tu no podías darme una familia cuando le conté porque estaba molesta contigo el año pasado pero ahora se que puedes.**_

 _ **Espero estés bien tú los enanos y los renos.**_

 _ **Con amor skye María stark**_

 _ **p.s: ahora si soy skye.**_

Tony tenía un nudo en la garganta y emociones encontradas, por un lado sonrió ante la ternura de skye pero por otro sentía tristeza ningún niño debería pedir una familia como regalo pero el hecho de que fuera su niña era peor y maldijo a nataly . Suspiro que le iba a regalar si no había pedido nada iba tener que improvisar.

Pepper suspiro cuando miro todas la bolsas en frente de ella, tony y ella habían ido a comprar los regalos de skye , para pepper fue inútil intentar que tony tomara las cosas con calma, ella sabía perfectamente que tony estaba intentando compensar 5 años de navidades. Por lo que termino por ayudarle a escoger regalos no se podía mentir a si misma ella también estaba disfrutando de las compras.

Esa noche pepper tomo los regalos con ella para esconderlos en su departamento y poder envolverlos.

Los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era noche buena.

Pepper podía manejar platillos sencillos para skye pero no podía con una cena de ese tamaño por lo que pidieron la comida de un restaurante.

Utilizarían el comedor lo cual nunca habían en hecho o al menos pepper nunca había usado ese cuarto , por suerte era una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos los que asistirían esta noche a la cena. El agente coulson y su amiga, rhodey , happy y ellos tres. __

-skye vamos es hora de arreglarse , lo mismo para usted sr stark- les dijo pepper al verlos trabajar en lo que fuera que ellos estuvieran trabando en el taller.

-bien podemos terminar después –dijo tony , skye asintió.

Pepper ayudo a skye para lavarse el pelo, cuando skye estuvo limpia por completo, la ayudo a vestirse. Su vestidito era rojo con un detalles en dorado, le hiso un moño alto simple fue difícil convencer a skye de esto , ya que skye a pesar de justarle las trenzas y las colas de caballo no le gustaba peinarse muy elaborado a pesar de que a pepper le encantaba peinarle y le gustaría poder hacerlo más pero skye no le gustaba, pero como esta era una noche especial skye acepto. Pepper sonrio cuando vio el resultado final skye se veía tan linda.

-te vez muy bonita-le dijo pepper , skye le sonrió tímidamente. –bien ahora puedes irte pero no al taller no quiero que ten ensucies de acuerdo- le dijo pepper

-esta bien-le dijo skye saliendo del cuarto, pepper se dio un baño y se puso el lindo pero simple vestido color negro que le llegaba apenas encima de la rodilla. Se riso un poco mas su melena rubio fresa y maquillaje ligero.

Skye estaba aburrida por lo que decidió buscar a su papa, skye no se molesto en tocar solo entro en el cuarto de tony, donde el se estaba acomodando la corbata .

-hey kiddo te vez muy bonita –le dijo skye se sonrojo un poco.

-gracias tu también te vez bien –le dijo tony sonrió a su hija.

-bien vamos a bajo a esperar a pepper y a todos los demás. –le dijo tomando la mano de skye

En el árbol ya había algunos regalos para todos (no los de santa ) skye estaba feliz volvería a ver Phil y a Melinda.

El primero en llegar fue el tio rohdey, skye corrió a saludarlo.

-te vez muy bonita skye –le dijo dejándola en el piso.

-gracias tio rhodey –le dijo skye.

-o tony esta niña va ser una rompe corazones, creo que habrá muchos candidatos –le dijo rhodey y para la diversión de este tony parecía aterrorizado.

-no , ni hablar ningún chico cerca de ella hasta que tenga 30 –le dijo tony muy seguro de si.

-siguiente diciendo eso , cuando menos te des cuenta tendrá un chico en la puerta –le dijo rhodey para molestarlo.

El siguiente en llagar fue happy saludo a skye y se reunió con rhodey y tony en la barra donde los tres bebían una copa. Skye mientras veía la tele a la espera de que llegara coulson y Melinda. La próxima vez que sonó el timbre skye salto como un resorte tony se acercó a abrir.

Coulson estaba emociona por volver a ver a skye al igual que Melinda.

-agente coulson –saludo tony.

-sr stark, le presento a la agente Melinda may –la presento coulson.

-un placer agente Melinda skye habla mucho de usted, pero pasen-dijo tony dejándolos entrar.

Cuando skye vio a coulson corrió a sus brazos , coulson la cargo y la abrazo cuanto la había extrañado, ya no era más la pequeña que conoció hace unos meses , era un poco más alta, había ganado un poco de peso y esa sonrisa en su cara era hermosa.

-te extrañe –le dijo skye una vez que la dejo en el piso, coulson le sonrió

-yo también te he extrañado skye –le dijo, skye corrió a saludar a Melinda.

-también te extrañe Melinda-le dijo skye Melinda solo sonrió.

Skye procedió a contarles de todo desde lo que hacía con su papa en el taller, de su viaje a la base de rhodey, lo que hacía con pepper, la escuela y un largo etc.

Después de las presentaciones pepper los invito a pasar al comedor, donde disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena de navidad, Melinda paso de ser la agente Melinda a simplemente Melinda, el único que seguía siendo agente era coulson pero para los que conocían a tony sabían que eso era solo como una broma no era en mal plan.

-bien por qué no comenzamos con los regalos –propuso tony.

-si! –dijo skye alegre, a todos les pareció una gran idea.

-bien quien comienza –pregunto pepper, skye no dudo en decir que ella había trabajado mucho para tener todos los regalos listos , pepper sonrió y asintió , le encantaba verla tan feliz.

Skye tomo los regalos y le entrego uno a cada uno, el primero en abrir el suyo fue tony era le mas grande de todos los regalos. Tony sonrio a skye al verla nerviosa ya que se mordía su labio. Tony mira sorprendido dentro de la caja, lo saco con cuidado, era como un organizador.

-mira la maestra de arte me ayudo a hacerle los hoyos para que las herramientas puedan entrar y aquí le hice una cajones para poner piezas pequeñas –le explico skye , tony estaba sorprendido el organizador tenia 50 cm de alto y 60 de ancho estaba hecho de madera y palitos de paleta, estaba pintado de color rojo para su edad estaba muy bien hecho y la dedicación que se ve que le puso era lo que mas le encantaba.

-te gusta –le pregunto skye finalmente algo nerviosa.

-es el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado skye me encanta –le dijo abrazándola y besando su mejilla. Pepper fue la siguiente en abrir su regalo , era una carpeta grande decorada de color blanco con azul , tenía flores azules , al abrir la carpeta noto que en una de las tapas había post it de todos los colores , la carpeta tenia espacio para bastante ojos , y en la otra pasta tenía una pequeña libreta.

-las notitas de colores son porque siempre las usas para recordarle cosas a papa, es azul porque te gustan las flores azules –le dijo skye.

-me encanta skye –le dijo pepper abrazándola. El próximo en abrir su regalo fue coulson y sonrió cuando lo abrió era el escudo del capitán américa pero era un porta retrato en medio donde estaba la estrella había espacio para una foto tenia el tamaño perfecto para colgarlo en la pared.

-skye gracias me encanta-le dijo coulson abrazándola. Skye solo sonrió. Melinda abrió el suyo era un joyero muy bonito hecho de palitos de paleta de color blanco con morado.

-como no sabía tu color favorito utilice el mío –le dijo skye , Melinda sonrió abrazándola

-me gusta mucho skye gracias –le dijo , skye estaba feliz hasta hora los regalos eran un éxito total. El siguiente fue rhodey, era una especie de estuche decorado con nubes .

-la maestra dice que los pilotos usan lentes siempre por el sol , espera que guardes tus lentes cuando no los usas y así no los pierdes –explico skye

-muchas gracias skye ahora tengo donde guardarlos y así me acuerdo de ti cuando este volando –le dijo skye sonrió.

El último fue happy quien recibió un porta retrato en forma de tableta de chocolate, skye no explico por qué era en forma de chocolate pero happy entendio de inmediato , ya que era un secreto entre los dos , de vez en cuando se lleva a skye por un helado de chocolate después de la escuela.

Skye recibió de su papa una caja de herramientas los mangos eran de color morado y tenía su inicial en ellos, pepper le regalo un kit para hacer pastelitos tu mismo para niños y un gorro de cocina , y su mandil, era algo que disfrutaban las dos cocinar el desayuno y hacer galletas. Coulson le regalo un par de cuentos del capitán américa , tony en su mente se preguntó por qué de todos los súper Héroes tenía que gustarle tanto el dichoso capitán américa. Melinda le regalo un peluche en forma de mariposa que tenia su inicial en medio de ella , rhodey le regalo un libro de aviones al notar el interés de skye por ellos y un peluche de un avión como los que el volaba , para sorpresa de algunos happy le regalo un guante una pelota y bate de béisbol eran de color morado happy cuando estaba n juntos le hablaba del béisbol y decidió que sería el , el que le enseñara a jugar .

Pepper y coulson se encargaron de tomar tantas fotos como pudieron, fue una gran noche, skye estaba agotada había sido un día de muchas emociones comenzó a quedarse dormida en el sillón.

-kiddo es hora de ir a la cama –le dijo tony despertándola , skye asintió.

-volverán –le pregunto tanto a Melinda como a coulson, coulson la sento en su rodilla.

-claro que si cariño no se cuando pero , hey siempre puedes llamar –le dijo skye asintió los abrazo a ambos.

-los quiero –les dijo. Se despidió de ellos y también del tio happy y el tío rhodey, cuando estaba por subir con tony para acostarse lo recordó.

-las galletas para santa!-dijo ella , skye tenia que dejar las galletas aunque ella no esperaba un regalo este año. Pepper la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cocina donde ya tenia preparadas las galletas desde la mañana las habían hecho, las pusieron junto al árbol con un vaso de leche.

-te lo pasaste bien –le pregunto tony despues de ayudarla a quitarse el vestido y el peinado y a ponerse la pijama.

-si fue perfecto la mejor noche buena del mundo –le dijo skye con una sonrisa, tony le sonrio.

-te quiero skye , ahora duerme sino santa no llegara le dijo besando su frente

-te quiero papi –le dijo cayendo dormida enseguida.

Coulson se acercó a tony, tony le ofreció otra copa que coulson acepto.

-gracias por venir agente ella realmente estuvo feliz de verlo –dijo tony

-no fue nada yo moría por verla también, estoy contento de verla tan feliz –dijo coulson , no tenían mucho más que decirse.

Pronto se fueron los invitados dejando solo a tony y a pepper para colocar los regalos de bajo del árbol. Pepper por primera vez le hiso caso a tony y se quedó en uno de los cuartos libres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A la mañana siguiente tony despertó vio que no era tan tarde eran las 9 así que decidió ir a despertar a skye, el sabía que ella no esperaba regalos este año.

-vamos skye despierta, vamos a ver que a traído santa-le dijo despertándola , skye asintió aunque sabía que este años n tendría ningún regalo. Pero tenia hambre por lo que decidió que era hora de bajar. Antes de bajar tony toco la puerta de pepper para que bajara con ellos. Ya los tres listos bajaron pepper se quedaron un poco a tras solo para ver la reacción de skye.

Skye se quedo con la boca abierta al ver los regalos , ella pensó que santo no le trairia nada ella no pidió nada , pero eran mucho nunca habia y tenido tantos.

-papa! Pepper! Miren lo que santa me trajo nunca me había traído tantas cosas –dijo skye saltando, tony sonrió esa era justamente la reacción que esperaba. Pepper sonrio de verla tan contenta el tiempo que le tomo envolver los regalos valia la pena por esa sonrisa.

-pero vamos no quieres saber que te trajo santa –le dijo pepper , sky asintió tomando la mano de tony , tony la siguió y se sento con ella en el suelo, mientras pepper salio a la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente para los tres.

Skye recibió de santa dos cajas de legos mas grandes de lo que alguna vez pensó que veria , un par de juegos de mesa, un par de muñecas(que pepper escogió para ella ),una nueva caja de colores, acuarelas , pero lo que mas le sorprendio y salto mas cuando lo abrió fue la bonita bicicleta.

Rhodey llego al medio dia para jugar con ellos asique los cuatro jugaron con los juegos de mesa.

Comieron las sobras de la noche anterior y vieron películas de navidad en pijama a ecepcion de rhodey.

Skye estaba tan feliz era la navidad perfecta , lo que siempre habia querido tener una familia.

Esa fue la primera navidad en muchos años que tony realmente disfruto y gracias a eso esta se convertiría una de sus festividades favoritas y todo gracias a skye .

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Que les pareció el capitulo, espero les gustara , por favor regálenme un REWIEV. Me encantaría saber que piensan y que es lo que les gustaría ver.**

 **Quiero agradecer a :** **MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	8. Chapter 8

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Los meses habían pasado, y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba a una semana del cumpleaños de skye, tony tenía que organizar algo para ella era su primer cumpleaños juntos y el primero que skye celebraría en su fecha correcta , el no sabe nada sobre los anteriores cumpleaños de skye ella no le ha contado nada y el no ha preguntado pero está seguro de que no fueron muy buenos si tienes en cuenta que nadie sabía su fecha de nacimiento real .

-pepper en una semana es el cumpleaños de skye tenemos que preparar algo especial para ella –le dijo tony una vez que skye estaba en la escuela, pepper sonrió por la emoción de tony.

-que tienes en mente –le pregunto pepper.

-tengo un par de ideas pero necesito tu ayuda pepper-le dijo el , pepper asintió.

Se pasaron aproximadamente una hora planeando, su lista de invitados era demasiado corta , skye por desgracia solo tenía dos amigos, los niños de su salón no eran muy agradables con ella , pero esto no lo sabía tony solo sabía que skye prefería juntarse con sus dos amigos.

Pepper se sintió triunfante por lograr que tony no se pasara con esto de la fiesta, aunque ella estaba igual de emocionada. Pepper procedió a llamar a todos llamo a coulson quien prometió hacer todo lo posible para estar ahí , rhodey y happy lo mismo también llamo a las niñeras de amber y Richard para invitarlos.

Skye no tenía idea de lo que su papa estaba planeando.

Tony despertó el 9 de abril antes de lo normal hoy skye no iría a la escuela , claro que skye no sabía eso.

Skye dormía tranquila mente cuando tony entro en su cuarto.

-feliz cumpleaños feliz, feliz cumpleaños feliz-canto tony despertando skye , skye despertó algo extrañada , vio a su papa sentado a la orilla de su cama.

-feliz cumpleaños ya no eres más una niña de 5 años ahora tienes 6 –le dijo tony feliz.

-es… es mi cumpleaños?-pregunto skye sorprendida, tony asintió. – skye sonrio –estas seguro –le pregunto skye no tenía un cumpleaños para ella sola en el orfanato los cumpleaños se festejan por mes, y ya que ella llego al orfanato en abril se festejaba el 30 de ese mes a todos los niños que cumplían en ese mes.

-completamente seguro hoy 9 de abril es tu cumpleaños –le dijo , skye lo abrazo , tony sonrió abrazando a skye.

-gracias – le dijo skye feliz tony solo le sonrió. Bajaron a la cocina donde pepper tenia listo un desayuno especial para ella.

-feliz cumpleaños corazón –le dijo pepper tomándola en brazos abrazándola.

-gracias –le dijo skye, pepper la dejo en una de las sillas, y le sirvió sus hot cakes en forma de corazón decorados con lunetas que decían feliz cumpleaños.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, planearon su dia , tony la llevaría a la playa , a pesar de que tony poseía un buen pedazo de playa nunca la usaban por lo regular usaban la piscina que estaba en la casa.

Skye estaba mas que feliz, ella y su papa jugaron con una pelota en la playa y skye busco conchitas y piedras de mar, también construyeron un enorme castillo de arena entre los dos.

Mientras tanto pepper se dedicó a decorar la casa y a recibir el pastel y todo lo necesario para la fiesta. La fiesta se centraría en el comedor por lo que la sala estaba libre de decoraciones de esa manera skye no sospecharía nada una vez que ella y tony regresaran de la playa.

-papa cuántos años tienes –le pregunto skye mientras bebía un jugo y comía un bocadillo que pepper había preparado para ellos.

-de cuantos me veo kiddo sabes que no respondas eso, tango 30 –le dijo skye abrió los ojos mucho por la sorpresa lo cual hiso reír a tony

-esos son muchos-le dijo skye

-si lo son –le dijo tony.

Según lo planeado los invitados llegaron antes de que skye y tony regresaran de su paseo en la playa. Tanto Richard como amber fueron traídos por sus niñeras dejándolos ahí para recogerlos más tarde, rhodey , happy y coulson ya estaban ahí.

Cuando skye y tony llegaron, tony la mando a darce un baño y cambiarse, pepper subió a ayudarla.

-te divertiste en la playa –le pregunto pepper mientras peinaba su cabello.

-si papa y yo construimos una gran castillo, jugamos a la pelota y recolecte muchas conchas de mar –dijo skye feliz, pepper sonrió ya quería ver la cara de skye cuando.

entraran en el comedor. Skye estaba vistiendo mayas y una falda de mezclilla y una playera y su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

Pepper llevo a skye a hacia el comedor ya que le había dicho que tony la esperaba ahí , skye le extraño ellos nunca comen en el comedor , por lo regular lo hacen en mesa de cocina o en taller y muy pocas veces en la sala.

Cuando pepper abrió la puerta todos gritaron.

-¡sorpresa!-dijeron en coro todos en el comedor, skye estaba más que sorprendida, había globos de colores y un cartel que decía ¡feliz cumpleaños skye! , en la mesa habia un bonito pastel en forma de legos de colores, rosa morado y blanco que decía feliz cumpleaños skye y había una vela con el número 6 en él. El primero en llegar a ella fue coulson .

-feliz cumpleaños cariño –le dijo entregándole una bolsa de regalo.

-gracias –dijo skye con una enorme sonrisa.

-feliz cumpleaños niña bonita- le dijo happy abrazándola y también dándole un regalo

-gracias tío happy –le dijo

-feliz cumpleaños skye –dijeron amber y Richard abrazándola.

-feliz cumpleaños para mi sobrina favorita –le dijo rhodey abrazándola.

-gracias aunque creo que soy tu única sobrina tío rhodey –le dijo skye con una sonrisa, tanto tony como pepper contuvieron la risa que quería salir.

Tony le puso un gorro de cumpleaños y todos cantaron las mañanitas.

-pide un deseo cariño –le dijo pepper, skye asintió soplando la vela. Cuando llego la hora de la mordida quien la empujo levemente para sorpresa de skye fue tony, pepper y rhodey no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos ante eso , los flashes de las cámaras volaron durante todo el momento de la partida del pastel, skye recuperada de la sorpresa, no dejo pasar la oportunidad de regresar el gesto , besándolo en la mejilla llenándolo de pastel sorprendiéndolo. Depues del momento divertido ambos se limpiaron con una servilleta.

Se sirvió pastel para todos y juegos para los niños.

-así que el es tu papa skye le dijo Richard

\- si pero es un secreto nadie puede saber quién es mi papa, papa dice que es por mi seguridad así que por favor prométanme que no le dirán a nadie –les dijo skye.

-claro que lo prometemos –dijeron los dos entre lazando sus meñiques.

Skye jugó feliz mente con sus amigos , a la pelota en el patio también juego a las escondidas con ellos.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes pensó skye, ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado la hora de despedirse de todos, no solo de sus amigos sino también de su familia. Tanto coulson y rhodey prometieron volver pronto.

Skye estaba acostada en el sillón estaba agotada muchas emociones en un solo dia. Tanto pepper como su papa estaban trabajando en la cocina. Skye estaba feliz viendo caricaturas en la tele. El día termino pronto, pepper se despidió de ella abrazándola nuevamente. Solo quedaron tony y ella en la sala vieron una película pero pronto llego la hora de dormir.

-gracias papa, este fue mi primer cumpleaños y me divertí mucho era todo lo que jamás soñé-le dijo skye sorprendiéndolo.

-no tienes que agradecerme kiddo –le dijo

-yo creo que si papi –le dijo ella, el suspiro negando y beso su frente.

-descansa cariño –le dijo skye sonrió sin duda había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola! Se que es mas corto de lo normal pero si todo sale como lo planeo tendrán 2 capitulos mas para compensar. Espero le gustara este capitulo , por favor háganmelo saber con un hermoso REWIEV.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Maria Jose Ramon Zurita, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	9. Chapter 9

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tony estaba comenzando a preocuparse, skye estaba muy pensativa. Ambos estaban en el taller tony estaba trabajando en una nueva arma skye por lo regular estaría preguntándole sobre lo que estaba haciendo y pidiéndole que la dejara ayudar o jugando ya sea con sus juguetes o con dum –e y el resto de los robots. Pero en esta ocasión estaba más que tranquila y su expresión era de frustración y lo sabía por la forma en la que arrugaba la frente.

Cuando él y pepper le preguntaron qué era lo que tenía ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que nada, esa noche se fue a dormir más temprano de lo normal.

Trato de calmarse a sí mismo por lo que decidió que si mañana no estaba de mejor comenzaría a preocuparse.

Para su mala suerte skye parecía igual de desanimada, tomo su desayuno y se despidió de ellos, una vez que happy había dejado a skye en la escuela tony lo llamo.

-happy tu sabes lo que tiene skye –le pregunto preocupado

-no lo sé, ayer cuando fui por ella estaba cabizbaja cuando le pregunte ella solo suspiro dijo que nada y hoy estaba igual-le dijo happy

-gracias happy –le dijo.

-crees que alguien la está molestando en clase –pregunto pepper una vez que happy se fue, tony esperaba que no.

-no lo sé, espero que no –le dijo el pasando sus manos por su cabello, lo que la tenía así había pasado en la escuela de eso no hay duda ya que ayer por la mañana estaba tan alegre como siempre.

Pepper estaba igual de preocupada esto era muy extraño solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Tanto tony como pepper no estaban muy concentrados en el trabajo sus mentes estaban con skye.

Cuando skye llego a casa seguía igual se sentó a comer con ellos, tanto pepper como el había acordado que tony intentaría hablar con ella.

La rutina fue la misma skye hiso su tarea y vio la tele, ya por la noche cuando pepper se había marchado y era la hora de dormir, tony decidió que era el momento.

-ok kiddo quieres contarme que es lo que pasa –le pregunto tony una vez que skye estaba en la cama.

Skye suspiro ella no había querido decirle a su papa lo que pasaba, ella estaba triste y enojada con los niños de su salón. Que no habia tenido ganas de jugar.

-vamos skye tienes algún problema en la escuela, sabes que puedes decirme no me voy a enojar –le dijo tony para animarla, skye decidió contarle ya que ella no tenia planes de ir a la escuela en la mañana.

-mañana es el día de las madres y se supone que tienes que llevar a tu mama, yo le dije a la profesora que yo no tenía una y mis compañero dijeron que todo el mundo tiene una , y yo les dije que no es verdad porque yo no tengo una y los niños del orfanato tampoco, les dije que yo llevaría a pepper pero ellos dijeron que solo era para mamas y como pepper no es una mama no puede venir y yo les dije que pepper es mucho mejor que una mama , porque ella me peina , juega conmigo , me enseña a hornear y me deja chupar la cuchara, además ella siempre esta cundo la necesito ella nunca me dejaría, ella es mejor que una mama pero todos ellos insistieron en que ella no era una mama así que no podía celebrar el día de las madres y por más que les he dicho que pepper es mejor siguen diciendo que no solo mamas , por eso no quiero ir mañana si ellos dicen que pepper no puede venir al día de las madres entonces no es un día tan importante , pepper es mejor que una mama y de seguro hay un día para pepper que mucho mejor que el día de las madres y como yo no tengo una no tengo que ir , por favor puedo quedarme en casa –le dijo skye prácticamente sin respirar, tony tenía un montón de pensamientos , idiota pensó el cómo es que se olvidó de esa fecha , luego no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que decía skye de pepper , preocupado era más que notorio que skye tenía un problema serio con el concepto de mama a pesar de que ella acababa de describir a una mama en pepper, no sabía que había hecho a skye tan renuente a decir esa palabra o el por qué cree que una mama te va a dejar y el sabe que no se trata de nataly ya que skye no sabe nada de eso , pero no hay duda que algo le había pasado a skye en ese orfanato.

-skye porque no me lo dijiste antes , cariño tú no tienes por qué ir y no hagas caso de tus compañeros ellos no saben nada-le dijo tony , skye sonrió.

-gracias –le dijo skye

-además podemos festejar a pepper el viernes es el día perfecto –le dijo tony

-ok! –dijo skye feliz ella solo quería festejar a pepper.

-bien ahora a dormir –le dijo tony besando su frente.

Tony se sirvió un trago el realmente lo necesitaba, suspiro sabia que algún dia skye preguntaría por nataly y el realmente no estaba listo para eso en este momento , skye estaba cada día más y más cómoda con ellos como familia se le estaba quitando el miedo con el que hace casi un año llego y ahora mismo no podía contarle que su madre la dejo en las puertas de un orfanato y que esta no quiere saber nada de ella. Lo que el menos quería era que ella se sintiera no querida.

Aunque si era honesto con él, sabía que probablemente nunca estaría listo para tener esa conversación con skye. Y también sabía que no iba poder evitar decirla la verdad el se lo ha prometido nunca mentirle pero la verdad a veces lastima. Solo esperaba que skye estuviera un poco más grande antes de tener esa charla.

A la mañana siguiente tony se paró más temprano sabia bien que pepper estaba preocupada por skye.

-sabes lo que tiene skye –pregunto pepper al verlo, el sonrió.

-buenos días a usted también Srta. Potts -dijo tony con una sonrisa, pepper puso los ojos

-sí, si buenos días sr stark, entonces ya sabes que es lo que tiene skye –pregunto ella, pepper solo quería saber que su niña estaba bien.

-hoy es el día de las madres pepper –le dijo, pepper sintió su corazón doler tony le había contado lo que le había dicho la madre de skye y skye no merecía eso .

-sabe de ella –le pregunto pepper.

-no, no fue por eso , al parecer los niños la molestaban porque ella decía que ella no tenía una mama y cuando ella dijo que ella quería llevarte para este día , lo demás le dijeron que no podías por que no eras una mama y entonces ella se enojó y decidio que si tu no podías celebrar el día de las madres entonces no era un día tan importante y le dijo que tú eras mejor que una mama –le dijo tony como si le estuviera hablando del clima , el disfruto de ver la sonrisa de pepper era la sonrisa mas grande y brillante que le había visto desde que la conocía. Pepper sintió como su corazón se inflaba.

-y… que le dijiste –le pregunto pepper

-que no tenía que ir , y que no le hiciera caso a sus compañeros-le dijo el

-sabes que yo amo a tu hija tanto como si fuera mía-le dijo pepper

-lo se pepper y está más que claro que ella te ama , me preguntaba por qué ella no te había comenzado a llamar mama, pero después de nuestra platica de ayer creo que tiene un problema para decir la palabra no sé que paso en ese maldito orfanato pero la ha hecho muy insegura con respecto a las mamas-dijo tony sirviéndose un café. Pepper no dijo nada , por que lo único que le importaba era que skye la quiere aun si nunca la dice mama.

-buenos días-dijo skye cuando entro en la cocina , toda despeinada y mas dormida que despierta. Pepper le sonrio.

-buenos días cariño, dormiste bien –le pregunto pepper. Skye solo asintió.

-bueno vamos a desayunar –dijo pepper sirviéndole cereal a skye.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El viernes llego, tony le dio el día libre a pepper. Pepper salió con skye de compras y vieron una película. Skye le regalo un arreglo de flores que hiso en la clase de arte. Fue todo un día madre e hija.

-te gusto el día de pepper, pepper –le pregunto skye sonriendo , pepper le sonrió

-mucho skye gracias, sabes que te amo cierto –le pregunto pepper.

-yo también te amo pepper –le dijo skye abrazándola.

El dia de pepper se convertiría en una tradición en la familia stark, cada 11 de mayo se festejaría el dia de pepper.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola! Espero le gustara este capitulo , por favor háganmelo saber con un hermoso REWIEV.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	10. Chapter 10

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye estaba más que feliz porque su papa la llevaría a Londres, skye nunca había salido del país, ella solo había estado en nueva york (donde estaba el orfanato) y por supuesto california, ya sea malibu o san diego. Solo serían ella y su papa.

Tony estaba igual de feliz que skye estas eran las primeras vacaciones reales que tendrían, a pesar de que skye ya tenía 2 años con el nunca había podido salir de malibu ya sea por el trabajo o la escuela.

-has estado en un avión antes –le pregunto tony una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto.

-una vez cuando los Thompson me recogieron del orfanato , aunque no era como este , el otro tenía más asientos-le dijo skye tratando de no pensar mucho en los Thompson que a pesar de no ser su única mala familia de acogida , había sido sin duda la peor.

-bien este es algo más chico pero te aseguro que más cómodo-le dijo tony , skye sonrió.

El viaje fue largo de 11 horas, tony lo sabía por lo que habían traído con ellos, un par de juguetes de skye, skye durmió varias horas después de todo era su hora de dormir así lo había planeado para que skye no sintiera tan pesado el vuelo, por lo que llegaron a Londres a las 6 am hora de los ángeles y en hora de Londres 12 del día.

Para la mala suerte de tony había periodistas esperando en la recepción.

-ok kiddo vamos tenemos que ser rápidos si no queremos ser vistos –le dijo tony tomando más fuerte la mano de skye. Por su experiencia podía decir que no estaba ahí por él, pero eso daba exactamente lo mismo una vez que lo vieran no los dejarían en paz.

-papi que pasa –le pregunto skye algo espantada, porque aunque tenía más confianza le seguían dando miedo las multitudes.

-nada solo tenemos que llegar lo más rápido a un ascensor-le dijo tony , tony estaba tan concentrado en llegar a su destino y en skye que no se fijo y choco contra alguien, cuando miro a la persona con la que habia chocado ,no solo se sorprendio sino también se sintió aliviado.

-tia peggy! Creo que nunca he estado mas feliz de verte.

Peggy Carter miro con sorpresa al hijo de Howard, tenia varios años que no lo veía.

-Anthony! Que pasa-le pregunto ella al ver lo inquieto que estaba, mientras skye veía con interés a la mujer de edad delante de ella y mas sorprendida por que su papa la había llamado tia peggy.

-los periodistas no pueden vernos –dijo tony , peggy lo miro extrañada

-creí que lo tenías dominado –le dijo ella no habia dejado de ver por su sobrino solo que lo hacía desde lejos y sabia lo bien que manejaba a la prensa o mejor dicho lo acostumbrado a ella.

-yo puedo con ellos pero ella no puedes ser vista conmigo –dijo tony , peggy por primera vez peggy noto a la niña que se aferraba a la mano de tony y la miraba con interés. Tenía cierto toque asiático pero muy leve, tenía le pelo largo ondulado pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fueron los ojos de la niña, eran familiares muy similares a los de Howard y del propio tony compartían , pero sin embargo los ojos de esta niña eran más bonitos y tenían una chispa muy diferente.

-bien yo te ayudo a salir de aquí –le dijo, tony suspiro tranquilo si había alguien en quien podía con fiar sin duda era en la tía peggy.

-ok yo los distraigo –dijo tony, peggy asintió.

-kiddo tienes que quedarte con ella, no sueltes su mano te prometo que con ella estas a salvo-le dijo tony a skye , skye asintió ella se veía amable y le dio la mano a peggy

-aun recuerdas como llegar a mi casa cierto –le pregunto peggy, tony asintió.

Peggy y skye Salieron del hotel sin ser vistas por los periodistas, peggy le abrió la puerta del coche a skye.

-cómo te llamas cariño –le pregunto peggy , skye sonrió.

-me llamo skye mucho gusto y tu –le pregunto skye a pesar de haber escuchado su nombre , era por los modales que las monjas le enseñaron lo cuales no había perdido.

-peggy carter mucho gusto-le dijo sonriendo mientras conducía. Skye se sorprendió por el nombre .

-peggy Carter , como la agente Carter de SHIELD -pregunto skye con asombro, peggy estaba igual o más sorprendida de que skye supiera sobre ella y sobre SHIELD, peggy no respondió ya que llegaron a su destino, ayudo a skye a bajar del auto , abrió la puerta de su casa , skye estaba sorprendida la casa era grande, peggy se sentó en un sillón y skye la imito sentándose enfrente de ella.

-como sabes de SHIELD –le pregunto , skye abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-entonces si eres tú! –exclamo skye sorprendida, peggy sonrió ante la emoción de skye

-si soy yo la agente Carter o bueno lo fui una vez –le dijo- pero como sabes tu de mi

-o shield me rescato de la casa de los Thompson y fue cuando conocía a Phil coulson el es un agente y fui a un lugar enorme donde había muchos agentes y daba miedo por que no los conocía pero Phil me dijo que ahí estaba a salvo y yo le creí, luego me llevaron a la enfermería donde me curaron mi mano y me dormí , y luego al día siguiente estuve todo el día en la enfermería leyendo un libro que me presto la doctora y al día siguiente Phil y yo nos fuimos a ver a Melinda May que también es una agente y es amiga de Phil y el me dejo con ella porque tenía que salir , entonces cuando llego la hora de dormir , yo tenía miedo por la pesadillas entonces Melinda me pregunto si quería que me contara una historia y yo si quería, me pregunto que como cual y yo le pregunte si se sabía la del capitán américa ,por qué es la que Phil me estaba contando la noche anterior pero me quede dormida antes del final , bueno ella me dijo que no se sabía del capitán América pero si se sabía las de peggy carter , me conto como creaste shield a pesar de que eras mujer y no querían que fueras una agente lo cual no entiendo, la niñas son mas inteligentes que los niños –dijo skye , sorprendiendo a peggy por la habilidad de la niña de hablar tanto y con tanta energía.

-si bueno no todos entienden que las mujeres también pueden hacer ese tipo de trabajo y mucho menos en esos años –le dijo peggy.

-debió de ser muy feo, solo porque eras diferente en la escuela pasa lo mismo solo por soy pequeña no les gusto en mi salón, pero yo trato de no hacerles caso papa y pepper dicen que yo no debo prestarles atención y que no importa si soy pequeña para ellos – dijo skye , peggy sonrio

-bueno tu papa tiene razón skye –le dijo peggy.

-si tú eres tía de mi papa , también eres mi tia –pregunto skye

-claro que si cariño –le dijo peggy

El timbre sonó, peggy se para abrir a tony.

-gracias tia peggy –le dijo tony mirando a skye

-ni lo menciones –le dijo peggy , tony entro en la sala de estar para ver que skye se estaba quedando dormida muchas emociones mas el cambio de horario y el viaje era normal. –quieres un café o un te –le pregunto peggy

-café por favor, debería despertarla –dijo tony – tengo que encontrar otro hotel - dijo tony no era como había planeado sus vacaciones.

-no digas tonterías Anthony se quedaran aquí y antes de que digas nada hay espacio de sobra, así que por que no la subes para que descansé la primera puerta a la derecha-le dijo peggy con ese tono que no daba lugar para replicas y que también que conocía tony.

-bien, bien tu ganas –dijo tony tomando a skye en brazos, entro en el cuarto que la tia peggy le había dicho y puso a skye en la cama y la tapo con una manta que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama.

-gracias –dijo tony sentándose y tomando el café.

-asi que una hija Anthony –dijo peggy, tony sonrió

-si ella es mía –le dijo- no me entere hasta hace dos años cuando un agente vino a mi casa con la noticia de que tenía una hija de 5 y ella es todo mi mundo –dijo tony

-lo puedo ver, así que por que me estoy enterando hasta hora –le reprocho peggy

-no era algo que se dice por teléfono tía, es nuestro primer viaje y tenía planes de visitarte en un par de días , era una sorpresa para skye con todo el asunto de la agente Carter sabía que ella saltaría de la emoción –dijo tony

-casi lo hiso, no te vez muy sorprendido-le dijo peggy

-por qué no lo estoy, con todo lo que me conto papa de ti durante la guerra no lo dude ni por un minuto-dijo tony , peggy sonrió

-y la madre de skye –pregunto peggy, ella pudo notar como tony se tenso

-ella no está en la vida de skye, la dejo en las puertas de un maldito orfanato y skye no sabe nada de ella –dijo tony, peggy asintió

-muy poco gente sabe que tengo una hija, tía peggy no quiero que ella crezca como yo en medio de los reflectores además es más seguro así, Skye María stark no existe para el resto del mundo solo para la familia.-dijo el

-el secreto está a salvo conmigo , ella es adorable –le dijo , tony sonrió con orgullo.

Skye despertó en una cama que no era la suya por un momento se espantó hasta que recordó estaba en casa de tía peggy. Skye bajo las escaleras y busco a tía peggy, hasta que entro en la cocina para encontrar no solo a la tía peggy sino también a su papa.

-hey kiddo descansaste –le pregunto su papa la verla.

-si –dijo ella sentándose junto a el.

-tienes hambre skye –le pregunto peggy

-un poco –dijo ella

-bien vamos a ver que preparamos –dijo peggy

-yo puedo hacerlo tia peggy –le dijo tony , haciendo skye reír lo cual sorprendió a peggy

-fue solo una vez skye –dijo tony defendiendo.

-pepper dijo que no podías usar la estufa sin supervisión no después de lo que paso –dijo skye-pero yo puedo ayudar , siempre ayudo a pepper

-bien entonces ven aquí –le dijo peggy sonriéndole, tony suspiro. – y tu Anthony pon la mesa ya que al parecer no puedes estas cerca de la estufa –dijo peggy con una sonrisa

-si ,si no es para tanto –dijo tony

-casi quemas la cocina si no fuera por JARVIS nos hubiéramos quedado sin cocina-dijo skye

-jarvis'?-pregunto peggy sorprendida tony sonrió.

-si JARVIS es un IA (inteligencia artificial) cuida de la casa y de skye, me base e y lo nombre por jarvis –dijo tony, peggy asintió sonriendo, algo que solo un stark haría , además ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que tony quería a Edwin jarvis.

Comieron pasta tranquilamente, skye estaba más que feliz le conto sobre lo que hacía en la escuela y un par de historias con su papa y los demás integrantes de su familia. Como cuando tony decidió crear un robot para peinar a skye ya que un dia que pepper enfermo y estuvo fuera una semana el se encargaría de skye y fallo miserablemente en peinarla por lo que decidió que el robot era la mejor idea potsi era el nombre del robot rosa , skye había ayudado a crearlo, también le conto sobre las computadoras la recién descubierta afición y habilidad de skye.

Fue una gran semana para skye visito un par de museos y lugares turísticos en compañía de su papa y su tía peggy , la cual le contaría historias sobre sus misiones y contestaría a sus preguntas.

Skye se despidió de peggy prometiendo llamar o escribir.

Peggy sonrió dejándolos en el aeropuerto, skye era una niña increíble de la cual se encariño rápidamente. Oh! Howard ojala estuvieras aquí para ver lo buen padre que es tu hijo y a tu fantástica nieta pensó peggy.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Así que , que piensan la tia peggy,(peggy tiene 78 años en este punto de mi historia y me base a las peliculas donde se supone que ella nació en 1919)**

 **Espero disfrutaran de estos capítulos ,ahora sin tardare un poco en subir el próximo capitulo unas dos semanas.**

 **Por favor regálenme un REWIEV creo que en esta ocasión lo merezco**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	11. Chapter 11

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye estaba feliz pero a la vez muy nerviosa, este serían las primeras vacaciones de verano que no las pasaría con alguien de la familia, en el último par de años ha pasado las vacaciones de verano, con su papa y con la tía peggy en Londres. Pero este año iría a un campamento para niños y niñas como ella que eran más inteligentes. Skye estaba por comenzar con High school al terminar el verano comenzaría con el noveno grado. Papa le había contado sobre este campamento, ella al principio no estaba muy segura de querer ir, pero después de ver los folletos se convención sería muy interesante convivir con gente de su edad, skye tenía la sensación de que todo había sido idea de pepper pero no había manera de probarlo.

Skye termino de empacar, salió de su cuarto con su maleta y mochila se dirigió al cuarto de su papa , toco antes de entrar con 12 años skye había aprendido hace no mucho que era mejor tocar antes de entrar al cuarto de su padre.

-estoy lista –le dijo al entrar después de que el dijera adelante.

-bien entonces vamos kiddo –le dijo tony, tony no había estado de acuerdo al principio cuando pepper le había propuesto lo del campamento, pero skye estaba emocionada y aparte ella no convivía mucho con niños no solo de su edad sino que tuvieran la misma inteligencia. Skye muy para el pesar de tony no había tenido mucha suerte en la escuela con respecto a lo social y recientemente había perdido a su mejor amiga amber se había mudado con su familia a Francia donde su padre estaba trasladando la operaciones centrales de su fábrica de dulces y chocolates, skye había llorando durante horas. Luego está el asunto de que su niña estaría en lejos por semanas, claro ella había pasado un par de veranos con la tía peggy pero era diferente ya que confiaba en la tía peggy, pero él conocía a los encargados a pesar de que había investigado a todos no era lo mismo.

-seguro tienes todo –le pregunto por décima vez, skye suspiro exasperada.

-si papa tengo todo, verdad JARVIS –le pregunto skye

-la Srta. Stark tiene razón todo lo que puede necesitar está en su maleta , incluyendo su inyección de epinefrina por alguna reacción alérgica-dijo JARVIS para calmar a tony , quien después de escucharlo se calmó un poco. Skye evito poner los ojos por lo de Srta. Stark hacía años que ella había intentado que solo la llamara skye pero ella tenía la leve sospecha de lo hacía solo para molestarla, si mucha gente diría que un IA no podía molestar deliberadamente a alguien pero JARVIS si podía, él era más que una IA no solo porque lo había creado su papa y está más que claro que el no hace las cosas a medias, JARVIS era su hermano aunque por lógica el seria el menor lo cierto era que JARVIS cuida de skye todo el tiempo , platica con ella y hasta hace travesuras con ella o la encubre como cuando comenzó con el hackeo del FBI o la CIA intento intentaron ocultarlo de su papa.

-cuídate mucho skye y diviértete –le dijo pepper abrazándola. -.y se buena quieres

-te voy a extrañar, cuida de papa-le dijo skye sonriendo

-hey que soy un adulto –se quejó tony , tanto skye como pepper pusieron los ojos ante eso.

-si papa lo que tú digas , y siempre soy buena pep me crees capaz de meterme en problemas –le pregunto skye poniendo su mejor cara angelical, pepper suspiro pero sonrió skye se parecía demasiado a su padre tenía ese maldito sentido del humor.

-J cuida de DUMMY y de Butterfingers **,** a y que dum no se meta con mi estación de trabajo-le pidió

-claro Srta. Stark, que tenga un buen viaje –dijo el

El viaje al aeropuerto fue rápido.

-está bien kiddo , cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamar y estaré en el primer vuelo-le dijo tony antes de que bajara del auto , como siempre odiaba no poder ser quien la acompañara pero todo sea para protegerla , happy la acompañaría hasta Seattle.

-voy a estar bien papa, trata de no portarte muy mal y no darle muchos dolores de cabeza a pepper y a tío happy –le pidió skye

-yo no hago promesas –dijo el skye sonrió ese era su papa, lo abrazo por última vez

-te quiero –dijo el

-yo también te quiero papa –dijo skye bajando del auto, happy ayudo a bajar su maleta , le dio las llaves a tony.

El vuelo fue corto solo 2 horas y media, como siempre fueron en el avión privado.

Llegaron a el campamento estaba en uno de los bosques de Seattle.

-diviértete solo no demasiado –le dijo happy

-lo are tío hap cuídate y cuida de ellos quieres no te voy a pedir que trates de evitar que papa se meta en problemas que es inútil solo mantén un ojo en el –le pidió skye

-siempre, nos vemos en unas semanas niña, te quiero –le dijo

-nos vemos yo también te quiero –le dijo skye entrando junto con los demás niños.

Una vez dentro fueron llevados a una gran cabaña.

-bien este es el comedor donde todos nos reuniremos para las comidas, en un rato les mostraremos los diferentes salones de actividades , en este campamento no solo tendremos actividades de matemáticas , tecnología sino también al aire libre, el campamento esta dividido por edades aunque en algunas de las actividades todos se mesclaran , las cabañas son de dos personas y se dividen por sexos. –ahora las niñas de 11 a 13 pueden acompañar a katie ellas les asignara sus cabañas.

Skye siguió a la instructora junto con otras 29 niñas, las parejas fueron asignadas una a una y a skye aún no le tocaba solo quedaban 10.

-S. Skye María –la llamo la instructora sonrió un poco al ver que no había dicho su apellido solo la inicial del mismo , papa tuvo que haber pagado por eso pensó ella.- y Simmons jemma, ustedes estarán en esta cabaña , las dejo para instalarse cuando sea la hora de la comida la trompeta sonara pero tienen tiempo.-dijo la instructora , la cabaña no era muy pequeña pero tampoco muy grande , tenia un baño con regadera , dos camas matrimoniales , dos closets , un tocador dos mesas de noche y dos escritorios individuales.

-hola me llamo jemma pero todo el mundo me llama Simmons -dijo Simmons sonriendo , skye le sonrio

-me llamo skye y me dicen skye , eres inglesa yo tengo una tía inglesa –dijo skye al notar el acento.

-si lo soy de Manchester y tu –le pregunto Simmons sentándose en la cama de la derecha.

-de malibu california –dijo skye sonriendo sentándose en la cama libre, platicaron por un largo rato mientras guardaban la ropa en el closet-

-oh tienes que conocer a fitz el y yo vamos a la misma escuela, él es de Escocia te va a encantar podemos comer los tres juntos, el ama tener con quien hablar de mecánica –dijo Simmons alegremente , skye estaba emocionada Simmons era realmente agradable.

Pronto llego la hora de la comida, en cuanto llegaron un niño les hiso señas para que se acercaran ese tiene que ser fitz pensó skye.

-aquí les he guardado un lugar, Simmons este lugar es increíble tienen todo un cuarto para la robótica , oh lo siento soy fitz –dijo el al darse cuanta de la presencia de skye, skye sonrió

-soy skye Simmons habla mucho de ti –le dijo fitz se sonrojo levemente.

-te gusta la robótica, o eres más el tipo de chica de biología y química como Simmons –pregunto el

-bueno soy más de las computadoras aunque también amo la robótica y la mecánica , pero la biología no me llamo mucho la atención aunque mi profesor dice que se me d muy bien-dijo skye feliz.

Los próximos minutos su plática giro en torno a la informática y robótica. Después de un rato fitz y Simmons se embarcaron en un debate sobre los monos y su funcionalidad del laboratorio escolar, skye no podía evitar sonreír este par eran únicos le basto con estar con ellos un poco.

-ok fitz-Simmons parar ambos tiene razón, creo que podría funcionar los monos son inteligentes fitz pero no creo que la escuela este muy de acuerdo además en los laboratorios siempre hay químicos y esas cosas no es seguro para un monito-dijo ella los dos asintieron, aunque ella sospechaba que esta discusión se repetiría.

Los próximos días se volvieron inseparables, el campamento era divertido casi siempre, había un par de chicos que siempre estaban molestándolos, los tres decidieron dejarlo pasar, pero bueno todo tiene un límite.

Estaban es una carrera de acertijos, skye, Simmons y fitz estaban en un equipo , ellos iban a la par que los chicos que siempre los molestaban, skye y Simmons estaban ayudándose para alcanzar la penúltima banderita , mientras que fitz se amarraba su tenis, cuando el otro equipo paso junto a ellos y en pujaron a fitz que al estar agachado callo de frente en contra del lodo. Comenzaron a sacar la banderitas del bolso que les habían dado, skye había tenido suficiente de esto.

-hey que te pasa caroline,no te metas con mis amigos –dijo skye , enfrentándose a la chica que era un año más grande que ella un poco más alta, rubia y de ojos azules, junto a ella estaban John alto y delgado pelo castaño y ojos marrones y sam gordito rubio de ojos azules que era hermano de caroline.

-y quien me va a detener tu –pregunto ella despectivamente, mientras tanto Simmons ayudaba a fitz a levantarse.

-si tengo que hacerlo si, así que dejen nuestras banderas donde las encontraron y aléjense de nosotros –dijo skye

-ustedes tres no merecen ganar son tan pequeños nomos, los nomos no merecen ganar aléjate nomo –dijo ella empujándola, skye sonrió una sonrisa fría y que decía claramente soy superior que tú , ella es una stark que no toma mierda de nadie y eso lo aprendió de su papa.

-oh caroline no pueden resolver los acertijos, solo tenías que pedir nuestra ayuda bueno siempre y cuando fuera de una manera linda y educada, siempre estaremos después a ayudar a quien más lo necesita y a quien no tiene nuestra misma capacidad-dijo skye si quitar la sonrisa de su cara, lo que provocó que caroline la empujara con la suficiente fuerza para tirarla en el lodo, fitz corrió a ayudarla mientras Simmons tomaba las banderas de sus contrincantes tomándolos por sorpresa.

-nos vemos en la meta –dijo skye una vez de pie , los tres corrieron hacia la última estación dejando a el trio de bobos enfurecidos.

-skye no tenías que pelear con ella por mí –le dijo fitz

-no digas tonterías ustedes son mis amigos y para eso están los amigos-dijo skye a lo que ambos sonrieron, caminaron con tranquilidad a la meta después de obtener la ultima bandera.

El equipo de caroline fue el tercero en llegar, les dieron sus tres trofeos , cuando iban rumbo a las cabañas caroline la sujeto del brazo.

-esto no se va a quedar así nomo –le dijo

-o caroline que se siente ser tan tonta como para perder contra un "nomo" ahora bien que no te culpo no muchos están a la altura, nos vemos a y ni se te ocurra cercarte a mis amigos de nuevo –le dijo zafándose.

-crees que vayan a intentar algo –pregunto fitz en el comedor después de que le contaran lo sucedido.

-no lo se –dijo skye

-espero que no , nos matan con la mirada-dijo Simmons.

-no hay que hacerles caso –dijo fitz

Los días siguientes en las actividades siempre quedaban a la delantera del equipo de caroline no importaba si skye, Simmons y fitz no ganaban siempre estaban un paso adelante, pero ninguno de los tres intentaron provocarlos no querían pelear.

Skye despertó normal, decidió darse un baño Simmons seguía dormida, sentía su pelo pesado , pero no le dio mucha importancia , estaba por lavarse los dientes cuando se vio en el espejo, no pudo evitar gritar al verse , lo que hiso que Simmons se despertara y preocupada entro en el cuarto de baño, skye no podía creerlo , su cabello que era largo que le llegaba hasta la media espalda tenia chicle mucho chicle , alguien le había puesto un montón de chicle en su cabello, podía sentir las lágrimas picar sus ojos , no solo de tristeza a ella realmente le gustaba su cabello largo y de coraje solo habia alguien que podría haber hecho esto.

-oh dios mío! skye –dijo Simmons al ver el desastre en el pelo de skye.

-mi cabello!, Simmons! – dijo skye perdiendo un poco los nervios, Simmons no sabía que hacer era inteligente y sabía que probablemente el chicle no saldría del cabello de su amiga pero no quería decirle eso.

-por qué no intentas lavarlo –pregunto Simmons tratando de calmarla, skye asintió.

Skye lloro de la frustración intento lavarlo pero el chicle no salía, salió del baño en su bata, busco entre sus cosas y tomo las tijeras, Simmons abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Skye paso junto a ella sin decirle nada y entro de nuevo en el baño, Simmons la siguió.

-déjame hacerlo a mí por favor –le dijo Simmons al ver la mano de skye temblar, skye con lágrimas en los ojos asintió dándole las tijeras, tomo la silla de uno de los escritorios, le corto el cabello hasta por arriba del hombro, ya que era demasiado chicle parecía que habían terminado con todo el chicle de una tienda de dulces para pegárselo en el cabello. Skye se lo agradeció se prepararon para ir al comedor a desayunar, skye se mentalizo no le iba a dar el gusto de llorar.

-te vez bien skye , y crecerá de nuevo –le dijo Simmons

-lo se Simmons es solo que realmente me gustaba como se me veía mi cabello largo y ondulado-dijo skye.

Cuando entraron en el comedor caroline comenzó a reír skye y sorprendentemente Simmons tubo que controlar su temperamento para no irse en contra de caroline. Skye no iba a llorar no lo haría.

-skye que paso? –pregunto fitz al verla, le contaron lo que caroline había hecho.

-skye tienes que decirle a katie –le dijo fitz.

-no yo no la voy a acusar, quiere guerra es lo que va a tener-dijo simplemente, fitz y Simmons se miraron esto no terminara bien para caroline skye tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro.

Skye planeo su ataque por unos días , ella era buena en las bromas eso quedo claro en el verano del 2000 cuando en la mansión stark se vivió una guerra de bromas en la que nadie quedo fuera , pero no ella no iba hacerlo tan simple para caroline su cabello fue demasiado.

Hiso lo que más fácil se le hace hackear la computadora de caroline, no encontró mucho material a decir verdad nada vergonzoso.

Pese a las protestas de fitz-simmons , skye decidió espiar a su rival, tenía unas imágenes muy chistosas , como por ejemplo que todavía dormía con su oso de peluche al que llamaba puchin , ella metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, ella echándose un pedo dormida.

-ok skye tenemos estas imágenes en video pero que es lo que planeas hacer con ellas – pregunto Simmons preocupada, skye sonrió

-mañana tenemos esa exposición para enseñar nuestro proyecto de informática , asi que bueno todos se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando le toque a caroline-dijo simplemente

-y si te atrapan –le pregunto fitz

-no lo harán –dijo skye segura de sí misma, por el amor de dios que hackea a la CIA y FBI sin ser detectada una computadora como la que tenían en el taller era mas que sencillo.

Cuando llego la hora de presentar sus proyectos después de presentar los suyos le tocaba a caroline, fitz y simmons estaban muy nerviosos, por el contrario skye estaba tranquila. Cundo las imágenes comenzaron a transmitirse, en lugar que el proyecto de caroline.

-yo , esto… que alguien lo apague , quien hiso esto –comenzó a medio gritar lo demás comenzaron a reir , skye soltó una pequeña risita , fitz y simmons estaban intentado contener la carcajada , al ver la cara de caroline – tu! Fuiste tu! –grito despues de desconectar la computadora.

-no sé de que hablas caroline –dijo skye actuando completamente indiferente

-ok chicos por que no acompañan a rick a el laboratorio para comenzar con la siguiente actividad –pregunto katie , todo mundo asintió y comenzó a salir

-caroline y skye ustedes no –dijo katie, simmons y fitz le dieron una mirada preocupada pero skye les guiño el ojo.

-ella lo hizo Katie yo lo sé –se quejo caroline

-skye?-pregunto katie.

-por que lo haría?-pregunto skye inocentemente, claro si pepper o cualquiera de su familia ahora mismo la vieran sabrían que esta mintiendo pero para su suerte ese no era el caso.

-lo hiciste por lo del chicle en tu cabello –soltó enojada caroline , skye sonrió un poco ella solita se delato

-de que estas hablando caroline yo no he hecho nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir-dijo skye

-fue ella katie yo pegue chicle en su cabello y esta es su venganza-dijo , katie suspiro

-hablaremos de eso mas tarde , skye dame tu laptop si no fuiste tú lo sabré –le dijo katie , skye pudo ver la sonrisa de caroline , me subestimas pensó skye.

-bien aquí esta no sido yo , además yo no sabía que había sido ella pero para que conste yo la perdono –dijo skye – además creo que me guste mi nuevo corte creo que hasta podría darle las gracias.

Katie tomo la laptop de skye y pase 20 minutos en busca de alguna prueba pero nada de nada.

-caroline ella no fue habría algún rastro en su computadora o en la mia pero no lo hay los archivos han desaparecido de la mia no hay nada que diga que fue ella , ahora no quiero escuchar que pelean por favor –dijo katie , ambas asintieron , skye habia arreglado todo para no ser detectada –ahora vayan con los demás.

En el camino ninguna de las dos dijo nada , caroline hablo hasta que se detuvieron en frente del laboratorio de química.

-yo se que fuiste tú esto no se va a quedar así –le dijo skye sonrió

-intenta probarlo, pero es una pérdida de tu tiempo no lo conseguirás, yo que tu me mantenía lejos de mi y de mis amigos, ya he demostrado que soy mucho mas inteligente que tu –dijo skye sin quitar su sonrisa.

Cuando skye se sento junto a fitz y simmons la bombardearon de preguntas

-hey respiren fitz-simmons no paso nada , no pudieron probar nada –dijo en voz baja.

Una vez solos mientras daban un paseo skye les conto como habia logrado ocultar sus huellas.

-eres increíble skye –elogio fitz

-gracias –le dijo skye

\- yo creo que después de esto no va a intentar nada mas –dijo simmons

-espero que sea así ni ella es tan tonta-dijo skye

Caroline no intento nada mas , solo los mataba con la mirada pero nada mas el resto del campamento fue divertido, pero todo tiene un fin, ya con las maletas listas y en la puerta del campamento los tres estaban conteniendo las lágrimas en estas semanas se habían hecho inseparables.

-los voy a extrañar tanto chicos –dijo skye

-y nosotros a ti skye , pero estaremos en contacto , tienes nuestro correos electrónicos y podemos hablar por teléfono y web cam –dijo simmons , skye asintió

-tal vez cuando visites a tu tia podamos vernos –dijo fitz

-bien prometan mantenerse en contacto por favor –dijo skye

-lo prometemos –contestaron los dos, se abrazaron.

-skye ya han llegado por ti –le dijo katie

-gracias, adiós cuídense-les dijo skye

-ten un lindo viaje –dijo Simmons skye sonrió y siguió a katie.

-espero que nos veamos el próximo año skye –le dijo katie

-nos vemos – dijo skye saliendo , corrió hacia su tio happy en cuanto lo vio, happy la abrazo rápidamente , cuando por fin se separaron happy estaba sorprendido por el nuevo corte de skye para no dijo nada mas que.

-te vez bien-le dijo , skye sonrio

-gracias, así que cuéntame que ha pasado mientras estuve fuera –pregunto skye ya en el auto.

-si bueno tu padre…-comenzó happy

El vuelo fue tranquilo skye le conto brevemente lo que habia hecho en el campamento , sobre todo de fitz y Simmons.

Cuando bajaron del avión skye no se sorprendió al ver a su papa esperando por ella , skye no pudo bajar del avión más rápido corrió abrazar a su papa quien la levanto y giro con ella abrazándola fuertemente.

Tony había estado en gran medida como un león enjaulado mientras skye no estaba fuera, se sintió completo una vez que la tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos a su niña. Una vez que la soltó noto el nuevo look de su hija.

-te he extrañado kiddo –le dijo

-yo también te extrañe papa –le dijo , ambos subieron a el coche.

-asique me vas a contar por que el corte que por cierto se te ve bien –pregunto tony después de que skye le contara sobre o que hiso en el campamento y sobre fitz y Simmons.

-solo quería un cambio –dijo skye inocentemente, tony no le creyó esa carita de inocencia le decía que había algo más detrás de el corte, además era consciente de que skye amaba su cabello. Así que el corte tuve que ser por necesidad y no por gusto, en la mirada de skye hay un ligero orgullo y lo entendió alguien le había hecho algo a su cabello, sonrió un poco algo le decía que esa persona lo pago caro.

-dime que tan mal le fue a el responsable –le pregunto, skye le sonrió pero no dijo nada tony también sonrió sin duda esta niña era de temer bueno después de todo es su hija no se puede esperar menos.

Asi que skye regreso a casa con un corte nuevo de cabello, una aventura mas en su repertorio y dos grandes amigos , quienes se volverían sus mejores amigos en un futuro pero eso ella aun no lo sabia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Aquí esta el nuevo cap , pero los que querían a fitz a simmons aquí están , espero el cap les gustara, el próximo cap comenzaremos con iron man 1**

 **Por favor regálenme un REWIEV**

 **También me gustaría que pasaran en wattpad a leer la historia de anita_06 se llama HELCON NEGRO. Denle una oportunidad no se arrepentirán.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	12. Chapter 12 IRON MAN 1 CAP1

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye se encontraba debajo de su Cadillac el dorado de 1953 color negro, era su nuevo proyecto, lo había encontrado en un deshuesadero y costo solo 1500 dólares y es un clásico claro tenía mucho que reparar pero cuando terminara con el estaría como nuevo. Con Black Sabbath a todo volumen skye trabajaba, no se podía ser hija de tony stark si no aprecias el rock clásico.

-Srta. Stark la Srta. Potts quiere que suba –le dijo JARVIS , skye suspiro

-gracias J ahora mismo voy –dijo ella saliendo de debajo del coche, limpiando sus manos con un trapo.

-seguro que no quieres me quede –le pregunto pepper, skye sonrió pepper siempre se preocupa por ella.

-claro que estoy segura pep, tú también necesitas tiempo para ti además JARVIS cuida de mí, pediré comida china voy a estar bien-le dijo

-bien solo intenta no trabajar demasiado-le dijo pepper skye asintió

-como me veo –pregunto tony cuando se reunió con ellas en la sala.

-bien sr stark –le dijo pepper con una sonrisa.

-gracias Srta. Potts-dijo tony, skye sonrió esto era lo normal el coqueteo entre ellos. –hija mía tu qué me dices.

-nada mal papa, pero pórtate bien quieres –le pidió skye aunque bien sabía que era inútil de seguro mañana el mañana habría una desconocida en su casa.

-gracias nos vemos en la mañana, nada de dar una fiesta en mi ausencia me daré cuenta-le dijo en broma tony.

-realmente crees que si diera una fiesta lo sabrías dame más crédito –le dijo skye.

-nos vemos por la mañana –le dijo tony skye asintió.

Hoy era los premios apogeo y rhodey seria quien entregara el premio a su papa, pero había una gran posibilidad de que él no se presentara a recibirlo, seguramente estaría jugando en el casino.

Su noche fue tal y como le dijo pepper , pidió comida china y trabajo en el carro.

Skye despertó más temprano de lo normal y es que hoy muy a su pesar su papa saldría a Afganistán para presentar el misil Jericó, ella había ayudado a mejorarlo, aunque realmente no era amante de la fabricación de armas pero le gustaba perfeccionar cosas y no podía evitar dar su opinión de vez en cuando. Asus casi recién cumplidos 18 años skye no tenía ni la más mínima ida de que iba hacer con su vida, se acababa de graduar de la universidad, le había tomado un año más que a su papa, pero en su defensa skye no fue a una escuela para genios y ella tenía una maestría más que su papa por eso tardo un año más. Maestría en ingeniería mecánica, física y maestría en ingeniería en electrónica e informática. Se graduó con honores en MIT al igual que su papa. Aun no estaba segura de querer salir al mundo como una stark, no se veía a la cabeza de industrias stark en si no sabía nada. Pepper estaba intentando motivarla para hacer algo, por qué pepper dice que tiene una de las mentes más fantásticas que se han visto y que tiene que hacer algo con ella.

Pero por el momento su única preocupación era su auto.

Skye estaba en la cocina desayunando cuando escucho a la compañera de cama en turno llamando a su papa, skye suspiro resignada, se acercó a la puerta para escuchar.

-usted debe de ser la famosa pepper potts –dijo la desconocida pero a skye no le gustaba para nada el tono en el que lo dijo.

-de hecho lo soy –respondió pepper profesionalmente- aquí está su ropa ya está lavada y planchada y afuera espera un taxi para llevarla a donde quiera-dijo skye no envidia a pepper tener que hacer esto, odiaba que su papa lo hiciera hacer esto.

-después de todo este tiempo, aun te tiene para la tintorería-pregunto la desconocida skye estuvo tentada a Salir y dejarle claras algunas cosas a la zorra pero se detuvo al escuchar a pepper.

-yo hago todo lo que el sr stark deseé y necesite y eso incluye en ocasiones sacar la basura, algo mas-dijo pepper con la dosis perfecta entre la condescendencia y el profesionalismo, skye sonrió ¡toma esa! Pensó skye.

Después de unos minutos pepper entro en la cocina.

-buenos días pepper, ya se fue –preguntó skye poniendo en el lava vajillas su plato.

-buenos días y si –le dijo

-la odio a todas pepper, estuve a punto de salir, pero estoy orgullosa de ti –le dijo skye pepper solo le sonrió.

-somos dos y gracias -dijo pepper

-feliz cumpleaños pepper –dijo skye abrazando a la mujer que había sido una madre para ella.

-gracias cariño –le dijo pepper con una sonrisa.

-en cuanto regrese te doy tu regalo

-gracias no tenias que comprarme nada- skye negó sonriendo- voy a apurar a tu padre que ya debería de estar en camino –dijo pepper

-suerte con eso –le dijo skye, skye subió a darse un baño y arreglarse hoy acompañaría a su papa al aeropuerto.

-lista kiddo –pregunto tony al entrar en el taller.

-yo desde hace una hora y tu –le pregunto skye

-listo –dijo él.

-hey happy una carrera –pregunto tony a happy. Happy que no dejaba pasar un buen reto así que asintió.

Skye subió con él en el Audi R8, lograron perder a happy y con la velocidad a la que manejaba su papa llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaba skye.

-pensé que te había perdido ahí happy –le dijo tony al bajar de auto , skye también bajo

-de hecho lo hiso tuve que tomar un atajo sr –dijo happy.

-tres horas, tres horas me has tenido aquí parado-se quejó rhodey.

-lo siento le estaba dando una entrevista a vanity fair –se excuso , skye rodo los ojos subio por las escaleras solo para saludar.

-hey tio rhodey –saludo skye

-hey Little stark –saludo su tio.

-tengan cuidado por favor –le pidió skye

-siempre –le dijo rhodey a su sobrina.

-te amo kiddo nos vemos pronto –le dijo tony a su niña, abrazándola

-yo también te amo papa tengan cuidado –les dijo

-ten no quiero ningún rasguño en el-le dijo tony lanzándole las llaves, skye las atrapo y sonrió le gustaba el Audi de su papa aunque ella tenía un Ferrari 599 GTO rojo.

Skye regreso a casa donde pepper la esperaba, en cuanto llego le entrego su regalo que era unos hermosos tacones que convenientemente hacían juego con el vestido que pepper había comprado de parte de tony. Skye salió con pepper a un bonito spa para que las consintieran pero más que nada a pepper.

-no estoy muy segura de esto –dijo pepper una vez que termino de arreglarse traía puesto un bonito vestido negro.

-te ves hermosa pepper –le dijo skye pepper hoy tenía una cita con un abogado que había conocido en la oficina.

-bien –dijo pepper

-diviértete-grito skye cuando pepper salió de la casa.

-así que solo somos tu y yo J –dijo skye

-parece que si Srta. Stark –contesto el.

-bien qué opinas de una partida de HALO-pregunto skye

-me encantaría, pero sugirió que pida su cena antes –dijo JARVIS.

Skye pidió pizza, jugo un par de horas con JARVIS era algo que siempre hacían. Después vio un par de películas hasta que se quedó dormida en el sillón por lo que JARVIS tuvo que despertarla para que no tuviera una torcedura de cuello.

Cuando skye despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía rara algo no andaba bien pero lo dejo pasar, bajo para desayunar cuando escucho mormullos en sala, se sorprendió era temprano hasta para pepper.

-como se lo vamos a decir –pregunto pepper, skye se preocupó la voz de pepper era angustia pura.

-no hay manera fácil de decírselo a ella solo tenemos que hacerlo –contesto la otra voz que no reconoció muy bien al principio.

-decirme que –pregunto skye entrando a la sala, se sorprendió al ver a rhodey a través de la pantalla de la laptop de pepper.

-linda lo mejor es que te sientes –dijo rhodey, skye obedeció sentándose junto a pepper.

-bien estoy sentada, habla –dijo skye pepper puso la mano en la rodilla de skye, pepper tenía miedo de la reacción de skye y solo quería hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí junto a ella.

-skye linda el convoy donde iba tu papa fue atacado, creemos que lo han capturado –dijo rhodey, skye sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho lo único que su mente podía procesar es que su papa estaba desaparecido, en Afganistán solo.

Tanto pepper y rhodey esperaban que skye reaccionara ya que hace 5 minutos que skye solo se quedó sin decir nada probablemente en shock.

-skye necesito saber que entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, además quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir hasta encontrarlo ya se ha formado un equipo para eso, y voy a encontrar a quien hiso esto, me entiendes-le pregunto rhodey, skye logro encontrar su voz.

-entiendo yo quiero estar ahí, quiero ayudar salgo en el primer vuelo –dijo recobrando un poco el control de sí misma. Rhodey sabía que eso era lo que skye diría

-no skye tu papa no me lo perdonaría si te dejo venir a un lugar tan peligroso, jure hace mucho cuidar de ti y eso mismo voy a hacer, te juro que lo voy a traer a casa y te informare de los avances-dijo rhodey , skye suspiro sabía que no podía ganarle esta batalla al tío rhodey además pepper no la dejaría tampoco y lo cierto era que no se sentía con la fuerza de hacerlo , no ese momento no se sentía con la fuerza de si quiera pararse , sentí que si se movía se rompería, su mundo entero se estaba despedazando.

-está bien tío rhodey –dijo skye , rhodey suspiro tenía que encontrarlo porque nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de skye nunca

-bien me tengo que ir las mantendré informadas –dijo el antes de terminar la llamada. Skye sintió los brazos de pepper envolverla, pepper no sabía que hacer skye no estaba diciendo o haciendo nada, pepper perdió la cuenta del tiempo en el que solo se quedaron así, por las mejillas de pepper descendían lagrimas silenciosas.

-skye cariño vamos tienes que comer algo –dijo pepper , skye la miro no se sentía con ganas de comer nada no se creía capaz de soportar la comida en su estomago.

-no tengo hambre –dijo simplemente, skye se acurruco en el sillón , pepper suspiro no sabiendo que hacer.

-rhodey lo va a encontrar skye –dijo pepper , skye realmente quería creerle por que el no podía perder a su papa.

-eso espero –dijo ella

Pepper no sabiendo que más hacer solo dejo que skye se quedara en el sillón cuando estuviera lista para hablar lo haría o al menos eso es lo que esperaban después de un rato skye pidió a JARVIS que prendiera la tele y en todos los canales estaba pasando la noticia dela desaparición de tony.

 _ **El fabricante de armas tony stark ha desaparecido después de que su convoy fuera atacado al terminar una presentación para los militares, hasta hora no se tienen noticias aunque la probabilidades de que este vivo son bajas.**_

 _ **Y si tony stark no regresa se pondría fin a la dinastía stark encabezada una vez por el gran Howard stark, Y la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara con la importante empresa? ¿Quién tomara el mando?**_

-skye solo están exagerando –dijo pepper a lo que no obtuvo respuesta, pepper dejo que skye siguiera viendo la tele, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar todo el mundo quería respuestas.

Pepper apenas logro que skye comiera la mitad de un sándwich de pollo un poco de jugo de naranja.

Skye se quedó dormida en el sillón pepper estaba por despertarla cuando happy llego.

-como lo lleva –pregunto señalando a skye , pepper intento contener las lágrimas.

-mal no se movió de ese sillón desde que se enteró lo único que hiso fue quedarse ahí viendo las notas de la desaparición de tony, en este punto creo que preferiría que ella hubiera gritado y llorado pero solo se quedó congelada happy- Happy odiaba esto quiere mucho a skye y verla tan mal aunque para cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía notar lo mucho que skye adora a su papa algo que es completamente mutuo son como una pieza del otro.

-solo hay que darle tiempo estoy seguro de que el llanto llegara –dijo happy.

-hay que subirla a su cuarto para que descanse –dijo pepper , happy asintió y la tomo en brazos con ayuda de pepper la metieron en cama.

-te quedaras con ella –pregunto happy

-si dormiré en una de las habitaciones libres –dijo ella

-bien yo vengo en la mañana para ver como esta-dijo el

Skye despertó a la mitad de la noche por una pesadilla en la que su papa moría.

-se encuentra bien Srta. Skye –pregunto JARVIS

-si J solo fue una pesadilla –dijo una vez que recupero el aliento.

Ya que skye no quería despertar a pepper JARVIS se encargó de hablar con ella de programación toda para distraerla hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

En el tercer día después de que supiera que su papa estaba desaparecido encontró la fuerza para hacer algo más que estar sentada en el sillón viendo las noticias, tenía que hacer algo quedarse ahí no iba a traer a papa a casa de eso estaba segura. Decidió bajar a al taller, pero al entrar lo que vio la golpeó fuertemente, todo estaba tal y como su papa lo había dejado y por primera vez en tres días lloro termino en el piso sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salían furiosamente de ella entre sollozos. Cuando JARVIS alerto a pepper de que skye la necesitaba no esperaba encontrarse con tal escena, lo que le rompió el corazón ver por fin skye salir del shock en el que había estado los últimos tres días.

Se incoó junto de ella y la abrazo en un principio skye se sorprendió pero en cuanto vio a pepper cedió dejando que pepper la abrazara. Pepper dejo que skye lo sacara tratando de calmarla.

-lo…lo siento –dijo skye una vez dejo de llorar.

-no hay nada que sentir cariño, estoy aquí no te voy a dejar sola –dijo pepper limpiando las ultimas lágrimas de skye, besando su frente.

-gracias –dijo skye pepper solo negó.

Pepper que esperaba más lágrimas en los días que siguieron se sorprendió al ver que no, pero skye no estaba nada, bien lo único que hacía era arreglar ese coche, penas dormía un par de horas de comer no hablar tenía que rogarle para comer un poco.

Su rutina era la misma en las primeras dos semanas, skye despertaba si es que había dormido, se metía en el taller hasta bien entrada la noche que era cuando veía las notas sobre su papa, esperar la llamada de rhodey y de vuelta al taller hasta que terminaba fuera de combate. Sobre la comida pepper lo intentaba pero no tenía mucho éxito, lograba que comiera tal vez un sándwich o cualquier cosa liguera pero ni lejos de comer tres comidas, se mantenía con café.

A la mitad de la tercera semana pepper preocupada decidió llamar al médico de skye, según los reportes de JARVIS skye no estaba durmiendo, en esas tres semanas skye había perdido bastante peso. Mañana en la mañana estaría ahí.

Skye se sorprendió cuando vio a su doctor ahí.

-que hace aquí doctor Tyson –pregunto skye a pesar de que recientemente se había convertido en un adulto el doctor Tyson seguiría siendo su doctor confiaban en él, lo conocían desde que ella tenía 5 años. El doctor entendió por qué la Srta. potts lo había llamado, el la había visto crecer y si algo podía decir de skye stark era que era una chica alegre y divertida, pero ahora mismo no se veía así , había perdido peso y eso que ella siempre fue delgada, tenía unas enormes ojeras y en sus ojos llevaba una pena que no podía con ella.

-skye hace cuanto que no duermes –le pregunto, skye lo entendió le dio una mirada a su tío happy y a pepper. No tenía caso mentir ya que JARVI les diría.

-casi tres días-dijo por fin, tanto pepper como happy la miraron preocupados.

-muy mal skye necesitas dormir, porque no estas durmiendo –le pregunto

-yo no puedo y cuando lo hago tengo pesadillas –le dijo skye siendo honesta por eso trabajaba en su auto por que no podía dormir o porque no quería dormir por las pesadillas.

-y la comida –pregunto el doctor skye no quería responder por lo que lo hiso pepper.

-apenas logro que coma algo ligero –dijo pepper.

-simplemente no tengo hambre doctor –dijo ella, el doctor no hiso más preguntas, era claro lo que tenía skye.

-bien skye tienes que comer y dormir, te voy a recetar pastillas para dormir no muy fuertes , pero tienes que comer por lo menos dos veces al día algo más que un sándwich-le dijo skye suspiro pero asintió , dejándolos a los tres en la sala.

-lo que tiene es depresión y es normal por lo que está pasando en este momento, pero tenemos que evitar que se enferme porque al paso que va terminara en un hospital-dijo el doctor.

-gracias doctor –dijo pepper

-no me tiene que dar las gracias, cualquier cosa llámeme , aunque realmente espero que no tengan que hacerlo y que encuentren pronto al sr stark por el bien de skye-dijo entregando la receta.

-yo lo llevo doctor y de paso consigo el medicamento –dijo happy

-claro gracias-dijo el doctor.

En cuanto happy y el doctor se fueron pepper bajo para hablar con skye.

-estamos preocupados por ti skye no te enojes con nosotros por eso –dijo pepper una vez en el taller, skye enserio quería estar molesta pero no podía soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a pepper.

-no estoy enojada pepper , no puedo estarlo , pero tampoco sé si voy a poder dormir no quiero más pesadillas y yo solo quiero a mi papa de vuelta , pep yo no se si las monjas después de todo tienen razón y dios me está castigando por algo que hice mal, he intentado ser buena-dijo skye comenzando a llorar, pepper se le rompió el corazón, skye parecía realmente creer eso, y por un momento no estaba viendo a la jovencita de 18 años que es skye sino a la niña de 5 años que vivía en un orfanato con el temor de tener la culpa de lo malo que le pasaba a ella, pepper la abrazo , skye se aferró a pepper.

-shh tu papa va a regresar no conozco a un hombre más terco e inteligente , además tony hará todo lo posible por volver a ti sabes que no hay nada que el no haría por ti, pero de nada sirve que tú te enfermes-le dijo pepper , skye sabia que pepper tenía razón –y metete esto en la cabeza dios no te esta castigando por nada esto no es tu culpa.

-te amo pepper –dijo skye , pepper sonrió

-sabes que yo también te amo –le dijo pepper –ahora por que no vamos a conseguir algo de comer solo inténtalo vale –le dijo antes de que replicara.

-bien vamos –dijo skye.

Para un poco de tranquilidad para pepper , skye comenzó a comer mas no lo que le gustaría pero al menos comida dos comidas, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo sin dormir aunque más de una vez había cachado a skye en el taller a altas horas seguramente por las pesadillas.

-lo siento skye no lo he encontrado pero te juro que no me estoy dando por vencido –le dijo el tío rhodey skye sabía que el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo

-lo se tío rhodey, gracias –dijo ella antes de colgar hoy se cumplía un mes desde que su papa había desaparecido, cuatro semanas infernales, pepper había salido por los suministros.

Skye se encerró en el laboratorio, se sentó en una esquina del taller y tomo una de las botellas de whisky que su papa tenía escondidas.

-Srta. Stark creo que no es buena idea que siga bebiendo-dijo JARVIS cuando skye se sirvió la quinta copa, skye estaba medio borracha pero siempre había tenido una buena tolerancia al alcohol, en su último año de universidad se divirtió bastante pero nada en exceso.

-es te bien JARVIS que esto no me va a matar, ha sido un mes JARVIS que pasa si no lo encuentran, que voy a hacer , yo aún lo necesito aquí hace un mes no tenia idea de que hacer con mi vida pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara papa estaría ahí para mi , y ahora no está JARVIS y estoy más perdida que nunca , él tiene que volver no puedo hacerlo sin el, no puedo hacerlo sola-dijo skye sin llorar sentía el nudo en su pecho que le hacía difícil respirar pero no había mas lagrimas se sentía seca no siquiera podía llorar

-Srta. Stark usted no está sola hay gente que la quiere –dijo JARVIS, skye sonrió aunque parecía más una mueca, ella ama a su familia, ama a cada uno de ellos, pepper ,coulson, tío rhodey , tío happy, la tía peggy y Melinda pero su papa era su ancla se sentía un poco mal por eso, pero ella necesitaba su papa, a pesar de saber que todos trataría de estar ahí para ella sabía que si su papa no volvía eventualmente se quedaría sola, pepper en algún punto va encontrar un hombre que la ame y hará su vida , los mismo pasa con happy y rhodey. En cuanto coulson él tiene uno de los trabajos más demandantes, el realmente intentaba estar con ella pero no siempre podía, skye recibió la primera llamada de coulson al día siguiente de que se enteró que su papa estaba desaparecido y el llamaba cada semana después de eso. Melinda había llamado también, a pesar que desde hace 3 años ella no era lo misma, algo había salido muy mal en una de las misiones de Melinda y eso la cambio y la hiso alejarse un poco. Y no quería pensar en la tía peggy si skye tenía suerte la tendría por unos 7 años más y está siendo optimista lo mismo con la tía Angie . Su papa era el único del que tenía la certeza que siempre estaría ahí.

-lo se J pero me quedare sola en algún punto si papa no vuelve , todos ellos tendrán que hacer una vida en algún punto-dijo skye aunque sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que no tenía razón no del todo. –bueno J solo seremos tu y yo cierto –dijo ella con una media sonrisa viviendo de su copa pero en su voz había duda.

\- ten por seguro skye yo siempre estaré contigo no estarás sola-dijo JARVIS, skye se relajó ante las palabras de JARVIS, y sonrió esta era la segunda vez desde que JARVIS había sido creado que la había llamado skye.

-gracias J-dijo ella en voz baja.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Mes dos**

Dos meses habían pasado desde la desaparición de su papa skye no podía más con esto, no podía quedarse sentado simplemente a la espera de que tío rhodey la llame. Por lo que ese día después de la llamada de rhodey separa del sillón y corrió a su habitación.

Pepper se sorprendió al verla skye no estaba siguiendo la rutina, pepper la siguió y se sorprendió mucho al ver a skye haciendo una maleta.

-skye que es lo que estás haciendo –pregunto pepper.

-hago mi maleta –dijo simplemente sin quitar la atención a lo que estaba haciendo,

-puedo ver eso pero lo que no se es adónde vas –le dijo pepper

-estoy saliendo a Afganistán no me voy a quedar aquí sentada un día más, podrías llamar a happy –le pregunto skye

-skye no puedes….-comenzó pepper pero skye no iba tener esta discusión con pepper.

-si puedo y lo hare –dijo con determinación.

Pepper sabía que llegados a este punto nada de lo que ella le dijera iba ser de ayuda, solo había una persona que podía ayudar a pepper porque ella no estaba permitiéndolo a skye ir a una zona de guerra.

-bien voy hacer un par de llamadas –le dijo pepper

-gracias pepper –agradeció skye.

Pepper se dirijo a su cuarto, y marco el número.

-qué puedo hacer por ti querida –contesto peggy Carter.

-Sra. Carter siento molestarla pero creo que es la única que podría en este momento ayudar-dijo pepper, peggy podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de pepper.

-solo peggy pepper, ahora dime que es lo que está pasando-pregunto

-skye está empeñada en ir a Afganistán, no va a escucharme ahora mismo está haciendo su maleta es la primera vez en dos meses que la veo tan decidida en algo, pero eso no puedo pasar, no podemos dejar que vaya a una zona de guerra-dijo pepper, peggy sonrió un poco conocía muy bien a skye y esto era cuestión de tiempo.

-bien esto es lo que vas a hacer, déjala creer que esta yendo a Afganistán pero en vez de eso el vuelo se dirigirá a nueva york, que el Sr hogan la traiga a mi casa aquí.

-bien eso hare solo espero no se enfade mucho –dijo pepper preocupada pocas veces skye se enfadaba pero cuando lo hacía era horrible

-deja que yo me encargue de ella-le dijo peggy

-bien tenemos un plan entonces, y muchas gracias –dijo pepper

-no me las des querida –dijo peggy.

Pepper arreglo todo informa a happy sobre el plan y llamo al piloto para decirle el destino del vuelo

-voy a estar bien pepper te lo prometo, te llamare tanto como pueda, lo voy a encontrar pepper –dijo skye abrazándola

-bien no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero está bien –le dijo pepper.

Skye y happy llegaron rápidamente al aeropuerto.

-gracias por traerme-le dijo skye abrazando a happy

-yo voy contigo, y eso no está en discusión skye –le dijo tío happy

-bien tío happy-le dijo

Skye que no había dormido durante el vuelo, se sorprendió cuando aterrizaron solo habían sido 5 horas y media y para llegar Afganistán se necesita por lo menos 24 horas es un vuelo realmente largo.

-que pasa por que hemos aterrizado –pregunto skye , happy no le respondía bajando del avión con la maleta de skye , skye lo siguió vio cómo su tío happy simplemente se subió a un auto que los esperaba ahí , al notar que no le diría nada se subió.

-tío happy donde estamos y más importante a donde vamos –pregunto.

Skye dejo de intentar obtener información después de 10 minutos , se sorprendió cuando vio que estaban en nueva york , fue solo cuando happy estaciono en una casa que ella conocía muy bien que entendió todo , ella maldijo por lo bajo.

-de quien fue la idea –pregunto

-yo solo seguí el plan-dijo happy, skye suspiro

-bien –dijo ella bajando del auto.

La sirvienta les abrió.

-hola Srta. Skye la está esperando en su habitación, mientras yo llevare su maleta a su habitación

-gracias –cuando volteo el tío happy ya no estaba, hombre inteligente pensó ella.

Skye subió al cuarto de su tía peggy no se molestó en tocar, la encontró sentada en el sillón con un libro.

-de quien fue la idea –pregunto skye, peggy sonrió un poco y aparto su vista del libro.

-donde están tus modales jovencitas –pregunto.

-lo siento hola tía peggy de quien fue la idea, sabes que no conteste fue tu idea pepper te llamo cierto –le pregunto

-claro que lo hiso, que planeas hacer cuando llegues allí –le pregunto-por qué no tienes entrenamiento militar, no tienes idea de por dónde siquiera empezar lo único que lograras es ponerte en peligro –le dijo peggy.

-no sé, pero no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada tía peggy-dijo ella exasperada sentándose en la cama cerca de donde estaba la tía peggy

-dime como estas –le pregunto peggy, sabiendo ya la respuesta, solo tenía que verla para saberlo , ojeras , peso perdido pero más que eso sus ojos , si esos hermoso ojos estaban nublados con una pena tan grande, pero también cierto endurecimiento skye estaba creando una barrara en torno a ella, peggy había vito esa mirada antes, con Howard principalmente , pero también en Anthony cuando sus padres murieron apareció esa mirada en sus ojos y el de cierta manera se perdió con la marea pero no quería que ese fuera el destino de skye, esa había sido su miedo desde que se enteró lo que había pasado a Anthony.

-bien estoy bien –dijo skye

-no lo hagas –dijo peggy, skye no entendía de que hablaba la tía peggy

-qué cosa –pidió skye

-no pongas una barrera entre ti el mundo, dime la verdad-le pidió, skye se desinflo como perdiendo todo el valor que tenía.

-mal solo quiero a mi papa de vuelta, han sido 8 semanas él podría estar sufriendo siendo torturado, con frio y hambre o él podría estar… -dijo skye no pudiendo terminar con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-está bien cariño, puedes llorar –le dijo peggy al ver lo fuerte que skye estaba intentando no llorar. Se paró del sillón y se sentó junto a skye en la cama, rodeando los hombros de skye con su brazo, skye lloro en su hombro solo un poco.

-gracias yo no había llorado en un mes, no había podido –le dijo skye

-está bien llorar skye-le dijo –ahora cuéntame que planes tienes ahora que te has graduado

-no lo sé, yo no quiero hacer armas no se a lo que quiero dedicarme a un, solo sé que quiero hacer algo para ayudar a las personas pero aún no sé qué-le dijo skye , peggy sonrió esa era la skye que conocía, estaba segura que algún días portaría una placa de SHIELD pero aún no estaba lista todavía tenía un camino largo que recorrer antes que eso pasara, dios ayude a Nick furia cuando ese día llegara solo esperaba estar ahí para verlo.

-está bien eres joven aun tienes mucho que probar antes de que encuentres algo definitivo –le dijo peggy.

-y la tía Angie –pregunto skye. La tía Angie había sido una segunda abuela, una muy diferente que la tía peggy. Tía Angie había vuelto a vivir con la tía peggy hace un par de años, tía Angie había sido un gran actriz de teatro y cine era una de las mejores gano dos oscares y cuatro premios tony.

-en un rato estará aquí, su hija vino para llevársela a comer –le dijo peggy.

-bien eso es bueno-dijo skye

Skye se quedó con peggy solo dos días.

-skye quiero que me prometas algo, no te vas a dar por vencida pase lo que pase promete que vas a salir adelante por ti y por nadie más, no te vas a dejar vencer por el dolor sé que es difícil pero promételo y que no te perderás a ti misma. –le pidió peggy antes de que skye partiera

-prometo que hare eso lo mejor que pueda tía peggy, gracias te quiero –le dijo skye

-suficientemente bueno, yo también te quiero y tienes que visitarnos más seguido, cuídate mi cielo de la mañana-le dijo peggy, skye sonrió ante el apodo, desde que la conocía le decía así nunca le había dicho por qué la llamaba así pese a su insistencia.

Cuando regreso no pudo estar mucho tiempo molesta con pepper, la tía peggy la había hecho entender que no iba ser de ayuda en Afganistán.

Estaba intentando cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a tía peggy pero era difícil aun tenia días buenos y malos pero estaba tratando. Intento mantenerse ocupada con cualquier cosa ya no veía las noticias. Aun le costaba el asunto de la comida y el sueño pero lo intentaba

Ahora eran dos meses con dos semanas desde que su papa se fue, skye estaba con pepper en la cocina para desayunar, cuando el teléfono de pepper sonó.

-potts –contesto pepper

-pepper soy Abdías, pepper tienes que hablar con skye han pasado dos meses y medio y esta empresa tiene que seguir adelante todos nosotros, sé que es difícil pero creo que es hora de que aceptemos que tony no va volver , creo que es hora de declararlo legalmente muerto-le dijo

-estás loco, ella no va a estar de acuerdo con esto y yo tampoco lo estoy –le dijo pepper, skye se comenzó a preocupar pepper no solo sonaba sorprendida si no también enojada.

-solo háblalo con ella –dijo el antes de colgar, pepper tomo un par de respiraciones, tony está vivo ella estaba segura el volvería a casa.

-pepper que pasa-le pregunto skye , pepper miro a skye tenía que decírselo pero ella no iba a reaccionar nada bien.

-era Abdías el cree que es tiempo de declarar a tony legalmente muerto –dijo pepper lentamente, skye vio rojo ante eso ,ella nunca se había llevado bien con obie pero esto era increíble, su papa no está muerto ella está segura de eso. No iba a permitirlo

-está completamente loco –dijo skye

-lo se skye voy hablar con el –dijo pepper skye negó

-no pepper dame una hora y dile Abdías que nos vemos en la oficina –dijo skye. Saliendo de la cocina sin dejar que pepper dijera nada más.

Skye se preparó ella no iba a permitir eso , algo le olía muy mal con esto porque la prisa de Abdías.

Skye se dio un baño, se arregló para la oficina, pantalón blanco de vestir, blusa blanca, saco de color negro y unos zapatos de tacón negro de 7 cm, se maquillo muy poco más que nada para intentar cubrir las ojeras. Dejo su cabello ondulado quedara suelto.

Había aprendido muchas cosas de las mujeres en su vida y una de las lecciones de tía peggy había sido que unos buenos tacones te daban seguridad al igual que un buen labial.

-estoy lista –dijo skye , pepper se sorprendió al ver a skye. Salieron de la casa donde happy ya la esperaba para llevarlas.

-que planeas hacer –pregunto pepper

-y una mierda si voy dejar que Abdías haga esto y voy hacer lo que tenga que hacer para evitarlo –dijo simplemente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Abdías ya las esperaba en una de las salas de juntas.

-como estas skye, te vez bien quieres algo de beber –pregunto obie queriendo terminar lo antes posible no podía ser muy difícil manipular a la niña.

-bien pero vamos al grano-dijo skye sentándose en una delas sillas, pepper se sentó junto de ella, Abdías se sentó enfrente de ellas.

-skye , pepper tienen que entender que han pasado dos meses y medio y las decisiones tienen que ser tomadas, por mucho que nos duela es el momento de aceptar que tony no va a volver-dijo el

-no legalmente no puedes tiene que pasar un año –dijo skye, Abdías tomo un respiro

-pero en circunstancias como estas tan extremas es posible-dijo el skye realmente hubiera querido que esto fuera sencillo,

-no, la empresa puede esperar no vamos a declararlo muerto por la empresa –dijo skye

-tienes que dejar de ser tan ingenua, esta empresa es el legado de tu familia y tu padre habría querido que todo siguiera su curso –dijo Abdías perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-no soy ingenua, y mi papa no está aquí Abdías –dijo ella.

-dado que no pareces capaz de comprender lo importante que es esto voy hacer lo mejor para la empresa algún días vas a entender que es lo mejor-dijo el, skye sonrió fríamente y contesto antes de que pepper lo hiciera.

-realmente quieres jugar ese juego Abdías, porque perderás para empezar no puedes declararlo muerto sin mí, ahora no tengo que recordarte que yo soy su hija y por ende la heredera de todo esto y si tengo que tomar el mando lo hare –dijo skye

-no existes para el mundo así que no te necesito para eso y la junta nunca aceptara a una niña de 18 de la que nunca habían oído hablar para dirigir esta empresa, se que eres lista pero no estas aun al nivel –dijo abdias enfadado esta niña no iba a arruinar sus planes.

-tal vez no para el mundo pero soy legalmente su hija y lo de que el mundo no sabe de mi bueno eso se puede arreglar, pero no voy a dejar que lo declares muerto –dijo skye

-tu papa no quería eso para ti –dijo el tratando de ser amistoso

-si bueno el siempre supo que no podrías protegerme por siempre y además el me dijo que era mi decisión, que yo podía elegir el momento de salir al mundo-le dijo pepper estaba sorprendida al escuchar esto

\- aun así la junta no lo aceptara eres apenas una niña de 18 y no solo la junta una mujer al mando de una empresa que se dedica a la fabricación de armas no lo verán bien-dijo el skye volvió a sonreír de una manera que la hacía parecerse mucho a su papa , y Abdías mal dijo esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

-vamos Abdías no me subestimes tanto, no soy una chica de 18 años común, tengo tres maestrías y un IQ que probablemente sobre pasa el de todos en la junta y no solo eso yo soy la única capaz de diseñar como papa, he aprendido bien de papa y pepper si yo quiero manejar esta empresa puedo hacerlo, deme una hora con la junta y te aseguro que me aceptaran con los brazos abiertos, después de todo es mi nombre el que está en la puerta ellos aceptaran a otro stark para manejar el negocio, y la prensa puede decir lo que quiera ser mujer no me impide nada y soy capaz de demostrarlo-Abdías no era el único sorprendido, pepper estaba muy sorprendida en este momento no estaba viendo a skye la chica que le encanta ver películas ,comer comida chatarra , trabajar en el taller y que tienes ese sentido del humor tan característico , no estaba en presencia de Skye María Stark heredera de Industrias Stark , digna hija y nieta de Tony Stark y Howard Stark.

-si realmente quieres eso, te apoyare como lo hice como con tu padre , cuando cumplas 21 te cederé el mando y mientras yo preparo el terreno y tu te preparas-dijo Abdías podía hacerlo de nuevo no le importaba tener que esperar un par de años.

-en verdad lo agradezco pero no , esto es lo que va a pasar vamos a esperar un año a partir de este día para declarar a mi papa muerto no antes, tu seguirás como sub director y yo voy a seguir de cerca lo que pasa con esta empresa en ese tiempo y si llega pasar ese año tomare el mando de Industrias Stark -dijo ella

-pero…-comenzó Abdías pero skye lo corto

-pero nada Abdías no estoy pidiendo permiso, no tengo que recordarte que en ausencia de mi papa yo tengo la acciones de esta empresa tú lo has dicho es el legado de la familia, ahora he sido clara –pregunto ella sin quitar la sonrisa fría marca stark sin dejar de parecer seria con lo que decía.

-completamente-dijo el forzadamente. Estaba más que enfadado quién demonios era esta niña para arruinarlo todo.

-bien obie sabía que lo entenderías, bueno creo que hemos terminado tengo cosas que hacer , gracias por tu tiempo y estaremos en contacto-dijo skye con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Skye y pepper salieron de la empresa, pepper estaba anonadada la seguridad y irradiaba skye, happy que las esperaba recargado en auto , no tenía que haber estado en la junta para notar el cambio de skye , la forma más segura de caminar de lo normal, de algo estaba seguro Abdías stane no estaba muy feliz después de esa junta, cuidado mundo porque hay otra Stark pensó.

Una vez que pepper y skye estaban en el auto, pepper vio como skye se desinflo completamente.

-ok eso salió bien cierto –pregunto skye con cierta duda en su tono de voz, pepper no pudo más que sonreír toda la seguridad que hace unos segundos emanaba de ella se había evaporado.

-completamente, pero estas segura de esto –pregunto pepper , skye suspiro. –por que pensé que habías dicho que no querías fabricar armas.

-estoy muy seguro pepper , hice lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que lo declarara muerto después de esto no confió en el-dijo skye

-pero que pasa con lo que tú quieres, tu papa no quería que tu tuvieras que hacer lo que el hiso a tu edad –le dijo pepper

-cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a el tengo un año pepper –le dijo skye

Una vez que llegaron skye se propuso empezar.

-hola J tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer , quiero el reporte de industrias stark del último año-dijo skye dirigiéndose a su cuarto para cambiarse por algo mas cómodo.

Pepper estaba sorprendida skye tenía un nuevo proyecto ahora lo único que hacía era estar en el taller pero no estaba trabajando de su coche, solo salía para comer sus raciones de dos comidas programadas, en cuanto a dormir pepper sospechaba que skye no estaba durmiendo mucho pero al menos dormía algo, su dieta era a base de café y red bull. No solo le sorprendía el hecho de que skye estuviera tan concentrada en este proyecto sino en su fortaleza, ella estaba muy lejos de estar bien pero cualquier persona en su lugar no se pararía de la cama, ella misma había días que no tenía ganas para hacerlo, pero skye a su manera se había mantenido ocupada durante los últimos tres meses.

Skye suspiro al ver la fecha en el calendario ayer se cumplieron tres meses desde que su papa desapareció, estaba en el taller trabajando cuando el teléfono solo skye corrió escaleras arriba y contesto , lo más seguro es que fuera el tío rhodey para decirle que no lo habían encontrado aun pensó ella.

-hola-contesto ella.

-skye linda lo encontramos! –dijo rhodey feliz de poder darle la buena noticia, skye tuvo que recargarse en el sillón para no caer, no quería emocionarse de más sin tener todos los hechos.

-el… él está vivo-pregunto skye lentamente

-si skye linda él está vivo, en este momento está dormido, pero mañana a esa de las 9 de la mañana estaremos llegando a la base en los Ángeles, estoy seguro de que el muere por verte y no es el único -skye dejo caer el teléfono ,papa volvía a casa, el realmente volvía a casa. Pepper salió de la cocina cuando escucho el golpe del teléfono al caer. Skye estaba pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-skye cariño que pasa-pregunto pepper

-el , rhodey dijo…-pepper se tensó tomo el teléfono del piso

-rhodey-pregunto pepper preparándose para recibir cualquier noticia

-pepper lo encontramos esta vivo-le dijo pepper no podía estar más feliz ,rhodey le dijo a la hora que tenían que estar en base militar.

-oh mi dios gracias rhodey estaremos ahí –dijo pepper antes de colgar, skye se sentó lentamente en el sofá.

-pepper papa vuelve a casa, esto no es un sueño verdad-pregunto skye

-el vuelve a casa skye no es un sueño- skye se paro y abrazo a pepper.

Ninguna de las dos logro dormir mucho esa noche, pepper no obligo a skye a tomar las pastillas ya que ni ella podía dormir , la emoción y el miedo no las dejo.

Skye se despertó aun no podía creer que su papa realmente volvía a casa, se dio un baño para intentar relajarse una vez termino el baño se arreglo , se puso algo muy casual , una jeans y una playera gris que decía RED en rojo , se dejo el pelo suelto y e puso sus convers rojas.

De mientras mas se acercaban a la base mas nerviosa se sentía , pepper tuvo que tomar sus manos por que le temblaban.

Tanto pepper , happy y skye esperaban a que el avión llegara, estaba muy nerviosa no lo creería hasta que lo viera y aun así sería difícil de creer. Pepper estaba tan nerviosa como skye , aunque intentaba calmarla. Cuando skye vio el avión aterrizar más ansiosa se puso, pero cuando la rampa se abrió lentamente contuvo la respiración, cuando por fin termino de abrirse la rampa skye pude reconocer a su papa en un instante pero aun no podía creerlo, vio cómo su papa se paró de la silla de ruedas y bajo de la rampa con ayuda del tío rhodey, pudo ver como su papa le decía algo a tío rhodey quien alejo a los paramédicos, su papa se acercó noto que cabestrillo.

-ve-dijo pepper a skye en voz baja skye sentía sus piernas temblar toda ella temblaba, tony vio a su hija finalmente después de tres largos y terribles meses, ella camino lentamente hacia su papa para evitar caer, cuando quedaron a unos pasos el uno del otro , tony pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de skye , skye vacilo por un momento pero solo por un momento antes de abrazarlo tratando de no lastimarla, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, tony con su brazo libre la abrazo.

Skye se rompió una vez en sus brazos , lloro de miedo y de alegría, aun no podía creerlo al 100% a pesar de que su olor era inconfundible y su forma de abrazarla.

-esto es real? Realmente eres tú , porque , porque parece un sueño , no quiero despertar y darme cuenta que todo fue un sueño , por favor que no sea un sueño –tony escucho la incredulidad y el miedo de su niña entre sollozos, el no creyó que volvería a abrazarla y el podía estar años así y sería feliz.

-soy yo skye , no es un sueño –le dijo el , ella sollozo aún más fuerte al oír su voz , esto era real por fin estaba en casa, tony trato de consolar a su hija realmente le dolia verla llorar de esa manera por el.

-todos…decían que estabas muerto –dijo ella ya mas tranquila pero aun así no lo soltó.

-estoy vivo skye , mírame –le pidió tony separándose un poco de ella, le sonrió ,skye sonrió de vuelta era la primera vez en tres meses que sonreía genuinamente.

-no te estoy perdiendo de vista de nuevo –le dijo skye tony rodo los ojos , pero sonrió. Finalmente se separaron.

-no voy a ninguna parte –dijo el ,tony se acercó a pepper.

-ojos rojos , lagrimas por su jefe perdido –escucho skye , solo el le diría eso a pepper

-de alegría no me gusta la búsqueda de empleo-contesto pepper.

-bien se terminaron las vacaciones –dijo su papa subiendo al auto , skye los dejo subir. Y corrió a abrazar a tio rhodey

-gracias! Por traerlo a casa tio rhodey eternamente agradecida –le dijo skye

-de nada el fue el quien nos encontró , anda ve con el –le dijo rhodey a su sobrina.

Skye se sento entre su papa y pepper.

-me alegro de que este de vuelta SR adonde –pregunto happy

-es bueno estar de vuelta-contesto el

-al hospital happy –dijo pepper

-no , no voy a ir al hospital –se negó rotundamente

-tony , papa –dijeron pepper y skye al mismo tiempo

-tienes que ir aun hospital a que te revisen –dijo pepper quitándole las palabras de la boca a skye

-yo no tengo que hacer nada ,estuve cautivo por tres meses , yo quiero dos cosas una hamburguesa con queso y…-dijo su papa skye rodo los ojos instintivamente

-si ya puedes olvidarte de eso –dijo pepper, ahora fue el turno de su papa de rodar los ojos

-no es lo que están pensando, quiero que llames a una conferencia de prensa –dijo el

Skye lo miro sin entender, tony miro la duda en los ojos de skye pero con su mirada le pedía que confiara en el skye capto el mensaje y sonrió en respuesta.

-para que… -pregunto pepper

-las hamburguesas primero happy –dijo tony para poner fin a la discusión.

Pepper comenzó hacer su trabajo haciendo un montón de llamadas para tener lista la conferencia de prensa.

-quieres algo kiddo –le pregunto tony a su hija , skye había extrañado ese apodo

-no yo no tengo hambre pero gracias –dijo skye simplemente, pepper le dio una mirada de reprimenda ya que skye no había comido nada, skye le devolvió la mirada diciéndolo con ella que luego comería, este intercambio silencioso no pasó desapercibido para tony pero lo dejo pasar.

Pronto llegaron a industrias stark donde un montón de periodistas ya lo esperaban , skye vio cómo su papa salió del auto y se reunió con Abdías, skye espero a que ellos avanzaran hacia dentro para que ella pudiera bajar del auto , su papa le había insistido para que entrara. Vio a su papa pasar entre la multitud de la prensa para ponerse en el pódium.

-les molestaría si les pido que se sienten, así me pueden ver y no salgo tan formal –pidió su papa skye se sorprendió pero se sentó en forma de indio, al igual que pepper.

-por qué tanto amor-pregunto rhodey al entrar, pepper suspiro.

-no me mires a mí no sé lo que está pensando-dijo pepper pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro por ver por fin a tony , rhodey le dio una mirada a skye a lo que ella solo negó.

-jamás me despedí de mi padre –comenzó su papa mirando a Abdías, pero luego paso si mirada al frente y mientras que los demás creían que estaba viendo a lo periodista nada más lejos de la verdad sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella- no le pude decir adiós a papa ,hay preguntas que me gustaría hacerle, le preguntaría sobre su empresa y si tenía dudas ,si tenía conflictos –dijo su papa antes de mirar a los periodistas , skye estaba muy sorprendida el abuelo era un tema espinoso en la mansión stark solo dos veces su papa le había hablado sobre su abuelo y ahora estaba aquí hablando libremente de el-o talvez solo era el hombre que recordamos de los noticieros.

-vi morir a jóvenes soldados por las mismas armas que hice para defenderlos y protegerlos me di cuenta que formo parte de un sistema cómodo con cero responsabilidades. – a skye se estremesio en pensar en que podía haberle pasado a su papa ahí.

-que le paso ahí –pregunto un periodista , vio a su papa pararse.

-me abrieron los ojos ,me di cuenta que tengo masque ofrecer al mundo que cosas que explotan , y es por eso que con efecto inmediato cierro la división de manufacturero de armas de Stark internacional-declaro su papa , la boca de skye estaba abierta , el caos se desato por completo ante la sorpresa , ella sonrió su papa está de vuelta , una vez los periodista comenzaron a salir , su papa se acercó a ella que estaba en una esquina alejada para que nadie la viera.

-tengo que hacer un par de cosas pero no tardare mucho –le dijo

-está bien –contesto ella , ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

-Srta. Potts –saludo coulson sorprendiendo a skye tenía mucho que no lo veía , claro que había estado hablando con el pero no era lo mismo.

-agente coulson es un gusto verlo –dijo pepper a lo que coulson sonrió

-me gustaría hablar con el sr stark –dijo el sorprendiendo a tanto a pepper como a skye.

-he claro lo pondré en la agenda-dijo pepper-los dejo tengo que arreglar un par de cosas –dijo pepper para dejarlos solos.

Coulson miro bien a skye , se le notaba que los últimos tres meses habían sido un infierno para ella, el realmente odiaba no haber podido estar ahí con ella.

-hey me alegro de verte –dijo skye abrazándolo.

-yo también me alegro de verte ,siento no haber podido estar para ti en estos meses lo siento mucho –se disculpó el

-yo lo entiendo ok, además no dejaste de llamar –le dijo ella separándose de el

-como estas –le pregunto el , ella tomo aire

-bien ahora que tengo a papa de nuevo en casa-le dijo

-bien solo quiero que estés bien, has perdido mucho peso –le dijo el en modo protector

-lo se vale , ya me encargare de ponerme al día –dijo ella

-eso espero, sabré si no lo haces –dijo él.

Hablaron un poco de lo que coulson había estado haciendo bueno lo que no estaba clasificado, skye le pregunto sobre el equipo del que nunca dejaba de hablar desde hace años, natasha y Clint. Skye realmente esperaba poder conocerlos algún día.

El regreso a casa era un sueño para skye después de tanto tiempo todo volvía a la normalidad, que tan equivocada estaba pero eso ella no lo sabía aun.

Skye entro en el cuarto de su papa después de que le dio tiempo de cambiarse , ella también se puso más cómoda no tenía intenciones de salir a ningún lado por lo que se puso unos pantalones de chándal cortos y un camiseta vieja.

Cuando tony escucho el golpe en su puerta sabía que tenía que contarle a skye lo que había pasado esto no iba a ser fácil, cuando skye entro en el cuarto se sintió raro tenía tres meses que no entraba a este cuarto, se sentó en la cama estilo indio.

-que paso, no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras yo no voy a presionarte –skye se apresuró a aclarar.

-está bien sé que no vas a presionar, bueno como seguro ya sabes atacaron el convoy en el que iba, bueno fue un grupo terrorista llamado los diez anillos, ellos querían que les hiciera el Jericó –tony le conto casi toda la historia a skye lo único que faltaba era explicarle lo del reactor arc en su pecho , y se guardó los detalles más terribles de su tiempo en cautiverio.

-cuando atacaron el convoy una metralla me alcanzo y se metió en mi pecho yinsen saco lo que pudo pero aun hay metralla ahí por lo que me puso un electroimán para evitar que avance a mi corazón, primero estaba conectado a una batería de auto, pero esto es lo que me mantiene vivo ahora bueno hasta que me ponga trabajar en una nuevo-dijo el alzando su camiseta él no podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo de que skye lo viera diferente, skye tuvo que contener el grito de sorpresa.

-es…es lo que creo que es-pregunto skye en voz baja tentada a tocarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino por miedo a lastimarlo, tony al ver el miedo de su hija por lo que tomo su mano y la puso sobre el reactor.

-si es un reactor arc-dijo el

-te duele –pregunto ella en voz baja preparándose para la respuesta ,toda la historia que su papa le había contado le había roto el corazón y estaba tratando de no llorar.

-no ya no duele-la tranquilizo. Skye to9mo una respiración profunda para contener las lagrimas.

-bien eso es bueno-dijo skye , noto en la mirada de su papa cierto miedo conociéndolo tal vez a que ahora seria diferente por el reactor en su pecho-me alegro de que tengas el reactor es lo que te mantiene con vida , además tiene una ventaja ya no necesitaras una linterna al meterte debajo de un auto o alguna cueva –dijo skye para aligerar el ambiente, tony suspiro tranquilo al ver que su hija no lo miraba diferente y se rio por primera vez en tres meses , skye como por efecto domino se rio también. Ambos rieron fuertemente de alegría.

-tenia mucho tiempo sin reir asi –dijo skye cuando recupero al aliento

-ya bueno no eres la única kiddo , asi que ya te he contado lo que paso los últimos meses que tienes que contarme tu que paso aquí mientras estuve fuera –pregunto tony a skye , a pesar de que estaba sonriendo skye podía notar la seriedad de su pregunta.

-nada muy interesante-dijo skye tony le dio una mirada que skye conocía bien y que había extrañado.

-por qué no te creo-pregunto el

-nada que sea importante ahora, vi a la tía peggy y arregle el Cadillac solo le falta la mano de pintura eso es lo más importante lo demás ya no me importa, todo termino y estoy muy feliz por eso –dijo ella ,tony maldijo en su mente , el no era idiota sabia que las cosas no habían estado bien aquí solo era cuestión de ver a su hija para saberlo, pero no iba a presionarla skye tiene la mala costumbre de embotellar todo al igual que el.

-bien cuéntame del Cadillac ya lo has probado-pregunto su papa skye agradeció que lo dejara pasar aunque esperaba tontamente de que pepper no dijera nada sabia que eso no pasaría , ellos iban a tener esa charla en algún punto , pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, solo quería disfrutar de su papa. Por fin ese nudo en su pecho se libero y podía respirar profundamente.

Hablaron de tonterías sobre autos y mecánica en general, ella se quedó dormida después de horas de hablar con su papa.

Tony sonrió feliz skye se había quedado dormida recargada en el cómo lo hacia cuando veían una película o tenía una pesadilla, la miro dormir por un largo rato disfrutando del sonido de su respiración, escuchar a su bebe respirar después de tantos meses era relajante lo único que había querido mientras estuvo fuera. Tony se quedó dormido arrullado por la respiración de skye.

Por primera vez en tres meses los dos durmieron sin pesadillas y durante toda la noche.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Por fin termine este capitulo, fue mucho mas largo de lo normal pero espero les gustara , díganme que opinan ya saben con un hermoso REWIEV.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Por favor regálenme un REWIEV**

 **También me gustaría que pasaran en wattpad a leer la historia de anita_06 se llama HELCON NEGRO. Denle una oportunidad no se arrepentirán.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	13. Chapter 13 aviso sobre serie de one shot

**Hola se que esto no es un cap , pero queria contarles que estoy publicando one shots de esta historia , de todos esos momentos perdidos de la adolescencia de skye. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Se llama Momentos perdidos de un giro de 180. Espero sea de su agrado**


	14. Chapter 14 IRON MAN 1 CAP 2

Tony despertó completamente descansado después de una muy buena noche de sueño, skye no se había movido en toda la noche se aferraba a él, skye siempre había tenido problemas de abandono graves y tenía la gran sospecha de que esto problemas volverían a resurgir, suspiro después de unos minutos decidió que era hora de pararse tenía muchos planes, también tenía que hablar con pepper sobre que había pasado en estos meses y sobre todo darle las gracias por estar con skye, se levantó de la cama despacio y acomodando a skye sin despertarla.

Se encontró con pepper tomando un café. Ella había vuelto a su casa a noche para darles tiempo de ponerse al día, aunque estaba preocupada por skye, solo esperaba que hubiera comido algo.

-buenos días pepper –saludo tony, pepper sonrió

-buenos días tony, y skye –pregunto ella

-profundamente dormida-dijo el sonriendo, pepper lo miro sorprendido.

-durmió toda la noche –pregunto ella, tony se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-si –dijo el

-bueno eso es una grata sorpresa y dime por favor que ustedes comieron algo –pregunto ella , las alarmas sonaron en la mente de tony , la preocupación de pepper era notoria.

-no se nos fue el tiempo, pepper que paso mientras no estuve , me estas preocupando quiero saberlo todo-dijo el , pepper se golpeó mentalmente esto no iba a ser fácil , pero lo cierto es que tenía que contarle , a pesar de que estaba segura de que skye ahora se recuperaría rápidamente. Pepper dejo que tony se sirviera una taza de café y se sentara.

-como esta ella –le pregunto tony.

-bueno cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado su reacción fue una que no esperaba, estaba en shock es lo que yo creo, no lloro ni grito prácticamente no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el sofá y vio todos los reportajes de tu desaparición, apenas logre que comiera algo se quedó todo el día ahí, los tres primeros días fue lo único que hizo. Después su rutina cambio comenzó a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el taller , esperaría la llamada de rhodey y se quedaría viendo las noticias y volvería al taller así por tres semanas, en ese tiempo comió prácticamente nada , yo realmente lo intentaba pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, y casi no dormía. Por lo que llame al doctor –dijo pepper queriendo no tener que contarle esto ya que la mirada de tony era de mucha culpa y dolor.

-que dijo el médico –pregunto tony preocupado. Pepper soltó un suspiro.

-le receto unas patillas leves para dormir, le ordeno comer por lo menos dos veces al día algo más que un sándwich. Dijo era depresión -tony sabía que tenía que ser malo , pero no espero que a este grado.

-pastillas para dormir –dijo el sorprendido, pepper asintió

-por eso me sorprendió que durmiera toda la noche y sin tomar nada , sé que ella hacia trampas y no siempre las tomaba pero la vigile de cerca e intervine cuando era necesario, después de la visita del doctor skye realmente intento seguir las indicaciones, para el segundo mes tuvo una mejora dejo de ver la noticias , perdió la chispa creo que no escuche ni uno de sus comentarios inteligentes en todo ese tiempo, el último par de semanas recupero algo de su energía y comenzó con un nuevo proyecto , no estaba bien pero al menos la veía más motivada y bueno eso es prácticamente todo , lloro un par de veces no más , no sé de donde saco la fuerza solo estuvo tres días sin moverse , pero saco la fuerza para hacer algo más , yo esperaba tener que levantarla pero sorprendentemente no lo necesito , se mantuvo tan ocupada como pudo no se dejó caer tony-dijo pepper , tony se sentía tan culpable por su culpa su hija había estado tan mal.

-deja de culparte, no fue tu culpa, ella va a estar bien los dos van a estar bien ambos se necesitan para funcionar correctamente , creo que tú vas a poder ayudar a que se recupere empezando por la comida ayer no comió nada de nada-dijo pepper tony asintió el se aseguraría de que skye volviera a la normalidad .

-gracias pepper por cuidar de ella , no te das el crédito suficiente se que en gran parte es por ti que skye no se dejo caer aunque no lo creas –le dijo tony muy agradecido con pepper por cuidar de su hija tan bien

-no me tienes que agradecer nada , sabes que amo a skye tanto como si fuera mia –dijo pepper , tony sonrio

-es tuya tal vez no biológicamente pero es tuya no olvides eso –le dijo el pepper asintió

-y que paso con la tía peggy lo único que dijo skye fue que la visito –dijo tony , pepper sonrió

-le debemos una grande a peggy tony pero eso te lo tiene que contar skye yo solo te he dado el resumen quiero que ella te cuente lo demás , pasaron un par de cosas interesantes pero tiene que ser ella quien te diga-dijo pepper , tony asintió después de eso tony bajo a su taller.

-me alegro de tenerlo en casa SR –dijo JARVIS

-gracias JARVIS -respondió tony , se tomó su tiempo para ver el taller era claro que skye había estado trabajando aquí , había latas de red boll en la mesa de trabajo de skye , no se sorprendió tanto cuando noto que su estación de trabajo no había sido tocada para nada , estaba tal y como la dejo cuando se fue.

Skye despertó feliz el simple hecho de despertar en la cama de su papa le decía que no era un sueño pero quería verlo solo para estar segura.

-buenos días J sabes donde esta papa-pregunto skye

-buenos días Srta. Stark Sr. Se encuentra en taller –dijo el

-Gracias J –dijo skye levantándose

-encantado de ayudar –contesto el.

Skye bajo directamente al taller.

-buenos días –dijo skye al entrar al taller.

-buenos días kiddo –saludo tony

-en que estas trabajando –pregunto ella, acercándose

-estás haciendo otro reactor, puedo ayudarte –pregunto skye

-si pero primero tenemos que desayunar te estaba esperando-dijo tony

-bien voy a ver que encuentro en la cocina-dijo skye

Skye encontró que pepper les había dejado un desayuno en condiciones, huevo revuelto, tocino fruta y juego de naranja, skye sonrió preparo un poco de café y baja con la charola la comida.

Skye comenzó a comer, noto como su papa le daba miradas a ella y a su plato cuando skye paro de comer , ella soltó un suspiro su papa y pepper habían hablado.

-deja de mirarme que si me lo voy a comer todo solo estoy algo llena –dijo skye sorprendiendo a tony

-no te sorprendas tanto la sutileza no es lo tuyo papa-dijo skye

-estoy preocupado por ti, es solo eso skye –dijo tony , ahora que la emsión de volver a verla había pasado podría verla bien y era claro que había perdido bastante peso y las ojeras.

-estoy bien-dijo ella lo cual la hizo ganarse una mirada de advertencia –bien, bien no lo estoy, pero lo estaré vale, no tenemos que hablar de eso –dijo skye intentado que esa conversación no sucediera.

-oh claro que vas a estar bien, no pienso quitar mi vista de ti hasta que lo este y si tenemos que hablar de eso , pero no voy a presionarte –dijo tony

-gracias –dijo skye.

Se pasaron un par de horas haciendo el reactor con la música a todo volumen.

-bien voy a necesitar que me ayudes –le pidió tony una vez en la silla medica, skye realmente no quería hacerlo ,meter la mano en le pecho de tu padre no es uno de las cosas que una persona quisiera experimentar.

-y por qué no pepper tiene la manos pequeñas como yo –dijo skye , tony rodo los ojos

-cobarde! Está bien –dijo tony –de qué tamaño las tienes-comenzó tony skye se mordió el labio para no reír –

-que –pregunto pepper sin entender

-tus manos de qué tamaño las tienes

-que por que –pregunto pepper confundida

-ven te necesitó –dijo tony simplemente, enseguida pepper estaba poniendo el código de acceso al taller.

-hey muéstrame tus manos –pidio tony ,pepper lo hiso algo nerviosa al ver que tony no tenía camisa- wow! Son pequeñas realmente pequeñas ,solo necesito un poco de ayuda aquí .

-en que –pregunto pepper sin entender

-estoy cambiando esto –dijo tony mostrando el reactor ,pero me encontré con una pequeño problema –dijo

-que problema-pregunto pepper una ves junto a tony

-hay un alambre expuesto , esta tocando la pared-dijo tony

-que quieres que haga –pregunto pepper esperando no fuera algo de lo que se arrepentiría

-solo necesito que metas tu mano y lo saques lentamente –dijo el

-que! No , no puedo porque no lo hace skye –pregunto pepper mirando a skye

-por que es cobarde por eso –dijo tony dándole una mirada divertida a skye , skye le saco la lengua

-es…es seguro? –pregunto pepper nerviosa

-oh claro es como operando solo no dejes que toque la pared –dijo su papa escuchándose algo tenso

-que es operando –pregunto pepper , skye abrió los ojos sorprendida como era posible que pepper no supiera que era operando pensó ella

-es un juego eso no importa , solo saca el alambre con cuidado

-no tony , yo no estoy capacitada para esto –dijo pepper muy nerviosa, quitando su mano

-no , no tu eres la persona mas capaz , calificada y confianza que he conocido a parte de skye , lo harás bien –le dijo tony tranquilizándola , pepper asintió no muy segura pero dispuesta a ayudar.

-ew! Oh mi dios esto es asqueroso hay pus –dijo pepper , skye sonrió sin poder evitarlo al saber que no era pus

\- no es pus es una descarga plasmática del reactor no de mi cuerpo –le explico tony

-huele –se quejo pepper

-si lo hace-dijo tony

-bien lo tengo , lo tengo –skye no apartaba la mirada sabía que pepper tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

-bien genial ahora no permitas que toque…-dijo pero se calló y la máquina que monitoreaba su corazón comenzó a sonar, pepper no era la única preocupada skye también lo estaba.

-ah! no dejes que toques los lados –dijo tony aunque ya era tarde

\- lo siento , lo siento –se disculpó pepper

-esta bien ahora asegúrate que cuando lo saque no saque…-dijo tony volviendo a ser interrumpido, tony soltó un gemido de dolor al mismo tiempo que la maquina comenzó a sonar

-lo que acabas de sacar –dijo tony con dificultad

-oh dios ,oh dios que hago –pregunto pepper asustada sin saber que hacer intentando meter de nuevo el iman

-no ,no lo vuelvas a meter –dijo tony con dolor

-que esta mal -pregunto pepper, skye iba a responder pero lo hiso su papa

-nada solo estoy sufriendo un paro cardiaco por que lo arrancaste .dijo su papa intentando aligerarlo , skye se paró de su silla

-dijiste que eres seguro –le reclamo pepper

-si , ahora tenemos prisa –dijo tony apurado –tiene que cambiarlo rápidamente

-está bien, está bien, vas a estar bien voy a hacerlo bien tony –dijo pepper, tony asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa, skye se acercó por completo tomando el reactor de la manos de pepper al ver que le temblaban, y no podía ver a su papa así sufriendo claramente dolor.

-voy a hacerlo vale –le dijo skye, tony se sorprendió pero contesto

-esta bien el skye asintió

-ahora tienes que adjuntarlo a la base –le dijo tony a skye, skye asintió por algún milagro sus manos no temblaban, mintió la mano hasta al fono cuando sintió la base, adjuntándolo un poco demasiado rápido

-wow! Yeah! –exclamo tony, skye sentía sus piernas temblar noto que el monitor había vuelto a la normalidad, termino de colocarlo , tony soltó un risa un poco nerviosa , skye sentía aun su corazón latir a mil por hora y pepper estaba igual –ahora era tan difícil? Eso fue divertido no? –pregunto en burla tony al ver la cara de ambas tan asustadas tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Skye comenzó a calmarse al igual que pepper tomando largos respiros eso no había sido nada divertido para ninguna.

-estas bien –preguntaron las dos .

-si estoy bien, me siento mejor que nunca –dijo su papa clara mente tratando de no reír al ver sus expresiones aun atónitas.

-nunca , nunca, nunca me pidas hacer eso de nuevo nunca-dijo pepper

-secundo esa moción –dijo skye

-ustedes son lo único que tengo –dijo simplemente su papa sorprendiéndola un poco, su papa no era de los que decía ese tipo de cosas , claro le decía que la quería pero nunca se ponía tan serio o hablaba de corazón a corazón era algo que simplemente ellos no hacían por que no era necesario

-que quieres que haga con esto –pregunto pepper actuado como si tony no hubiera dicho nada sosteniendo el viejo reactor de arc

-eso –dijo su papa mirando el reactor –destruirlo , incinerarlo

-no quieres mantenerlo –pregunto pepper sorprendida

\- me han llamado muchas cosas pepper per nostálgico no es una de ellas –dijo su papa simplemente aunque skye sabía que eso no era de todo verdad.

-eso es todo Sr. Stark –dijo pepper

-eso es todo Srta. Potts –dijo su papa , skye sonrió al verlo interactuar la clara muestra de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, le daban ganas de gritarle a su papa que simplemente al besara pero.

-así que, que otras cosas te han llamado –pregunto skye con una sonrisa burlona cuando pepper dejo el taller, tony la miro con una sonrisa y negó pero no respondió.

Skye se despertó en medio de la noche, se había tomado su pastilla ya que ahora no solo tenía a pepper al pendiente sino también a su papa , pero le había pedido a JARVIS que si notaba que su papa tenía una mala pesadilla le avisara, skye bajo rápidamente a la cocina y puso en una bandeja un vaso de leche tibia y en otra un café , cuando entro en el cuarto su papa se quejaba fuertemente ,dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó junto a el en la cama , no trato de despertarlo abruptamente sabía que ese era un error cuando alguien está teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que froto un poco su brazo con cariño

-esta bien , papa esta bien estas a salvo –dijo skye lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara pero no tan fuerte como para espantarlo , sin dejar de frotar su brazo con cariño – despierta vamos despierta , su papa se despertó algo alterado y pudo notar que no sabia donde estaba por el pánico en sus ojos.

-yinsen –llamo su papa , skye suspiro

-ok tranquilo estas en casa conmigo papa , fue solo una pesadilla-dijo skye mirándolo , tony tardo unos segundo en comprenderla

-skye?-pregunto aun sorprendido pero relajándose visiblemente

-si soy yo, era solo una pesadilla –le dijo skye

\- gracias que haces aquí –pregunto tony sentándose.

-JARVIS me aviso, yo se lo pedí, estas bien –le pregunto skye claramente preocupada.

-si gracias –dijo tony ,skye le sonrió peo negó, volvió u atención al a charola que dejo en la mesita de noche

-bien así que crees que puedes volver a dormir o eres más como yo y prefieres no hacerlo –le pregunto skye , tony suspiro no quiero pensar en las pesadilla de su hija.

-no creo ser capaz de volver a dormir-dijo el , skye asintió y tomo la taza de café entregándosela.

-gracias –dijo tony después de tomar un trago de café

-bien –dijo skye tomando el control de la tele prendiéndola – aunque no lo creas hay muy buena programación a esta hora, aunque siempre podemos ver una película. O si quieres podemos hablar de tu pesadilla –dijo skye pero bastar con notar la mirada de su papa para saber que eso no estaba en sus planes-ok cuando quieres hablar sabes que solo tienes que decirlo – dijo ella comenzando a cambiar los canales.

Después de unos minutos tony hablo

-no tienes que quedarte, skye estoy bien puedes volver a dormir –le dijo tony

-quiero quedarme , recuerdo que tú siempre te quedabas conmigo después de una pesadilla , sé que siempre es mejor estar acompañado después de una ,además no poder volver a dormir, así que hazme espacio – dijo skye metiéndose en las mantas y acomodando una de las almohadas

No dijeron nada solo vieron la tele. Después de unas horas skye sonrió cuando vio que su papa por fin estaba dormido, ella no tardo mucho tiempo después de el para caer dormida.

Tony despertó y por un momento se sorprendió al ver a skye dormida en su cama, pero después recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque se sentía algo culpable por mantenerla despierta no podía negar que agradecía el detalle. Después de unos minutos decidió que era hora de levantarse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Skye despertó no mucho tiempo después, bajo y se encontró con su papa tomando café. Dado que pepper no había llegado aún, skye y tony solo comieron pan tostado y cereal. Aunque skye era muy bueno haciendo postres y usando el horno lo raro era que no podía hacer un huevo ni para salvar su vida y tony ni se diga en definitiva no era lo suyo. Después del desayuno ambos se fueron a dar un baño.

-seguro que no quieres venir –le pregunto tony

-completamente segura, saluda a tío rhodey de mi parte y dile que tenemos una apuesta que cumplir –le dijo skye. Tony negó sonriendo, skye tenía a rhodey envuelto en su dedo desde que se conocieron y constantemente skye iría a la base de rhodey donde hacían apuestas sobre la mecánica de los aviones y los sistemas de la fuerza aérea y con orgullo podía decir que skye casi siempre ganaba.

-ok cuando regrese te quiero mostrar algo –le dijo tony

-ok espero me sorprendas –dijo skye algo intrigada por lo que su papa quería mostrarle.

-oh kiddo no tienes ni idea, pepper no debe tardar en llegar vale cualquier cosa tengo mi celular –le dijo tony sin evitar cierta preocupación era la primera vez que salía y la dejaba desde que había regresado.

-si papa voy a estar bien soy una niña grande –le dijo skye sonriendo.

Tal y como su papa había dicho una hora después de que él se había ido vio a pepper entrar, skye se paró del sillón y corrió y abrazo a pepper.

Pepper se sorprendió mucho cuando skye la abrazo pero la abrazo de vuelta, después de un largo momento skye la soltó.

-gracias –le dijo skye, pepper no entendía por que le estaba agradeciendo

-de nada pero no sé de qué hablas skye –le pregunto pepper sentándose en el sillón skye la imito sentándose junto de ella.

-por todo pepper sin ti no habría sobrevivido a los últimos tres meses, sabía que tu cuidabas de mi aun cuando fui un total dolor de cabeza y por cierto lo siento por eso –le dijo skye , pepper realmente la había ayudado mucho y tenía que agradecerle , hubo unas noches en las que JARVIS avisaba a pepper de que tenía pesadilla muy malas y pepper se metía en la cama con ella y la abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormida y eso era solo un ejemplo.

-oh cariño siempre voy a cuidar de ti sin importar que , y no fuiste un dolor de cabeza para nada creeme yo se de dolores de cabeza trabajo con tu padre –le dijo pepper , skye no pudo evitar reir ante eso

-bueno teniendo ese ejemplo creo que tienes razón –dijo skye sonriendo te amo "Mama" pensó skye

-te amo pepper –le dijo skye, pepper sonrió ante el tono , aun después de 13 años aun no entendía por que skye nunca la había llamado mama al menos directamente , aun recuerda lo que paso en el hospital, pero ese tono siempre había sido especial solo lo decía cuando estaba enferma en el día de pepper o simplemente cuando skye estaba triste era su manera de decirle mama sin hacerlo y pepper lo amaba completamente.

-también te amo cariño –le dijo pepper.

Skye y pepper vieron unas películas juntas y comieron, después de eso pepper hiso lo que pepper hacia trabajar mientras skye veía un poco la tele, skye después de un rato subió a su cuarto a mandar un par de correos a fitzsimmons y a Melinda.

Cuando tony regreso a casa se encontró con pepper quien ya se estaba preparando para irse.

-ya te vas –le pregunto tony

-he si a menos que necesites algo –le dijo pepper

-esta bien puede irse Srta. Potts –dijo tony

-gracias Sr. Stark , buenas noches –le dijo ella

-buenas noches-dijo el con una sonrisa. Una vez que pepper se había ido tony decidió buscar a skye. Ya que no la encontró en el taller , subio a su cuarto

-estas lista –le pregunto tony al entrar ya que la puerta estaba abierta

-si mas que lista –dijo ella cerrando la laptop.

-estas despierto JARVIS – pregunto tony al entrar al taller

-para usted siempre Sr. –contesto

-bien quiero que abras un nuevo archcivo con el nombre de Mark 2 –dijo tony

-quiere que guarde una copia en los servidores de Industrias Stark –pregunto JARVIS.

-no guárdalo en mi servidor personal por el momento no se en quien confiar , esto no puede caer en malas manos , tal vez en las mias pueda ser algo bueno –dijo tony , skye estaba sorprendida muy sorprendida cuando vio el holograma

-así que sorprendida –pregunto su papa con una sonrisa.

-muy sorprendida, esto es lo que creo que es –le pregunto skye acercando el holograma con las manos.

-si ese es el traje –le dijo tony sonriendo al ver la clara fascinación de skye

-esto es increíble y más porque lo hiciste en las peores condiciones, aunque siempre se le pueden hacer mejoras –dijo skye sin apartar la mirada de el holograma, tony sonrió sabía que esa sería la reacción de skye, casi podía ver las ideas corriendo por su mente.

-así que quieres ayudarme a crearlo –le pregunto tony, él no quería que ella se involucrara si ella no quería, él quería que fuera su decisión.

-intenta detenerme viejo –le dijo skye ya tomando notas en una de sus libretas tenia muchas ideas y no quería perderlas

-hey! Que no soy viejo –se quejó el

-lo que tú digas –le dijo ella

Por las próximas horas comenzaron a lanzar ideas descartando y sumando a la lista de lo que finalmente harían, esa era una de las cosas que a tony le encantaban de skye , con ella podía hablar durante horas sin tener que detenerse a explicar era la única hasta el momento era la única que podía ponerse al día con sus procesos mentales ya que él no era el único que tenía procesos mentales raros ella compartía esa característica con el.

-así que cuanta el tío rhodey –pregunto skye mientras comían la cena ante la insistencia de su papa , tony quería asegurarse de que comiera las tres comidas normales.

-no mucho –dijo tony , skye pudo notar el tono en que lo dijo

-el no quiso ayudar cierto –le pregunto skye , sabia que lo mas probable era que su papa fuera con rhodey para hacerlo parte de este nuevo proyecto.

-no el cree que me he vuelto loco como la mayoría de la gente-dijo el

-yo no creo que estes loco si sirve de algo , creo que estas haciendo lo correcto yo te apoyo en esto –le dijo ella.

-gracias parece que eres la única que lo hace-le dijo el- asi que cuéntame como esta tia peggy y Angie –le pregunto

-bien muy bien –le dijo skye sabiendo que era lo que su papa quería saber . – aunque mi visita fue corta solo dos días , aunque claro se puede decir que la razón por la que estuve ahí en primer lugar es por pepper –dijo skye

-eso porque –pregunto tony queriendo saber todo y más por la negativa de pepper de contarle lo que había pasado

-ok antes de empezar promete que dejaras la conferencia después de que termine de contarte todo –le pidió ella , tony lo prometió esto ya comenzaba a no gustarle. Skye tomo aire antes de empezar.

-habían pasado dos meses papa y tu no aparecías y yo estaba cansada y harta de solo esperar a que tío rhodey llamara, tenia que hacer algo hackear los satélites de la CIA Y NSA no había sido de ayuda, por lo que hice mi maleta decidida a ir a Afganistán y no para hasta encontrarte. Pepper intento evitarlo pero yo no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, y pepper llamo a tía peggy y me hicieron creer que si iba a Afganistán, pero cuando aterrizamos antes de tiempo supe que las cosas no estaban pasando con forme al plan , tío happy no me dijo dónde estábamos ni adonde me llevaba , me di cuenta que estábamos en nueva york pero no me paso por la cabeza que íbamos con la tía peggy no hasta que tío happy estaciono el auto enfrente de su casa. Ella me hizo entrar en razón me dijo que no tenía ninguna experiencia en el campo y que lo único que iba a lograr era ponerme en peligro y bueno eso fue todo tía peggy tiene una manera muy efectiva de hacerme entrar en razón. Hablando de ella tenemos que ir a verla en cuanto podamos si no estará enojada con nosotros –dijo ella, tony sintió un escalofrió solo de pensar en skye en aquel lugar tan peligroso.

-pepper tenía razón le debo una muy grande a tía peggy, en qué demonios estabas pensando! Habría sido una estupidez –le dijo el

-lo se ok? , pero no lo hice y estaba pensando en ti era en lo único que pensaba, tu podías estar pasando por un infierno o podrías haber estado m…. –skye no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir, pero tony lo entendió enseguida lo que quería decir muerto-mira no lo hice además no niegues que tu habrías hecho lo mismo –le dijo ella para defenderse , tony no podía negar eso

-bien, y si en cuanto podamos iremos a visitar a tía peggy no quiero ser el objetivo de su enojo no creo sobrevivir a eso –dijo tony, skye asintió de acuerdo, ella podía contar con una sola mano las veces que la tía peggy se había enojado con ella y era de miedo con ella se enojaba lo mejor era evitarlo, solo tres personas en el mundo podían hacer que skye temblara cuando se enojaban con ella, pepper, tía peggy y su papa.

Los próximos días lo único que hicieron fue trabajar en el taller, algunas noches skye haría una pijamada con su papa viendo la tele en su cuarto o bajarían al taller todo dependía del estado de animo de tony despues de las pesadillas, skye por su parte ya casi no tenía la necesidad de tomar las pastillas y estaba comiendo con normalidad.

-ok grabando , dia uno prueba a falta de una mejor opción dum-e se queda a cargo de extintor-dijo su papa .

-comenzaremos con el 10 % de potencia-dijo el , skye comenzó a negar

-no creo que sea la mejor idea –le dijo skye.

-estará bien-dijo el simplemente, cuando su papa fue lanzado contra el techo skye grito y corrió hacia donde había caído

-estas bien –le pregunto

-hmm si –dijo su papa

-te lo dije!-exclamo skye

-si ,si no alardees-le dijo el skye rodo los ojos

-creo que necesitamos estabilizadores de vuelo –le dijo skye , tony asintió.

Después de checar que su papa no tenia una lesión grave comenzaron a trabajar en los estabilizadores de vuelo, se habían pasado gran parte del tiempo haciendo los estabilizadores.

-no me escuchas te estado llamado por intercomunicador –dijo pepper cargando un caja y una taza, si la habían escuchado pero estaba tan concentrados que no contestaron.

-mm creo que no –dijo tony concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo

-pense que ya no estabas haciendo armas –pregunto pepper extrañada.

-es un estabilizador de vuelo –dijo skye.

-si es completamente inofensivo-dijo tony pero sin darse cuenta lo activo lanzándolo contra la pared.

-oh dios mio! –dijo pepper , tony no tiene sentido de la auto preservación pensó-

-eso no salio como lo tenia pensado –dijo papa con una risa , skye no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de su papa.

-vamos a ver que paso en nueva york –dijo tony – vienes –pregunto el a skye

-no ve tu yo mientras calibro bien los estabilizadores –le dijo ella, skye realmente no quería ver a Abdías.

Skye se sorprendió cuando su papa bajo mas rápido de lo que esperaba , traía consigo dos rebanadas de pizza, skye suspiro las cosas no habían salido bien.

-tan mal –pregunto skye , tony asintió.

-su al parecer al junta no cree que dejar de hacer armas sea lo mejor para la empresa y me quieren fuera dicen que es culpa del trastorno de estrés post traumático-skye no podía estar mas sorprendida , ella no era idiota y si su papa tenia TEPT pero no estaba loco estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-dios son idiotas estas haciendo lo correcto –le dijo ella.

-y lo hare y no me importa lo que piensen –dijo el.

Los días que siguieron se centraron en trabajar en el traje.

-bien día de prueba 37, prueba 11 dum –e sigue a cargo del extintor, si me rocías y no estoy ardiendo te voy a donar a la universidad local-dijo tony , skye sonrio negando, ella se estaba encargando de ver el progreso para saber si se necesitaban mejoras.

-bien comencemos con el 1%-dijo tony , skye sonrio el habia aprendido la lección , el traje levito un poco .

-bien creo que es hora de un poco mas de potencia –dijo skye.

-bien vamos a al 2.5% -dijo el , el traje comenzó a volar realmente un poco mas alto , pero para horror de skye estaba por pasar por los autos.

-no lo autos!-dijo tony

-si aléjate de ellos –dijo skye , skye vio como su papa comenzó a tomar el control con los estabilizadores de vuelo , habia salido a la perfeccion.

-funciona!-dijo ella feliz.

-podemos volar-dijo el prcedio a ponerse el traje completo.

-bien estas conectado a los servidores, puedes salir de ahí –le dijo ella satisfecha con los logros que se tenían.

-JARVIS quiero ver el tráfico aéreo y el control en tierra-dijo su papa skye comenzó a negar.

-papa...-comenzó skye

-JARVIS skye a veces hay que correr antes de caminar-dijo el y salio del taller.

-mierda JARVIS dime que tengo forma de ver y oir lo que dice –le pregunto

-por supuesto Srta. Stark , tiene línea directa con Sr. –dijo el skye sonrio JARVIS piensa en todo.

-eres malditamente inteligente J –le dijo

-intento serlo –dijo el skye rodo los ojos.

-bien veamos que está haciendo papa. –dijo ella colocándose un auricular y sentándose frente a la pantalla. Skye no negaría que realmente parecía divertido y realmente quería un viaje en ese traje pero papa no la dejaría al menos no sin un par de discusiones.

-JARVIS cuál es el record del SRS71 –pregunto su papa, skye solo rogo no por favor no seas tan idiota.

-es de 26.000 metros Sr , no recomiendo…-pero J fue interrumpido

-los records están hechos para romperse-dijo su papa simplemente

-papa no se te ocurra hacerlo el traje no está preparado para tanta altura-intento razonar skye con el pero era inútil

-relax skye –dijo su papa.

-Sr un peligrosa capa de hielo se está formando-advirtió JARVIS.

-papa quieres dejar de jugar –le pidió skye, de repente el hielo se hiso demasiado para el traje y la comunicación y la imagen se corto

-papa! Mierda JARVIS! –dijo skye

-no puedo acceder al traje –dijo JARVIS, skye maldijo en voz baja,despues de los segundos más aterradores de su vida , la imagen y el sonido volvió a la normalidad, skye se sorprendió cuando su papa atravesó el techo aplastando uno de los autos , dum-e lo roció con el extintor.

-¡en que demonios estabas pensando! Eso fue lo mas idiota que has hecho!-grito skye cuando se acerco a el.

-estoy bien no paso nada-dijo tony saliendo del traje.

-agradece que no fue mi auto –dijo skye sentandoce de nuevo en su silla

-no me ayudaras a limpiar esto –pregunto el

-oh no es tu desastre-dijo skye. Saliendo del taller para calmarse tome un rápido baño relajante.

Tony abrió el paquete que pepper había dejado ahí , se sorprendió cuando vio el antigua reactor arc tenia grabado **otra prueba de que tony stark tiene un corazón.** Tony sonrio.

-ya se te ha pasado el enojo mama!-dijo tony en broma cuando skye entro de nuevo en el taller , skye la saco la lengua. Sentándose junto a el en la estación de trabajo mientras la tele estaba encendida.

-la presurización es un problema –dijo tony

-si no me digas –dijo con sarcasmo skye

-sr recomiendo que si planea visitar otros planetas reforzar la parte exterior –dijo JARVIS.

-bien llama a sisco para la aleaccion de oro y titanio del satélite –dijo tony ,skye asintió eso resolvería los problemas sin duda alguna.

-aquí esta el diseño terminada-dijo JARVIS mostrando el traje completamento dorado , a skye no le gustaba.

-es demasiado no crees –pregunto tony

-lo siento Sr como usted es tan discreto , en que estaba pensando-dijo JARVIS

-oh si J el realmente es el hombre mas discreto –dijo skye con sarcasmo.

-juro que no los crie de esta manera –dijo tony negando- pon un poco de rojo metalico.

-si por que eso lo hara menos visible –dijo J.

 **Nadie espera la presencia en la gala de tony stark ,no ha sido visto desde aquella rara conferencia de prensa , se dice que no ha salido de la cama en semanas.**

-JARVIS tenemos un invitación para eso –Pregunto tony ,

-no tengo registro de ninguna invitación. –contesto JARVIS. –este es el resultado final –dijo enseñando el traje con las espesificaciones. Skye sonrio era tan su papa era perfecto para el.

-bien me gusta comienza a pintar –dijo tony

-tomara 6 horas tenerlo listo-dijo JARVIS. Skye vio como su papa miraba le reloj y sonrio tenia que ir.

-no me esperen despierto-dijo el

-wow! Espera he sido buena no he salido en meses –dijo skye haciendo un puchero. Tony suspiro pero no podía negarse cuando ella le estaba dando esos ojos, además no era la primera vez que skye asistiría a alguno de los eventos de la empresa, cuando iba nunca llegaban juntos y así nadie hacia preguntas, era raro que skye quisiera ir.

-bien tienes 20 minutos –dijo tony , skye sonrio y salto de su asiento y corrió a su cuarto.

Se quito la pijama y busco un vestido sonrió cuando encontró el que quería, era morado sin mangas , corto de enfrente y largo de atrás con un toque pequello de brillo en la cintura, en su cabello solo realzo un poco mas sus ondas, se maquillo poco pero lo suficiente como para un evento como este, tacones abiertos color plata , unos aretes largos pero no muy ostentosos y un pequeño bolso a juego con el vestido. Sonrio ante su imagen en el espejo no estaba mal para 20 minutos.

Tony estaba esperando a skye , pero cuando la vio sonrio y sorprendio mucho el sabia que su hija era hermosa aun cuando estaba vistiendo solo pantalones de chándal cortos y una camiseta, con el pelo despeinado en un medio moño y llena de grasa de auto pero verla asi era impresionante , skye se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa , tendría mas miradas en ella de lo que le gustaría.

-estoy lista –dijo skye cuando termino de bajar las escaleras.

-te vez hermosa pequeña luciérnaga -dijo su papa haciéndola sonrojarse un poco.

-gracias , tu te vez tan bien como siempre-dijo skye.

Tony abrió la puerta del Ferrari de skye para ella, todos los hombres de su familia la habían enseñado como es que un hombre debe tratar una mujer siempre y aunque la gente no lo creería su papa era el que más le había enseñado y es que podía ser un mujeriego pero era un caballero con las mujeres.

-una carrera-dijo su papa

-bien nos vemos cuando llegues ahí te estare esperando –contesto skye.

-alucinas kiddo –dijo el.

Skye gano por muy poco pero el punto fue que gano, skye entro primero ya que ese era el plan de siempre, se acercó a la barra para poder tener un buen punto de visión, su papa no entro mucho tiempo después y pidió una copa.

-sr stark tengo que hablar con usted sobre las sircunstancias de su escape, sé que puede no ser el mejor momento per es importante-dijo coulson acercándose , skye se sorprendió al verlo ahí por que era tan malditamente importante para SHIELD-pongámosle una fecha el 27 en Industrias Stark

-eh… si claro yo…-skye miro hacia donde su papa estaba mirando sonrio era pepper y se veía muy hermosa-voy con mi asistente para ponerlo en la agenda –dijo su papa sin mirar a coulson. Skye tomo el lugar de su papa mas cerca de coulson. Y bebió de la copa de champan que habia pedido una copa no era nada del otro mundo.

-te vez preciosa skye –dijo coulson ya menos formal.

-gracias tu también te vez bien –dijo skye sonriendo un poco. Coulson la conocía muy bien y era notorio que estaba enojada por algo y tenia la seguridad de que era con el.

-estas enojada conmigo-dijo coulson , skye le sonrió y negó

-no es contigo con quien estoy enojada Phil-le dijo ella

-por qué no te creo –pregunto coulson

-porque eres un hombre inteligente ,mi enojo es con tu agencia , ahora están interesados en lo que paso pero cuando estuvo fuera por tres meses no movieron ni un dedo por el-dijo skye enojada , coulson sabía que skye tenía motivos para estar enojada el no pudo presionar para que se investigara sin revelar su conexión con stark.

-yo skye lo intete-dijo el

-lo se vale solo que SHIELD no me tiene muy conteta, miralos –dijo skye cambiando de tema viendo a su papa y pepper bailar.

-para este punto yo pensé que ya deberían de haber dado el paso –dijo coulson.

-si yo pienso lo mismo , hey puedes unirte a la apuesta –dijo skye sonriendo

-que apuesta-pregunto

-bueno hace como 6 años tio rhodey y yo hicimos una apuesta , sobre cuantos años tednria yo cuando por fin abrieran los ojos ala cual tio happy se unio , 200 dolares por año cada uno , yo les dije que antes de que cumpliera los 20 ellos estarían juntos , tio rhodey dice que cuando yo tenga 22 y tio happy es el menos optimista por lo que dice que hasta que yo tenga 25 , se tienen que dar prisa no quiero perder a demás si gano me llevaran a cenar –coulson negó

-bien entro yo creo que cuando cumplas 20 no antes –dijo el skye sonrio

-tenemos un trato agente coulson –dijo ella

Coulson le tendio la mano señalando la pista de baile , skye asintió tenia años que ella y coulson no bailaban, despues de que termino la pieza coulson se despidió de ella como siempre el trabajo.

Un par de chicos se acercaron a ella he intentaron ligársela pero no ella sabia mejor que eso , y mas cuando su papa se sabia todos los trucos del libro y le habia enseñado los mismos para no caer.

Despues de unos minutos comenzó a buscar a su papa pero no lo vio por ningún lado , solo encontró a pepper.

-hey peps te vez increíble, donde esta papa-pregunte, ella suspiro pero me sonrio

-gracias y también te vez hermosa cariño y no se donde esta tony fue a buscar unas bebidas y no regreso-dijo pepper resignada.

-hmm bien vas a quedarte –le pregunte , ella negó

-no creo que me ire a casa –le dijo pepper

-bien yo también ya me divertí un rato espantando a un par de chicos –le dijo skye pepper rodo los ojos. –vamos te llevo a casa

-puedo pedir un auto skye –le dijo pepper

-ni hablar vamos -dijo skye.

Pepper vivía en un buen edificio en el centro de malibu.

-descansa pepper nos vemos mañana-le dijo skye.

-tu también skye conduce con cuidado por favor –le pidió

-siempre-dijo skye, pepper beso su mejilla y bajo del auto.

Skye no tardó mucho en estar de regreso en la mansión stark. Solo le basto ver a su papa para saber que algo andaba mal estaba que echaba humo.

-ok que paso –pregunto skye , tony la miro –sabes por qué no me cambio y cuando baje me cuantas –tony asintió

Skye tardo 20 minutos en cambiarse y limpiar el maquillaje.

-bien ahora quieres contarme porque te fuiste –pregunto skye sentándose , tony le entrego las fotos que le habían dado, skye miro las fotos sorprendida y maldijo en voz baja.

-fue obie está haciendo tratos por debajo de la mesa , fue el quien presento la medida cautelar-le dijo enojado y skye compartía el sentimiento ese maldito

-mierda! Lo sabia , sabia que algo no cuadraba y esto me lo aclara JARVIS recuerdame nunca volver a dudar de mis intintos-le pidió enfadada por ser tan idiota

-anotado Srta. Stark –dijo JARVIS

-espera de que estas hablando –pregunto tony el nunca habia sospechado nada por que skye lo haría. Skye suspiro tenia que contárselo.

-estas enfadado y te vas a enfadar mas si te cuento –le dijo skye , que mierda habia pasado pensó tony

-skye…-dijo tony ,skye suspiro ahí estaba ese tono mejor comenzar a hablar.

-bien mira, habian pasado dos meses y medio desde tu desaparision y un dia abdias llamo a pepper , el creía que era hora de declararte legalmente muerto –dijo skye , tony estaba sorprendido pero habia mas historia podía apostarlo-yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara y hice lo que tenia que hacer para evitarlo –dijo ella

-que hiciste –le pregunto tony

-fui a Industrias Stark y intente razonar en un principio pero el no me estaba escuchando y se creía con el poder de hacerlo sin mi permiso y bueno le demostre que no al final del dia yo era la dueña de las acciones en tu ausencia y le dije que estaba dispuesta a tomar el control de empresa –tony estaba sorprendido skye nunca habia mostrado un gran interés con la empresa y eso estaba bien con el , pero que skye hiciera eso era raro mas sabiendo que ella no estaba del todo deacuardo con el asunto de las armas. Estaba enojado con abdias

-bien gracias por eso kiddo –dijo el sonriendo bien tampoco podía evitar el orgullo por que a pesar de que no habia estado presente sabe que skye lo lleva en la sangre y si ella realmente quisiera podría manejar la empresa.

-no me las des , no estaba dispuesta a dejarte ir sin una prueba de que estuvieras muerto –le dijo skye en voz baja.

No hablaron mas del tema tony estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y skye lo entendia ella sabia lo importante que era abdias para su papa y esto le tenia doler demasiado.

Skye bajo al taller al día siguiente para encontrarse con su papa frente al televisor probando uno de los estabilizadores de vuelo ya pintado. Se sento junto a el pero el no le hiso caso su concentración estaba en la pantalla, a skye le basto con escuchar el nombre del lugar Gulmira las imágenes era horribles y las sus armas estaban ahí , vio como su papa se levento del sillón y inspeciono con la mirada , skye nunca habia visto tanta ira en los ojos de su papa y no podía negar que le dio algo de miedo y de repente disparo a la lámpara con la manga del traje , skye brinco ante eso pero tony estaba lejos de detenerse disparo un par de veces a la puerta de vidrio.

-papa! Para! –grito skye pero tony no se detuvo hasta que termino con la puerta, skye sentía su corazón latir.

-lo siento –dijo el al ver el miedo en los ojos de su hija, ella asintió.

-espera que estas haciendo –pregunto skye cuando vio que su papa le daba ordenes a jarvis para que sacara el trje

-voy adestruir mis armas –dijo el

-no papa! Es una zona de guerra puedes morir!-le grito skye negando

-tengo que hacer esto skye es lo correcto , el traje esta mas que listo –le dijo tony esperando que skye entendiera. Skye por un momento desio que no hubieran hecho el maldito traje.

-mierda! Esta bien pero tengo dos condiciones o si no estoy llamando a tio rhodey y coulson si es malditamente necesario –le dijo skye, tony se sorprendio por la seriedad en la voz de skye nunca la habia visto asi, el asintió sabiendo que skye era capaz de hacerlo.

-te escucho pero estoy yendo-le dijo de todos modos

-uno estaremos comunicados todo el tiempo , y dos y lo mas importante tienes que volver en una sola pieza no es negociable papa por que yo no puedo perderte vale y voy a estar muy enfadada si mueres y encontrare la manera de hacerte pagar –le dijo skye perdiendo un poco el valor que habia tenido hace unos instantes cuando habia amenazado a su papa, tony vio como skye se desinflo y puedo ver el pánico en sus ojos. Se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente por unos segundos y beso su frente

-voy a estar bien skye te lo prometo –le dijo tony mirándola a los ojos. Skye asintió el nunca habia roto las promeses importantes.

-bien , ve y patea un par de culos –le dijo skye.

-o será un placer –dijo el , skye vio como el traje fue colocado en su papa y si era malditamente impresionante. Skye suspiro cuando vio a su papa salir del taller.

-J tengo la sensación de que me voy a arrepentir de eso –dijo skye suspirando

-No es la única Srta. Stark –le contesto

-bien tendremos tiempo para lamentarnos , ahora veamos que papa no haga nada demasiado estúpido-dijo skye sentándose frente la pantalla y colocándose el auricular.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola! Siento la tardanza pero alfin pude terminarlo , espero les guste y el próximo no tardara tanto ya estoy de vuelta con todas las pilas.**

 **Quiero agradecer a :** **xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02.** **Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **He comenzado a publicar un serie de one shots de esta historia de un par de momentos en la infancia y adolensencia de skye que sentí que simplemente tenían que ser escritos , se llama Momentos Perdidos en fanfiction y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil y en Wattpad se llama Momentos perdidos de un giro de 180 , espero pasen a leer se que les gustara.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**

 **Un REWIEV POR FAVOR!**


	15. Chapter 15 IRON MAN 1 CAP 3

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye pudo ver como su papa salvaba a los rehenes y como destruyo sus armas , su papa había tratado de apagar las comunicaciones una vez había llegado a Gulmira, pero skye lo había evitado muy rápidamente entendió por que no quería que viera , ningún padre quiere que su hija lo vea en ese estado. Pero skye no se inmuto por eso eran los chicos malos y más después de ver en qué condiciones estaban los rehenes. Aunque skye no podía negar que no le gusto ver que le disparaban a su papa pero logro calmarse recordando que el traje podía con ello.

-papa es tio rhodey en el teléfono –le dijo skye comenzando a hackear la fuerza aérea esto no le olía nada bien.

-hola –contesto tony

-tony es rhodey –dijo rhodey

-hola quien habla-dijo de nuevo tony skye suspiro

-dije que es rhodey

-oh hola –dijo su papa

-que es ese ruido –pregunto rhodey skye mal dijo por el sonido del viento tenia que trabajar en eso.

-es que estoy condiciendo con el techo abajo –dijo su papa skye asintió buena excusa , mientras intentaba encontrar si la fuerza aérea sabía algo.

-si bueno necesito tu ayuda –dijo rhodey

-es curioso como funciona no? –pregunto tony , skye sonreí en definitivo tio rhodey se merecia eso.

\- si hablando de cosas curiosas tenemos un almacen de armas volado muy cerca de donde estuviste capturado –dijo rhodey ,

-mierda –dijo skye mientras veía las imágenes dela fuerza aérea

-si bueno es un lugar peligroso –dijo simplemente-parece que alguien entro he hiso su trabajo

\- enserio papa tienes que tentar a la suerte –le pregunte aun sabiendo que no podía contestarme en ese momento

-por que suenas sin aliento tony?-pregunto rhodey cada vez sospechando mas que algo andaba mal.

-estaba corriendo en el cañón-dijo papa , skye queria pegar su cabeza en el escritorio

-pensé que dijiste que estabas conduciendo –cuestiono skye a ver que su papa no contesto rápidamente intervino

-hey tio rhodey si es que fuimos a correr pero ya sabes papa es algo viejo y se cansa por eso aun esta sin aliento , como esta todo en el trabajo –pregunto.

-no soy viejo –dijo su papa y skye casi lo pudo ver haciendo una mueca.

-oh hola skye , seguro que no tienen ninguna tecnología en el área que deba saber-pregunto

-no –dijo tony y antes de que rhodey dijera algo skye pudo ver que lo tenían en la mira listos para atacar tuvo que contener el grito.

-bueno , bueno estoy viendo uno que esta apunto de ser enviando al otro mundo –dijo rhodey .

-bien nos vemos rhodey –dijo tony colgando

-mierda papa ten cuidado quieres –pidio skye nerviosa viendo todo el maldito espectáculo. Esto se estaba complicando mas de lo que debería

-papa estoy llamando a tio rhodey –le dijo skye necesitaban ayuda

-hola-contesto rhodey

-hola rhodey soy yo –dijo tony

-lo siento quien –pregunto rhodey claramente regresándole lo de antes

-soy yo lo que me preguntaste soy yo –dijo tony

-no tony esto no es un juego no puedes mandar equipos civiles a mi zona de guerra lo entiendes –dijo rhodey muy serio ,skye no podía dejar de intervenir ya que su papa ahora mismo no estaba para discutir.

-no es un quipo , el esta dentro , es papa es un traje!-dijo casi gritando rhodey no podía estar mas sorprendido

-retírense y volver a la base -skye pudo escuchar decir a rhodey. Pero su papa era bueno en meterse en problemas ya que lo descubrieron debajo de uno de los aviones y el piloto hiso maniobra para quitárselo de encima y mientras que su papa intentaba mantenerse choco contra el ala de uno de los aviones , el paracaídas del piloto no estaba funcionando pero logro ver como su papa intentaba alcanzarlo.

-si tiene tiro hágalo –escucho skye atreves del teléfono ,queria gritarle a su tio rhodey para que hiciera algo.

-mayor ni siquiera sabemos con lo que estamos tratando –dijo rhodey skye asintió aliviada y esperando que le hicieran caso

-esa cosa saco a un f-22 en área restringida , wislash 2 si tiene tiro claro hacerlo –skye escucho espantada

Skye pudo ver que su papa seguía en busca de ayudar al piloto y sonrio algo nerviosa a pesar de las advertencias de jarvis , logro ayudar al piloto abriendo el paracaídas , skye escucho los vítores de alegría. Skye casi salto al darse cuenta de que papa estaba a salvo también.

-tony sigues ahí –pregunto rhodey

-hey si gracias –dijo tony

-que loco hijo de puta –dijo rhodey con una pequeña risa de alivio –me debes un avión lo sabes no?

-bueno técnicamente el me golpeo –dijo papa

-tiene un punto tio rhodey –dijo skye con una sonrisa

-y usted señorita no puedo creer que estes metida en esto –me dijo sonreí

-realmente te sorprende tio rhodey –skye le pregunto casi podía verlo rodar los ojos

-supongo que no –dijo el

\- listo para venir a ver en que estamos trabajando –le pregunto tony

\- no,no,no,no,no cuanto menos sepa mejor –se negó el –ahora que se supone que voy a decirle a la prensa

\- un ejercicio de entrenamiento , no es el procedimiento estándar –le dijo skye

-no es tan sencillo chicos –dijo rhodey antes de colgar.

-dios eso estuvo cerca –le dijo skye

-lo se estare pronto en casa-dijo tony

-bien –dijo ella.

Skye estaba riendo mientras veía a su papa batallar con el traje para quitárselo

-se gentil es mi primera vez-dijo tony skye rio ante eso. Pero no esperaba que pepper entrara en el taller o mierda estamos muertos pensó skye

-que esta pasando-pregunto pepper sorprendida

-admitámoslo me has encontrado haciendo cosas peores –skye negó sabiendo que probablemente era cierto

-esos son agujeros de bala –pregunto pepper espantanda primero viendo a tony y luego a skye.

Despues de darle un torpe explicación de lo que habia pasado pepper lo dejo pero era claro que no estaba nada contenta con ninguno de los dos.

Skye y tony comenzaron a trabajar en el traje.

-vas continuar cierto –le pregunto skye

-si solo necesito saber a donde fueron a parar las armas que vendio obie y para eso voy a necesitar a pepper –le dijo tony skye comenzó a negar

-yo puedo hacerlo solo dame dos horas y tendre la información sabes que soy buena hacker –le dijo

-no por que puede que no este en el sistema y lo sabes –le dijo

-puedo ir IS –le dijo

-no –dijo tajante y como si fuera invocada pepper entro en el taller de nuevo

-pepper estas ocupada? Te importa si te envio hacer un recado?-pregunto tony-necesito que vayas a mi oficina y hackies la computadora central y recuperar los últimos manifiestos de exportación –le pidió tony –esto es un chip de bloqueo te dara acceso , probablemente estará en el los archivos ejecutivos si no esta en un disco fantasma en ese caso buscar en el numerador mas bajo

-y que piensas hacer con esa información si te la traigo –pregunto pepper preocupada

-lo mismo ,están tratando por debajo de la mesa voy a detenerlos . voy a buscar mis armas y destruirlas-dijo tony

-tony sabes que haría todo por ti , pero no lo hare si vas a seguir con esto –dijo pepper

-no hay nada mas que esto , no hay galerías de arte , no hay beneficencias ,no hay que firmar nada, solo otra misión y solo eso!-dijo tony skye lo miro pocas veces lo habia visto de esa manera tan desidido

-si es asi entonces renuncio-dijo pepper skye no podía creerlo nunca pensó que este dia llegaría y le entro el pánico que demonios harian sin pepper , skye no encontraba que decir. Cuando pepper estaba apunto de salir tony la detuve

-estuviste a mi lado todos estos años mientras cosechaba los frutos de la destrucción y ahora que quiero proteger a las personas que puse en peligro te vas a ir?-pregunto tony.

-lo que harás es matarte y dejarla sin un padre y no voy a hacer parte de eso –dijo pepper mirando tanto a tony como skye.

-yo no debería estar vivo no sin una razón , no estoy loco pepper solo que alfin entiendo cual es mi misión y siento en mi corazón que es lo correcto no solo por mi sino por que quiero que mi hija se sienta orgullosa de el pellido que lleva y no estar marcada por los errores de su padre –dijo tony , skye estaba en shock lo que estaba escuchando la tenia atónita vio como pepper volvió a tomar la USB.

-ustedes dos son lo único que tengo –dijo mirando a los dos antes de salir del taller.

-nunca , nunca digas eso maldita sea tienes mas de un motivo para vivir! Por el amor de dios mucha gente pensaría que el simple hecho de tener una hija es suficiente! Y yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti y de mi apellido nunca ni por un segundo a sido diferente , asi que quita esas dos excusas de tu lista –le dijo skye con un nudo en la garganta pepper tenia razón su padre iba a matarse, tony estaba igual de sorprendido skye nunca alzaba la voz a menos que estuviera muy enojada o preocupada y la seriedad con la que hablaba lo sorprendio.

-se que es lo correcto skye tengo que compensar todo lo malo que he hecho y es la única manera que encuentro , es la primera vez en mi vida y sin contarte a ti que tengo un propósito que es digno y yo necesito que tu mas que nadie me entiendas tu eres la persona mas importante de mi vida-dijo tony mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos, skye miro a su papa el estaba siendo honesto con ella y adecir verdad nunca lo habia visto tan determinado en su vida, también sabia la importancia de lo que el le estaba diciendo si ella le decía que no lo dejaria , pero realmente podría con eso claro seria mas sencillo para ella y su salud cardiaca pero aun asi seria lo correcto detenerlo? Se pregunto pero ella tenia la respuesta antes de hacerse la pregunta.

Skye solto un suspiro

-lo entiendo vale por mas que quiera decirte que no, lo hago , yo te apoyo pero tienes que tener cuidado , tu también eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y no puedo perderte además nunca me lo perdonaría asi que será mejor que seas precavido. –le dijo skye siendo completamente seria con el , pero con una sonrisa al ultimo

Tony pude ver lo mucho que le costaba decirle eso pero aun asi lo estaba apoyando la abrazo rápidamente y beso su frente.

Despues de que pepper se habia ido su papa la dejo en el taller mientras subia para hablar con pepper.

Tony lo único que el pedia es que a skye no se le ocurriera subir paralizado como estaba sabia que no podía protegerla del maldito de Abdías.

Skye deisidio subir queria darse un baño relajante habia sido un dia con muchas emociones pero su dia estaba lejos de terminar , no esperaba encontrarse con abdias junto a su padre y con el reactor en mano se le helo la sangre y no lo pensó dos veces se lanzo contra .

-sueltalo!-skye grito tomándolo por la espalda a abdias , Abdías maldijo y empujo a skye , skye habia aprendido a defenderse he intento pelear con abdias pero el era claramente mas fuerte que ella.

-ya es hora para que estes en la cama mocosa –dijo el

-eres un hijo de puta te juro que pagaras lo que has hecho –le dijo skye sin dejar de defenderse lo buena era que era pequeña mas ágil pero aun asi no se comparaba con la fuerza da abdias , por su parte tony maldijo a todo ser viviente si por supuesto lo único que el queria era que skye estuviera a salvo y a ella se le ocurre enfrentatce a abdias . skye logro darle un par de puñetazos. Pero lo que no vio venir fue un sumbido sintió que su cuerpo dejo de responder.

-sabes nunca me agradaste pero bueno supongo hoy matara a dos pajaros de un tiro-dijo el skye intentaba moverse pero no podía abdias le dio una cachetada que la hizo caer pero no al piso durante su pelea habia llegado cerca de las escaleras por lo que rodo por ella y fue horrible ya que ella por mas que intento meter las manos no podía.

Tony miro horrorizado si pensó que sentirse sin el reactor habia hecho doler su pecho no era nada comparado con ver a su niña caer por las escaleras y no poder hacer nada.

-lo siento tony pero esa hija tuya siempre ha estado en medio de mis planes aun cuando te mande matar ella se encargo de mantenerte vivo supongo que debes estar orgulloso es una chica inteligente es una lastima –le dijo antes de irse.

Skye sentía las lagriamas correr libremente por sus mejillas su papa estaba muriendo sin el reactor moriría y ella no podía hacer nada de nada todo su cuerpo dolia su cabeza estaba sangrando le dolia el cuerpo en general.

Tony encontró la fuerza para llegar al elevador tenia que encontrar el reactor antiguo pero aun mas importante skye.

Skye vio a su papa salir de elevador apenas manteniéndose en pie , tony miro a skye estaba viva claramente herida y aun sin poder moverse , la mira de skye se encontró con la de su papa y le intento decir con la mirada que no primero tenia que encargarce de el y que ella estaba tan bien podía esperar y tony sorprendentemente capto el mensaje , pero antes de que pudiera obtener el reactor callo al suelo pero gracias a dum-e logro tener el reactor.

-tony! Skye! –grito rhodey al no verlos bajo rápidamente al taller y a las puertas del mismo encontró a una herida skye. Skye se alegro bien tio rhodey habia llegado papa necesitaba ayuda pensó ella

-oh cariño –dijo el claramente preocupado ella lo miro y con toda las fuerzas que logro obtener movio un poco su mano en dirección a su papa , rhodey capto el mensaje.

-tony estas bien –le pregunto al verlo tan palido

-si, skye tienes que ayudar a skye , y pepper –pregunto tony

-pepper esta con el agente coulson y otros 5 agentes para detener a abdias –le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo

-no serán suficientes –dijo tony parandoce con ayuda de rhodey acercandoce a skye que poco a poco recuperaba algo de poder sobre su cuerpo.

\- oh cariño tenias que subir verdad-le dijo tony con lagrimas al verla asi su cabeza tenia un feo corte pero intento calmarse pensando que los cortes en la cabeza siempre son escandalosos.

-ve –le dijo con la voz algo ronca intentando darle un sonrisa , tony asintió dando la orden a jarvis para sacar el traje.

-es increíble –dijo rhodey

-lo se –dijo tony

-necesitas ayuda –le pregunto

-cuida a skye y manten el cielo despejado –le dijo ya con la voz del traje.

-sera la próxima jimmi –dijo al ver el otro traje, llamo a una ambulancia.

-vas a estar bien Little stark –le dijo sentando junto a ella , skye comenzo a sentir que los ojos le pesaban

-no espera a los paramédicos –le dijo por suerte los paramédicos llegaron rápidamente.

\- vamos ve y trata de que la fuerza aérea no mate a mi padre ,estare bien estoy en buenas manos o no chicos –dijo skye una vez en la camilla al ver el debate interno de su tio por quedarse

-estas segura puedo hacer solo una llamada –le dijo el debatiéndose entre irse o quedarse

-ve por favor –le dijo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza. El asintió besando con cuidado su frente en donde no estaba sangrando

-ustedes será mejor que cuiden de ella –dijo rhodey con su voz de coronel , a lo que ambos paramédicos asintieron.

-vamos chica estas en buenas manos , mantente despierta vamos dime tu nombre –le pregunto uno de los paramédicos mientras la llevaban hacia la ambulancia.

-skye –contento ella simplemente muy cansada

-ok skye mantén tus ojos en mi si no el seguramente va a matarme –skye sonrio un poco realmente intentando mantener los ojos abiertos pero pronto fue consumida por la oscuridad.

Tony de milagro habia sobrevivido ala explosión solo tenia un par de cortes y un par costillas magulladas, pero a el le importaba un carajo el solo necesitaba ver a su hija pepper estaba igual , por no hablar de coulson y de rhodey.

-creo que los detalles pueden esperar hasta mañana sr stark skye es mas importante –le dijo coulson preocupado pero por desgracia el no podía darse el lujo de ir al hospital tenia que dar un iforme y preparar la maldita tapadera.

-gracias agente coulson le mantendré informado de la condición de skye –le dijo pepper.

-gracias –dijo el

Tony sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento de IS a el hospital cuando llegaron y preguntaron por ella la enfermera que los hiso esperar por el doctor maldito sin darles ninguna información.

-familiares de la Srta. Skye –pregunto el doctor al entrar ala sala de espera , tony y pepper se pararon rápidamente

-como esta ella doctor –pregunto pepper , el doctor suspiro

-tiene un conmosion cerebral , 4 costillas fracturadas , un pierna rota y la muñeca esginsada y el corte en la frente , ella perdió la conciencia antes de llegar , la pierna no ha necesitado cirugía , aunque claramente le tomare por lo menos dos meses en sanar y otro mes de terapia pero ella esta bien queremos mantenerla aquí por unas 24 horas solo para estar seguros –les dijo.

-podemos verla –pregunto tony

-claro ella esta dormida y con morfina para el dolor pero pueden entrar.

Tony odiaba los hospitales y mas cuando se trataba de skye esa opresión y preocupación no lo dejaban en paz y el recuerda exactamente cuando empezó la primera vez que tenia a skye enferma y un hospital. La sensación de importencia no habia perdido su fuerza y lo odia realmente , se sento junto a ella y tomo su mano sana entre las de el. Se veía tan palida y con una gasa en la frente. Se sentía tan culpable esto se lo habia hecho abdias por culpa de el.

Pepper por su parte tenia casi los mismo sentimientos que tony , preocupación y mucho impotencia su niña se veía tan frágil , estuvo tan cerca de perderla.

Comforme pasaron las horas tony se negó a moverse del lado de skye. Medio durmió en la silla aun cuando pepper a la mañana siguiente le insistió para que fueran a la casa a cambiarse se negó , por lo que pepper muy a regañadientes fue a casa por cambios de ropa no solo para tony y ella sino también una maleta para skye que odiaba las batas de hospital.

Skye sentía su cabeza dolor y muy pesada , pero no solo eso le dolia al respirar , a pesar de la pesades de sus ojos logro abrirlos la luz la molesto un poco , de repente lo recordó papa, abdias y pepper .

-papa! –dijo sobresaltada intentando pararse pero el dolor en sus costados la detuvo.

-hey, hey tranquila cariño , estoy aquí –le dijo tony al ver que intentaba pararse.

-tu estas bien –dijo skye calmándose un poco , tony suspiro estaba despierta eso lo dejaba mas tranquilo sin duda.

-estoy bien y antes de que preguntes pepper también lo esta solo fue a casa por un par de cosas –le dijo tony skye asintió

-abdias…?-pregunto skye

-esta muerto todo termino , como te sientes –le pregunto tony skye se relajo por completo todos estaban bien y abdias ya no intentaría nada.

-mi cabeza duele y se siente como si pesara una tonelada , me duele al respirar que tan malo fue –pregunto skye , tony suspiro ahora que preocupación se habia ido surgio un poco el enfado.

-tienes un pierna rota , una cnmosion cerebral , la muñeca esginsada y 4 costillas fracturadas , ¡en que demonios estabas pensando! El era mas fuerte que tu , pudiste haber muerto! –le grito enojado , skye no es mucho de llorar pero se sentía mal , todo el miedo de la noche anterior y estar en un hospital la hacia estar mas sensible de lo normal y mas por ver el miedo en la mirada de su padre. Ella comenzó a llorar. Tony se pateo mentalmente skye no lloraba bueno no muy seguido.

-oh kiddo no me llores –le dijo el acercándose a ella , que no dejo de llorar tony lo único que queria era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien como cuando era pequeña , lo pensó por un momento , habia un buen espacio en la cama de skye y si era cuidadoso podría sentarse y abrazarla. Y asi lo hiso con el mayor cuidado posible se acostó con ella abrazándola como pudo , skye enterro la cara en su pecho. Tony paso la mano por su pelo en un intento de consuelo

-el te estaba matando…. Yo no podía hacer nada….no podía moverme pensé….pensé… que te habia matado y yo solo queria detenerlo…. El tenia el reactor y tu no te movias…. –dijo entre sollozos.

-shhh esta bien mi niña estoy bien lo siento mucho cariño por espantarte –le dijo tony por unos minutos skye no dijo nada solo siguió llorando sacando todo , y tony se dedico a consolarla. Aun cuando porfin logro calmarse skye no se aparto de los brazos de su papa.

-por un momento pense que te habia perdido skye , no lo entiendes lo eres todo para mi kiddo y tu solo te enfrentaste a el yo no podía defenderte y caíste por las escaleras yo pense que habias muerto por unos minutos te perdi no puedes hacerme esto skye mi corazón no lo va soportar –le dijo tony , skye lo pensó no era la única que habia pasado una noche de mierda , no podía imaginarse el miedo que su papa sintió.

-lo siento –dijo skye

-esta bien kiddo se que lo haces pero siendo honestos se que no cambiarias nada –le dijo conociéndola tan malditamente bien

-nada ni una sola cosa es lo que me enseñas a hacer –le dijo skye ganándose una sonrisa de tony mientras rodaba los ojos a ella.

-que paso despues de que te fuiste –le pregunto skye ignorando el dolor que sentía ya que sabia que si le decía a su papa que tenia dolor le darían algo que la haría dormir. Tony dudo un poco en contarle pero sabia que era inevitable. Le conto todo.

-lo siento mucho papa –le dijo skye honestamente , tony se sorprendio

-por que?-pregunto el sin entender , skye suspiro

-yo se lo importante que era para ti abdias y asi que debe ser un mierda que el te mandara a matar pero estoy segura que a pesar de eso te duele su muerte nesa clase de cariño no desparece de la nada yo realmente siento que esto pasara papa –le dijo ella , a tony le sorprendia mucho cuando skye hacia ese tipo de observaciones , le sorprendia lo madura que podía ser y lo perceptiva.

-gracias –le dijo el-pero lo superare pronto intento matar a mi hija creeme estoy aliviado de que no pueda hacerte daño-le dijo ella asintió hiso una mueca ok realmente tenia dolor y tony lo noto

-voy a llamar a la enfermera y ni siquiera intentes decirme que no tienes dolor –le dijo tony parándose de la cama con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Durmió solo un par de horas cuando desperto el cuarto estaba mas lleno de lo que esperaba , habia un par de ramos de flores y varias cajas de chocolate.

-hola me he perdido la fiesta –pregunto skye sorprendiéndolos.

-skye estas tan castigada , no vuelva a hacer eso eres mas parecida a tu padre de lo que es bueno –le dijo pepper con lagrimas en los ojos , skye le dio una sonrisa para calmarla

-lo siento pepper –dijo ella pepper sonrio aliviada

-bien por que deberías –le dijo besando su frente.

-coulson vendrá en unos minutos , rhodey vino hace un rato dijo que volveria y happy ha ido por un par de sándwiches pensó que despertarias con hambre-dijo pepper

-gracias , estas bien cierto papa dijo que lo estabas pero … -dijo skye

-estoy bien tu papa llego y salvo el dia –le dijo

-me alegro –dijo skye

-si en una hora tenemos que estar en industrias stark para arreglar todo este asunto –dijo pepper suspirando. Y tal como dijo pepper coulson entro un par de minutos despues. –bueno ahora que te dejo a compañada me voy tengo una conferencia que preparar. Coulson suspiro tranquilo a pesar de que ya le habían dicho que ella habia despertado y estaba bien , no se tranquiliso hasta que la vio sonriéndole.

-hola phil -saludo skye

-tu y tu padre no saben estar lejos de los problemas cierto?-pregunto

-es parte de nuestro encanto –dijo skye

-me alegro de verte bien o tan bien como se puede esperar –dijo señalando su pierna skye suspiro

-gracias si serán unos meses interesantes –le dijo skye

-estos son para ti –dijo coulson sacando la caja de chocolates y una bolsa de regalo.

-gracias no tenias que comprarme nada , es mas creo que somos nosotros quienes debemos comprarte algo ya sabes por ayudar a pepper –dijo skye

-es mi trabajo , asi que tu sabias del traje –pregunto

-no solo sabia ayude a actualizarlo –dijo skye orgullosa

-no se por que me sorprende –dijo coulson.

-y ahora que va a pasar cual será la versión oficial A.C –pregunto skye era la forma en la que lo llamaba a veces cuando hablaban de SHIELD si estaban en un lugar publico o cuando skye tenía ganas de llamarlo asi. Le dio la notas que habia escrito para tony. Skye no pudo evitar reir

-me estas hablando enserio esto no es creíble, enserio esto funciona-pregunto skye coulson suspiro

-lo hara solo si tu papa sigue las notas –dijo el

-hmm no se enserio un guardaespaldas para mi no es creible , sin ofender pro si asi son todas sus tapaderas no entiendo como siguen siendo una agencia secreta –le dijo skye.

-si bueno funcionara –le dijo coulson .

-como están natasha y Clint –pregunto skye

-bien aunque no sé por qué no los he despedido –dijo coulson recordando la ultima aventura de ese par.

\- oh vamos phil tu y yo sabemos que quieres a ese par además por lo que me has dicho son los mejores –dijo skye , coulson de solo pensar en la reunión de esos tres le daba miedo ,aunque esperaba algún dia poder presentarlos.

-tienen suerte de que sea asi otro ya los habría despedido –dijo coulson skye se rio pobre phil le saldrían canas verdes pensó skye

-vamos cuéntame que han hecho , no necesito saber los detalles –le dijo antes de que dijera que estaba clasificado.

Coulson prosedio a contarle sin revelar nada confidencial , poco despues de eso se despidió de skye tenia que entregarle las notas a stark la dejo con happy.

-sabes que te amo tio happy verdad –dijo skye cuando happy le entrego un delisioso sándwich, happy sonrio

-pensé que lo merecías después de lo de anoche-le dijo el sentándose

-tu también vas a regarme –pregunto skye con ojos de cachorro

-no creo que eso se lo dejare a los demás ,a parte siendo honestos niña no creo que si se volviera repetir lo harias de manera diferente-le dijo – eso no quita el susto que nos diste

-gracias –le dijo skye. Happy prensio el televisor cuando la conferencia estaba por comenzar , escucho a si tio rhodey dar la declaración oficial hasta que presento a su papa.

-no responderá ninguna pregunta-dijo rhodey antes de seder el pódium a su papa.

-se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que he estado enfrente de ustedes , esta vez seguire el guion –dijo el skye lo miro rogando que fuera verdad.

-ha habido especulaciones sobre mi partisipacion en los hechos en la carretera y el techo…-comenzo su papa pero lo interumpio nada mas ni nada menos de Christine Everhart

-lo siento Sr Stark pero realmente espera que creamos que fue un guarda espaldas en un traje especial .

-zorra-dijo skye sin poder evitarlo happy la miro divertido

\- se que puede ser confuso y una cosa es cuestionar al versión oficial y otra es apuntar con el dedo he insinuar que soy un especie de superhéroe-dijo tony , skye suspiro tenia la sensación de que esto no saldría bien

.-jamas le dije superhéroe –aclaro Christine

-bueno pues gracias , por que seria algo exagerado y fantástico-dijo esto ultimo un poco mas bajo pero todo mundo lo pudo escuchar , skye sonrio negando

-yo eh claro …. yo no tengo el tipo de héroe con esta larga lista de defectos y lo errores que he cometido en publico …-dibago

-solo sigue las tarjetas-escucho skye decir al tio rhodey , vio como su papa se quedo unos segundo mirando las tarjetas.

-la verdad es… que yo soy Iron Man –dijo finalmente creando un alboroto. Skye negó suspirando no le sorprendia en el momento en que comenso a divagar lo supo , esto seria muy interesante , pobre phil pensó skye.

-oh mierda en que te has metido papa –dijo skye.

Tio rhodey fue a visitarla ,cuando se hiso de noche su papa porfin apareció.

-asi que Iron man –dijo skye al verlo tony sonrio

-tambien me vas a gritar como pepper –me pregunto skye rio imeginando la escena

-no serviría de nada aunque tengo que admitir que tiene un bonito estilo en el nombre aunque no sea exacto –dijo skye tony sonrió el había dicho lo mismo.

-estas deacuerdo-pregunto tony siendo serio el sabía que había sido imprudente esto afectaba a skye.

-te dije te iba a poyar pero si vamos a hacer esto no puede haber secretos entre nosotros-le dijo skye igual de seria.

-nosotros?-pregunto tony

-si ni creas que te voy a dejar hacer esto solo-le dijo skye

-no te estas construyendo un traje señorita-dijo el

-diablos no , no quiero un traje aunque no niego que tengo ganas de al menos un paseo pero eso lo discutimos luego , se que tienes a J como apoyo pero no esta demás que yo este contigo en esto alguien necesita ver que no seas mas imprudente de lo normal –dijo skye

-bien no hay secretos –dijo el

-bien , ahora cuando puedo ir a casa odio los hospitales-pregunto skye

-mañana en la mañana –le dijo skye sonrio

-puedes ir a casa papa voy a estar bien solo son unas horas puedo con ello-le dijo skye –no soy la única que necesita un buen descanso

-no pienso dejarte sola puedo dormir en la silla y no voy a cambiar de opinión –dijo el

Los días pasaron y era una total mierda cada tantas horas al menos los primeros dos días pepper o su papa tenían que despertar a skye por lo de la conmocion cerebral , ne dio podía caminar con la férula pero aun tenia dolor por las costillas asi que si no fue su mejor momento.

Tony se encontraba en el taller pensando a donde queria llevar la empresa ahora que ya no harian armas mas , cuando vio un archivo que no conocía jarvis lo habia dejado a la visto era por algo , cuando lo vio le tomo 20 minutos terminar de leerlo y estaba mas que sorprendido era el trabajo de skye y muy bien hecho a pesar de que no estaba terminado. Como si la hubiera invocado skye entro por elevador.

-qué haces –le pregunto llegando junto a el para ver lo es que estaba haciendo , skye se sorprendió cuando vio su trabajo .

-como lo encontraste-pregunto skye

-simplemente aperecio en mi pantalla –dijo tony

-jarvis traidor esto era entre tu y yo –dijo skye

-no de que me habla Srta. Stark-dijo JARVIS aunque era clara la mentira.

-skye es un muy buen trabajo porque no quieres que lo vea, además me sorprende nunca has parecido interesada en la empresa-pregunto tony mirando a su hija ,skye suspiro.

-yo... tenía un tiempo límite para que tu volvieras y nunca dude de que volverías ,pero he aprendido también que siempre hay que tener un plan B y yo no queria hacer mas armas y tenia que hacer un plan con el que la junta estuviera no solo de acuerdo en cerrar la producción si no aceptar que tomara el mando pero eso no importa por que regresaste además era solo un borrador-dijo restándole importancia , tony sonrio un poco triste skye aveces tenia problemas para ver su propia capacidad.

-kiddo este es un muy buen trabajo , estas segura que no interesa Industrias Stark-le pregunto.

-dios no, lo iba hacer por que tenia que , no por que quiera no lo se papa no se que voy hacer con mi vida aun solo se que quiero hacer algo que pueda ayudar a las personas y no creo que mi lugar sea en juntas y detrás de un escritorio en Industrias Stark tal vez algún dia en mucho muchas años sea diferente –le dijo skye segura de si , aunque claro que si tenia un plan pero era para la Fundación María Stark.

-bien no te importa que lo utilice como una opción –le pregunto tony ya que era lo correcto era obra de skye

-no por supuesto que no , hablando de esto tengo una idea y quiero saber si estas de acuerdo –le dijo skye

-de que se trata –pregunto tony

-bueno estaba pensando en lo mucho que le debemos Yinsen que este aquí con vida y pense que no seria una mala idea crear una rama de la fundación Maria Stark para apoyar a los afectados en oriente por las guerras , la gente inocente apenas estoy comenzando con el borrador pero primero necesito que estes de acuerdo –dijo skye tony sonrio a yinsen le habría encantado y era una manera de ayudar a toda la gente que habia sufrido por sus armas.

-completamente deacuerdo kiddo , parece que te has tomado enserio ser mi mano derecha en todo esto de Iron man –le dijo divertido

-claro que si , no necesito un traje para ayudarte en tu misión , además siendo honesta como he dicho no se que hacer con mi vida aun , pero creo que este podría ser un buen comienzo –dijo skye

-pues comencemos con ella tenemos mcuho que hacer entonces –dijo tony skye sonrio.

-J puede abrir el archivo –dijo skye

-claro que si Srta Stark –dijo JARVIS

Todo estaba tan bien como se esperaba despues de tremendo giro que mas podrias pasar pensó skye.

Si probablemente skye nunca debio hacerse esa pregunta por que mas rápido de lo que pensaba sabría lo mucho que las cosas pueden volverse en un Giro de 180°

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SI , SI LO SE SE QUE HE TARDADO MUCHO EN SUBIR EL CAP , LO SIENTO ESQUE CONSEGUI UN PEQUEÑO TRABAJO HACE UNA SEMANAS Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PERO AQUÍ ESTA , PARA NO SUFRAMOS TANTO POR EL CAPITULO DE AGENTES DE SHIELD QUE ACABA DE SALIR YA QUE SERAN TRES MESES PARA EL QUE LE SIGUE Y CON TODO LOS RUMORES ME DA MIEDITO VERLO.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAP ESPERO CON MUCHAS ANSIAS SU REWIEVS**

 **Y POR FIN HEMOS TERMINADO CON IRON MAN 1 Y PRONTO INCIAEREMOS IRON MAN 2**

 **Quiero agradecer a :** **xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02.** **Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho SI ME HAN OLVIDADO NOMBRE LO SIENTO PARA LA PROXIMA LO SUBO BIEN**

 **GUEST: SUPONGO QUE SE VERIA MUY BIEN EN UN TRAJE MORADO PERO NO EN DEFINITIVO SKYE NO SE CONVERTIRA EN IRON GIRL O AUNQUE NO ES MALA IDEA.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **LOS QUIERE BY**

 **CINTI**


	16. Chapter 16 IRON MAN 2

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

6 meses habían pasado desde todo el asunto de "yo soy Iron man" el fondo yinsen para los refugiados estaba en marcha le habia tomado un tiempo a skye tener todo en marcha pero estaba satisfecha.

Aunque ella estaba algo preocupada todo habia ido de las mil maravillas los 4 primeros meses despues de la conferencia pero su papa estaba raro habia algo que no encajaba , el simple hecho de que ese noche era la apertura de la stark expo era prueba de ello.

Skye estaba entre el publico rodo los ojos con una sonrisa cuando vio la entrada para nada modesta, pero era parte de lo que su padre era.

-que gusto es volver , me extrañaron –pregunto tony

-vuela por los aires –grito alguien

-eso ya lo hice –contesto tony skye sonrio.

-no estoy diciendo que el mundo tiene su periodo de paz más largo e ininterrumpido gracias a mi , no estoy diciendo que de las cenizas de mi cautiverio , nunca se habia personificado una mejor metáfora del ave fénix, no estoy diciendo que el tio sam puede sentarse en su patio trasero y beber su té , por que no ha encontrado a alguien que sea tan fuerte y pueda derrotarme en mi mejor dia. –skye rodo los ojos y toco madera metafóricamente para que su papa no tuviera que tragarse esas palabras. – no hablo de mi , no hablo de ustedes , no estoy hablando de nosotros , estoy hablando de un legado , hablo de lo que deseamos dejar a generaciones futuras. Y es por eso que por todo un año desde el 74 los mas brillantes hombres y mujeres , naciones y corporaciones de todo el mundo unirán recursos y compartir su visión colectiva para dejar un futuro mas brillante, no es sobre nosotros –dijo tony – y si puedo decirles otra cosa bienvenidos a stark expo y ahora para que sepan de que va esto los dejo con un invitado muy especial desde el mas a alla mi padre Howard –dijo tony saliendo del escenario , skye comenzó a salir de entre el publico ese video de su abuelo lo habia visto mas de una vez.

-asi que , que te pareció kiddo –le pregunto tony a skye por teléfono mientras ella se diriguia a su auto.

-oh muy modesto papa sin duda –le dijo ella con sarcasmo – pero quedo muy bien

-jaja muy graciosa , asi que skye maria kartz Carbonell no piensa presentar nada –le pregunto tony por enecima vez desde que la idea de la stark expo surgio

-nop tal vez el próximo año , quiero que que sea digno de la expo papa, no algo que tengo almacenado –le dijo skye , tony suspiro deseaba poder ver el talento de su hija siendo admirado por el mundo pero probablemente no estaría para verlo si las coasas seguían como hasta ahora.

-bien por cierto no estoy llegando a casa esta noche me han dado un citatorio, para el comité de servicios armados del senado –le dijo su papa como si nada

-espera que? Realmente quieren el traje –le dijo skye sorprendida.

-tranquila no los dejare tenerlo –le dijo tony con una sonrisa y skye de pronto sintió mucha pena por los senadores no sabían lo que era enfrentarse a tony stark cuando queria quitarle algo que era suyo.

-papa trata de no ir tan fuerte con ellos , no creo que estén acostumbrados a los niveles de smartass a los que tu y yo podemos llegar –le dijo skye

-o kiddo no puedo prometer nada –le dijo tony.

-bien estoy tomando un vuelo a malibu , te vere desde la t.v –le dijo skye cambiando el rumbo al aeropuerto.

Horas despues cuando llego a casa.

-hey JARVIS podrias despertarme 10 minutos antes que empiece la audiencia de papa –le pregunto skye

-claro srta. Skye , quiere que pida el desayuno para que este listo para cuando despierte –le pregunto JARVIS

-por favor es algo que merece ser visto con algo mas que un plato cereal –le dijo skye. Subiendo fianalmente a su cuarto después de un día muy largo.

Skye desperto justo como queria 10 minutos antes de que la audiencia comenzara , en la cocina ya la esperaba un desayuno completo.

-sr stark podemos regresar en donde lo dejamos –pregunto el senador stern , skye miro como su papa estaba hablando con pepper . –sr stark por favor

-si cariño –dijo tony prestando atención al senador , skye sonrio negando ese era su papa.

-puedo tener su atención –pregunto el senador que no se veía muy comodo con la actitud de tony

-absolutamente –dijo tony , skye suspiro.

-usted posee o no un arma especializada –le pregunto el senador , skye se tenso rogando que su papa tuviera una buena respuesta para esa pregunta.

-yo no –contesto simplemente

-usted no lo hace –pregunto stern que ya se perfilaba para ser un idiota en opinión de skye.

\- yo no , bueno depende como se defina la palabra arma –dijo tony , skye sonrio bien su papa no estaba siendo solo un idiota enfrente de las cámaras tenia que tener un plan, pensó skye un poco mas tranquila

-el arma iron man –contesto el senador

-mi invento no encaja con esa descripción –contesto tony.

\- bueno como lo describiría?-le pregunto el senador

\- lo definiría como lo que es , senador, una prótesis de alta tecnología –contesto tony , skye se rio , no estaba del todo mal esa descripción pero la cara del senador era genial.

\- es decir es la descripción mas exacta –dijo tony simplemente

\- es un arma , lamento decírselo sr stark pero es un arma –le dijo el senador

-por favor si su prioridad fuera la seguridad de los estados…-dijo tony , skye vio como fue interumpido no le estaba gustando a donde iba todo esto

\- mi prioridad es conseguir el arma iron man , se entregue al gobierno de estados unidos-dijo el senador

-si inténtenlo –dijo skye mirando a la pantalla , el gobierno no podía tener el traje no era lo correcto.

\- bueno si es asi ,usted puede olvidarse de eso . yo soy iron man el traje y yo somos uno mismo. Por lo que entregar el traje de iron man seria lo mismo que entregarme a mi mismo , que es equivalente a la esclavitud o la prostitución según el estado donde se encuentre. Jamas lo tendrán-dijo tony , skye asintió bien buen argumento veamos si es suficiente con eso pensó skye

\- mire yo no soy un experto –comenzo el senador

-en la prostitución?,por supuesto que no usted es un senador , vamos! –dijo tony logrando que los presentes en la cámara rieran , y skye también desde malibu.

-no soy un experto en armas , tenemos a alguien aquí que si lo es –dijo el senador ,skye miro sorprendido que demonios hacia entonces juzgando de lo que no conoce pensó ella- ahora me gustaría llamar a Justin Hammer ,nuestro actual principal contratista de armas.

-tienes que estar bromeando justin hammer , es un idiota! –exclamo skye.

-que quede en el registró que veo a el Sr hammer entrar a la cámara y me pregunto cuando el experto estará aquí-dijo tony , skye sonrio sin duda apoyaba el comentario.

-absolutamente no soy un experto , ese res tu Anthony , yo no puedo ser un experto , pero sabes quien si lo era? , tu padre Howard stark ,realmente un padre para todos nosotros y para la industria militar-dijo hammer skye ahora estaba un poco enojada traer a el abuelo habia sido un golpe bajo y quien conocía a su papa sabia con solo ver la exprecion de su cara al escuchar su nombre. – seamos claros el no regalaba flores , el era un león. Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí , en los últimos 6 meses Anthony stark a creado un arma con posibilidades incalculables y sin embargo el insiste que es un escudo , el nos pide "confíen en mi" que nos escondamos detrás de el. Me gustaría sentirme seguro Anthony realmente me gustaría , me gustaría dejar abierta la puerta de mi casa pero esto no es Canadá , vivimos en un mundo lleno de amenazas graves , amenazas que el Sr Stark no es preparado para prever. Gracias . dios bendiga a iron man dios bendiga a América –dijo hammer

-realmente es un verdadero idiota JARVIS -le dijo skye exasperada

-completamente de acuerdo con usted la Srta. Stark-le dijo JARVIS

-el comité ahora quisiera invitar a el coronel James Rhodes –dijo el senador stern

-rhodey'? que?-dijo tony sorprendido y skye estaba igual de sorprendida que su papa que casi se ahogo con el café.

-J esto no me gusta una cosa es intentar dejar mal a papa con el idiota de hammer que es una decisión idiota en lo que ami respecta ,. Pero rhodey eso es un maldito golpe bajo –le dijo skye

-estoy seguro de que Sr sabra manejarlo –dijo JARVIS ,eso espero pensó skye

-tengo un informe completo sobre el traje Iron man readactado por el coronel , para el registro usted puede leer la pagina 57 le párrafo 4 –le pidió el senador stern , rhodey se sorprendo esto no era parte del trato

\- esta pidiendome que lea partes especificas de mi informe senador?-pregunto rhodey , skye sonrio con tristeza era notorio que su tio no queria perjudicar a su papa

\- yo tenia entendido que hacer un testimonio mucho mas exhaustivo y detallado –dijo rhodey un poco molesto querían todo fuera de contexto eso solo iba a perjudicar a tony.

\- entiendo , muchas cosas han cambiado asi que si pudiera proceder –dijo stern claramente no sintiéndose ni un poco culpable de haber engañado a rhodey.

-odio a los políticos –dijo skye

\- usted debe entender que leer un párrafo al azar sin contexto no refleja mi opinión –dijo rhodey negandoce a ser usado para perjudicar a su mejor amigo , skye sonrio ese era su tio rhodey

-si ,solo leer coronel –dijo el senador

-muy bien . dijo rhodey resignado- como no opera en ninguna rama del gobierno iron man presenta una amenza potencial para la seguridad de la nación y de sus intereses –leyó rhodey , skye escucho sorprendida notando exactamente lo que queria lograr el senador

\- yo sin embargo mas abajo en mi informe señalo que los beneficios son mayores y que seria de nuestro interés…-intento continuar rhodey , tony le dio una pequeña sonrisas que a muchos kilómetros skye compartia.

-yo podría considerar secretario de defensa solo si lo pide bien y bonito –dijo tony , skye sonrio pero rodo los ojos , muchos podrían creer que su papa no estaba preocupado pero skye que lo conocía bien podía ver detrás de esa fachada y sabia que su papa se estaba impacientando y tratando de controlarse.

-me gustaría seguir con los videos adjuntos a su informe –declaro el senador stern

-creo que es un poco prematuro revelar las imágenes al publico en este momento –dijo rhodey sabiendo que eso solo lograría causar miedo entre la gente

-con todo respesto coronel entiendo ,si pudiera narrar lo que estamos por ver estaríamos muy agradecidos –pidio stern claramente molesto

\- inteligencia sugiere que los dispositivos que podemos ver ,son de hecho un intento de hacer copias del traje del sr stark –dijo rhodey – esto ha sido corroborado por nuestros aliados y la inteligencia local en tierra , lo que indica que estos trajes so probablemente puedan estar en funcionamiento –dijo rhodey , skye negó toda esta audiencia estaba podrida y no solo manipulada si no muy mal informada. Esos videos no estaban completos.

-un momentos rhodey , necesito tu pantalla lo necesito –dijo tony , skye sonrio cuando vio lo que estaba por hacer su papa , bien era hora de terminar con todo ese asunto pensó skye –si pueden dirigir su atención a las pantallas , yo creo que eso es corea del norte .-dijo su papa mientras se veía el tonto prototipo in perfecto y nada parecido al traje

-pueden apagar eso – pidió stern , si que se siente idiota pensó skye con una sonrisa divertida al ver a hammer pararse he intentar quitar la reproducción del video –

-iran, no veo una gran amenza aquí , eso es justin hammer cuando entro el en el juego –pregunto tony con burla , skye miro el prototipo de hammer y se rio.

\- justin sonríe estas en la televisión –se burlo tony, skye vio a su papa y a su tio rhodey sonreír entre si , hammer porfin logro desconectar pero ya era tarde skye disfruto ver a stern claramente desesperado y un poco resignado .

-wow! Yo diría que la mayoría de los países están 5 quizás 10 años de distancia , hammer industria 20

-me gustaría señalar que le piloto sobrevivio-dijo hammer rapidmente.

\- creo que tendríamos que terminar…-comenso en senador , skye sonrio ante eso , ellos no sabían que a su papa le gusta tener la ultima palabra

-tendrian que agradecerme , soy su gran escudo el país esta a salvo y funciona!. Quieren mi propiedad no la tendrán! , pero les hise un gran favor yo he privatizado la paz mundial-dijo tony parándose , bien habia logrado ganar esto pensó el. , skye sonrio cuando vio al senador maldecir a su papa.

-mi compromiso es con el pueblo , y lo hare como a mi me plazca y sabemos que siempre hago lo que me place –dijo tony mientras salía de la cámara.

Skye suspiro bien un problema menos.

.

-hey kiddo estamos en casa –dijo tony al entrar al mansión. Junto con pepper que no estaba nada feliz , claro todo habia salido bien pero el gobierno ahora seria un dolor en el culo en la empresa.

-hola –le dijo skye parandoce del sillón.

-hola has desayunado –pregunto pepper , skye casi rodo los ojos era una niña grande , pero pepper siempre se preocupaba.

-sip –le dijo ella.

-bien estaba pensando que podríamos ir a…-comenzo pepper cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar , suspiro increíble no podía tener ni una platica con hija por que la estaban molestando.

-esta bien pep podemos hablar mas tarde , además estoy libre para lo que quieras-le dijo skye sonriendo antes de que pepper saliera rumbo a su oficina en la casa.

\- bien hecho , en la cámara ,aunque creo qué pudiste haberte excedido un poco , aunque no te culpo hammer y stern son unos idiotas –dijo skye chocando 5 con su papa

\- lo son pero todo resulto bien-le dijo

-asi que has pensado que vas a hacer ahora que el fundo de yinsen esta trabajando de las mil maravillas –le pregunto tony a skye , tony sabia el potencial de skye pero skye no lo estaba explotando pero el no queria presionar . claro que tony no sabia ue su hija ya estaba haciendo un par de cosas con su talento y probablemente no le gustaría mucho a coulson.

-si tengo planes tal vez un nuevo programa o sistema extraño programar un poco –le dijo skye siendo honesto el asunto de la marea creciente le tomaba muy poco tiempo.

No hablan mas del tema , tony esta intentando muy duro que skye encuentre su camino antes e que lo del paladio vaya mas lejos y tienes realmente la esperanza de tener un solución para no morir pero el no es tan idiota para no darse cuenta que se queda sin tiempo. Y tiene miedo de lo que puede pasar con skye , pese a que skye fue obligada por las circunstancias de sus primeros años de vida y su inteligencia a madurar mas rápido en la mayoría de los aspectos pero en otro ella era una niña aun vulnerable mas de lo que le gustaba a tony. El habia visto solo un poco de la reacción de skye cuando desaparecio , no queria pensar el lo que podía pasar si el moria. No es que pensara que pepper , rhodey , happy y coulson hasta la tia peggy la fueran a dejar sola es solo que el sabe que no seria suficiente. Skye tenia que encontrar una causa y rápido algo a lo que aferrarse.

Tony arregla el primer problema de su lista la empresa , es un poco divertido para el ver lo sorprendida que esta pepper cuando le dice que le quiere dar la dirección.

-wow! Que estamos celebrando –pregunto skye entrando en el taller , al ver a su papa y a pepper beber champaña.

-acabo de hacer a pepper CEO de la empresa –le dijo tony , skye se sorprendio un poco ante eso pero en segundos se recupero y sonrio

-muchas felicidades pep-le dijo skye de corazón , pepper se paro de donde estaba sentada con tony .

-te prometo que en cuanto quieras la dirección lo dejare, es mas solo tienes que decirlo si tu quieres diriguir y es que eres mas que capaz …-comenzo pepper a divagar

-pepper –skye llamo y al ver que pepper no estaba respondiendo la tomo por los hombros

-pepper no hay una mejor persona para el puesto , no quiero dirigir la empresa no ahora y no en un futuro cercano y lo mas seguro que nunca , por lo que relájate y disfruta del momento –le dijo skye haciéndola sentar de nuevo , skye tomo una copa y se sirvió un poco de champaña para celebrar con pepper.

Esa noche pidieron comida china del restaurante preferido de pepper.

Skye estaba empezando a notar que algo no estaba bien , le encantaba la idea de pepper manejando la empresa , pero por que ahora? Su papa estaba actuando muy pero muy extraño y habia veces que estaba siendo mas emocional de lo normal claro se decían te quiero o te amo pero charlas profundas de corazón a corazón eran raras y últimamente habia muchas de esas.

Alejándola de sus pensamientos skye miro entrar a la chica de legal , era una mujer muy hermosa , pensó skye. Skye pudo ver que natalie la miro antes de salir. Habia lago en natalie que la hacia sentirse extrañamente incomoda y comoda a la vez ,ella estaba sobre capasitada para ser una simple chica de legal , logro escuchar su curriculum y era simplemente raro.

-srta. Stark Sr quiere verla en la cocina-le dijo jarvis , en cuanto termino su video llamada con jemma y leo. Skye bajo y cuando entro en la cocina se encontró no solo con su papa , también con natalie.

-hey me querias ver –le pregunto skye en vez de llamarlo papa.

-si kiddo quiero presentarte a natalie rushman , natalie te presento a la sangre de mi sangre, mi mas grande orgullo skye maria stark –presento tony , natasha por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente sorprendida , nada en los informes de SHIELD decía nada sobre que stark fuera padre , como se les podía haber pasado información como esa. Skye se sorprendio un poco pero solo un poco , claro su papa de seguro la estaba contratando como su P.A a pesar de lo que dijo pepper y también que Natalie aceptara el puesto.

-es un gusto conocerla srta. Stark –le dijo natasha dándole su mejor sonrisa, skye sonrio de vuelta

-es solo skye Jarvis es el único que me llama Srta. Stark y solo por que es un culo –dijo skye sin quitar la sonrisa

-me ofende Srta. Stark –dijo JARVIS claramente bromeando.

\- kiddo natalie será mi nueva asistente, tu y ella viajaran juntas a monaco en un par de horas –le dijo tony , skye asintió ir a monaco para la carrera era un tradición que empezó hace un par de años cuando skye se hiso mayor y podía ir sin causar muchas preguntas, siempre iba con happy y llegaba antes que su papa nunca juntos.

Despues de que las presentaciones fueron hechas natasha se marcho tenia que informar a fury.

-o papa vas a estar en problemas , pepper estará muy molesta –le dijo skye divertida .

Coulson sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo , para que el director la mandara a llamar , cuando se entero que habían mandado a natasha a espiar a tony stark sabia que la existencia de skye saldría a la luz.

-por que no sabíamos de la existencia de otro stark –pregunto simplemente fury una vez que coulson entro en su oficina.

-usted dijo que no queria saber –dijo coulson

-yo cuando dije eso coulson –pregunto fury

-hace 14 años encontre a una niña en una misión y usted me dio un par de días para encontrar un lugar seguro para ella , y usted dijo que no le importaba donde estaba la niña cuando regrese –fury gruño un poco coulson lo tenia por tecnisismo.

-ademas no era relevante –dijo coulson –sobre el asunto de iron man- dijo coulson aunque en gran parte era una mentira.

-que sabemos de ella –pregunto el director.

-nada que sea relevante sr –contesto coulson

-coulson… -dijo fury en tono de advertencia.

-no hay mas que decir es solo una chica normal de 19 años –le dijo coulson , fury lo miro por un largo minuto , coulson era un hombre leal y bueno en su trabajo. Pero al parecer la niña era importante para coulson y no iba a obtener nada de el. Fury dejo que coulson se fuera.

Tendría a natasha para hacer un informe sobre la chica , una chica normal de 19, por favor! era una stark algo le decía que era todo menos una chica normal.

-asi que nataly cuéntame de ti –le pidió skye sonriendo una vez en el jet rumbo a monaco.

-no hay mucho que contar solo soy una abogada , tu vida debe ser mas interesante que la mia –dijo natasha, skye sonrio.

-oh vamos tiene que haber mas que eso , para alguien que habla tantos idiomas y que modolo en tokio tienes que ser muy interesante natalie –le dijo skye.

-solo modele un año para pagar mis estudios y los idiomas siempre se me ha hecho fácil aprender nuevo idiomas –le dijo nataly

-a mi no se me hace tan sencillo la mecánica pan comido sistemas lo hago con ojos cerrados pero idiomas , es un gran reto para mi –dijo skye siendo honesta habia logrado aprender 2 idiomas aparte y el tercero lo entendia pero no podía escribirlo. Natasha se intereso un poco mas.

-que idiomas hablas –le pregunto natasha

-mandarin , italiano y alemán pero este solo lo se hablar no escribir o leer –le dijo skye

-impresionante –le dijo natasha

-bueno y dime por que alguien de legal aceptaría ser la P.A de alguien –le pregunto skye

-me gusta terner abierta mis opciones –le dijo natasha

-bueno ,buena suerte sin duda la vas a necesitar –le dijo skye.

Natasha estaba sorprendida skye no era para nada como cualquier otra niña hija de un multimillonario, no era para nada mimada.

Skye se preparo para la carrera , el vestido se lo habia regalado pepper un año antes , skye no era mucho de ese tipo de vestidos pero no podía negar que le gustaba mucho , pepper siempre sabia que escoger para ella, se arregló el cabello marcando las ondas en sus puntas un poco mas , se maquillo muy ligeramente y eso si el labial no podía faltar . Cuando natasha y skye estuvieron listas un chofer las estaba esperando afuera del hotel.

Mientras que natasha hacia su trabajo skye se detuvo en la barra, para tomar un copa , como si las suplicas de skye fueran escuchadas no pasa mas que una hora para ver a su papa y a pepper entrar. Se rio cuando los vio medio discutir acercandoce a la barra , pero claro skye no tenia mucha suerte , ya que antes de que pepper y su papa se acercaran lo hiso justin hammer y detrás de el venia la zorra de Christine.

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí skye Carbonell –la saludo

-sr hammer –saludo skye los modales que le habían dado las monjas jamas desaparecieron.

-esta niña que vez aquí es una de las mejores en mecánica y sistemas que alguna vez a pisado el MIT , le quise dar la oportunidad de trabajar para mi pero no quiso-dijo hammer- por que no me permites invitarte un trago cariño.

Tony no podía creer lo que veía , el era un experto y era claro que el idiota de hammer estaba coqueteando con skye , pepper tampoco dejo de notarlo por lo que se acercaron.

-como se lo dije la ultima vez soy mas que capaz de pagar mis propios tragos sr hammer –le dijo skye con todos los planes de irse pero cuando estaba por hacerlo , fue cuando llegaron su papa y pepper.

-anthony no te sorprendas tanto de verme no eres el único millonario que patrosina un auto , has conocido a la srta. Carbonell es una de las mejores aun intento tenerla en industrias hammer pero no logro convencerla- tony estaba orgulloso logro escuchar la forma en la que skye rechazo a el idiota. Skye siendo una stark no le gustaba el tono en el que hablaba de ella como si quisiera hacerle un favor al querer contratarla.

-de hecho nos conocemos no hace mucho comencé a trabajar para industrias Stark –dijo skye

-dijiste que no te interesaba este mundo –le dijo hammer

-que puedo decir el Sr stark me hiso una oferta que no podía rechazar además me gusta estar con los mejores, si me disculpan, fue un placer verlo sr stark y srta. Potts –dijo skye antes de huir de ahí odiaba a el tipo.

-asi que conoces a justin hammer –le dijo pepper despues de unos minutos sentadoce junto a ella.

-si y no me retracto es un idiota –le dijo skye

Pepper y skye no esperaban ver lo que vieron por el televisor. Skye estaba shockeada en que demonios estaba pensando su papa peso ella. Pepper comenzó a llamar a natalie.

-lo siento no sabia nada de esto , pero que necesita –pregunto natasha maldiciendo a stark

-happy necesito a happy ya –dijo pepper , skye estaba por decirle que iba con ella cuando vio a happy.

-ni lo pienses te quedas aquí con Natalie –le dijo pepper tajante le bastaba con preocuparse por un stark. Skye asintió muy a su pesar.

-no te despegues de ella Natalie –ordeno pepper.

Skye estaba al borde de su asiento , sentía su como si su corazón se quisiera salir de su pecho ante las imágenes , no era solo que este hombre estaba intentando matar a su padre no , no era solo eso sino también reconocia parte de lo que traía y no sabia como demonios el tenia esa tecnología. Netasha no se despego de skye en ningún momento. Cuando por fin vio que su papa logro detenerlo con el traje se calmo eso no la hacia menos enojada o menos preocupada por la tecnología que tenia el hombre.

-adonde vas –pregunto natasha siguiendo a skye ya que se habia parado de la silla e iba hacia la puerta.

-al hotel , puedes quedarte o ir conmigo , si me quedo lo mas probable es que haga una escena lo cual no quiero hacer . juro por dios que lo mato –dijo skye , natasha por mas que queria quedarse para saber que mierda habia pasado tenia un trabajo que hacer que era no despegarse de skye.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel skye convenció a natasha de que la dejara sola.

Un par de horas despues de que skye llegara al hotel escucho los golpes en su puerta.

No se sorprendio al ver a su papa ahí , tenia un leve moretón cerca del ojo y un par de cortes.

-hey kiddo estoy bien –dijo tony entrando en el cuarto de skye.

-ni siquiera voy a preguntar en que demonios estabas pensando por que es claro que tu no estabas obtuvo esa tecnología papa! Casi te mata! –dijo skye

\- dice que su papa ayudo al mio con los diseños del reactor arc , pero pienso investigarlo –le dijo tony – no te preocupes yo me encargo de esto

-esta bien , me alegro que no te mataran y todo eso –dijo skye con una sonrisa tumbándose en la cama junto a su papa negando tampoco es que le quedara mucho de otra , además no queria pensar mucho sobre todo lo que estaba pasando una vez en casa no solo se preocuparía sino también se ocuparía.

-asi que hammer?-pregunto tony con curiosidad.

-es un idiota , lo conoci un par de semanas antes de graduarme de la universidad, me ofrecio un trabajo y coqueteo conmigo , por el amor de dios podría ser su hija , además es un idiota –dijo skye tony se rio con ella

-el es, estoy orgulloso sabes bonita manera de rechazarlo –le dijo tony

-gracias ya sabes vivo para complacer –dijo skye.

-tony que es esto –pregunto pepper , skye tenia la misma pregunta , estaba sentada enfrente de los asientos de pepper y tony.

-esto es su desayuno –dijo mirándolas a ambas , skye sonrió un poco al ver su intento de omelet.

-tu hiciste esto ¿-pregunto pepper sorprendida

-si donde crees que he estado tres horas –pregunto tony

-tony que es lo que esta mal –pregunto pepper preocupada , skye quería la misma respuesta

-no quiero ir a casa , vamos a cancelar mi fiesta de cumpleaños , estamos en Europa ,podemos ir a Venecia o cipriani solo nosotros tres –dijo tony mirando a ambas , skye sintió algo removerse en su estomago esto era peor de lo que pensaba , su papa claramente estaba muy preocupado tanto que estaba dispuesto a huir.

-podriamos hacerlo tiene mucho que no visitamos Venecia –dijo skye apoyando la idea de su papa.

-es un gran lugar , para estar sano –dijo tony

-no creo que sea un buen momento , con todos los problemas –dijo pepper tranquilamente

-yo creo que es el mejor momento para que las cosas se calmen –dijo tony

-la ceo no puede desaparecer –dijo pepper

-como ceo tienes derecho a vacaciones –le dijo tony intentando convencerla

-unas vacaciones ahora acabo de emepezar –dijo pepper sin entender

\- solo unos días para entender esto y recargar las pilas –dijo tony , skye sabia que era caso perdido

-no todos funcionan con pilas tony –dijo pepper terminando la discusión.

Skye estaba en su cuarto dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido y cada pequeño detalle. Y casi deseo no hacerlo por que de pronto lo entendio todo.

-que idiota! Como no me di cuenta –dijo skye sintiendo una oprecion en el pecho , ella no queria que fuera verdad.

-JARVIS en que esta trabajando papa –pregunto skye temiendo la respuesta

-Temo Srta. Stark que no puedo responder a eso –dijo JARVIS

-J por favor dime lo que esta pasando , es el paladio verdad?-pregunto skye

-no puedo decir nada , pero tal vez debería hablarlo con Sr –dijo Jarvis.

Skye no estaba lista para tener esa conversación. Esa noche skye no pudo dormir las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz. No era idiota y sabia lo que el paladio podía hacer a una persona.

A la mañana siguiente skye, fue directo al taller sabiendo que ahí es dondo su padre se encontraba.

Tony vio entrar a skye y supo que algo no estaba bien la mirada en sus ojos era una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

-que pasa skye –le pregunto.

Skye se para enfrente de su padre que estaba haciando algo con la armadura.

-dimelo tu , hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo –pregunto skye intentando que su voz no se rompiera. Tony la miro "mierda" pensó el pero como podía saberlo skye se pregunto.

-yo no se…-comenzo tony

\- corta la mierda tu sabes que no soy idiota , quiero que tu me digas lo que pasa. –dijo skye negándose a ella decirlo no podía. Tony suspiro el realmente esperaba tener mas tiempo para esta platica, pero su pequeña era mas inteligente y observadora de lo que era bueno para el.

-el… paladio esta envenenando mi sangre –dijo tony lentamente. Skye lo sabia pero escucharlo lo sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago sentía sus piernas temblar.

-bien.,bien podemos solucionarlo solo tenemos , tenemos que pensar…-comenzo skye llevando a su mente correr a 1000 kilometros por hora

-kiddo lo he intentado todo , yo lo siento –le dijo tony hacercandose a ella hasta que quedo a unos pasos de ella.

-J nivel de toxicidad en la sangre de papa -pregunto skye

-la toxicidad en la sangre de SR es de 71% -dijo jarvis, skye sentí su estomago revuelto , corrió hacia el primer bote de basuro vomitando lo que no tenia en el sistema, tony corrió de tras de ella , intentando ayudarla con su cabello pero skye se alejo de el.

-kiddo estas bien..-pregunto tony

-no! Papa! No lo estoy , Maldita sea teníamos un trato nada de secretos , no ibas a decirnos hasta que fuera notorio o hasta que un dia pepper o yo te encontraramos muerto , como pudiste no decirnos! .-grito skye en medio de lagrimas .

-no sabia como –dijo tony simplemente odiando verla asi

-tienes que decirle a pepper –le dijo skye

-lo he intentado-dijo el a la defensiva

-no lo intentes hazlo, mientras yo trabajare con J para encontrar un maldita solución para esto –le dijo skye dajando aun lado su enojo y alejando sus pensamientos de como pudieron haber ido las cosas si simplemente un dia lo hubiera encontrado muerto.

-cariño JARVIS no a encontrado ningún elemente compatible y el tiempo se termina, pero queda lo suficiente para dejar todo en marcha-dijo tony- tengo muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo , he hecho un par de arreglos con mi abogado ,JARVIS puedes mostrarnos el archivo –dijo tony

-no estamos teniendo esa conversación de nuevo –dijo skye , cuando skye tenia 14 su papa la sento con el y le hablo de lo que tenia que hacer legalmente su algo le pasaba.

-cariño es necesario –dijo el

-no! No por que no pienso dejarte morir! No voy a parar hasta encontrar una solución-dijo skye con un par de lagrimas

-no la hay –dijo el –y tienes que aceptarlo

-no lo acepto somos de las personas mas inteligentes , dos Stark tiene que ser suficiente para encontrar una solución , los Stark no se rinden tu me enseñaste eso , por que hacerlo ahora , no me voy a rendir , no te voy a perder despues de que sobreviviste a tres meses infernales, merezco mas que 14 años de tener un padre, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente he intentado ser buena ,no es justo –dijo skye en medio de lagrimas silenciosas. A tony se le rompió el corazón de repente ya no tenia a su hija de 19 sino a esa niña de 5 años que tenia miedo de no merecer una familia, esa niña que tenia miedo de llamarlo papa o que pensaba que por mojar la cama la abandonaría y en momentos como estos es donde se preguntaba si habia hecho bien las cosas con skye , si tendría que haber presionada para saber mas sobre las inseguridades de su hija , no es que skye hablara mucho de eso.

-la vida no es justa kiddo , pero esta bien yo no soy lo único que tienes , eres muy amada skye. Eres una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco , eres inteligente y tiene un corazón enorme. Yo estoy orgulloso que me gustaría poder verte cambiar el mundo por supuesto , pero estos años han sido los mejores de mi vida y preferible que sea corto a nunca haberte tenido. Tu vas a estar bien además este mundo no seria el mismo sin un stark en el. –le dijo tony intentando mantener las lagrimas y la abrazo. Skye no queria aceptarlo y no lo haría.

-te amo papa , pero no me estoy rindiendo no puedo no es lo que me enseñaste a hacer –le dijo skye con una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca. Tony suspiro

-lo se –dijo tony a su pesar skye compartia con el muchas de sus características y una de ellas era que no se detendría hasta agotar todas la opciones. –pero quiero que te sientes aquí conmigo y me escuches y antes deque protestes siempre es bueno tener un plan B asi que por favor solo escucha-le dijo tony

Skye asintió.

-si muero tienes que destruir el traje y endefinitivo no te quiero en uno ,es peligroso prométemelo-le pidió tony

-te prometo que destruiré el traje y que no hare uno para mi –le dijo skye era una promesa sencilla para skye no se imaginaba a ella siendo iron man y no queria que el gobierno o nadie mas lo tuviera

-bien , de las acciones de la empresa que poseemos tu te quedas con 90% y pepper con el 10…-comenzo tony

-te realmente crees que todo esto me interesa el dinero nunca ha sido lo importante-dijo skye

-yo lo se cariño déjame terminar , ya heactualizado mi testamento. –le dijo tony ,skye tuvo que pasar por toda la platica de los bienes familiares que pasarían a su poder.

-dime que es todo –le pidió skye –tengo un proyecto que empezar

-ya casi he dajado lo mejor para el final , confio en que tu y JARVIS permanezcan juntos y Dum-e butterfingers y U, eres la única que lo apresia tanto como yo –le dijo tony , skye sintió lagrimas en sus ojos , muchos pensarían que tony solo tenia un hijo pero era un gran mentira , claro skye era especial , pero JARVIS Dum-e Butterfingers yU también eran creaciones de su padre.

-me ofende que pueda pensar lo contrario Sr es quien soy cuidar del Sr y Srta skye cuidar de mi familia –le dijo JARVIS , Skye sabia que si JARVIS pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

-Jlo ha dicho –dijo skye –puedo irme ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer si quiero tener éxito

-es todo skye –le dijo tony dejándola ir , tony solto un largo suspiro una vez que skye dejo el taller.

Skye logro llegar e su cuarto entera llamo a la segunda persona con la que podía hablar ya que pepper no podía saber de esto.

-tia peggy –saludo skye intentando que su voz no se rompiera fracasando miserablemente.

-o cariño que es lo que esta mal –le pregunto peggy preocupada.

-prometes que no le diras a nadie –pregunto skye

-sabes que no dire nada , que es lo que pasa-pidio peggy

-mi papa se esta muriendo tia peggy –dijo skye procediendo a contarle todo.

-eres fuerto skye si alguien puede con esto eres tu , no te des pro vencida pero si llega el punto donde no hay solución no lo pierdas intentando solucionar lo que no tiene solución ,no quiero ver a otro stark pasar por eso –le dijo peggy

-lo prometo , te extraño tia peggy, como es que siempre sabes que decir –pregunto skye con una sonrisa

-o solo es la experiencia de la vida mi cielo –le dijo peggy

-no tia peggy es mas que eso tu eres super badass –dijo skye sonriendo , peggy también sonrio. Despues de unos minutos de platicas vanales colgaron.

La dia siguiente que era el cumpleños de su papa skye siguió con la tradición le hiso el dasayuno y pasaron parte del dia juntos.

En la tarde skye se fue a el departamento de pepper , como siempre despues de un par de horas skye lo acepto no podía hacer mas , no habia solucions y las palabras de su tia peggy no la dejaban en paz , sonrio cerrando su laptop. Se cambio rápidamente y tomo su auto. Se cuestraria a su papa y tal vez podían ir por un helado o simplemente ver muchas de sus películas favoritas. Lo único que ella queria era pasar todo el tiempo posible con el.

Pero ella no esperaba encontrar lo que encontró su papa estaba mas que borracho y estaba fuera de si.

-que demonios –dijo skye sorprendida

-skye que haces aquí –pregunto pepper sorprendida de verla , skye no tenia por que ver a su padre asi.

-yo… venia a robarme a papa pero creo que llego tarde –le dijo skye. Mas pronto de lo que esperaba todo se descontrolo y su tio rhodey tuvo que intervenir pese a que skye le pidió que no lucharan , pepper la saco a arrastras de la casa . ni pepper ni skye dijeron ni una palabras . pepper sabia que skye estaba enojada con ella por sacarla de ahí pero era correcto ,tony estaba fuera de control y ella no podía permitir que skye sufriera ningún daño , además tony nunca se perdonaría a si mismo. Skye estaba enfadada y decepcionada , enojada con pepper , rhodey y su papa y decepcionada de este ultimo.

Skye desperto temprando para encontrarse con que pepper ya se habia marchado no sin antes dejar el dasyuno listo para calentar , skye desyuno y he intento localizar a su papa y nada. Y el miedo comenzó a correr se dio un baño rápidamente y tomo un taxi ya que la noche anterior habia dejado el coche en casa despues del desastre de la fiesta. No queria ser paranoica pero su papa habia estado fuera de sus cavales y temia que hubiera hecho otra tontería.

Se sorprendio mucho cuando lo que parecían agentes no la dejaban pasar a su propia casa.

-esta mi casa no puede impedirme entrar –dijo skye comenzando a enfadarse , despues de unos minutos vio salir aquien no esperaba phil salio. Skye se preocupo mas que mierda estaba haciendo SHIELD en su casa.

-que demonios esta pasando –pregunto skye una vez que coulson estuve enfrente de ella,coulson no queria tener esta discusión con skye pero era su trabajo.

-no puedo dejarte pasar , asuntos oficiales de SHIELD –dijo coulson

-no lo entiendes tengo que ver a mi papa el no esta bien…-comenzo skye

.-lo se pero ahora esto esta en manos de SHIELD pero prometer que estamos para ayudar-dijo coulson

-tu lo sabias y no pensabas decir nada , y como ayuda no dejarme ver a mi papa –le pregunto skye con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-era clasificado y no puedo dejarte entrar –le dijo coulson ,skye odiaba aveces cuando phil se ponía en modo robotico. Y decidiendo que no le importaba un comino la opinión de SHIELD decidio pasar , pero uno de los agentes intento detenerla poniendo su mano sobre su hombro , skye agradeció internamente a su tio happy , logro ponerlo en el suelo , pero los otros agentes sacaron su arma, coulson maldijo haciendo que los agentes bajaran el arma .

Natasha salio para ver que estaba pasando ahí fuera. Y se sorprendio al ver a skye dejar en el suelo a un agente de nivel 6. Se acerco.

Skye se sorprendio cuando vio a Natalie en un traje de SHIELD.

-sabia que algo no encajaba contigo Natalie –dijo skye molesta no era difícil Sumar 2+2 y darce cuenta de que SHIELD los habia mandado a espiar.

-no pienso moverme hasta que me dejen entrar –dijo skye seria y muy enojada. Mirando tanto a phil como a natasha

-srta. Stark no me obligue a arrestarla –dijo coulson esperando que skye entendiera, skye sonrio un poco pero no era una sonrisa divertida o no era una calculadora.

-lo cierto es agente coulson que no estoy pidiendo permiso es mi casa –dijo skye –te respeto eres bueno en tu trabajo.

-somos los buenos srta. Stark .-dijo coulson

-y una mierda ahora mismo no me importaría si fueran el mismísimo presidente, de una manera u otra voy a entrar . Y yo prefiero no tener que hacer un drama , por que con una llamada puedo tener a tantos reporteros como quiera y bueno nunca he sido muy timida y su organización dejara de ser tan secreta. Asi que porque no nos ahorramos la molestia tanto tu y yo –pidio skye tranquilamente , coulson estaba sorprendido conocía ala chica enfrente de el , sabia que skye era terca pero nunca la habia visto tan parecida a su padre y a pepper.

-déjenla pasar –dijo coulson sabiendo que skye no estaba mintiendo con su amenaza.

-ahora eso era tan difícil –pregunto skye pasando junto a el. Se encontró con su papa y un tipo que no conocía con un parche en el ojos.

-que demonios es usted? Y podría explicar quien se cree no solo para prohibirme la entrada a mi propia casa , sino también ver a mi padre , practiacamente secuestrarlo!-pregunto skye con las manos en las caderas, tony se sorprendio un poco de verla , en ese presiso instante se parecía tanto a pepper cuando se enojaba la misma mirada.

-nick fury director de SHIELD Srta. Stark –dijo fury , skye lo miro directamente al ojo

-eso no responde a la pregunto sr director parche –dijo skye enfadada.

-estoy aquí para ayudar Srta stark es lo que estaba por explicarle a su padre antes de que nos interumpiera –dijo Nick

-por mi no se detenga que soy toda oídos ,despues de todo es usted quien esta en propiedad privada –dijo skye sospechando que la quería fuera de la conversación, pero Nick queria presisamente lo contrario.

-como estaba diciendo Howard dijo que tu eras el único con la inteligencia y los recursos para terminar con lo que empezó –dijo Nick , tony negó sin poder creerlo

-no , no se de donde sacaste esa información , pero papa no era mi mayor fan-dijo tony

-que es lo que recuerdas de el –pregunto fury

-el era frio controlador , nunca me dijo que me amaba, estamos hablando del hombre que el dia mas feliz fue cuando me fui a un internado , asi que es un poco complicado creerte cuando me dices que el creía que yo era de quien dependía le futuro –le dijo fury asintió – bueno supongo que tu lo conocias mejor entonces

-de hecho lo hice le fue una de los miembros fundadores de SHIELD –dijo fury parándose.

-wow! Espara que?-preguntaron tanto tony como skye.

-la agente romanoff seguirá trabajando en industrias stark , y creo que conoce al agente coulson, recuerden tengo mi ojo en los dos –dijo fury antes de salir

-hemos cortado la comunicación con el mundo exterior suerte –dijo natasha saliendo también.

-podrias comenzar con traernos un café tal vez donas de un Starbucks-dijo tony , skye estaba recargada en el barandal si decir nada , viendo la caja que habían dejado ahí , propiedad de Howard Stark decía esta.

-no estoy aquí para eso, tengo permiso del director si intenta engañarme voy a electrocutarlo a usted y verlo tirado mientras veo la t.v –le dijo coulson ,skye sonrio un poco divertida ,coulson salió.

-skye…-comenzó tony skye negó.

-tenemos que hablar papa eso esta claro , estoy enojada si lo estoy, algo decepcionada pero no ahora vale , lo único que me importa ahora es que estas vivo y hay una oportunidad para que eso siga siendo así –le dijo skye , tony asintió saber que habia decepcionada a su hija era lo que mas le dolia, siempre habia intentado no hacer escenas delante de ella , todo se le salio de las manos.

Skye se sento junto a su papa en lo que ambos buscaban en las notas de su abuelo , mientras ellos hacían eso la cinta se reproducía. Skye tenia que admitir que su abuelo era un genio , claro habia escuchado las historias pero las ideas que tenia algunas sin terminar eran impresionantes para la época. Tanto tony como skye voltearon a ver a Howard cuando este hablo directamente a tony.

-tony eres muy pequeño ahora para entenderlo ,asi que decidi grabarte esto , lo construí para ti –dijo señalándola maqueta , skye estaba no solo viendo a su abuelo si no también a su papa para medir su reacción –algun dia entenderas que es mas que los inventos de la gente, significa el trabajo de mi vida. Esta es la llave para el futuro. Me limita la tecnología de mi tiempo pero algún día tu lo descubrirás y cuando lo hagas cambiaras el mundo . pero lo que es y siempre será mi mas grande creación eres tu –dijo Howard terminando la grabación , tony estaba algo sorprendido tenia un par de emociones encotradas para las que no tenia mucho tiempo para asimilar. Skye sonrio un poco notaba la sorpresa en los ojos de su padre , ella sabia muy bien lo que era no sentirse querido asi que entendia el shock de su papa al escuchar a su abuelo , que al parecer no fue un completo idiota como ella pensaba , simplemente parecía que nunca supo como demostrar su amor. Ella sintió ese shock cuando conocía a su papa.

-a donde vas –pregunto skye cuando su papa se dirigio a uno de los autos.

-tengo que hablar con pepper –le dijo , skye sonrio y asintió.

-ella es la que mas disculpas se merece , quieres decirle que la quiero y que gracias por lo de anoche –le pidió skye , tony asintió

-bien yo te cubro –le dijo skye

Skye se sento de nuevo a leer un poco de lo que su abuelo tenia escrito ere muy interesante pero aun seguía sin encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a salvar la vida de su papa.

No mucho tiempo despues su papa regreso , skye se sorprendio al ver la maqueta.

-para que trajiste la maqueta –le pregunto skye, tony medio sonrio.

-JARVIS puedes escanear la maqueta necesitamos un modelos manipulable. –pidio tony sin responder la pregunta de skye tenia la sospecha que en cuanto lo viera lo entendería. Cuando el holograma estuvo listo , skye lo vio o creyo verlo ,miro a su papa con la pregunta en sus ojos tony se limito a sonreir. , skye se sento en una silla junto a su papa.

\- si esto es un atomo , el núcleo estaría aquí –dijo tony moviendo el holograma –destaca la unisfera –pidio a Jarvis.

-quita los jardines , las masetas , los arboles –dijo tony

-que es lo que intenta hacer sr –pregunto JARVIS

-descubrir, corrección redescubrir un elemento creo –dijo tony respondiendo a las preguntas de skye aunque ya no era necesario skye podía verlo.

-los estacionamientos , entradas , salidas –dijo skye concentrada

-estructura los protones y neutrones –pidió tony.

-usando los pabellones como armazón –dijo skye manipulando el holograma , tony lo tomo y lo expandio. Tanto tony como skye tenían una sonrisa en los labios, skye no podía creer lo que veía era realmente un nuevo elemento

-mas de 20 años muerto y aun sigues dándome lecciones –dijo tony con cariño

-gracias abuelo –dijo skye agradecida con el hombre por que esto era la única oportunidad de su papa

-gracias papa –dijo tony

-el nuevo elemento puede sustituir a el paladio , pero no se puedo sintetizar –dijo JARVIS. Tony negó o claro que se podía .

Skye ayudo en un par de cosas a su papa para poder sintetizar el nuevo elemento el cual salvaría su vida si todo iba como se tenia en mente. Pepper se enfadaría despues de ver como quedo la casa de eso no tenia duda skye.

-me han dicho que ha salido del perímetro –dijo coulson entrando al taller.

-eso fue hace años –le dijo tony , coulson miro en la caja sorprendido de ver lo que parecía un escudo sin terminar del capitán america.

-que hace esto aquí –pregunto coulson sorprendido , skye también lo habia visto ,cuando abrió la caja que su papa tenia guardada.

-eso es justo lo que necesito-le dijo tony

-sabes lo que es esto –pregunto coulson acercándose.

-sostén eso , carga con las rodillas –dijo tony poniendo el escudo de bajo de el gran tubo. Skye negó

-vez perfecto , que quires coulson estoy ocupado trabajando para tu organización –dijo tony

-vengo a despedirme , me reasignan –dijo coulson

-cosas secretas –pregunto tony, coulson asintió

-si ,bien buen viaje –dijo tony simplemente

-gracias ,lo necesitamos-dijo coulson honestamente

-si mas de lo que creen –dijo tony siendo tony

-no demasiado –dijo coulson siendo coulson , skye nego ante ese par dos de los hombres mas imporatentes de su vida. Tony volvió a su trabajo m, coulson estaba por salir cuando fue interceptado por skye en una abrazo. Skye sabia que probablemente tendrían una conversación sobre lo que habia pasado en la mañana.

-ten cuidado por favor vale ,te quiero phil lo sabes –le dijo skye sin soltarlo.

-lo tendre lo mismo va para ti , también te quiero skye y eso nunca va cambiar –le dijo phil. Besando su frente antes de salir.

Tony sonrio un poco ante la escena , sabia lo mucho que coulson queria a skye y era reciproco.

Skye se quedo simplemente observando cuando su papa comenzo a sintetizar el nuevo elemento , ella era fuerte pero no tan fuerte.

-felicidades! Sr y Srta. Acaban de crean un nuevo elemento –dijo Jarvis –el reactor arc lo ha aceptado como sustituto del paladio. Skye abrazo a su papa.

-lo hiciste-le dijo skye tony nego

-lo hicimos –dijo el

-no yo solo te di una mano-dijo skye

-no skye tenias razón si alguien podía con esto éramos nosotros , aunque claro necesitaron no dos sino tres stark , tres generaciones para ello –le dijo tony

-como lo llamaras , al nuevo elemento –pregunto skye

-aun estoy pensando en ello –dijo tony.

Estaban mas que felices hasta que jarvis les informo que tenían una llamada de un numero bloqueado.

-coulson que tal todo con las cosas secretas-pregunto tony creyendo que era el.

-duplique los ciclos y tenias razón funciona –dijo vanko sorprendiendo a tony y a skye

-suenas muy feliz para estar muerto –dijo tony.

-tu también , la historia real de tu familia será revelada, lo que tu padre le hiso a mi familia en 40 años yo se lo hare en 40 minutos. Por cierto una hermosa hija y por lo que se muy inteligente y algo inocente pero eprendera lo que es su familia , su legado. El mundo puede no reconocerla pero yo se de un stark cuando lo veo-dijo vanko

-por que no nos vemos lo hablamos –dijo tony intentando muy duro no perder la cabeza , acababa de amenazar a su hija , su pequeña.

-espero estes listo –dijo simplemente vanko colgando.

-no he podido terminar de rastrear la llamada pero esta a los alrededores de Manhattan-dijo JARVIS tony asintió cuando vio que seria la presentación de hammer y no le fue difícil sumar 2+2 .

-como sabe quien soy –pregunto skye sorprendida , ellos eran muy cuidadosos .

-no lo se , no importa por que no dejare que se acerque a ti skye lo prometo estaras a salvo –dijo tony tomándola por los hombros , skye le sonrio

-crees que no se eso , mi papa es tony stark nunca he dudado de tu capacidad de protegerme. –le dijo skye – solo quiero saber por que no me gusta que existan fallos en mi portada.

-bien jarvis prepara el traje , si quieres hacer pruebas hazlas en el traje –dijo tony colocando el reactor ya con el nuevo elemento- skye miro sorprendida como su papa parecía reaccionar a este nuevo nivel de energía . tony no perdió el tiempo partiendo a nueva york. Skye corrrio a su cuarto muy feliz de que este estuviera intacto, tomo su laptop y la de su papa y bajo al taller a comodandoce frente a una de las computadoras del taller , acomodo las laptops. Se coloco el audicular.

-J vamos a ver que esta haciendo papa –dijo skye accediendo a las imágenes del traje de iron man.

-papa me escuchas –pregunto skye

-alto y claro kiddo –contesto tony no tan sorprendido de tenerla en su oído.

Skye no solo estaba viendo las imágenes que transmitían el traje de iron man sino también la presentación de hammer en la expo. Skye nego cuando vio la entrada de justin hammer , era patético. No habia logrado hacer trajes , aunque era claro que los robots no eran idea suya , no estaban tan mal hechos como paracer de hammer . lo que si la sorprendio fue ver a su tio rhodey ahí con el Mark 2 con claras adaptaciones. Y rápidamente todo se convirtió en un caos.

-skye el traje de rhodey esta siendo controlado , lo necesito de nuestro lado –le dijo tony sabiendo que skye podía con ello.

-bien , bien yo me ocupo –dijo skye comenzando a trabajar se sentía un poco ofendida y sorprendida de vanko pudiera hackear el Mark 2 no dejaba de ser sus sistemas. El maldito es bueno pensó skye

-hey tio rhodey –saludo skye entrando en las comunicaciones de su tio , rhodey sonrio un poco al escucharla

-hey cariño estoy un poco ocupado aquí –dijo rhodey skye sonrio

-lo se , estoy intentando recuperar el control del Mark 2 o debería decir Maquina de guerra –pregunto skye con una sonrisa

-gracias skye será mejor que te apures las cosas se esta poniendo feas –dijo rhodey

-lo se estoy en ello –dijo skye sin dejar de trabajar , podía con los cortafuegos , el trabajo de vanko era bueno pero ella era mejor ,el problema es que no tenia tiempo

-piensa skye , piensa –dijo skye en voz alta y casi salto cuando lo recordó –Natalie! – no le tomo mas que un minuto intervenir en las comunicaciones de SHIELD.

-natalie , agente o como sea me escuchas –pregunto skye esperando que nataly ya estuviera en industrias hammer era la acción a seguir mas lógica esperaba no equivocarse además Natalie parecía muy capaz.

Natasha se sorprendio al escuchar a skye en su auricular.

-es agente romanoff y si estoy aquí como es que…-comenzo natasha pero skye no tenia tiempo para explicar que sus sistemas eran una mierda.

-bien agente romanoff por favor dime que estas en hammer industrias –pregunto skye sin dejar de escribir .

-si estoy por entrar donde supongo vanko esta , demonios escapo –dijo natasha

-ok un problema a la vez, supongo que sabes algo de sistemas tenemos que recuperar a rhodey y rápido –dijo skye

-si pero la incriptacion es compleja y no creo lograrlo –dijo natasha odiando admitirlo

-no es necesario lo hare yo pero te necesito para que hagas lo que te diga sera mas sencillo si lo hacemos desde la computadora que uso vanko , puedo hacerlo desde aquí pero me tomara el tiempo que no tengo –dijo skye – bien te tiene que estar llegando una archivo –comenzo skye a darle instrucciones a natasha para poder liberar a rhodey.

-mierda , mierda dime que ya lo tienes agente romanoff .dijo skye viendo a rhodey a tacar a su papa ambos tirados en el piso. Su papa logro quitarse a su tio rhodey de encima.

-ya casi…. Ya esta , tienes atu amigo de vuelta sr stark –dijo natasha

-gracias agente romanoff y skye –dijo tony

-de nada –dijo skye con una sonrisa un poco mas tranquila , aunque su tio rhodey parecía inconsciente.

-el nuevo reactor parece dar mas energía y sus signos vitales son prometedores –dijo natasha

-si por el momento no estoy muriendo –dijo tony

-espera , que te estabas muriendo –pregunto pepper sorprendida y preocupada

-pepper eres tu –pregunto tony tontamente

-tony te estas muriendo –pregunto pepper era lo único que necesitamos saber.

-mierda –dijo skye olvidándose que pepper podía escucharla si podía escuchar a su papa.

-ya no lo estoy –dijo tony

-por que no dijiste nada , no puedo creerlo y tu skye lo sabias y no dijiste nada –regaño pepper

-pep que no era algo que tenia que decir yo –dijo skye

-no lo puedo creer te estabas muriendo! Y no ibas a decirmelo-dijo pepper aun en shock

-intente decírtelo te prepare un omelet! –se excuso su papa.

-dime pero estas bien te sientes bien , skye el esta bien?-preguno pepper.

-estoy bien, el esta bien pepper no te enojes –dijo tony y skye al mismo tiempo

-oh claro que me enojo y hablaremos de esto y lo mismo para ti skye –le dijo pepper

-pudimos ir a Venecia –dijo tony

-o por el amor de dios –dijo pepper

-quieren guardarlo para la luna de miel – dijo natasha. Skye sonrio asi de notorio era que su papa y pepper se quieren los únicos tontos son ellos.

-tio rhodey tienes que despertar –dijo skye comunicándose con el traje de su tio tratando de despertarlo. Su papa se encargo de despertarlo. Skye no escucho mucho despues de que ambos se quitaran el casco pero en cuanto la batalla comenzo skye logro tener de nuevo asientos de primera fila en todo el asunto. Skye se relajó y grito de alegría cuando terminaron con vanko pero no duro mucho cuando noto que los restos de los malditos robots explotaría y su corazón dejo de latir un par de segundo cuando vio que pepper aun estaba en la expo gracias a las cámaras de seguridad.

-papa! Pepper! –le grito skye , tony corrió por pepper. Skye vio que su papa paso por donde pepper pero todo se vio demasiado rápido.

-papa dime que tienes a pepper –le pidió skye con el corazón en la garganta .

-la tengo kiddo esta a salvo –dijo tony , skye se relajo y casi lloro del alivio.

-bien hecho , ahora que mi corazón ha vuelto a latir dejare las comunicaciones –dijo skye

-lo hiciste bien kiddo nos vemos en casa –dijo tony orgulloso , skye asintió aun sabiendo que su papa no podía verla, quitándose el auricular.

-lo hicimos JARVIS –dijo skye ya que ella no era la única que estuvo apoyando a su papa.

-lo hicimos srta. Stark he pedido du favorito –dijo JARVIS , skye sonrio

-gracias J me consientes –dijo skye

-creo que se ha ganado algo con que celebrar –dijo el simeplemente.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-** no puedo con esto , renuncio que me reasignen –dijo pepper aun sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo

-renuncias –pregunto tony aturdido

-literalmente no puedo , mi cuerpo no puede con tanto estrés , no se si te vas a matar o si vas a aruinar a la empresa…-dijo pepper

-esta bien no necesitas excusas –dijo tony

-no son excusas solo necesito-comenzo pepper

-no, lo son pero tiene sentido , mereces mucho mas , siempre me has cuidado bien , estuve en problemas y me ayudaste. No solo de mi has cuidado bien de mi pequeña-dijo tony siendo honesto mientras se acercaba a ella inconsientemente.

-si yo..-dijo pepper

-como será mi regreso a la dirección –pregunto tony

-yo me encargare de que sea lo mas limpio posible –dijo pepper estando ya muy cerca de tony

-como lo explicaremos ya que bueno solo llevas en el puesto una semana-pregunto tony

-si bueno contigo son como años perro…y… –dijo pepper y tony la callo besándola. Pepper correspondio el beso. Ninguno de los dos creía que por fin estaba pasando.

-eso fue extraño –pregunto tony cuando termino el beso.

-no, para nada –contesto pepper , fue perfecto ella pensó

-bien por que no provamos de nuevo –dijo tony volviéndola a besar. Pero no pudo hacerlo bien por que fue interumpido

Rhodey sonrio al verlos les habia tomado bastante tiempo , skye habia ganado la apuesta.

-si lo fue para mi parecían como dos focas peleando por una uva-dijo rhodey.

-no yo he renunciado y…-comenzo pepper

-no se justifiquen escuche todo –dijo rhodey con una sonrisa.

-por que no buscas otro techo –le dijo tony

-yo llegue primero , consiganse un cuarto –le dijo rhodey con una sonrisa. –mi cohe se destruyo creo que me quedara por un tiempo con el traje

-no –dijo tony

-no estaba preguntando –contesto rhodey volando fuera del techo.

-como vas a renunciar si yo no lo apruebo –pregunto tony con una sonrisa.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Al dia siguiente cuando skye vio a pepper entrar en casa corrió abrazarla fuertemente.

-me alegro que estes bien pepper –dijo skye , pepper sonrio abrazándola fuerte.

-yo también tu papa salvo el dia , pero eso no quita que tenemos una conversación pendiente señorita-dijo pepper aun molesta de que skye no dijera nada de lo que estaba pasando. Skye no le quedo mas que asentir.

-hablando de platicas –comenzo skye viendo a su papa , tony suspiro

-lose ,lose puedo al menos tener un abrazo antes de eso –pregunto tony , skye rodo los ojos y abrazo a su papa

-bien hecho estoy orgullosa de ti –le dijo skye antes de soltarlo

-y yo de ti buen trabajo-dijo tony.

-voy a darme un baño y bajo a comer con ustedes estamos comiendo chino –dijo skye dajandolos, pepper sonrio era su favorito y skye lo sabia.

Despues de la cena en familia , la primera conversación vino y por desgracia fue para skye , en lo que su papa tomaba una llamada del gobierno.

-skye –comenzo pepper skye suspiro.

-lo siento –dijo skye

-no puedes ocultarme cosas como esas , entiendo el es tu papa y sueles defenderlo y apoyarlo con sus locuras y esta bien pero con cosas tan graves no skye tienes que decírmelo. Tu y el son todo lo que tengo y puedo que yo no sea nadie…-comenzo pepper y si skye se sentía mal con eso ultimo se sentía peor.

-no digas eso eres nuestra pepper era muchas cosas pepper , lo siento pero la verdad es que creía que era algo que el tenia que decirte no yo , además no lo estaba asimiliando bien , yo no me iba a rendir y me convencí de que no tenia caso por que yo encontraría una manera de salvarlo, creeme estoy tan enfadada con el como tu no creas que el me dijo yo lo descubir por mi misma. Y realmente lo siento si te hice sentir excluida tu y papa lo son todo para mi y no volverá a pasar nunca mas te ocultare algo tan importante , me perdonas –le dijo skye realmente arrepentida, pepper la miro nunca podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con skye y skye estaba siendo sincera.

-te perdono pero nunca mas skye María stark –le dijo skye asintió.

-bien ahora voy a ver de que se trata todo este asunto –dijo señalando hacia donde su papa se habia ido.

Skye subio a su cuarto para hablar con la tia peggy y contarle que todo habia salido bien.

Despues de un rato skye bajo por un refresco y los vio , algo que llevaba esperando desde que era una niña su papa besando a pepper , skye regreso a su cuarto sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ala mañana siguiente su vida regreso a la normalidad , pepper se fue a trabajar temprano muchas cosas que arreglar despues de lo ocurrido en nueva york.

Tony estaba mas feliz arreglando el taller.

Skye desperto algo mas tarde de lo habitual pero creía que se lo habia ganado despues de la ultima semana. Comio las sobras de la comida china mientras veía la televisión ,cuando termino bajo a el taller.

-buenos días –saludo skye

-buenos días kiddo –saludo tony.

Skye comenzo a ayudar a su papa ambos trabajaron en silencio por un rato. Tony solo estaba esperando a que skye comenzara a hablar.

\- sabes que lo que paso la semana pasada fue un asco no? Acaso estabas pensando en matarte por que eso es lo que parecía, parecía que estabas intentando matarte antes de que el paladio lo hiciera! Nunca habias perdido el control asi y me dio miedo sabes pensé que podías haber hecho otra estupidez cuando no contestabas mis llamadas a la mañana siguiente. No puedes hacer esto papa , y mierda realmente espero que no haiga una próxima vez , pero si la hay no puedes ocultármelo y esperar a que lo descubra y no puedes mentirle a pepper –dijo skye , tony se pateo mentalmente el se habia comportado como un idiota y lo sabia.

-lo siento mucho skye , yo también espero que no exista una próxima pero nunca mas ocultare algo como eso lo promet-dijo tony ya que no tenia sentido responder a lo demás que skye habia dicho no podía mentirle cuando skye habia sido muy perspectiva ante su comportamiento.

-bien –dijo skye sabiendo que su papa cumplia lo que prometia la mayor parte del tiempo.

-como te enteraste de lo que paso en la fiesta'? y como lograste que te dejaran entrar los de SHIELD –pregunto tony era algo que seguía rondando en su mente.

-yo… tu tenias razón intente todo cada combinación y yo habia hablado con tia peggy y ella me dio a entender que no perdiera el tiempo que me quedaba buscando una respuesta que no encontraría, asi que vine para secuestrate de tu fiesta ya sabes pasar el tiempo juntos y bueno me encontre con una escena no muy agradable , intente convencer a tio rhodey de no peleara contigo que me dejara intetar calmarte pero claramente no me hiso caso y pepper me tuvo que sacar arrastras de aquí-le dijo skye ,tony estaba agradecido con pepper por sacarla.-y lo de la casa no habia manera de que SHIELD pudiera detenerme y deja claro que podía tener a tantos perioditas como quisiera y que su organización dejaria de ser tan secreta-dijo skye simplemente , tony sonrio esa era su pequeña.

Pasaron casi todo el dia en el taller no solo limpiando si no comenzando a reparar el traje.

-como fue su dia –pregunto pepper al entrar en el taller.

-muy , pero muy bien –dijo tony , skye sonrio por las sonrisitas de su papa y pepper era claro que se morían por besarse.

-o me alegro sr satrk –contento pepper sonriendo como la tonta enamorada que era.

-oh por el amor de dios solo bésala! –exclamo skye , se rio de la exprecion de ambos.

-wow! Espera como sabes…-pregunto tony , pepper estaba algo sonrojada

-ayer por la noche los vi –dijo skye

-ibamos a decirte-comenzo a explicar pepper

-si solo con todo lo que habia pasado , queríamos hacerlo juntos –dijo tony nerviosamente

-si eres la primera en saber y bueno rhodey no cuenta –dijo pepper , skye abrió mucho los ojos.

-espera! Tio rhodey lo sabia –pregunto , tony entrecerró los ojos pero asintió.

-si nos vio cuando nos besamos la primera vez-dijo tony

-ha J ponlo en la línea ,también a tio happy –dijo skye algo indignada. Pepper y tony se miraron sin entender.

-que pasa cariño –pregunto rhodey

-si que necesitas niña-pregunto happy.

-bueno señores pagar , hicimos una apuesta y estoy segura de que serán los caballeros de palabra que conozco o no tio rhodey –pregunto skye, happy rio por fin pensó el.

-no se de que me hablas skye –dijo rhodey inocentemente

-tengo aquí a dos testigos que me dicen que tu lo sabias , tio rhodey –dijo skye

-solo les estaba dando tiempo para que te dijeran , no es justo esperaron tanto tiempo no podían esperar un poco mas-pregunto rhodey.

-pagaremos –dijo happy

-bien nos vemos pronto cabelleros fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes –dijo skye feliz antes de terminar la llamada. Tanto tony como pepper estaban sorprendidos mirándola.

-que? –pregunto skye

-tu y ellos apostaron sobre nosotros –pregunto tony

-si ustedes eran lo únicos que nunca notaron lo inevitable, de hecho gracias un par de meses mas y habría perdido –dijo skye antes de salir tenia que hablar con coulson el también tenia que pagar.

-sin duda alguna es tu hija-dijo pepper . tony solo rio

Aunque skye parecía no haberle importado que ella estuviera con su papa , pepper queria hablar con ella.

Tony tenia la misma preocupación que pepper , claro sabia lo mucho que skye amaba a pepper pero el nunca habia tenido una relación real desde que skye llego a su vida y queria estar seguro de que estaba bien para ella.

-asi que seguro no te importa ya sabes , pepper y yo –pregunto tony parado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de skye ya que ella habia dejado la puerta abiera. Skye aparto la mirada de su laptop y sonrio dándole la mirada para que pasara , tony se sento enfrente de ella en la cama.

-no , no me importa papa llevo esperando esto desde que yo era una niña, es pepper no hay nadie mejor para ti y creo que no hay nadie mejor para ella , año con año temia que por ser tan ciegos ella encontrara a un hombre que la amara, pero tengo que dejar algo claro te amo pero si le haces daño solo recuerda que probablemente yo soy la única que puede meterse en el sistema del traje y puedo pintarlo de color rosa –dijo skye siendo completamente seria

-la amo skye no voy a hacerle daño ,pero tendre en mente tu amenaza –dijo tony igual de serio

-oh papa deberías saberlo yo no hago amenazas solo hago declaraciones de que pasara –dijo skye sonrio angelicalmente- a por cierto he hecho una reservación en el restarurante preferido de pepper –dijo skye ,tony se sorprendio era un restaurante muy caro.

-esta todo pagado , lo he pagado con lo de la apuesta-dijo skye .

-gracias kiddo –dijo tony skye solo negó y dejo su papa irse.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-estas seguro que a skye no le importa , no he hablado con ella –le pregunto pepper una vez que llegaron a el restaurante, tony tomo su mano por encima de la mesa.

-muy seguro pepper , ella no ha invitado esta cena ,además prácticamente me dio "la charla" de "si le haces daño" tu y yo sabemos que eres preacticamente su madre –le dijo tony, pepper sonrio un poco. Le creía a tony pero no estaría del todo tranquila hasta que hablara con ella.

Al dia siguiente , pepper vio su oportunidad cuando llego a la casa para encontrar a skye desayunando cereales en la cocina.

-hey pepper buenos días –saludo skye.

-buenos días –saludo pepper. – skye enserio no te molesta que yo salga con tu papa.

-pepper no por que pensarías eso? Tu y papa son el uno para el otro y me hace feliz que estén juntos. Yo solo quiero saber una cosa y nunca mas hablaremos de esto –dijo skye

-lo que quieras-le dijo pepper

-estas segura? Por que mi papa es extraño pero se va a entregar por completo a ti , y claro cometera un par de errores , pero necesito saber que sabes en lo que te estas metiendo por que , papa no solo viene con una hija en el paquete sino con iron man y todo lo que implica , por que si tu no estas segura de poder con ello, creo que deberías decirlo por tu bien y el de el . lo que menos quiero es verlo lastimado y tampoco a ti-dijo skye . pepper sonrio.

-muy segura skye yo quiero a tu papa desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo peper ,skye sonrio

-perpfecto , además lo se lo creas o no , no eres muy discreta peps –dijo skye besando su mejilla. Skye era realmente feliz con la relación pasaron un par de semanas y le encantaba verlos interactuar , aunque no habia cambiado mucho se relación solo habia mas besos. Papa y mamapor fin juntos pensó skye.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-** asi como pueden aprobarme y no aprobarme –pregunto tony al ver la conclusión de la agente romanoff.

-creo que solo nos gustaría tenerte como consultor-dijo fury , tony se paro de la silla en la que estaba.

-no tienes con que pagar –dijo tony pero luego se lo pensó mejor

-aunque podría aurrarte ese pago su me haces dos favores y la primera no es un favor es un hecho .-dijo tony seriamente

-que? –pregunto fury con cautela.

-no habrá ningún documente o archivo digital sobre la existencia de mi hija , ni su alias nada ella no existe para SHIELD , y esto fury no lo estoy pidiendo por que si ella aparece en cualquier archivo lo sabre. Y entonces ire por ti con todo la fuerza y recursos de industrias stark y con ….- dijo tony

-juntos con iron man-pregunto fury , tony sonrio y negó

-no mucho peor tony stark un padre , creeme es mas peligroso que iron man-dijo tony tranquilamente

-se puede arreglar –dijo fury . tony procedio a pedirle lo del cenador stern.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nick fury leyó detenidamente la evaluación de la agente romanoff sobre skye maria stark. Una chica norme dijo coulson , era una mentira total , su investigación le decía que ella era tan inteligente como su padre y un activo igual de valioso. Con mucho potencial. La chica era valiente y muy centrada. Sonrio quemando el archivo en la chimenea.

Cumpliría con su promesa , no queria a tony stark tras de el , el siempre habia sido peligroso por su inteligencia y recursos casi ilimitados pero como padre lo era mucho mas. No habría ni un documente sobre Skye Maria Stark o Skye Maria Karts- Carbonell.

-Dios! Que justo por entrar en lugares ajenos Sr pirata –dijo skye al ver a Nick esperándola en su auto. –

-Srta. Stark estoy aquí para ofrecerle un trabajo –dijo fury

-Quieres que trabaje para SHIELD –pregunto skye sorprendida

-Me gustaría tenerla como contratista independiente-dijo el

-No tienes con que pagar –dijo skye , si algo habia aprendido era su valor y el de su trabajo y era alto , fury reprimio una sonrisa era una Stark un movimiento peligroso el que estaba haciendo pero algo le decía que ella seria un activo muy importante para el tanto como su padre.

-te ofrezco una manera de ser parte algo mas grende , te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar el mundo , te ofrezco la oportunidad de hacer la diferencia-le dijo FURY , skye lo contemplo , no sonaba mal pero no confiaba del todo en el.

-Nick y que te hace pensar que no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta , que puedes ofrecer que no pueda hacer yo con los recursos y las capacidades que poseo –pregunto skye, bien era dura de convencer mas de lo que esperaba su lectura de ella era que estaba buscando un propósito pero alparecer necesitaba mas que hacer el bio común.

-srta, stark quiero hablarte de iniciativa vengadores-dijo fury tirando toda la carne al asador.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola y aquí esta iron man 2 este solo fue un cap ya que no habia mucho mas que contar y el próximo tendremos a los vengadores , y por fin el primer encuentro entre Steve y skye.**

 **Quiero agradecer a : Abyevilregal4ever123, karenleguizamon904, Valeria_cl , linda clifford01 , Mia_ Riquelme. FanStarkAvengers,** **xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02.** **Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho SI ME HAN OLVIDADO NOMBRE LO SIENTO PARA LA PROXIMA LO SUBO BIEN**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **LOS QUIERE BY**

 **CINTI**


	17. Chapter 17 VENGADORES!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Habian pasado casi 3 años desde que Nick fury se habia presentado en su auto con una oferta de empleo. Skye ayudaba cuando creía que era necesario pero aun no estaba muy comoda con SHIELD no confiaba del todo en ellos. Sabia que Nick la queria reclutar pero su papa habia sido firme con fury al respecto no es que fury se lo dijera era solo que skye no era idiota. Por lo que se dedicaba a dar consultas sobre algunos temas. Claro Nick tenia planes para ella en el futuro.

Skye caminaba por las calles de nueva york con la respiración agitada aferrándose a su mochila. Cuando vio la torre stark sintió relajarse, era el lugar donde menos pensaría que ella estaría. Iba tan apurada por llegar a el elevador privado que choco con alguien , quien la tomo por los hombros para evitar que callera del golpe.

Coulson miro preocupado a skye parecía algo alterada.

-wow! Reduce la velocidad , estas bien?-pregunto coulson , skye se sorprendio cuando alzo la mirada y vio con quien habia chocado. Skye sonrio

-si lo siento –dijo skye aunque no fue muy convincente , coulson asintió talvez el que estaba alterado era el despues de lo que habia pasado y lo que probablemente estaba por pasar .

-esta bien –dijo coulson.

-asi que dime bienes como phil amigo de la familia o vienes como A.C –pregunto skye mientras tomaban el elevador.

-por desgracia es asunto oficial –dijo coulson , skye asintió notaba que coulson estaba algo raro. Skye negó cuando escucho lo que su papa contesto a coulson cuando le dijo que era urgente.

-no,no como se lo he dicho a sr pirata JARVIS esta fuera de los limites –dijo skye al ver que coulson intentaba invilitar a JARVIS.-J déjame pasar y no le digas a papa.

-Como desee srta. Stark –dijo JARVIS.

-esto es tu culpa –dijo tony a pepper cuando vio a coulson , pero en cuanto vio a skye salir con el del elevador supo quien lo dejo entrar.

-Pasa phil estamos celebrando –dijo pepper parándose para recibir a la visita.

-y es por eso que no puedo quedarse –dijo tony –espera phil? Su nombre es agente.

-wow! Ni un hola –pregunto skye con un puchero a pepper , pepper rodo los ojos.

-yo nunca me olvidaría de mi bebe –dijo pepper , skye se sonrojo

-pepper! –dijo skye que sono mucho a un Mama!

-Sr Stark necesito que eche un vistazo a esto –dijo coulson con la carpeta en mano

-Las consultas son de vez en cuando lo martes o jueves –dijo tony –no me gusta que me entreguen cosas

-o bueno a mi me encanta ,cambiemos –dijo pepper dándole su copa a coulson y tomando la carpeta y dándosela a tony ,tomanda la copa de el. Tony se dirigio a donde tenia la pantalla para ver por que tanto alboroto.

-se trata de los vengadores –pregunto pepper –de los que no se nada-dijo pepper rápidamente ante la mirada de coulson , skye soltó una risita ganadose también una mirada de coulson.

-la iniciativa vengadores fue cancelada , además no aplique , si no mal recuerdo soy volátil , narcisista no juego bien en equipo –dijo tony recordando.

-yo no es mas sobre perfil de personalidad-dijo coulson

-eso si lo sabia –dijo pepper.

-srta. Potts puede venir un momento-pregunto tony , pepper se disculpo. Mientras ellos tenían su momento en voz baja o baja según ellos.

-A.C esto es malo cierto , te veo preocupado –le pregunto skye.

-solo espero que todo salga bien , si no las cosas están por cambiar-dijo coulson siendo tan honesto con ella como podía. Skye asintió.

-bien cuando esto acabe los planes siguen en pie –pregunto skye a coulson no queria prestar a tencion a su papa y a pepper quien ahora le estaba hablando al oído.

-completamente despues de esto merezco unas buenas vacaciones-dijo coulson , skye asintió. Ella en definitivo necesitaba olvidarse de sus problemas.

-phil de casualidad no pasaras por la guardia?-pregunto pepper acercandoce.

-yo te llevo –dijo coulson .

-bien , ni siquiera voy a perder el tiempo preguntándote si vienes conmigo, tienen trabajo que hacer –dijo pepper.

-me conoces demasiado bien pep , ten un buen viaje-dijo skye abrazándola rápidamente ,pepper beso su mejilla, skye abrazo a coulson.

-ten cuidado quieres , no queremos posponer esas vacaciones –pidio skye intentando que su preocupación no se escuchara tanto.

-lo tendre –dijo coulson con una sonrisa. Una vez que tanto coulson como pepper se fueron skye se acerco a su papa.

-hey que es lo que tenemos –pregunto skye.

-esto-dijo tony desplegando las imágenes, skye por un momento se olvido del gran cubo azul y miro a las imágenes era le jodido capitán américa. Despues de que paso el asombro skye le presto la atención la cubo , su papa que ya estaba leyendo las notas del Dr selving , pudo acercar el cubo.

-esto es lo que creo que es-pregunto skye sorprendida , al leer un poco de las notas de selving

-si esto es muy peligroso , en las manos equivocadas…-tony no termino , skye estaba sorprendida pero no por las mismas razones que su papa.

-mierda Nick –dijo skye no tan en voz baja como pensó.

-que?-pregunto tony , mirando a su hija que claramente se debatia entre hablar o no – skye…

-nada solo olvídalo-dijo skye intentando no tener esa conversación y por esta razón n confiaba en SHIELD.

-skye no soy idiota si sabes algo es el momento de decirlo esto es importante-dijo tony

-dame un minuto –dijo skye tomando el teléfono desechable que acababa de comprar. Y marco el numero.

-quiero hablar con fury –dijo skye enfadada , no le gustaba que la gente le mintiera e intentara manipularla.

-lo siento srta. Pero el no esta disponible –contesto la secretaria.

-y una mierda de seguro en este momento te esta mirando con su ojo , dile que levante su culo de su asiento y tome el maldito teléfono-dijo skye, tony estaba sorprendido skye realmente parecía enfadada.

-srta. Stark este no es el momento .dijo fury al contestar.

-dijiste que no lo tenias-dijo skye

-por mucho que quiero tener esta conversación ya debes de saber que esta en manos peligrosas y necesito todas la energías en eso-dijo Nick.

-bien pero si que estamos teniendo la conversación –dijo skye entendiendo la situación

-recuerdas nuestra conversación hace un par de años –pregunto Nick

-si que quieres exactamente , nunca fuiste muy claro –dijo skye

-por ahora te quiero ayudando a tu padre , pero no te quiero aquí, necesito a alguien afuera para hacer lo que nosotros no podemos por el momento –dijo Nick , quien no admitiría que se habia encariñado con la sarcástica chica y la queria lejos por el momento del peligro ella no estaba lista para esta mierda.

-y eso es-pregunto skye

-lo sabras cuando llegue el momento-dijo Nick

-bien –dijo skye colgando. Tony estaba intrigado y dios ayudara a Nick fury si estaba metiendo a skye en este circo.

-ya me puedes decir que sabes-pregunto tony , skye se sento junto a su papa y soltó un suspiro.

-no se mucho vale, Nick se acerco a mi hace un año , preguntándome que tan peligroso podía ser este artefacto y su capacidad , me dijo que aun estaba en agua que estaba perdido y que lo habia estado por 70 años , yo estúpidamente le creí-dijo skye

-ese es el trabajo misterioso que tienes –pregunto-con SHIELD –pregunto tony

-no trabajo para SHIELD vale , solo ayudo de vez en cuando a el idiota de fury –dijo skye.

-siento que el queria mas que solo una consulta tuya sobre esto –dijo tony

-si me dijo que lo ayudara a encontrarlo , pero al parecer también era mentira , lo mas seguro es que me queria para analizarlo –dijo skye , tony asintió.

Despues de un rato skye abrió otra pantalla , recordó lo que tenia en su mochila.

-J puedes guardar los datos que están en esta USB en nuestro servidor personal , y quiero que restrinjas el acceso a el hasta para mi quieres hasta nuevo aviso –dijo skye

-Entendido Srta. Stark –dijo JARVIS.

-algo que quieras decirme –pregunto tony apartando la vista de los documentos. Skye suspiro

-no esto es mas importante , si no lo solucionamos no importara mucho –dijo skye , tony asintió. No le gustaba que skye tuviera secretos y mas porque su hija tenia la muy mala costumbre de meterse en problemas.

Pasaron toda la noche sentrados en los documentos , hasta que JARVIS les recordó que lo mejor seria que durmieran un par de horas ya que partirían en poco tiempo.

Despues de dormir un par de horas tony estaba listo para todo el asunto.

-papa…-comenzo skye

-no –dijo simplemente tony

-pero…-skye intento de nuevo

-no , y punto no estas viniendo conmigo , este tal loki esta loco y es peligroso -dijo tony negando no quería a skye cerca del peligro.

-yo se de esto tanto como tu , puedo ayudar y puedo cuidar de mi misma-dijo skye

-no , hay suficiente cerebros, es mas te quiero en casa o al menos fuera de nueva york por que no alcanzas a pepper , estare mas tranquilo si están juntas –dijo tony , skye sabia que era una batalle perdida.

-bien esta bien , ten cuidado no hagas ninguna tontería –dijo skye

-JARVIS puedes asegurarte de que no haga nada tonto –pidio skye

-hare mi mayor esfuerzo pero con Sir nunca se sabe –dijo J

\- bien no puedo pedir mas –dijo skye

-tendre cuidado –dijo tony antes de abrazar a su hija y besar su frente.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye cumplió su promesa y se dirigio a Boston. Poco tiempo despues de eso reisibio la llamada de Nick, quería que intentara buscar a el agente Barton por otro medios que no fueran los de shield.

Skye se puso a trabajar aun se sorprendia lo mucho de lo que uno se podía enterar en los lugares mas profundos de internet. Estaban buscando iridio si internet se habia vuelto un lugar mágico donde todo se sabia. Ella informo a fury pero no esperaba tener mucho éxito . a pesar de que internet te contaba todos los chismes no ayudaba e saber donde estaban.

Fury le dio instrucciones de hacer un par de llamadas al gobierno alemán y intentar borrar lo que acababa de pasar en Alemania. Skye todavía era una defensora de la libertad de expresión e información. Pero también sabia que habia alguna cosas que estaban mejor en secreto y en este momento que el mundo supiera que habia un supuesto dios nordico intentando apoderarse de una fuerza tan grande como el tercer acto solo causaría pánico.

Skye se estaba impacientando , asi que decidio llamar a su papa no podía estar sin saber nada , y hackear a SHIELD ahora estaba segura no ayudaría.

Tony se sorprendio mucho cuando vio quien llamaba.

-hey estas en el alta voz –dijo tony antes de que skye hablara , bruce noto eso pero no dijo nada.

-o bien como están las cosas –pregunto skye.

-estamos buscando aun , el doctor banner y yo –dijo tony , skye sonrio conocía ese tono era el mismo que usaba cuando los dos hablaban de ciencia nuevo proyectos. Su papa admiraba a pocos científicos pero banner era uno de ellos y skye estaba igual el hombre era increíble.

-di hola bruce –dijo tony a bruce incluyéndolo en la platica en lo que ambos trabajaban.

-he hola –dijo bruce un poco incomodo ya que no sabia quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-hola es un honor Dr banner , soy una gran fan de su trabajo, espero el no este siendo un dolor de cabeza –dijo skye sonriendo.

-yo no soy un dolor de cabeza –protesto tony

-o vamos tu y yo sabemos que lo eres , pero te quiero de todas formas –dijo skye, bruce sonrio.

-gracias y nada que no pueda manejar –dijo bruce – disculpa no se tu nombre-dijo apenado ,skye rio

-solo skye –dijo skye

-en cantado skye –dijo bruce

-donde estas –pregunto tony , skye rodo los ojos

-boston vale , algo en lo que quieras que ayude , estoy aburrida –dijo skye

-no mucho tengo a JARVIS entrando en los servidores de SHIELD –dijo tony , skye suspiro

-como accediste –pregunto skye.

-utilice el pin , por que –pregunto tony

-ya hemos tenido esta conversación si quieres entrar en SHIELD yo soy tu chica , amo JARVIS pero lo van a detectar –dijo skye , bruce se sorprendio del hecho de que tony no replicara cuando claramente le estaban diciendo que ella era mejor que el, todo lo contrario tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-vamos me ayudaste a diseñar el pin debería de funcionar-dijo tony

-no cuando yo he ayudado un poco a mejorar sus sistemas de risa –dijo skye. No le sorprendía que su papa quisiera saber todos los hechos es mas estaba mas que deacuerdo.

-Stark que estas haciendo –pregunto claramente fury , skye se limito a escuchar y retuvo el "te lo dije" al menos hasta que fury se fuera. –se supone que deben de buscar el tercer acto.

-y esta en marcha solo a la espera –dijo banner

-podria preguntar lo mismo Nick que es la fase dos –pregunto tony , skye estaba igual de intrigada.

-la fase dos son armas , tu computadora era damiado lenta –dijo Steve, skye no reconocio la voz pero se sorprendio armas otra vez con esa mierda

-rogers reunimos todo lo relacionado con el tercer acto pero eso no quiere decir…-comenzo a explicar fury pero fue interumpido

-lo siento Nick que me mentías-dijo su papa , skye agradeció que JARVIS no habia cortado la llamada. Su platica con fury seria en voz alta.

-me equivoque director el mundo no ha cambiado –dijo Steve

-sabias sobre esto –pregunto bruce a natasha, skye espero para saber con quien hablaba el Dr

-usted debería alejarse de este entorno doctor , loki esta manipulándolo-dijo natasha , skye reconocio la voz inmediatamente.

-y usted que ha estado haciendo exactamente –pregunto bruce

\- usted no ha venido por que lo he seducido –se defendió natasha

-no me voy a ir solo por que se la pongo nerviosa , quiero saber por que SHIELD esta usando el Tercer acto para hacer armas de destrucción masiva –pregunto banner , skye queria saber lo mismo.

\- por su culpa-dijo Nick. Skye no tuvo que escuchar para saber a quien se referia era claro que a Thor, a que mas podría temer SHIELD.

-yo?-pregunto Thor

-el año pasado la tierra tuvo un visitante de otro planeta , lo que caso la destrucción de una ciudad pequeña , nos enteramos no solo de que no estábamos solos , sino que estábamos claramente superados por ellos-dijo Nick y skye entendia pero no era justificación

-mi pueblo solo quiere la paz con su planeta-dijo Thor , skye se sitio tranquila de tener una confirmación verbal

-pero ustedes no son el único planeta ahí afuera , el mundo se esta llenando de amenzas para las que no estamos preparados , y que no podemos controlar –dijo fury

-como controlaron el tercer acto –pregunto quien ahora skye reconocía como Steve Rogers.

-su trabajo con el tercer acto fue lo que atrajo a loki y a sus aliados , le estando declarando a los mundos que están preparados para una batallas mas avanzada

-una forma superior –pregunto Steve

\- tuvimos que proponer algo…-comenzo fury

-armas nucleare por que eso ayuda a pagar cualquier conflicto –dijo tony con sarcasmo ,skye asintió completamente de acuerdo.

-recuerdame como amasaste tu fortuna stark-dijo fury , ok eso era un golpe bajo además industrias stark no fabricaban armas nucleares pensó skye.

-si fabricara armas aun seria parte importante…-comenzo Steve.

-wow espera por que esto es ahora sobre mi –pregunto tony

-que no lo es siempre.-dijo Steve , skye frunció el seño.

-pense que los humanos eran más avanzados –dijo Thor

-disculpa ,fui a tu planeta a explotar cosas-pregunto fury

-son realmente tan ciegos SHIELD monitorea amenazas potenciales –dijo natasha.

Skye estaba un poco aturdida todo el mundo estaba hablando al mismo tiempo

-habla de control y lo único que produce es caos –dijo Thor

\- es su modo operandi, esto es un equipo? No, no esto es una mezcla de químicos que provocara caos , somos una bomba de tiempo.

-usted tiene que alejarse doctor –dijo fury

\- por que no lo dejan al hombre liberar un poco te tensión –dijo tony ,skye suspiro "oh papa" pensó skye negando.

-tu sabes bien por que, cierra la boca –dijo Steve enfadado, mala idea pensó skye

\- bueno quizá quieras obligarme –dijo tony

-si muy fuerte con esa armadura , pero sin ella que eres –pregunto Steve , skye estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-un genio ,multimillonario ,playboy ,filántropo –contesto tony , skye sonrio un poco eso lo habia escuchado antes lo único que le falto agregar fue padre

-muchos que no tienen eso valen 10 de ti , he visto los videos tu solo luchas para ti no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros , de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otro pase en sima de ti. –dijo Steve ,skye veía rojo no podía creer lo que oía , estaba siendo un completo idiota y skye tenía muchas ganas de interceder en la maldita discusión pero se contuvo.

-yo cortaría el alambre .-dijo tony simplemente.

-siempre una salida –dijo con una resoplido- tal vez no eres una amenaza pero mejor deja de pretender ser un héroe –dijo Steve ,skye quería abofetearlo.

-un héroe al igual que tu?-pregunto tony – eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers todo lo que te hace especial salio de una botella.

-ponte tu traje veamos quien gana –dijo Steve , skye negó no tenia tiempo para esas tonterías.

-ustedes son tan banales y enanos –se burlo Thor

-si esto es un quipo –dijo banner con claro sarcasmo

-agente romanoff debería acompañar al Dr banner de vuelta a su…-comenzó Nick quien seria interrumpido por bruce

\- volver a donde? Usted alquilo mi habitación –dijo bruce . skye rogo por que el Dr se calmara un poco

\- la celda solo era en caso de…- intento explicar Nick

\- que tuviera que matarme , es inútil , lo se lo intente . ya no queria sufrir asi que puse un bala en mi boca y el otro la escupió , seguí con mi vida me dedique a ayudar a otros ,yo estaba bien hasta que me trajo a este circo y poner todos en riesgo , quiere saber mi secreto agente romanoff como mantengo la calma –dijo bruce , skye podía escuchar la tencion y sentirla tanto como si estuviera ahí, también sintió pena por el Dr banner nadie merecía sentirse asi.

-Dr banner baje el cetro –dijo Steve. Skye escucho como un pitido comenzó a sonar parecía que habían encontrado el tercer acto

-lo siento señores creo que ya no habrá función despues de todo-dijo bruce

Skye escucho como comenzaron a discutir sobre quien iria por el tercer acto.

-no puede ser –dijo bruce , y skye escucho una fuerte explosión y la comunicación se corto. El corazón de skye se detuvo por unos instantes , intento marcar y nada.

-bien calmate skye la malas noticias viajan rápido además estamos hablando de malditos superhéroes –se intento tranquilizar skye. Intento comunicarse con fury y nada.

Skye estaba nerviosa pero intento tranquilizarse todo tenia que estar bien.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tony se congelo cuando escucho "el agente coulson esta abajo". Podía escuchar a lo lejos el discurso de Nick , era clara manipulación pero no por eso menos verdad, tony solo podía pensar en la primera vez que conocio a coulson. Cuando tony tuvo suficiente del maldito discurso sobre los héroes se paro de la mesa , dejando a Steve con las tarjetas de coulson manchadas de sangre. Terminando en donde coulson habia muerto.

-estaba casado?-pregunto Steve , tony no volteo a verlo.

-no pero habia una violenchista creo –dijo tony

-tenia familia –pregunto Steve habiendo notado que tony era uno de los mas cercanos a coulson y podía notar el dolor en el millonario. La pregunta fue como un golpe en el estomago cuando llego a su mente skye , maldijo internamente.

-tenia una ahijada eran unidos –dijo tony simplemente no queriendo pensar mucho en skye por que realmente no estaba listo para hacerlo.

-lo siento me parecía un buen hombre –dijo Steve

-el era un idiota –dijo tony no sabiendo realmente con quien estaba enojado

-que por creer –pregunto Steve algo enojada acercándose a tony.

-por enfrentar a loki solo , era demasiado para el. Debía esperar a…-comenzo tony pero no pudo terminar

-a veces no hay otra salida tony –dijo Steve

-si ya lo sabia –dijo tony pasando junto a Steve para salir de ahí .

-primera vez que pierdes a un soldado –pregunto Steve tratando de ser comprensivo.

-no somos soldados! –dijo tony volteando averlo con las lagrimas contenidas-yo no marcho al ritmo que marca fury.

-yo tampoco , el mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que loki , pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atrás y resolver esto , loki necesita una fuente de energía…-comenzo Steve , tony volteo a ver donde todavía estaba la mancha de sangre de coulson

-lo hiso personal-dijo tony

-eso no es el punto –dijo Steve intentando que tony se centrara el problema

-ese es el punto de loki al menos –se explico tony-nos ataco a nivel personal ¿Por qué?-pregunto tony

-nos queria separar-contesto Steve queriendo ver a donde iba tony con todo esto

-si dividir y vencer es útil, pero el tiene clara que solo ganara si nos vence eso es lo que quiere, quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga ,quiere una concurrencia –dijo tony , Steve asintió

-claro vi su acto en Alemania –dijo Steve

-si eso fue solo el ensayo esta es la noche de estreno y loki es peor que una diva , quiere flores ,desfiles y un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo y diga su nombre…-dijo tony y lo entendio –ese maldito- dijo antes de salir su torre como no lo habia pensado antes , por su parte Steve lo siguió queriendo saber que demonios habia entendido tony.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye como siempre tenia la t.v prendida mientras jugueteaba con su laptop. Comenzó a leer mucha información algo estaba pasando en nueva york , skye solo tuvo que alzar la mirada y ahí estaba lo que parecía un portal abierto en pleno nueva york. Vio como cosas comenzaron a salir de el. Esos eran extra terrestre. Skye estaba completamente aturdida al ver las imágenes no podía creer lo que veía y cuando vio a su papa en la batalla sintió su corazón latir a mil kilómetros por hora. Skye era consiente de que podía interceder en la comunicación de su papa para intentar ayudar , pero skye estaba aturdida y se encontró sin poder moverse , sintiendo que si apartaba la mirada de la pantalla su padre se esfumaría. Skye no aparto la mirada de la tv durante mucho ,mucho tiempo viendo a los vengadores en acción. Estaba tan espantanda y perdida que no noto su teléfono sonar con insistensia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-** stark sabes que es un viaje de ida –dijo Steve , tony suspiro

-Jarvis guarda energía para volver…-pidio tony sabiendo que era inútil.

-creo que debería de llamar A la srta, stark y Srta potts-dijo JARVIS.

-bien por que no –dijo tony sabiendo que skye y pepper no le perdonarían esto , pero realmente no le importaba si con eso ellas podían vivir. Era lo único que importaba para el ellas.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando vio lo que estaba por hacer su papa , skye era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si su papa entraba en ese portal lo mas probable era que no volviera. Sentía sus manos temblar al verlo sacrificar su vida de esa manera , skye por un momento deseo que su papa nunca hubiera construido el traje y asi tal vez ambos estarían alucinando juntos viendo las noticias.

Skye vio como el portal comenzaba a cerrarce y por un instante sintió que lo perdió todo , pero cuando skye menos lo esperaba vio a su papa caer , pero pronto esa tranquilidad quedo opacada cuando vio que no estaba volando , lo ultimo que se transmitio en las noticas fue a hulk rescatando a su papa. La respiración de skye era herratica . le tomo lo que ella sintió que eran horas lograr pararce de su asiento sin que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina , se sorprendio cuando sintió sus mejillas mojadas no sabia cuando habia comenzado a llorar. El teléfono de skye comenzó a sonar y esta vez si lo escucho.

Era pepper ,skye tomo un respiro tratando de calmarse antes de contentar , mientras salía del apartamento para encontrarse con una gran caos en la calle y no era para menos los jodidos extraterrestres invadieron nueva york.

-hey pepper –contento skye intentando sin mucho éxito sonar despreocupada.

-skye! Dime que estas bien,donde estas –pregunto pepper preocupada por su hija y tony.

-estoy bien pepper ,estoy en Boston , tu como estas dime que estas muy lejos de nueva york –pidio skye , pepper se calmo un poco skye no estaba en nueva york bien uno menos de quien preocuparse.

-estoy en el aire estaba de camino a nueva york pero estamos varados en el aire , estamos por aterrizar en el aeropuerto mas cercano tardare un poco en lograr llegar nueva york , y tu no suenas bien –le dijo pepper

-si no soy la única casi muero de un infarto , tenga cuidado!-grito skye cuando fue en pujada y callo al suelo

-esta todo bien –pregunto pepper al escuchar mucho ruido

-si aquí la gente se esta volviendo loca pepper. –dijo skye

-si creo que todos nos estamos volviendo locos-dijo pepper

-si daja que lo asimile y comenzare a enloquecer –dijo skye subiendo a su auto.

-somos dos , skye tengo que irme aquí tengo que encargarme de un par de idiotas –dijo pepper hablando de los del ejersito.

-bien yo estoy en mi camino a nueva york –dijo skye

-ten cuidado quieres –pregunto que en este momento no habia nada que podía detener a ninguna de las dos para llegar a nueva york.

-lo tendre ,te amo pepper –dijo skye

-tambien te amo –dijo pepper antes de colgar.

Skye podía ver el pánico las tiendas estaban siendo saqueadas y la gente estaba peleando unos contra otros por suministros, habia gente llorando y gritando. Skye estaba en su auto cuando la chocaron por detrás , lo cual hiso que se golpeara cotra el volante y las bolsas de aire se abrieran, skye sintió la sangre correr por uno de los lados de su cabeza , estaba algo aturdida pero no tenia tiempo para eso , bajo del auto. Tenia que pensar en algo. Y fue cuando lo vio un par de camionetas militares.

-srta. No puede estar aquí –dijo uno de los soldados.

-van rumbo a nueva york cierto?-pregunto skye

-si –dijo el soldado

-dejeme ir con usted no será un problema-pidio skye

-lo siento no hay nada de civiles , ahora apártese –dijo el soldado.

Skye se aparto no pensaba quedarse ahí , por el momento ella sabia que no habia forma de que llegara a nueva york si no era con ellos. Skye espero a que los soldados se distrajeran y se escondio en laparte de atrás de una de las camionetas. Se sorprendio un poco al ver que paraban , estban en lo que parecía un aeuropuerto militar. Skye salio intentando no ser vista , bien asique tomarina un vuelo a nueva york eso era mas conveniente , cuando estaba por subir a escondidas a uno de los aviones , fue tomado del brazo por uno de los soldados.

-sabe que pude ser arrestada-pregunto el soldado.

-solo quiero ir a nueva york y nada va impedir que vaya , asi que por que no me dejas y te evitas el dolor de cabeza-le pregunto skye

-srta parece que tiene un feo corte en la cabeza y solo por eso la dejare marchar sin ningún problema, es mas por que no pasa a la enfermería –le dijo soldado . skye noto que el soldado estaba siendo amable pero skye no tenia tiempo para esto , tenia dos opciones y se fue por la mas sencilla y la que en menos problemas la meteria. Sigio al soldado a la enfermería para poder hacer la llamada.

-hola tio rhodey-saludo skye sin importarle que probablemente el estaría del otro lado del mundo.

-skye! Cariño dime que están todos bien , no he podido comunicarme con tu papa , donde estas-pregunto rhodey preocupado mientras volaba de regreso a los estados unidos.

-tranquilo tio rhodey estoy tan bien como puedo despues de lo que acaba de pasar , estoy en Boston –dijo skye, rhodey se tranquilizo estaba lejos de nueva york.

-bien me alegro que estes bien a mas tardar mañana estoy ahí –dijo rhodey

-bien , necesito un favor estoy en lo que parece ser un aeropuerto militar aquí en Boston , hay la posibilidad de que puedas ayudar a que me dejen ir con ellos necesito llegar nueva york –pidio skye , rhodey suspiro

-no estoy muy seguro de si es una buena idea skye –dijo el

-tio rohdey por favor , no voy a ser capaz de tranquilizarme hasta no ver a papa y saber si esta bien por favor –dijo skye. Rhodey sabia que era un caso perdido pero no perdia nada con intentarlo.

-skye….-comenzo pero rápidamente skye lo interrumpió.

-por favor , de una manera u otra llegare a nueva york y prefiero que sea sin arriesgarme a que el ejército presente cargos contra mi por robar uno de sus aviones –dijo skye , rhodey se mordió el labio para no reir.

-y como vas a volar un avión niña –pregunto solo por curiosidad

-aprendí del mejor o no?-pregunto skye , rhodey sonrio

-no tienes un permiso y lo sabes –dijo rhodey solo para molestar.

-y eso cuando me detuvo? No lo hiso cuando tenia 14 y manejaba el auto de papa además si estoy dispuesta a robar un avión del gobierno que daño puede hacer que no tenga un permiso –dijo skye.

-dejame hacer unas llamadas, solo ten cuidado y llámeme cuando sepas de tu papa –dijo rhodey

-gracias tio rhodey te quiero ,te debo una –dijo skye.

Unos 10 minutos después el mismo soldado que la habia mandado a la enfermería regreso.

-usted no se rinde cierto?-pregunto intentando ser serio pero fallo sonriendo negando

-no , no esta en mi naturaleza-dijo skye

-bien en 5 minutos salimos –dijo el , skye sonrio

-gracias soldado-dijo ella.

El viaje duro 50 minutos , skye estaba sorprendida cuando vio los escombros y como de mal estaba la ciudad , skye estaba por separarse del grupo de militares cuando el mismo soldado la tomo del brazo.

-si vuelves a Boston pregunta por el mayor richarson –dijo el con una sonrisa , skye sonrio asintiendo. Y se alejo , el soldado sonrio impresionado

-que chica –dijo el antes de volverá con su equipo.

Skye camino por los escombros sin saber realmente a donde diriguirse , lo único que esperaba es que hubiera equipos de SHIELD cerca para llamar a hill. Y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas solo tuvo que caminar tres cuadras. Ni siquiera se molesto en hablar con los agentes saco su teléfono. Marco el numero de Maria Hill esperando que contestara.

-Hill-contesto ella ,skye solto un suspiro de alivio.

-Agente Hill soy skye –saludo skye , Maria se sorprendio un poco skye no era una agente y no sabia mucho de ella pero la habia visto con coulson y con furia quien parecía tener cierta debilidad por la chica. Era una chica que se hacia querer.

-me alegro que estes bien , fury no esta en este momento –dijo Maria pensando en como skye reaccionaria ante la muerte de coulson.

-necesito un favor Agente tengo que ir adonde están los vengadores-dijo skye

-skye fury se comunicara contigo cuando el pueda el esta bien –le dijo Maria sin entender, skye suspiro no tenia timpo para convencer a Hill y sabia que ella era de confianza.

-Maria por favor , lo que te voy a decir nadie mas lo puede saber , muy poca gente sabe , se que puedo confiar en ti,puedo cierto –pregunto skye

-Claro que puedes skye-dijo Maria inmediatamente nunca habia escuchado a skye tan seria.

Skye se alejo para que nadie mas escuchara

-mi nombre es Skye Maria Stark y soy hija de tony stark , y yo realmente necesito estar ahí por favor , fury prometio a papa que no habría nada de mi en ningún archivo yo no existo para el mundo Maria por favor ayúdame –Le pidió skye . Maria estaba sorprendida , y entendia la preocupación de skye.

-esta bien te ayudare dame tu ubicación estoy mandando un quinjet por ti skye –le dijo Maria

-Gracias maria te debo una muy grande –le dijo

-Ni lo mensiones –dijo maria .

No pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando Un quinjet estaba aterrizando cerca de la ubicación de skye , skye subio y agradeció al agente. El viaje no pudo durar mas de 20 minutos , cuando bajo del quinjet se sorprendio al ver donde estaba , este era el famoso hellicarrier. Maria Hill se reuino con ella , skye abrazo a la agente , Maria no se sorprendio tanto como lo hacia antes skye era asi , por lo que la abrazo de vuelta.

-Gracias –le dijo de nuevo skye , maria solo negó. La dirigio hasta el puente.

Skye vio que todos los vengadores estaban parados alrededor de una mesa , pero eso no le importaba , su mirada estaba en su padre , skye no perdió el tiempo y corrió a el sin importar que los demás la estaban mirando.

Tony vio a Maria hill entrar pero lo que no esperaba era segundos despues ver a su hija entrar , no le dio ni tiempo de reacción , de repente ya tenia a su hija abrazandolo ,el sintió que la opresión en su pecho se libero y la abrazo de vuelta , podía sentir las lagrimas de skye en su cuello. Skye se volvió a Sentir segura en los brazos de su padre , y comenzó a sentir el cansancio despues de el miedo y la preocupación. Aunque para tony y skye parecieron horas lo que estubiern abrazados solo fue un minutos , ya que skye se separo de el solo un pard e pasos, le dio un manotazo en el brazo con todas sus fuerzas , tony se sorprendio skye tenia buena mano.

-en que demonios pensabas llevando un maldito misil , por el estúpido auguró de gusano a la muerte!-grito skye con las manos en las caderas, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos menos natasha que ella si sabia quien era skye.

-yo no…-comenzo tony que cortado por skye

-oh ni siquiera lo intentes , tu y yo sabemos que era un acto suicida!-le grito skye intentando controlar las lagrimas. –pense que habíamos hablado de esto , tu no tienes derecho a morir y sin despedirte .

-intente llamarte –le dijo tony , skye recordó bagamente que el teléfono habia estado sonando.

Steve estaba sorprendido , la chica enfrente de el no parecía tener mas de 20 años , see veía realmente enojada y preocupada , se pregunto si ella era la novia de tony , tony parecía el tipo de hombre que estaría con una mujer mas joven que el. Ella ciertamente era hermosa a pesar de el parche en su frente y las lagrimas y era unos centímetros mas baja que tony.

-oh bueno disculpa , por estar mas interesada en ver como ibas directo a la muerte! –dijo skye entre lagrimas, tony suspiro odiaba que su hija llorara –pepper va estar tan enfadada. –dijo llorando , se miraron el uno al otro.

-papa! Estaba tan asustada , lo extraterrestres entraron por un maldito agujero de gusano y tu estabas ahí peleando con ellos… y yo no pude ni llamarte y luego te veo cometiendo la estupidez de ir con un misil y yo… tenia tanto miedo que no podía moverme y…y…-tony la volvió abrazar. Dejándola sacarlo

-lo siento mucho cariño , pero estoy bien vale , todo esta bien , además no soy fácil de matar-le dijo , skye lo miro.

-demasiado pronto- pregunto tony con una media sonrisa , skye asintió

-no es gracioso papa –dijo skye tranquila pero le sonrio. Tony miro a todos los vengadores que lo miraban sorprendido. Steve se sorprendio tony era un padre. Todos tenían la misma cara menos natasha. ,skye se separo de nuevo de su papa y miro a los presentes se sonrojo un poco.

-asi que supongo que tengo que hacer la presentaciones –dijo tony , skye asintió.

-Natalie o agente romanoff como sea me alegro de ver que estas bien –dijo skye saludando , natasha le sonrio siempre le cayo bien skye.

-es natasha y gracias lo mismo digo-dijo natasha skye asintió.

-bien como ustedes ya se conocen pasemos a legolas –dijo tony , clint se acerco a presentarse.

-clint Barton –saludo con una sonrisa cansada despues de los últimos par de días. Skye le sonrio.

-skye stark un gusto eres impresionante con ese arco –dijo skye

-gracias –dijo clint sonriendo.

-bien pasemos a nuestro semi dios –dijo tony.

-es un placer conocerla Lady stark, Thor de asgard –se presento Thor tomando su mano besándola levemente , skye se sonrojo levemente- debe de estar orgullosa de ser hija de stark.

-skye solo skye por favor o te llamare alteza y lo estoy muy orgullosa aunque le gusta darme sustos de muerte-dijo skye sonriendo Thor asintió.

-bien Bruce te presento a mi mayor orgullo . mi hija skye maria stark –dijo tony ,bruce sonrio estaba por presentarse oficialmente , pero skye lo sorprendió abrasándolo. Bruce devolvió el abrazo un poco torpemente no estaba acostumbrado a el contacto físico. Skye noto eso y lo solto ahora mas roja que nunca

-lo siento . muchas gracias tu lo salvaste yo lo vi asi que estoy eternamente agradecida-le dijo skye sonriendo –es un gran placer conocerlo Dr banner su trabajo es increíble y…-comenzo a divagar , tony solto una risita. Skye lo miro

-oh estoy segura que tu fangirleaste tanto como yo –le dijo skye , tony comenzó a negar

-el lo hiso –dijo natasha.

-gracias –dijo skye natasha .

-gracias skye –le dijo bruce con una sonrisa.

-y bien por ultimo tenemos a nuestro capitán –dijo tony.

-steve Rogers Señora-se presento Steve , skye sonrio educadamente a ella no se le olvidaba lo que el habia dicho a su papa.

-solo skye por favor capitán –dijo skye

-solo si dejamos fuera lo de capitán –le pidió el, skye solo asintió . y skye los reconocio como no lo noto antes , bueno en su defensa que estaba abrumada por todos ellos.

-un momento tu eres natasha y clint ustedes son el equipo de coulson –dijo skye sorprendidoa , tanto clint como natasha se sorprendieron pero antes de que pudieran contestar – oh mi dios esta va a ser divertido , A.C dijo que el dia que nos conociéramos probablemente el mundo perecería , hablando A.C donde esta , has firmado sus tarjetas , o te pidió una selfi –pregunto skye esto ultimo mirando a Steve

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos. Tony respiro profundamente por un momento lo habia olvidado tenia que decirle a skye.

-que? Por que me miran asi –pregunto skye mirando a todos deteniéndose en su papa.

-kiddo… skye coulson el no lo logro-dijo tony , skye lo miro sin entender.

-no de que hablas , si esto es una broma es una de mal gusto y…-skye se callo al ver que su papa no decía nada.

-kiddo lo siento mucho –dijo tony

-no , eso no es verdad , el se supone que iríamos …. Nosotros…. Papa?-dijo skye sintiendo las piernas de gelatina y su pecho doler.

-esta muerto skye y lo siento mucho - dijo tony intentando acercarse a ella pero skye dio un paso a tras.

-como?-pregunto skye mirándolo

-skye…-comenzo tony no queríando que ella escuchara eso solo se iba a hacer mas daño.

-como? Papa dime –demando skye.

-loki lo atravezo con un cetro chitauri –le dijo tony de nuevo intentando abrazarla por que parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría , estaba mas que palida. Skye solo queria correr por lo que se alejo.

-skye espera –pidió tony viéndola salir de la habitación. –Mierda! –dijo el estaba por seguirla pero lo pensó mejor sabia que en este momento skye necesitaba asimiliar lo que habia pasado.

-ella es la niña de coulson…-preguntaron tanto clint como natasha a tony. Tony suspiro.

-si vale , ella es la niña de coulson –dijo tony en medio de un suspiro

-ella va estar bien , es una chica fuerte –dijo natasha.

-solo dale tiempo –le dijo bruce tratando de tranquilizar a su nuevo amigo.

-lo se , pero no lo entienden coulson era especial para skye, ella lo adoraba esto va a ser un duro golpe para ella –dijo tony.

Skye camino por el lugar , escuchando los cuchicheos sobre la muerte de coulson supo a donde ir , ella aun no podía creerlo phil estaba muerto. El corazón le dolia pero no podía llorar ni aun cuando vio la mancha desangre en la pared. Ella queria que todo fuera un sueño y que cuando despertara todo estuviera como antes. Skye solo se quedo mirando a la pared ensangrentada , llego un momento en que sus piernas dejaron de responder y cayo recargada en el barandal , sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

Despues de 20 minutos tony desidio buscarla , la busco por todos lados.

-barton dice que esta en la cámara –dijo natasha acercandoce a tony , tony maldijo de todos los lugares tenia que ser ese. Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo al lugar. La encontró sentanda en el suelo en frente de la mancha de sangre coulson. Tony se acerco lentamente y se agacho.

-kiddo vamos el piso esta frio y no te vez bien –intento tony , skye no lo miro.

-sufrio? –pregunto tony estaba por contestar pero lo hiso natasha

-no fue rápido-dijo ella ,skye asintió.

-bien , dime que tienen al hijo de puta –pidió skye con la voz rota.

-lo tenemos –dijo tony.

-bien –dijo skye , tony noto que ella temblaba como una hoja de papel en el viento.

-cariño vamos estar aquí no va ayudar en nada , estas helada –le dijo tony viéndola , skye no peleo con el cuando la ayudo a ponerla en pie tony la dirigio la enfermería pero amedio camino skye se dejo llevar por la oscuridad. Tony alarmado la tomo en brazos.

-tranquilo –le dijo bruce despues de acostarla en la camilla y revisar su pulso. Bruce tomo una manta y se la hecho.-ella esta en shock a sido un dia duro para elle, es la manera en la que su cuerpo se defiendo. Solo hay que dejar que descanse.

-bien –dijo tony suspirando besando con cuidado la frente de su pequeña.

-creo que todos deberíamos descansar –dijo bruce mirando a todos los presentes , ya que todos los vengadores estaban en la enfermería. Todos salieron dajando solo abruce , tony y a skye.

-tony tienes que descansar –le dijo bruce , tony negó

-no , quiero estar aquí cuando despierte –dijo tony

-no lo hara por lo menos en un par de horas –le dijo bruce . tony suspiro pero asintió.

Tony se dio un baño rápido y llamo apepper que ya estaba de camino.

Justo como habia dicho bruce solo pasaron un par de horas para que skye despertara.

Skye desperto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-despasio kiddo-dijo tony.

-tengo que llamar a tio rhodey le prometi , que lo haría que paso –pregunto skye.

-te desmayaste estuviste fuera un par de horas –le dijo tony , skye asintió. Ambos se quedaron callados.

-seguro que estas bien –le pregunto skye a su papa ahora que estaban solos. Vio que tenia un par de golpes.

-nada que un buen descanzo no puedo arreglar , que te paso a ti ,-pregunto tony señalando su frente.

-me chocaron nunca habia sentido lo mucho que duele la maldita bolsa de aire –dijo skye. Tony se preocupo

-como que te chocaron? Donde ¿?-pregunto tony a su hija.

-en Boston era un locura papa, la gente estaba en pánico , las tiendas estaban siendo saqueadas , gente peleando llorando. Y estaba en mi auto tratando de encontrar la forma de llegar aquí y bueno si alguien me choco por detrás , pero estoy bien-le dijo skye intentando tranquilizar a su papa. Tony entendia el temor de la gente.

-como llegaste aquí de todos modos , he hablado con pepper y apenas esta de camino –le dijo tony , skye se tranquilizo queria ver a pepper.

-los militares , me cole en un camión militar pero me descubrieron. Entonces solo tenia dos opciones llamar a tio rhodey y pedirle que me ayudara o robar uno de sus aviones. Hice lo primero y por eso tengo que llamarlo le prometi que en cuanto supiera de ti llamaría , pero….-no termino skye , al recordar lo de coulson. Skye sintió un nudo en su garganta. Tony asintió entendiendo. Skye hiso amago de pararse pero tony la detuvo

-me gustaría que descansara aun te veo palida –le pidió su papa , skye negó.

-yo no quiero estar aquí –le dijo skye

-lo se te prometo que en cuanto pepper llegue iremos de vuelta a la torre –le dijo tony.

No dijeron nada por mucho tiempo tony simplemente no la dejo sola , despues de un rato bruce entro.

-me alegro de verte despierta skye –le dijo bruce

-gracias –le dijo skye

-me sentiría mas tranquilo si me dejaras mirar ese corte –dijo bruce a pesar de ver que estaba limpio solo queria estar seguro. Lo reviso solo habia necesitado 3 adhesivos de mariposa para el corte.

-bien creo que deberías de comer algo para recuperar algo de glucosa –le dijo bruce, tony asintió.

-esta bien –dijo skye parándose , su papa la guio a una cocina.

-que es esto –pregunto skye al ver la bolsa delante de ella

-shawarma esta rico –le dijo tony skye sonrio una nueva comida era algo que tanto ella y su papa disfrutaban descubriendo. Comio lentamente y su papa tenia todo la razón era delicioso. Skye llamo a su tio rhodey y le informa que todo estaba bien. Poco despues de eso una muy preocupada pepper potts entro a la misma cocina. Skye disfruto un poco de ver como pepper gritaba a su papa , pero luego procedieron a los besos. Pepper derramo un par de lagrimas cuando tony le dijo lo de phil. Skye busco con la mirada a skye y se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente queriendo protegerla de todo.

-lo siento mucho cariño –le dijo pepper , skye abrazo a pepper como si fuera un salvavidas , y derramo un par de lagrimas. Tony se acerco a sus dos chicas y las abrazo como pudo aun con pepper abrazando a skye. Despues de ese pequeño momento familiar , skye se sintió con las fuerzas para hablar. Se encontró con el resto de los vengadores y Maria hill.

-donde esta fury?-pregunto skye con voz firme.

-el esta arreglando un par de cosas pero estará aquí pronto-dijo Hill

-bien tiene un monton de mierda que explicar –dijo skye enojada con fury si el no hubiera jugado con el maldito tercer acto nada habría pasado y coulson estaría vivo.

Nadie podía culpar skye. Y como si Nick hubiera sido invocado entro en el cuarto.

-tu y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar fury –le dijo skye nada mas al verlo. Nick suspiro pero asintió. Para sorpresa de todos fury y skye salieron del cuarto.

-que tan bien se conocen –pregunto clint de repente. Tony no tenia mucha respuesta para eso , apenas habia tenido tiempo de hablar con skye sobre su colaboración con SHIELD.

-bastante y no es que fury lo admitiría pero tiene cierta debilidad y cariño por ella. –dijo Maria sorprendiendo a todos.

-bien yo no quiero ser fury en este momento –dijo natasha

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-** el esta muerto por que no pudiste mantener tu manos alejadas de tecnología que no entiendes, tu prometiste que no le tenias Nick y con fie en que me decias la verdad y mira lo que paso –dijo skye sorprendentemente sin gritar pero con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-cuando vi que no querias ser parte de ello, decidi no decirte mas no queria obligarte a estar involucrada , y si probablemente tienes razón y es mi culpa que coulson este muerto –dijo Nick cansado-pero de lo que estoy seguro es que el no murió por nada , murió siendo un héroe y logro unir a los vengadores y tu yo sabemos lo mucho que el creía en el proyecto y realmente lo siento. Yo lo único que te puedo prometer es que me asegurare de que su ideales se preserven –le dijo Nick , skye queria estar enojada con el , pero su parte racional le decía que no era culpa de fury , era culpa de loki. Skye suspiro. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de fury.

-no es del todo tu culpa, el creía en SHIELD por una razón y en ti. Se que no tenias malas intenciones Nick asi que culpate por un tiempo y despues déjalo ya que no sirve de nada.-le dijo skye , Nick siempre se sorprendia de lo bien que podía leerlo skye. Y le daba un poco de miedo.

-gracias y si sirve de algo yo realmente lo siento mucho skye –dijo el skye asintió.

-ya se lo has dicho a Melinda-pregunto skye

-si le acabo de informar –dijo Nick , skye asintió

-bien ahora me voy , ahora mismo no quiero estar aquí –dijo skye saliendo de la oficina de Nick.

Skye se volvió a reunir con los demás.

-quiero ir a casa papa por favor –pidio skye.

-claro que si cariño , ya hay un quinjet que nos llevara a todos-dijo tony. Quien habia invitado a todos los vengadores aquedarse en la torre , por suerte solo las ultimas plantas eran las que estaban dañadas.

-bien todo el mundo ya sabe donde se quedara , creo que todos necesitamos una buena noche de descanzo , ya mañana se solucionaran los problemas-dijo pepper a lo que todos asintieron.

Skye durmió profunadamente y sin sueño por suerte.

Skye desperto a la mañana siguiente y de diriguio a una de las cocinas que aun estaban bien donde estaban los vengadores según JARVIS , su papa y pepper no estaba aun despiertos.

-parece que tony realmente pude ser un héroe, este tipo de experiencias puedo cambiar a cualquiera –dijo Steve sorprendido un poco por lo quivocado que estaba con el millonario.

-stark es un hombre con muchas capas –dijo natasha. Skye por un momento deseo no haberse levantado. Skye no sabia que la habia empujada si fue el hecho de que desde que escucho la conversación de Steve con su papa o simplemente era que tenia que sacar todo el enojo que estaba sintiendo en general.

-tu no consigues juzgarlo me escuchas, crees realmente que lo que hiso ayer fue la primera vez que estuvo dispuesto a como lo llamaste tu? Acostarse sobre el alambre, pues te equivocas no es la primera vez y dudo mucho que sea la ultima. Y si el intenta cortar el alambre es por que tiene una hija y una novia a la que volver. El no tiene que intentar ser un héroe el tiene mucho que es uno capitán! Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo ni siquiera tu natasha lo conoces , lo único que has visto de el hasta antes de este desastre fue cuando estaba en un momento muy complicado. Y si probablemente mi papa es un dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando y ha cometido errores pero no es una mala persona. Asi que ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a juzgarlo como si lo conocieran a el y su historia. Por que estoy muy segura que todos los que estamos en esta habitación hemos cometido errores. Y eso no nos hace malas personas. –dijo skye sorprendiendo a todos , Steve estaba algo apenado , bruce recordó que tony nunca habia cortado la llamada y que skye había escuchado toda la discusión. Clint , natasha y thor estaban sorprendidos. Y nadie se atrevió a decir nada , skye salio ded la cocina dejando a unos vengadores muy sorprendidos.

-J sabes si papa y pepper ya están despiertos –pregunto skye.

-si están esperándola en su cuarto la dirijo –pregunto JARVIS

-por favor J.-dijo skye tomando el elevador.

-buenos días , pensamos que te gustaría desayunar solo con nosotros –dijo pepper skye sonrio y asintió

-buenos días , que estamos desayunando –pregunto skye

-crepas –dijo pepper.

-buenos días kiddo-saludo tony

-buenos días.-dijo skye

Tanto pepper como tony estaban preocupados por skye , estaban esperando que skye se derrumbara , no estaban seguros si skye estaba siendo 100 por ciento conciente de lo que habia pasado. A pepper le recordó a cuando tony habia desaparecido skye tal vez estaba aun en shock o en negación.

-tengo que hablar con Audrey , no quiero que alguien mas sea quien se lo diga , tengo que hablar con Nick o tal vez con maria para poder comenzar a planear el funeral. El no tenia a nadie mas que nosotros y bueno clint y natahsa pero no familia de sangre –dijo skye tranquilamente.

-deja que yo me encargue de eso por favor –pidio pepper que ya habia pensado en eso , pero en definitiva no queria a skye teniendo que organizar todo el asunto. Tony vio a skye dudar.

-deja que pepper lo haga , tu solo tienes que llamar a Audrey –le dijo tony sabiendo que eso no iba a estar en discusión.

-esta bien , yo solo quiero que sea todo lo que el se merece –dijo skye.

-te prometo que asi será –dijo pepper.

-gracias –dijo skye.

Skye realmente nunca hbia tenido una conversación mas complicada que la que acababa de tener con Audrey , skye habia prometidio que enviaría un avión por ella en cuanto lo del funerla estuviera listo.

-he puedo ayudarlos –pregunto skye en la tarde despues de que se había pasado un buen rato sin saber que hacer. Tony , Dr selving y bruce la miraron

-estas seugura –pregunto bruce , skye asintió y miro a su papa

-yo simplemente tengo que hacer algo , además una mente mas no puede hacer daño cierto?-pregunto skye , tony sabia que eso era justo lo que su hija necesitaba ya que en eso era como el.

-claro , Dr selving le presente a skye mi hija-presento , Eric se presento

-mucho gusto –saludo el

-el gusto es mio Dr su trabajo es uno de los mejores y darcy y jane hablan muy bien de usted –dijo skye recordando. Eric se sorprendio

-las conoces –pregunto sorprendido

-si hace un año las conocí brevemente –dijo skye.

Se pusieron a trabajar en una forma de utilizar el tercer acto como portal. Teniendo probablemente 4 de las personas mas inteligentes no fue muy complicado encontrar una forma.

A la mañana siguiente skye resibio la visita muy sorpresiva de Nick.

-estoy aquí para hablar del testamente de coulson-le dijo a skye sentados ambos en un café que habia sobrevivido a la batalla.

-hace te puso como único familiar en sus documentos , por lo que su departamento pasa a ser tuyo junto todo lo que estaba en el. –dijo Nick entregándole una caje pequeña

-que es esto –pregunto skye sorprendida

-son las llaves de su departamento y de su oficina en el triskileon –dijo Nick. –

-gracias –dijo skye no sabiendo que mas que decir

-la Srta. Potts ya esta arreglando con Maria –dijo Nick

-gracias , Nick –le dijo skye.

El dia del funeral llego, skye se vistió con un vestido sencillo color negro y medio moño en la cabeza. Todos los vengadores asistirían ,asi como muchos de los agentes. Audrey habia llegado un dia antes, también rhodey y happy estaban ahí mas que nada para acompañar a skye.

Skye se sento en medio de su papa y pepper. Steve y Nick fueron los que hablaron ya que skye no creía ser capaz de hacerlo. Skye recibió la bandera fue todo una ceremonia tradicional como se la mercia por la forma en la que habia servido a su país , y cuando la tomo en sus manos skye solto lagrimas no un gran llanto no pero si lloraba tranquilamente y en silencio. Audrey lloraba también. Skye se acerco a dejar una simple rosa blanca encima del ataúd, los vengadores , todos quienes lo conocían hicieron lo mismo. Cuando la gente comenzó a abandonar , skye se paro de su asiento y se acerco a Audrey.

-yo… creo que a el le habría gustado que tu la tuvieras –le dijo skye entregándole la bandera Audrey la tomo sorprendida- el te amaba mucho

-gracias…. Tu eras su familia el hablaba mucho de ti como si fueras su hija –le dijo Audrey, skye me dio sonrio con lagrimas

-el era como una segundo padre para mi –le dijo skye con un nudo en la garganta , Audrey la abrazo.

-si algún dia necesitas algo lo que sea , solo tienes que llamar-le dijo skye. Antes de despedirse. Tanto tony como pepper se habia mantenido alejados para derle un poco de intimidad.

Hubo una pequeña reunión solo para los mas cercanos en la torre. Skye se mantuvo lo mas alejada dejando que pepper se encargara de todo. Skye nunca habia sentido esa clase de dolor , nunca habia perdido a nadie y dolía demasiado. Por todo lo que significaba el para ella. Tony , pepper , happy y rhodey se aseguraron de que skye comiera y veviera algo y estuviera bien , bueno tan bien como podía estar.

-yo se probablemte no soy tu persona favorita pero , queria decirte que siento mucho lo de coulson era un buen hombre-le dijo Steve aprovechando que la vio sola , el realmente se habia sentido mal por todo lo que habia pasado en la cocina. Skye lo miro y medio sonrio.

-uno de los mejores –dijo skye

-yo me he disculpado con tony –dijo Steve , no estaba en su forma de ser , ser rencorosa.

-y espero que el lo hiciera contigo , soy conciente de que mi papa no es un santo –dijo skye, sorprendiendo a Steve

-lo hiso –dijo el –espero podamos llevarnos bien –le dijo Steve

-todos cometemos errores Steve , además soy una firme creyente en la segundas oportunidades , yo pude ser un poco dura es solo que no me gusta cuando la gente juzga sin conocer –dijo skye.

-gracias –dijo Steve sorprendido. Skye asintió.

Skye estuvo contenta de que todo terminara , se puso la pijama y se metio en la cama.

El dia siguiente Thor se marcho con loki , skye decidio no ir no creía ser capaz de controlarse y intentar atacar a loki.

Skye sonrio cuando vio que su papa volvió con bruce .

-asi que si logramos convencerte?-pregunto skye

-con ustedes dos no hay forma de decir que no-dijo bruce aun sorprendiéndole que no tony o skye le temian.

-es parte de nuestro encanto. –dijo skye

Skye le tomo un par de días decidirse a ir a el departamento de coulson. Pepper se habia ido a los angeles problemas con la empresa ,por lo que solo eran skye, tony y bruce.

-adonde vas tan temprano –le pregunto tony. Skye suspiro con la caja que tenia las llaves en su mano.

-phil me tenia como único pariente , voy a limpiar su apartamento –dijo skye ,tony no estaba sorprendido de que el , la pusiera como única familia.

-quieres que te acompañe –le pregunto tony

-no esta bien creo que es algo que tengo que hacer sola , pero te prometo que si necesito algo te llamare –le dijo skye , tony no podía hacer mas que estar de acuerdo el luto era un proceso largo , el mismo estaba pasando por el. Al final del dia coulson habia sido importante en su vida , el le habia entregado lo mas importante en su vida y eran simplemente familia , quien estuvo presente los últimos 14 años en su vida.

Skye condujo rumbo al departamento de coulson solo habia estado ahí 3 veces. Cuando llego se sorprendio al ver a natasha y a clint ahí y parecía que la estaban esperando.

-que hacen aquí –pregunto skye.

-no queremos que hagas esto sola-le dijo natasha , skye los miro

-gracias ,aunque realmente no tenían que molestarse –dijo skye

-skye nosotros se lo prometimos , le prometimos que si algo le pasaba , nosotros cuidaríamos de ti , eres familia skye –dijo clint , skye sonrio

-eso suena como algo que el diría –dijo skye.

Natasha y clint nunca habían estado en su departamento almenos no el que era completamente suyo , ya que también tenia una por parte de SHIELD.

Entraron lentamente en la casa, skye tomo una bocanada de aire , todo estaba limpio a esepcion de un par de platos en el fregadero. Skye se sorprendio un poco al ver un par de fotos de ella con el , o solo de ella. También habia un par con Melinda y con natasha y clint.

-esa eres tu –pregunto clint , skye miro hacia donde clint estaba viendo y sonrio y los ojos se lellenaron de lagrimas , le tomo unos segundo encontrar su voz ya que ella conocía ese porta retratos en forma de escudo.

-he…. si yo tenia 6 años y me compro ese disfraz del capitán america para niña , no puedo creer que el conserva este marco –dijo skye al ver que ni clint o natasha entendia decidio explicar. – yo lo hice como regalo de navida cuando tenia 5.

Los tres comenzaron a empacar cosas como su ropa. Y otros artículos. Skye eligio solo un par de cosas de coulson algunas de sus historietas fotos y un pard e discos de vinilo. Terminaron los tres sentados en el suelo de la sala.

-no puedo creer que no note que eras tu –dijo natasha , skye sonrio

-siempre fuimos buenos en separar lo que era su trabajo con su relación conmigo –dijo skye

-el hablaba de ti nunca nos dio un nombre por tu seguridad , pero recuerdo hace unos años que el no tenia la mas minima idea de que reagalarte al parecer te ibas a graduar. Le dije que lo mejor era preguntar a nat –dijo clint

-si encontramos este lindo collar en un mercado de dubai el probre estaba perdido sin saber regalarte –dijo natasha recordando como coulson estaba tratando el asunto como si se tratara de una operación de vida o muerte. Skye se rio y ser sorprendio un poco por ello.

-siempre tuve la sospecha de que fuiste tu o Melinda –le dijo skye – el me hablaba de usted mucho , eran sus favoritos nunca me dio apellidos por eso no te reconoci ,además cuando te conocí eras Natalie. Pero para mi eran clint y natasha quiene le sacaban canas verdes –dijo skye.

-alguna vez dije lo siento por eso? –pregunto natasha

-no pero no es necesario , era tu trabajo , yo sabia que algo estaba fuera de lugar tu curricular era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad , pero me creerías si te digo que siempre supe que no eras una amenaza , sabia que eras buena y no me equivoque –le dijo skye , natasha se sorprendio .

Skye escucho historias de los dos agentes. Cuando oscuresio se despidieron , natasha y clint le dieron sus números personales y skye dio los suyos. Al parecer habia agregado a tres personas a su familia ,bruce , natasha y clint.

Skye llego a la torre con la caja en sus manos. Y se sento en el sillón y miro lo que para muchos serian baratijas , pero eran mas. Y por fin desde que su papa le habia dado la notica le entendio al 100% y fue como abrir un presa , las lagrimas y sollozos salieron sin parar.

Tony subio al departamento en el que se estba quedando , cuando se enconttro con skye sollozando sentada en el piso recargada en el sillón con una foto de ella con coulson. A tony se le partio el corazón , se sento junto a ellos y la atrajo a sus brazos , skye lloro sobre el pecho de tony durante un buen rato. Tony solo se dedico a consolarla.

-esta muerto… papa… el…el prometio que iríamos a un viaje por carretera y ahora… esta muerto y lo extraño –dijo skye entre sollozos.

-lo se cariño lo siento , sabes que el te adoraba –dijo tony sin saber que mas dicir , el derramando sus propias lagrimas. Aun cuando skye habia dejado de sollozar no solto a su papa. Skye se soprendio un poco cuando noto que no era la única llorando. Tony intento darle una sonrisa.

-yo tendría que haber estado ahí –dijo tony – lo siento mucho ,skye

-no .no fue tu culpa , he visto lo que paso y no fue tu culpa , no es tu culpa papa-le dijo skye.

-se siente asi , el era familia skye , el te trajo a mi vida , me dio lo mas hermoso he importante en mi vida y se preocupaba tanto por ti casi tanto como yo. Y no pude salvarlo –dijo tony , skye asintió

\- papa el tomo una maldita decisión y no hay manera de que seas responsable , lo se no quiero imaginar como habría sido mi vida si el no me hubiera encontrado , el me salvo y me trajo ati –dijo skye.

-unico que podemos hacer ahora es , intentar que su muerte no sea en vano –dijo tony . skye asintió.

-lo se , aun asi no creo que vaya a dejarlo de extrañar –dijo skye con un suspiro.

-y eso esta bien nadie pide que lo hagas , y se que te va tomar un tiempo cariño estar bien otra vez , es un proceso largo pero yo solo quiero que estes bien y que tanto pepper y yo estamos aquí para ti . además de rhodey y happy.

-lo se papa , solo de pensar en lo mucho que habría perdido ese dia , me da miedo –dijo skye pensando lo que sentiría si su papa hubiera muerto.

-no lo pienses , estoy aquí y mientras yo tenga que decir al respecto asi seguirá-le dijo tony

-bien por que no puedo perderte a ti no anadie mas –dijo skye.

Skye aun le dolia y sabia que probablemente no dejaria de doler pero que con el tiempo se haría mejor. Su vida habia cambiado para siempre y no habia vuelta atrás ella aun no sabia que ese seria el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida. Risas , lagrimas , un propósito y tal vez el amor era lo que le deparaba el futuro. Otro completo giro de 180 °

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Aquí esta por fin díganme que opinan del cap , el próximo será sobe iron mas 3 esta parte tednra por lo menos dos capítulos. Asi que será muy largo.**

 **Por favor díganme que opinan con un hermoso rewiev.**

 **Quiero agradecer a : Abyevilregal4ever123, karenleguizamon904, Valeria_cl , linda clifford01 , Mia_ Riquelme. FanStarkAvengers,** **xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02.** **Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74** **, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho SI ME HAN OLVIDADO NOMBRE LO SIENTO PARA LA PROXIMA LO SUBO BIEN**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **LOS QUIERE BY**

 **CINTI**


	18. Capítulo 18 NUEVOS AMIGOS

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la batalla de nueva york y desde la muerte de coulson.

Skye había pasado el primer mes en casa con su papa y pepper , quien después de nueva york se había mudado con ellos. Skye decidio que era hora de vivir sola. De lo que tony y pepper no estaban muy cómodos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Skye se armó de valor , sabia perfectamente que esta no seria un batalla sencilla. Bajo de su cuarto y fue directo a la sala donde sabia que encontraría a pepper y su papa. Y justo como lo esperaba los encontró muy acaramelados en la sala. Skye sonrio un poco pepper habia logrado sacar a su papa del taller al menos un rato. Skye se aclaro la garganta para que su papa y pepper dejaran el beso. Pepper se sonrojo un poco y su papa solo tenia una sonrisita._

 _-asi que , me gustaría hablar con ustedes-dijo skye un poco nerviosa sentandoce enfrente de ellos. Tony miro a su hija un momento era claro el nerviosismo en ella pero también se veía completamente desidida. Pepper y tony se dieron una mirada ninguno de los dos sabia de lo que se trataba._

 _-claro kiddo que pasa?-pregunto tony._

 _-bien, asi que en estos días me voy a mudar –dijo skye decidiendo que lo mejor era soltarlo. Tony y pepper estaban sorprendidos. Pepper no pudo evitar sentir que esa decisión era su culpa , ya que skye simpre habia estado comoda con vivir con su papa aun cuando ella se hiso mayor , y aun cuando su papa llevaban mujeres a la casa. Tony por su parte no entendia y lo que menos quería ahora mas que nunca era tener lejos a skye , habiendo en el mundo y fuera de el tantas cosas de las que no puede protegerla._

 _Durante un largo minuto nadie dijo nada , tony desidio que el seria quien rompiera el silencio._

 _-skye por que ahora?-pregunto tony , skye suspiro_

 _-creo que es el momento papa –dijo skye que su papa no hiciera mas preguntas que no queria responder._

 _-tienes que ser mas clara kiddo , se que algo esta pasando-dijo tony._

 _-es por mi? –pregunto pepper fianalmente. Skye se sorprendio por la mirada dolida en los ojos de pepper, skye jugo con su cabello un tic nervioso que compartía con su papa._

 _-pepper no es por ti o almenos no de la manera que pareces creer-dijo skye_

 _-bien entonces explicate –pidio tony._

 _-miren necesito salir de aquí, creo que es hora de independizarme. Ademas chicos realmente los amo , pero no quiero volver a repetir lo de la semana pasada en la cocina no soy mas una niña y no es muy comodo ni para ustedes ni para mi que este siendo mal tercio. –dijo skye , pepper se sonrojo recordando lo pasado en la cocina._

 _-kiddo no tienes que irte , siempre has sido independiente durante varios años. Además lo de la cocina no volverá a pasar olvidamos que estabas aquí pero J no dejara que ese vuelva a pasar , asi que repito por que tiene que ver algo mas que el hecho de que ahora pepper y yo vivimos juntos-dijo tony. No queria dejar ir a su hija y menos sin saber exactamente que estaba pasando por su mente._

 _-despues de lo que paso en nueva york despues de que coulson muriera….-dijo deteniéndose, tony suspiro lo de coulson aún estaba muy resiente le dio a skye una sonrisa tranquilizadora para continuará- siento que todo cambio y nunca más será y seré quien fui antes de ese día, no lo sé papa todo cambio y siento que tengo encontrar-dijo skye_

 _-encontrar que?-pregunto tony_

 _-eso es lo que quiero descubrir lo único que sé , es que tengo que vivir y seguir adelante y creo que no puedo hacer eso si permanezco aquí –dijo skye quien a diferencia de su papa tenia un gran desesperación por salir y vivir , lo que había pasado en nueva york había sido una llamada de atención , la vida es muy corta. Y en cualquier momento se acaba._

 _Tony podía decir con certeza que skye estaba decidida pero aun así era difícil para el. Pepper suspiro era claro que era algo que su niña necesitaba con urgencia pero no por eso dejaba de estar preocupada._

 _-a donde exactamente tienes planeado ir –pregunto finalmente tony._

 _-no se estaba pensando quedarme en san Francisco tal vez. –dijo skye._

 _-¿qué opinas de los Ángeles? -pregunto tony , skye medio sonrió y enderezo la espalda y cruzo las piernas, ahora estaban negociando._

 _-_ ¿ _por qué no san José? –dijo skye – está a solo una hora en avión –propuso ella._

 _-si está a solo un hora no veo por qué no piensas en quedarte en malibu que es lo suficientemente grande para dos stark –dijo tony_

 _-papa el punto es….-comenzó skye_

 _-tu has dicho que quieres independencia y quieres encontrarte malibu están bueno como cualquier otro lugar –dijo tony – además estaríamos cerca_

 _-si de eso no me cabe la menor duda –dijo skye pensándolo , no queria estar tan alejada y no era tan mala idea. Malibu es uno de los lugares preferidos de skye al final del dia fue donde crecio. Amaba nueva york pero no se sentía lista para estar ahí ninguno en su familia parecía listo para volver a la torre. –bien no es mala idea además los extrañaría. Puedo comenzar a buscar un apartamento-dijo skye pensando en que no podía ser tan difícil._

 _-bien-dijo tony con una sonrisa , no podía evitar que skye se mudara pero podía evitar que se fuera muy lejos._

 _Skye encontró rápidamente un pequeño apartamento no muy caro a media hora de la mansió._

 _-asi que has encontrado un lugar –pregunto pepper mientras los tres cenaban en sala, skye asintió tomando su starkpad. Y dándosela a pepper. Pepper no estaba muy segura el lugar era pequeño , mas pequeño que el departamento que ella tenia antes de mudarse. Pepper le dio la starkpad a tony. Tony suspiro no era lo que queria para skye , el era un maldito milonario no habia manera que iba a dejar que su hija viviera en esa zona de malibu._

 _-que?-pregunto skye al ver que ni pepper o su papa parecían muy comodos._

 _-kiddo no creo que sea el mejor lugar , por que no compramos una casa o al menos un departamento como el que tenia pepper –dijo tony , skye fruncio el seño_

 _-no necesito mucho espacio solo soy yo-dijo skye._

 _-skye es absurdo que tenga que decirte que pudeo permitirme mas que esto –dijo tony intentando convencerla._

 _-si bueno , es que tu no vas a pagar –dijo skye simplemente. Pepper se mordió el labio para no reir esa discusión la habían tenido desde el momento en que se graduó de la universidad._

 _-oh claro que lo hare –le dijo tony_

 _-no , lo pagare yo estoy grandecita como para pagar donde vivo y mantenerme –dijo skye._

 _-oh vamos hemos tenido esta conversación antes , tu no sales muy cara cariño y es mi responsabilidad mantenerte y como dije el dinero nos sobra-dijo tony exasperado. Skye suspiro nunca habia podido ganar esa argumento con su papa , por lo que ella segia viviendo de las cuentas de su papa._

 _-papa no se trata del dinero, y sabes que no tengo tanto como tu pero tengo mas dinero que mayoría –dijo skye, recordando los negocios que habia hecho desde antes de graduarse de la universidad tenia su propia pequeña fortuna que su papa no la dejaba gastar manteniéndola._

 _-ese dinero es para que cumplas tus proyectos ese fue nuestro trato –dijo tony._

 _-por que no primero buscamos un lugar adecuado y luego discuten sobre quien va pagar que –dijo pepper sabiendo que era hora de intervenir._

 _Dos días despues de esa conversación tony llamo a skye al talle y le dio la starkpad. Skye comenzo a ver las imágenes de la casa era grande pero bueno si lo comparamos con la mansión era pequeña, tenia bonitos ventanales, skye suspiro su papa no iba a dejarla tener algo pequeño. Pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba la casa era grande si pero bonita y con vista al mar. Tony sonrio sabia los gustos de su hija , bueno pepper habia ayudado pero el punto era que podía ver claramente que le gustaba. Skye siempre habia sido tacaña cuando se trataba de cosas para ella. Algo que aun con tantos años juntos nunca logro quitarle._

 _-asi que, que opinas, está a 15 minutos de aquí es una zona privada , pepper no me dejo comprar el área pero es una zona segura, tiene espacio para que tengas un lugar donde trabajar , pepper dijo que ella podía ayudarte si quieres cambiar algo de la decoración, tiene espacio para tus autos-dijo tony con una sonrisa, skye lo miro._

 _-espera un minuto ya las has comprado?-pregunto skye no sabiendo por que estaba tan sorprendida._

 _-si sabia que te iba a gustar –dijo tony , skye entre cerro los ojos._

 _-no vas a decirme lo que costo cierto?-pregunto skye_

 _-nop , no fue tanto vale déjame cuidar de mi luciérnaga –pidio tony. Skye asintió derrotada._

 _-bien pepper tiene un par de documentos para que firmes-dijo tony simplemente –ademas me gustaría instalar a JARVIS._

 _-Estaría más tranquilo Srta. Stark –dijo JARVIS_

 _-tú también estas en esto J-dijo skye_

 _-Sr y yo solo queremos que este segura –dijo JARVIS._

 _-yo también los quiero , ahora voy a ver a pepper –dijo skye besando la mejilla de su papa y saliendo del taller._

 _Una semana despues de que se encontrara ala casa, skye estaba lista para mudarse. Su cuarto esta algo mas vacio pero no del todo ya que aunque ella no lo admitiría (y no es que hiciera falta) esta siempre seria su casa sin importar que se valla al otro lado del mundo su hogar era ahí. Pepper la estaba ayudando a empacar._

 _-listo creo que podemos ir –dijo skye , pepper suspiro._

 _-seguro que esto no fue por mi –pregunto pepper sin poder dejar de quitarse esa espinita. Skye miro a la mujer que era prácticamente su madre._

 _-peps todo lo que dije es verdad , pero si en parte es por ti pero no de la forma en lo que lo estas pensando. No sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando papa por fin te pidió que vinieras a vivir aquí enserio ustedes merecen estar juntos y en algún momento mas pronto que tarde las cosas se volverán mas serias entre tu y papa. Es algo que tienen que vivir en pareja y no se a lo mejor un dia hasta un hermano no lo se. Solo se que estoy lista para volar. –dijo skye esperando que su explicación fuera suficiente,pepper asintió un poco triste, pero le creía._

 _-ahora vamos que papa y tio happy nos esperan abajo-dijo skye_

 _-skye sabes que estoy solo a una llamada y puedes venir a vernos o nosotros a ti –dijo pepper._

 _-lo se –dijo skye._

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Así que si skye ahora vivía sola, sonrió cuando abrió el correo , era una carta de Steve , bien ella iba admitir que el no era un completo idiota después de conocerlo un poco mejor. Ellos se había encontrado unos días después de que Thor se fuera, en Brooklyn donde Steve estaba ayudando anónimamente , para limpiar skye estaba ahí para organizar un par de cosas ya que ella era la única disponible de la fundación María Stark al mando. Fue un poco torpe al principio pero skye podía notar lo perdido que estaba en este nuevo tiempo al final del día solo había estado poco mas de un año despierto. Por lo que después de un café , el le conto que viajaría por todo el país para redescubrirlo y skye de inmediato le ofreció ayuda con eso, ya que ella un año despues de lo de vanko se habia tomado un camioneta y viajo por todo el país viviendo en ella pese a las protestas de su padre.

Asi que asi fue como termino escribiéndose con Steve ya fueran cartas o postales ,donde Steve le contaba los lugares que visitaba y le pedia consejos.

Skye sonrio cuando leyó la breve carta estaba llegando a malibu.

Al dia siguiente skye se arreglo para reunirse con el , un vestido simple de tirantes color negro, sus combers rogas y una chaqueta negra, se dejo el cabello suelto y pinto muy levemente solo rímel y brillo labial.

Skye lo espero justo en un pequeño café no muy lejos de su casa. Y skye se impresiono cuando vio en lo que venia , una moto pero que moto era hermosa skye tenia una debilidad por las motos su papa nunca la habia dejado tener una. Tampoco dejo de notar lo guapo que se veía Steve , aun faltaba que alguien le diera un nuevo corte de cabello pero los jeans y una simple camiseta le quedaban increíble y una chaqueta de cuero.

Steve tampoco dejo de notar a skye era una mujer muy guapa y su estilo sin duda la favorecía.

Skye se acerco y beso su mejilla. Entraron en el pequeño café, Steve según su educación le retiro la silla.

-asi que ¿que tal tu viaje? –pregunto skye despues de ordenar.

-ha sido interesante , mucho ha cambiado pero también hay lugares que no lo han hecho desde mi tiempo , sigue siendo un hermoso país –dijo Steve

-debe ser tan extraño para ti cierto-pregunto skye

-hay días que lo es mas que otros-dijo Steve sonriendo. –aunque estoy comenzando a disfrutar de un par de cosas como el internet y la comida es mucho mejor

-esa es la actitud y yo te voy a ayudar a descubrir los pequeños placeres que mi tiempo puedo ofrecer-dijo skye sonriendo. Pidió al a camarera un par de cosas que Steve aun no conocía.

-que es esto –pregunto Steve.

-esto Steve es una de las delicias que este tiempo ofrece, primero tienes que probarlo solo de la cuchara despues si te gusta te dare a probar lo próximo –dijo skye abriendo la nutella y llenando un cuchara, dándosela .

-anda te prometo que tu vida cambiara para siempre –le dijo skye , Steve se rio pero lo probo , era delisioso no tan dulce como el chocolate. Skye lo miraba esperando su reacción.

-es bastante increíble –dijo Steve pensando en bucky recordando que amaba el dulce , a Steve le gusto la forma en la que skye se ilimino cuando dijo eso.

-bien hemos comprobado que eres una persona normal, por que simplemente no conozco a alguien que no le guste la nutella es el placer culpable de muchos , estas son crepas de nutella con fresa y plátano acompañado de helado de vainilla-le dijo skye – perfecto para acompañar el café.

A Steve realmente le gusto la combinación.

-tu no vas a querer –pregunto Steve al ver que skye no comia

-nop no creo que quieras responder ante papa sobre por que morí en una salida de café –dijo sonriendo Steve no entendió-soy alérgica al plátano de toda la vida , asi que se me ha negado esa convincacion aunque aun puedo comerlo con fresas y ojuelas de chocolate –dijo skye recordando su bocadillo preferido. Steve asintió.

-aun es extraño para mi que tony es un padre sin animo de ofender-dijo Steve sin poder evitarlo , aunque en muchos sentidos skye era como tony, skye rio.

-nadie puede culparte créeme , además nosotros los stark somos personas de muchos talentos –dijo skye.

-como estas –pregunto Steve tranquilamente pero interesado , skye suspiro sabia de que hablaba.

-estoy bien supongo , aun hay días que no me lo creo fue mucho que asimilar sabes el mundo a cambiado , mi vida cambio de nuevo por 3 vez en muy poco tiempo –dijo skye.

-el realmente parecía buen hombre –dijo Steve , skye asintió

-el era , pero nunca respondiste mi pregunta como reacciono al conocerte –pregunto skye queriendo saber.

-el me dijo que me vio mientras dormia –dijo Steve con una sonrisa, skye rio

-dios pobre phil , ahora entiendo por que estaba tan emocionado hace poco mas de un año-dijo skye

-el no te conto que me habían encontrado?-pregunto Steve , skye negó

-nop phil era muy profesional no es que no podía yo acceder a lo sistemas de SHIELD por que puedo pero siempre respete su trabajo –dijo skye.

-y tu como estas , se que tienes un tiempo aquí pero si yo que he perdido a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida se como me siento , me imagino que para ti debe de ser 1000 veces peor –dijo skye

-extraño a bucky a los comandos a peggy –dijo Steve – aunque saber que tuvieron una buena vida la mayoría me da gusto –skye entendia podía ver lo mucho que Steve le dolia y fue cuando hiso click en su mente.

-espera no has visto a la tia peggy?-pregunto skye sorprendida pensando que seria lo primera que haría despues de que desperto.

-no… espera tia peggy?-pregunto Steve sorprendido

-si , pensé que ya la habias ido a ver –dijo skye

-lo único que sabia de ella era que estaba retirada pero el expediente no decía donde y no estaba muy seguro de que fury me diría-le dijo Steve ,skye negó maldita sea Nick pensó skye era lo minimo que Steve merecía.

-bien que tienes planeado para los proximos días –pregunto skye

-no mucho supongo que pienso quedarme un par aquí y seguir con mi viaje por que?-pregunto Steve , skye sonrio y tomo su celular.

-hey tio happy –saludo skye cuando happy contesto happye suspiro skye estaba dándole ese tonito que era comparado con los ojos de cachorro.

-le que sea es no –dijo happy

-oh vamos tio happy cuando te he pedido algo de lo que te arrepientas –pidio skye

-verano del 2003 skye , diciembre 2004….-comenzo a enumerar

-bien , bien pero esto no es nada malo , solo que necesito que llames al piloto que tengan listo el avión –dijo skye

-a donde en la tierra vas air además por que la prisa , sabe tu papa –pregunto happy

-voy a Washington que lugar mas seguro –dijo skye happy suspiro sabia que con peggy estaría segura pero aun asi tenia una misión que era cuidar de pepper y skye. Eso fue lo quele habia pedido tony que estaba algo paranoico. Skye suspiro

-que ¿-pregunto Steve cuando skye acerco su silla ala de el.

-sonrie –pidio skye Steve lo hiso tomando la selfi de los dos y la mando a su tio happy

-no puedo estar mas segura puedo?-pregunto skye sabiendo que estaba ganando. Happy suspiro estaba con el capitán america no habia mucho que el podía hacer con eso.

-bien viaje segura quieres –pidio happy

-simpre gracias –dijo skye – te quiero

-si,si sabes que yo tambien –dijo happy rodando los ojos

-que fue eso –pregunto Steve

-eso fue ,yo arreglando los lios de Nick –dijo skye llamando a la camarera. Steve saco su billetera

-tu no tienes que pagar –le dijo skye sacando su cartera

-si tengo que-dijo Steve pagando sin importarle las miradas de skye , no habia manera que dejaria que una dama pagara.

-bien pero la próxima pago yo –dijo skye , el negó sonriendo ella puso los ojos.

Salieron y esta vez skye pudo ver con mayor detenimiento, skye no se habia dado cuenta de que llevaba 5 minutos admirando y tocando la moto, Steve mordio su labio para no reir. Se aclaro la garganta

-quieres un tiempo a solas con ella –pregunto Steve , skye se sonrojo un poco

-lo siento es que es una maldita Harley-davidson esto es una hermosura en mecánica –dijo skye

-por lo que veo te gustan las motos –dijo Steve

-gustar , ami me gusta un buen pedazo de pizza , yo amo las motos-dijo skye

-y cual tienes –pregunto Steve , skye solto un suspiro

-no tengo una –steve se sorprendio.

-por que?-pregunto Steve habia notado que skye era la niña de tony y era claro que tony le daría el mundo.

-papa no me deja –dijo skye simplemente

-yo pensé…-comenzo Steve

-lo se , si papa no suele negarme cosas o dármelas sin que las pida pero si se trata de una moto las cosas camban radicalmente, el dice que herede su gusto por la velocidad y que no habia manera que iba dejar que me matara con una moto, creeme es un caso perdido y mas cuando tiene a todos de su lado –dijo skye

\- asi que me das un aventón –pregunto skye con ojos de cachorro. Steve rio

-no lo sé ¿qué diría tony? –bromeo Steve

-oh vamos lo que papa no sabe no le hace daño ,además que seria esta vida sin un poco de aventura –pregunto skye.

-sube –dijo Steve subiendo el primero.

Skye rio feliz durante el camino al sentir el aire en su cara. Llegaron rápidamente a su casa.

-toma asiento no voy a tardar mucho –dijo skye , Steve asintió la casa era grande y muy bonita. Skye subió a su cuarto y aventó un par de prendas en su maleta.

-ya estoy –dijo skye bajando con su maleta y su bolsa. Steve se paro del sillón

-J le puedes decir a pepper que me fui por un par de días con tia peggy –pidio skye

-claro srta. Skye buen viaje , también informo a Sir –pregunto JARVIS. Steve se sorprendio , skye por un momento olvido que esteve no conocía a J para la mayoría de la gente era extraño.

-que modales los nuestros J pepper estaría decepcionada , Steve te presento a JARVIS –dijo skye

-E s un placer capitán Rogers –saludo.

-El gusto es mio y es Steve por favor-pidio Steve

-claro Steve –dijo JARVIS

-es enserio J? –pregunto skye , Steve se sorprendio skye le dio una mirada de que le diría mas adelante- no le digas a papa deja que pepper le diga.

-asi que yo recomendaría dejar tu moto aquí , y tomar el auto al aeropuerto –dijo skye Steve asintió.

-asi que Jarvis –dijo Steve mientras skye conducía su camaro negro convertible.

-si es un IA papa lo creo , nuestra vida no seria la misma sin el , aunque sin duda aprendido bien de nosotros , no puedo creer que a ti te llamo Steve , JARVIS es un culo llevo años pidiéndole que solo me llame skye pero no, le gusta molestar-dijo skye , Steve sonrio skye hablaba de JARVIS como si fuera su hermano.

-y seguro que no quieres avisar a tu padre –pregunto Steve

-seguro es por su bien , asi el puede alegar que no sabia de mi visita cuando tia peggy le reclame –dijo skye.

El viaje no fue tan largo como Steve esperaba skye era una buena compañía.

-tranquilo Steve –dijo skye poniendo su mano sobre la del que no dajaba de frotar en su pierna de los nervios.

-lo siento , solo que ha sido tanto tiempo para ella ,pero para mi fue hace no tanto. Dime como esta ella?-pregunto Steve queriendo saber, skye entendia las preocupaciones de Steve.

-es peggy Carter créeme esta más lucida de lo que es bueno a veces, ella vive con tia Angie –dijo skye

-quien es Angie –pregunto Steve sabiendo ya que ese no era el nombre del hombre con el que ella sa habia casado.

-esto va a ser genial , Angie es la mejor amiga de tia peggy y fue una gran actriz viven juntas desde hace ya bastante tiempo –le dijo- tia Angie estará feliz de conocerte.

Mas pronto de lo que le gustaba a Steve estaban enfrente de una bonita casa.

-hey si no quieres hacerlo esta bien , siempre podemos volver otro dia , podríamos a pasear si no quieres entrar-le dijo skye al verlo tan nervioso y sin moverse desde que bajaron del taxi. Skye vio como Steve tomaba una bocanada de aire y cuadraba los hombros como si fuera a una batalla.

-esta bien quiero hacer esto –skye le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Skye tocó el timbre.

-srta. Skye que bueno verla, sus tias va a estar tan feliz de verla –saludo ana su sirvienta

-hola ana te presento a Steve-ambos se saludaron rápidamente –donde esta tia peggy y tia Angie

-su tia peggy se encuentra en su recamara y tia Angie esta en el estudio terminando una entrevista por teléfono-dijo ana

-gracias –dijo skye. Steve siguió a skye sentía sus manos sudar.

-bien puedes esperar aquí en lo que le digo que tiene una visita-le dijo skye dejándolo fuera. Skye toco la puerta un par de veces y escucho un adelante. Antes de entrar skye volvió a sonreir a Steve.

-hola tia peggy –dijo skye al entrar y verla en su sillón cómodamente leyendo un libro. Peggy sonrio cuando escucho de quien se trataba.

-es bueno verte querida como estas?-le pregunto peggy. Skye le sonrio

-no hoy no se trata de mi , te traje una visita –le dijo skye , peggy se extraño skye nunca venia acompañada a menos que fuera con Anthony.

-bien pues no lo hagamos esperar-dijo peggy , skye sonrio.

-has escuchado entra –dijo skye sabiendo que Steve podía escucharla , Steve entro tímidamente, a peggy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-steve…-dijo peggy , Steve estaba igual de abrumado al verla tenia lagrimas contenidas en los ojos.

-hola peggy –saludo el , acercándose.

-estas terriblemente tarde –dijo peggy.

-si yo lo siento un par de cosas se cruzaron –dijo Steve , skye sonrio feliz. Antes de salir sin hacer ruido.

-oh Steve estoy tan feliz de verte –dijo peggy

-y yo –dijo Steve.

-siento mucho lo que paso –le dijo Steve , peggy le sonrio y negó.

-no fue tu culpa Steve, he tenido una buena vida lo único que me molstaba es que tu no llegaste a vivir la tuya pero ahora puedes vivirla. Le dijo ella tomando sus manos.

-me siento perdido todo es tan diferente –dijo Steve

-vas a conseguirlo Steve –le dijo peggy.

-fuiste feliz?-pregunto Steve , peggy sonrio.

-muy feliz , tuve un buen hombre a mi lado que me dejo ser yo misma –le dijo ella.

-y tu también lo seras Steve , oh mi dios lo que hubiera dado Howard por verte –dijo peggy recordando a su amigo.

-veo que tu y Howard no dejaron de ser amigos –dijo Steve .

-howard stark es un gusto adquirido, pero por loque se ya has conocido a su hijo y claramente a su nieta-dijo peggy recordando que semanas despues de nueva york , skye habia llamado y le habia contado su encuentro con Steve.

-si no empezamos con el pie derecho , tony es…-comenzo Steve peggy asintió

-lo se es un hombre complicado pero un buen hombre solo tienes que llegar por debajo de sus mascaras.

-es lo que me dijo skye , hice una terrible primera impresión –dijo Steve

-lo se skye me lo conto , pero skye no es una persona que guarda rencor , es una chica que es muy protectora de los que ama –le dijo peggy

-lo se la he conocido por muy poco pero ella es fantástica-dijo Steve ,peggy sonrio

-lo es realmente lo es , ella va hacer grandes cosas Steve , es tenaz , sumamente inteligente y un corazón enorme. –le dijo peggy , Steve noto el orgullo en las palabras de peggy.

-veo que son muy unidas –dijo Steve

-lo somos la conoci cuando solo tenia 7 años y era una niña curiosa e inteligente. Gran admiradora de el capitán america-dijo peggy , Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido. Peggy tomo uno de los porta retratos que tenia en su buro y se lo tendió a Steve. Steve lo tomo y sonrio ante la imagen , la pequeña niña con el disfraz de capitán america adaptado para niña , la reconocio al instante sus ojos eran inconfundibles y llenos de diversión y de algo mas que no sabia identificar.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye bajo y dirigio al estudio tocando la puerta. Cuando tia Angie dijo adelante entro y se encontró con Angie terminando su llamada.

-que sorpresa skye –dijo feliz Angie parandoce de la silla con ayuda de su baston.

-ya has saludo a ingles –pregunto Angie a la niña que consideraba familia desde hace tanto tiempo.

-si , pero creo que lo mejor por ahora es quedarnos un rato aquí y tu yo podemos hablar –le dijo skye sentandoce.

-por que , que ha hecho ahora tu padre ha venido?-pregunto Angie sabiendo que cuando un stark estaba siendo regañado por peggy lo mejor era no estar presente. Skye negó sabiendo lo estaba pensando tia Angie .

\- no he traido a Steve a verla –dijo skye

-espera niña me estas hablando de ese Steve –pregunto Angie.

-si –dijo skye , Angie asintió.

-asi que dime como están las cosas del corazón –pregunto Angie.

-por el momento nada pero esta bien , no es que este buscando sabes –ledijo skye

-bien mereces algo muy bueno , no hay muchas chicas como tu –le dijo Angie.

Despues de una horas skye creyo que habia sido tiempo suficiente , Angie la ayudo a preparar el te como le gustaba a peggy y una galletas.

-podemos pasar –pregunta skye.

-claro –dijo peggy. Skye se encontró con su tia peggy a un en su sillón y Steve sentado en cama lo mas cerca de ella posible y sostenia lo que parecía un álbum de fotos. Skye puso en la pequeña mesa cerca de su tia peggy el te y las galletas.

-asi que el , "el" –dijio Angie entrando. Steve levanto la mirada ante la mujer mayor que acababa de entrar era claro que en su juventud habia sido hermosa.

-si Angie es el Steve –dijo peggy con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-vamos parate déjeme mirarte bien –dijo Angie.

-si señora –dijo Steve acercándose , skye sonrio.

-hmm muy guapo veo que no mentias –dijo Angie , Steve se sonrojo un poco

-angie…-comenzo peggy.

-oh vamos ingles no me pudes culpar , he estado escuchando del hombre desde hace mas de 60 años y te recuerdo que estoy vieja pero no muerta –le dijo Angie ,skye rio entre dientes, peggy solo miro exasperada pero con cariño pudo notar Steve.

-steve te presento a Angie martinelli –presento peggy.

-steve Rogers señora –se presento seteve , Angie sonrio tal y como cuando era joven.

-el gusto es mio querido –dijo ella.

-asi que están viendo –pregunto skye sentandoce en la cama también , Angie se sento en otro de los sillones junto a peggy. Nadie tuvo tiempo de responder cuando skye miro el porta retratos que por lo regular estaba en el buro de su tia peggy.

-oh mi dios habia olvidado esta , tenias que mostrársela?-pregunto skye , peggy rio

-te ves muy linda –intervino Steve , skye se sonrojo la foto era cuando tenia 8 años y estaba con su disfraz del capitán america.

-dios por que no he desaparecido esa foto –pregunto skye

-por que sabes lo que es bueno para ti –dijo Angie. Skye suspiro y tomo el álbum tenia fotos de ella y de Sharon.

Su tia peggy y Angie procedieron a contarle historias de skye Steve para gran vergüenza de ella , las cuales Steve disfruto. También Angie le mostro a Steve fotos de sus buenos tiempos con peggy.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

un poco mas tarde esa noche skye estaba acomdoandose para dormir cuando peggy entro en su cuarto.

-tu y yo no pudimos hablar –le dijo peggy sentandoce a los pies de su cama

-esta bien como dije hoy era para ti y Steve –dijo skye.

-como estas tu y tu padre?-pregunto peggy , skye suspiro

-papa esta bien supongo , bueno no del todo pero quien puede culparlo-dijo skye

-y tu como lo llevas , por que yo conozco esta carita y esos ojos como si fueran los mios-le pregunto peggy preocupada.

-mejor que hace un mes , pero a ti no puedo mentirte aun lo extraño y hay días que despierto y me doy cuenta que realmetne esta muerto , y no es solo es todo hay extraterrestres y tantas cosas que pueden acabar con este mundo tan rápido –dijo skye , peggy asintió.

-estaras bien skye eres un chica fuerte siempre lo has sido , solo tómalo con calma encontraras tu camino estoy segura de ello y cuando lo hagas o querida vas a ser cosas grandiosas-le dijo peggy

-gracias tia peggy –le dijo skye

-no me lo agradezcas mi cielo de la mañana , y por cierto gracias por traer a Steve –le dijo peggy , skye sonrio

-parece que necesita ver que no lo ha perdido todo , yo solo queria ayudarle a ver eso, debe ser tan difícil estar aquí en este tiempo, además alguien tenia que hacer lo que Nick no hiso , es lo menos que Steve merece despues de todo la mierda por la que ha pasado–le dijo skye , peggy asintió.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye y Steve solo se quedaron tres días con Angie y peggy, unas horas antes de que partieran de vuelta a los Ángeles , se reunieron por ultima vez a solas Steve y peggy.

-espero visitas Steve –le dijo peggy

-claro que si peggy estare tanto tiempo aquí , que tu y Angie querrán correrme –le dijo Steve

-no esposible que pase , va estar bien Steve se que este mundo nuevo para ti es extraño pero tienes suerte , tienes ya amigos aquí –le dijo peggy refiriéndose a skye

-lo se , ella ha sido paciente conmigo y no me trata como si fuera un abuelo o hecho de cristal con lastima como otros –le dijo Steve

-skye es el tipo de amiga que te va a poyar en todo Steve , asi que estas en buenas manos –le dijo peggy.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-enserio muchas gracias –le dijo Steve a skye una vez de vuelta en malibu, ambos sentandos en la sala de skye. Skye le sonrio y negó

-no tienes que dármelas Steve , además esto me da puntos la próxima vez que tarde en ir tia peggy no será tan dura –dijo ella en broma. El asintió con una sonrisa.

-asi que dime cual es tu próximo destino –le pregunto skye

-Arizona –le dijo Steve .

-un excelente lugar para andar en moto –dijo skye.

-ya sabes la próxima vez tal vez te deje usarla –le dijo Steve a quien le encanto la forma que los ojos de skye se iluminaron.

-cuidado con lo que promete capitán yo no olvido –dijo skye –y puedo ser un gran dolor de cabeza con tal de hacerte cumplir , puedes preguntarle a Nick fury-le dijo skye

-en cantado de cumplir con la promesa señora dios sabe que no quiero tener un dolor de cabeza –dijo Steve , skye se rio entre dientes.

Cenaron juntos , skye le hablo un poco de las aventuras que habia vivido con fitz Simmons y el conto un par de historias de cuando era joven.

-no dejes de escribir , además tiene un bonito teléfono que papa te dio y ya le he puesto mi numero en marcación rápida soy el 2, estoy despierta muy noche por lo que si tienes mas pesadillas solo llama-le dijo skye , sorprendiendo a Steve

-como sabes eso?-le pregunto Steve

-seria lo mas normal Steve , tener trastorno de estrés post traumático es normal , eras un soldado que vivio en la guerra no tuviste tiempo de asimilarlo cuando caíste con ese maldito avión y si le sumas despertar en otro tiempo y luego tenemos a los malditos chitauri entrando en nueva york, estaría mas preocupada si no lo tuvieras y es un real mierda pero es lo que hay. Asi que solo tienes que llamar a cualquier hora enserio, yo también tengo pesadillas aveces y además mi mente de vez en cuando no deja de pensar –le dijo skye para evitar que el buscara alguna excusa.

-gracias skye realmente lo aprecio –le dijo Steve reafirmando lo que ya le habia dicho peggy y el habia notado, skye es una de esas amigas de las que no se encuentran tan fácilmente.

-ande ve y redescubre el mundo –dijo le dijo skye restándole importancia lo anterior.

-lo hare , cuídate skye no te metas en problemas por lo que he oído eres buena metiéndote en ellos –le dijo Steve , skye hiso un mohín

-oh vamos Steve que es la vida sin un poco de divercion-le dijo skye.

-bien pero no te metas en muchos quieres –le dijo usando su voz de capitán, skye se rio pero se puso seria para contestar.

-hey , hey capitán –dijo skye saludando. Steve negó y subiendo a su moto.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Dos semanas después**

Skye estaba jugando con su auto cuando escucho su teléfono , se limpio las manos antes de tomarlo, se sorprendió cuando vio quien era.

-hola natasha que puedo hacer por uno de mis espías badass favoritos –pregunto skye . natasha sonrió.

-solo saber como estabas , además tengo un favor que pedirte –le dijo natasha

-yo estoy bien , dime que necesitas –le dijo skye

-es clint el no esta en su mejor momento –le dijo natasha , no queriendo molestar a skye con esto pero no tenia opción ,

-dime donde puedo verlo, que tan lejos esta , puedo llegar en auto o tengo que pedir un avión –pidio skye mientras subia a hacer su maleta. Natasha se sorprendio esperaba otro tipo de preguntas.

-nos podemos ver en industrias stark –le pidió natasha.

-ok , dime hago maleta para frio , caliente o ambos –pregunto skye .

-un poco de ambos –le dijo natasha.

-bien nos vemos en 30 minutos natasha-le dijo skye antes de colgar.

Skye llego rápidamente a industrias stark , le dejo dicho a jarvis para que avisara a su papa que iba a salir. Natasha llego poco tiempo despues.

-asi que a donde vamos –le pregunto skye ya en el auto de natasha en marcha. , natasha solo la miro pero no dijo nada , skye asintió al parecer era calisificado.

-¿por qué yo? , no me malinterpretes estoy feliz de que llamaras , pero no lo entiendo –le dijo skye.

-cuando clint esta en un mal lugar, eramos coulson y yo quien lo sacaba de ahí pero coulson…-dijo natasha

-esta muerto , lo entiendo –le dijo skye.

Despues de 30 minutos de viaje en auto natasha paro en lo que paprecia un terreno muy grande abandonado y en medio de esto habia un quinjet.

Fueron dos horas mas de viaje en el avión skye no se preocupo por no saber donde estaba. Llegaron a un pequeña cabaña. Skye tomo su maleta.

La cabaña parecía contar con todos los servicios.

-donde esta el –le pregunto skye

-sígueme –le dijo natasha dirigiéndola por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a un puerta , natasha la abrió lentamente. Fue cuando skye lo vio, parecía que no habia dormido en días , estaba sentado acurrucado junto a la cama.

-puedo…-pregunto skye a natasha en voz baja. Natasha asintió ella era buena intentando ayudar a clint una vez que lograban sacarlo del estado petrificado , pero para sacarlo solo coulson podía. Natasha no era buena siendo tan suave ella misma se le complicaba estar en ese estado.

Skye entro lentamente y se sentó junto a Clint cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos para no invadir su espacio.

-hey clint –saludo skye , skye realmente no esperaba una respuesta. –esta bien clint , será duro como la mierda pero estará bien, nada fue tu culpa sabes – skye lo vio negar ente esto , skye odiaba a veces cuando tenía razón , natasha no le habia dicho por que estaba mal pero skye supo sumar 2+2. Skye pudo ver que el temblaba y sudaba frio.

-no te gustaría sentarte en la cama –le pregunto skye , clint no contesto skye suspiro –bien supongo que nos quedaremos aquí –le dijo skye. –natasha puede pasarme mi maleta –le pregunto sin dejar a clint. Natasha asintió , la maleta era grande se preguntaba que tanto podía traer. Natasha se la puso en la cama.

-bien los stark tenemos una tradición y voy compartirla contigo, siempre que estamos en un muy mal estado de animo , tenemos tanto comida chatarra como nuestros estómagos puedan soportar , yo he traido todos mis favoritos , tenemos chocolate amargo , chocolate con leche , con galleta , huevitos de colores , chetos , doritos de queso con chile , bombones , palomitas, bombones rellenos, lunetas y la estrella en la familia la nutella –le dijo skye sacando todo, tomo la manta que estaba en la cama , se sento una vez que acomodo todo en el piso , le hiso señas a natasha para que se sentara del otro lado , natasha lo hiso. Skye tomo la manta que por suerte era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a los tres. –lo siento pero hace frio a qui –le dijo skye aun siendo un mentira total.

-puedes tomar lo que quieras –le dijo skye – creeme te hace sentir mejor-natasha tomo la bolsa de bombones , skye le sonrio.

-sabes te voy contar algo que nunca he contado a nadie , yo no se cuento les conto phil de mi –dijo skye , clint no dijo nada pero lo hiso natasha .

-como te dijimos no mucho solo que existías pero no mas –le dijo natasha.

-bueno yo no siempre estuve con papa , yo creci los primeros años de mi vida en un orfanato, era horrible , yo estaba en la peor casas de acogida , estas personas no eran buenas , ellos no me trataban nada bien y fue cuando conocí a phil , un dia el y un grupo de agentes entraron en casa , y detuvieron a los que eran mi padres en esa casa , yo me estaba muriendo de miedo, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en el , y no me equivoque, fue la primera persona que me trataba de esa manera, era como un sueño . el no me dejo en ningún momento. Y me dio el mejor regalo que cualquier niño huérfano quiere, una familia. Por que te cuento esto, bueno cuando papa fue secuestrado , mi mundo se paralizo y yo creía que era mi culpa , despues de todo fue lo que me enseñaron a creer , las monjas decían que como era una niña mala , dios me castigaría y siendo honesta aun hay días que me culpo por ello, por todo papa ha estado cerca de morir mas veces de las que me gustaría y es en parte mi culpa, yo ayude a modificar el traje , cada vez que veo que papa se pone en peligro o esta apunto de morir me culpo , y también me siento culpable por lo de coulson yo Nick me propuso un trabajo sabes , me hiso creer que el tercer acto estaba perdido y si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida para creerle tal vez nada de lo de nueva york habría pasado-le dijo y por primera vez clint la miro , ella no se habia dado cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero las limpio rápidamente- lo que quiero decir con esto clint es que la culpa es normal o bueno normal para persona como nosotros , pero creeme cuando te digo que aun que cueste trabajo de creer no fue tu culpa, tu no eras consiente , y se que probablemente no dejaras las culparte , pero tienes que saber que no hay nada que podrias haber hecho, tenemos la mala suerte de que la gente que nos importa es terca como el infieno, y Philip coulson era un hombre que le encantaba su trabajo y tenia un deber y lo cumplio hasta el ultimo minuto, enfrento a loki y el tuvo la ultima palabra yo lo vi , pero el tomo un decisión una estúpida tal vez pero , ese era phil un hombre que no le importaba el peligro con tal de proteger a los demás y no es justo para el que te culpes por ello. Es una mierda acepatarlo y va a ver días en los que de nuevo la culpa te golpee pero creo que estaras bien. Creeme he pasado por esto cada vez que papa se pone en peligro y termina en el maldito hospital , pero también tiene una misión y un propósito asi que lo único que nos queda es tratar de hacer lo mismo. Tu eres un héroe uno de los dos mejores espias del mundo, asi que tu también tienes un propósito –le dijo skye. Esperando alguna reacción , y sonrio cuando vio que clint tomaba la bolsa de huevitos de colores. Skye suspiro tranquila , al igual que natasha.

-realmente hablas mucho no es cierto –le pidió clint con la voz ronca

-esta en mi genética –le dijo skye.

-realmente crees que no fue mi culpa , o solo lo dices para hacerme sentirme mejor –le pidió clint

-no lo creo se que no fue tu culpa, yo siempre tengo razón en estas cosas y no me gusta la condesendencia o la lastima . yo siempre digo lo que pienso –le dijo skye.

-aun me siento culpable –le dijo.

-y eso esta bien , bueno no bien es una mierda pero es lo normal pero no puedes dejar que eso te impida vivir, además soy una persona muy terca sabes y paciente cuando quiero serlo asi que esperare hasta que te lo creas. Ahora sabes que ayuda pensar en lo que debeestar sufriendo loki creeme he leído un monton de mitología solo para dar a mi imaginación apoyo en los castigos que tienen para el-le dijo skye a lo que clint sonrio

-si creo que eso ayudaría –le dijo clint.

Natasha estaba sorprendida , skye logro sacar a clint de ese estado en menos tiempo que coulson , tal vez por que skye no se lo endulzo del todo , o por su historia. Otra cosa que le sorprendia, skye parecía haber visto mas que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad y no solo desde que tenia 18 parecia que conocía mas del mundo desde que era pequeña.

-bien tienen algo no se una baraja –pregunto skye no queriendo hablar mas de corazón a corazón, a ella realmente no le gustaba recordar los primeros años de su vida.

-la tenemos –dijo natasha paradonse para ir rápidamente por ella. Dejándolos solos

-yo también estuve en un orfanato , antes de SHIELD y en un circo-le dijo clint – coulson me recluto era un poco mas joven que tu tenia 17.

-parece que ese era su estilo adoptar perros callejeros –dijo skye suspirando. Ambos disfrutaron de un silencio cómodo por un minuto. Hasta que natasha regreso , jugaron varias rondas de poquer las cuales la mayoría las gano natasha.

-vale nunca mas juego con espias –dijo skye dijo skye despues de perder tanto. El teléfono de skye comenzó a sonar , no tenia que ver para saber quien es.

-hey papa que pasa-pregunto skye , natasha y clint prestaron a tencion a skye.

-donde estas lo único que dijo jarvis es que habias salido-le dijo tony , skye suspiro

-papa….-comenzo skye no es com skye viviera mas en casa.

-lo se , pepper esta en tu casa quería cenar contigo –le dijo tony , skye asintió

-dile a pep que lo siento –pidió skye

-lo hare, asi que donde estas –pregunto tony , skye rodo los ojos

-con un amigo , vuelvo en un par de días –le dijo skye

-que clase de amigo …-interrogó tony

-realmente quieres saber –pregunto skye arqueando una ceja a pesar de que sabia que su papa no podía verla , natasha sonrio al igual que clint. Skye pudo escuchar a su papa ahogarse con lo que fuera que estuviera tomando lo mas seguro café.

-tu…-comenzo tony

-relajate estoy bromeando no es esa clase de amigo –le dijo

-bien, bien mensaje recibido no vuelvo a preguntar –dijo tony no queriendo saber.

-cuento tienes despierto?-pregunto skye

-buenas noches kiddo-dijo tony antes de colgar , skye negó.

-asi que stark es igual que cualquier otro papa?-pregunto clint.

-depende a que te refieres la definición de normal , papa no es normal-dijo skye

.-ya sabes con los chicos –dijo natasha

-por desgracia siempre lo ha sido , y no ayudaba que la mayor parte de mi familia son hombres y a que se dedican , tenia un super espia , un piloto de la fuerza aérea , un ex boxeador y guardaespaldas y a un fabricante de arma con los recursos suficientes. Creeme si salir conmigo no es fácil por si solo , con todos ellos era casi imposible –dijo skye recordando a un par de pretendientes que sufrieron por al menos un hombre de su familia.

Skye se quedo con ellos solo un par de días , los conocía aun mejor de lo que lo habia hecho meses antes.

-en serio gracias –le dijo natasha durante el vuelo rumbo a malibu.

-lo que dijo nat –dijo clint

-es paro lo que la familia esta, están atrapados conmigo chicos –les dijo skye .

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **bien se que esto es paja para mucho pero era necesario para el futuro de la historia hacer estas bases con los otros personajes.**

 **Por favor díganme que opinan con un hermoso rewiev.**

 **Quiero agradecer a : La vida 134 , Abyevilregal4ever123, karenleguizamon904, Valeria_cl , linda clifford01 , Mia_ Riquelme. FanStarkAvengers,** **xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02.** **Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho SI ME HAN OLVIDADO NOMBRE LO SIENTO PARA LA PROXIMA LO SUBO BIEN**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **LOS QUIERE BY**

 **CINTI**


	19. Chapter 19 IRON MAN 3

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Happy no sabia si estaba mas preocupado o enojado con skye , en los últimos meses skye estaba descontrolada , parecía que quería vivir tan al máximo que estaba siendo inconsciente , se preguntaba que si era esto su adolescencia retrasada. Cuando recibió la llamada de un claramente borracha skye para que la recogiera por que habia chocado, probablemente tenia mucho que no manejaba tan rápido.

Por suerte skye no parecía gravemente herida , un golpe leve en la frente. Happy hiso todos los arreglos para que una grúa fuera por el coche. La ayudo a subir al su auto y condujo rumbo a la casa de skye. Happy suspiro cuando noto que se habia quedado dormida , la tomo en brazos y la subio a su cuarto. Esto se habia salido de control y estaba pensando en sus opciones, parece que lo de nueva york habia desestabilizado a los stark, skye parecía haber tomado los viejos habitos de su padre. Happy no pensaba dejarla sola , por lo que durmió en una de las habitaciones libres.

Cuando skye desperto a la mañana siguiente lo hiso con un terrible dolor de cabeza , se pateo mentalmente recordando lo que habia pasado.

-en que demonios estas pensando skye , pudiste haber muerto ,por que demonios no llamaste para que te recogiera como le he hecho antes –le reclamo happy una vez skye bajo a la cocina donde el ya tenia un café en su mano .

-yo no queria molestarte y te enojaras mas conmigo –admitio skye.

-mas que enfadado estoy decepcionado –le dijo el dejando la taza ya vacía y caminando hacia la salida.

-le diras a pepper o a papa-pregunto skye .

-no lo se , hace mucho dejaste de ser una niña creo que tienes que ser tu –le dijo sin voltear a verla ,

-gracias –le dijo skye a lo que happy no contesto.

Skye suspiro sabia que su tio happy tenia razón lo de anoche habia sido la gota que habia derramado el vaso, esta vez skye lo sintió tan cerca cuando perdió el control en el auto.

Skye tomo un baño y se tomo dos aspirinas para su terrible dolor de cabeza.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Happy contesto con dificultad la video llamada de tony.

-es el jefrente de seguridad –pregunto tony al ver solo la frente de happy

-que quiere , ahora tengo un empleo de verdad estoy ocupado –dijo happy –tengo mucho que hacer

-que? Hostigando becarios –pregunto tony

-le dire lo que pasaba cuando le decía ala gente que era el guardaespaldas de iron man , se reian de mi , renuncia mientras me quedaba dignidad –le dijo happy – ahora tengo un trabajo de verdad cuidando a pepper –dijo happy y a skye agrego mentalmente

\- que paso dime?-pidio tony

-muy bien esta hablando con un científico rico guapo , no lo reconoci al principio sabe que soy bueno con las caras –le dijo happy

-si el mejor –confirmo tony

-lo reconoci viendo su identificación aldrich killian , lo conocimos brevemente em 1999 la conferencia de ciencias –dijo happy

-en suiza –dijo tony recordando la fecha

\- si exacto –confirmo happy

-killian no lo recuerdo –dijo tony intentando hacer memoria

-obviamente no es una rubio voluptuosa –dijo happy un poco exasperado – al principio hablaban de negocios pero ahora hacen algo extraño le enseña su super cerebro

-su que?-pidio tony

-super cerebro –aclaro happy-y a ella le gusta le mostrare –dijo happy dirigiendo la starkpad-lo ve? –pregunto happy

-que a ti mirándolos, happy si volteas la pantalla sabre lo que esta pasando –explico tony algo condescendientemente

-el sabio tecnológico es usted , créame tiene que estar aquí –le dijo happy esperando que tony entrara en razón

-solo voltéalo –dijo tony

.no puedo! No se como se hace!-dijo happy –y deje de hablarme asi ya no es mi jefe , y no confio en el , lo acompaña un sujeto sospechoso -le dijo happy mientras tony buscaba información sobre killian

\- relájate solo asegura el perímetro , diles que salgan a tomar algo-le dijo tony confiando en happy y mas por que conocía que podía ser tan o mas paranoico que el .

-realmente necesita poner atención a lo que esta pasando aquí y con su hija, este par de mujeres es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y ahora solo las ignora –le dijo happy

-un gran cerebro –dijo tony

-si un gran cerebro y a un sujetó que voy a seguir , investigare sus matriculas y si se pone rudo ya vere –dijo happy

-te extraño happy –le dijo tony siendo muy honesto

-si yo también , bueno a como era antes ahora con sus amigos los superhéroes . ya no se nada de usted y el mundo es raro –dijo happy

-ah tienes tu pistola eléctrica? Una chica de recursos intenta robar tinta de impresora –le dijo tony antes de

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-** ok me descubriste –acepto tony cuendo pepper bajo al taller , pepper no lo podía creer

\- este es un nuevo nievel de la burla –dijo pepper empujando a butterfinger que le ofrecia un plato. Con queso

-lo siento dijo tony

-hasta cenaste sin mi en noche de cita-reclamo pepper sin prestar atención alo que habia dicho tony

-el solo…-comenzo tony señalando al mark 42

-el eres tu –dijo pepper no dejándolo salir por ese lado

-bueno si , los dos estábamos entrenteniendote mientras yo terminaba con un proyecto –dijo tony , pepper solto un un bufido indignado. –y si decidi comer algo por que no sabia si vendrías pronto o tomarías algo con aldrich killian –dijo tony en un intento de defenderse , pepper no podía creer lo que estaba insinuando esto era demasiado

\- aldrich killian? Que ahora estas vigilándome?-pregunto pepper enojada

-a happy no le gusta –dijo tony

-no tu estas espiándome –reitero pepper

-no , no lo hice –se defendió tony inútilmente

-me voy a dormir –dijo pepper no teniendo ganas de lidiar con todo ese en ese momento, dirigiéndose a la salida

-no te vayas , pep , hey lo admito es mi culpa –dijo tony haciendo que pepper volteara a verlo , tony tomo esto como señal para continuar.- perdón estoy muy mal lo confiezo, ya llevo un tiempo asi pero no queria decírtelo ,nada ha sido igual desde nueva york –dijo tony sabiendo que ser honesto era lo único que ayudaría a que todo se fuera la demonio con ella.

\- es enserio yo no me di cuenta de nada-le dijo pepper con claro sarcasmo , pero por otro lado estaba contenta de que tony le estuviera hablando

-uno experimenta cosas y luego terminan y no las puedes explicar , dioses ,aliens ,otras dimensiones yo solo soy un hombre en una lata . la única razón de que no pierda la cabeza es que ahora vives conmigo y eso me encanta. ¡te amo! Soy afortunado pero linda no consigo dormir , tu te duerme y yo bajo aquí y hago lo que sea , arreglo cosas-dijo tony sentándose un poco cansado , pepper solo lo miro bien esto era un avance –el riesgo es inminente-dijo tony .- Y tengo que proteger a lo único que da sentido a mi vida , y esas son skye y tu. Y mis trajes son… -pepper lo interumpio

-maquinas –termino pepper

-son una parte de mi-aclaro tony

-una distracción –dijo pepper entendiendo un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando con el hombre que amaba

-tal vez –dijo tony sabiendo que tenia en gran parte razón. Pepper lo abrazo y lo saco del taller.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye corrió tan pronto como pepper la llamo para avisarle de lo que le habia pasado a su tio happy. Ella fue la primera en llegar de hecho , su papa tenia que entrar por la puerta de atrás , pero skye sabia que el no tardaría mucho en llegar.

A skye se le rompió el corazón cuándo lo vio.

-lo siento mucho tio hap , tu vas a estar bien me escuchas la loca e imprudente de tu sobrina te necesita. Tu eres fuerte siempre lo has sido , fuiste tu quien me enseño a defenderme , asi que no te rindas ahora ok? –le pidió skye limpiándose las lagrimas. Se quedaron solo ellos dos durante dos horas , skye se dedico a hablarle , a contarle historias de cuando habia viajado por todo el país . dio un salto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Tony y skye se miraron no habia necesidad de decir nada y lo cierto era que no tenían nada que decir no realmente. Pepper llego un par de horas despues , ella tampoco dijo nada. Cuando comenzo a amanecer pepper intento convencerlos de ir a dormir un poco pero no tony o skye la escucharon.

-ve a dormir skye , yo me voy a quedar con el un rato mas y ire a casa –le dijo tony al ver a skye dormitar en su silla. Skye estaba por negarse- por favor –pidió tony , skye asintió.

Tony vio cómo su hija se acercó a happy, y comenzo a susurrarle al oído, tony sonrio un poco cuando escucho lo que decía.

-vuelvo pronto tío happy , será mejor que estés despierto cuando vuelva , traeré un helado de chocolate de contrabando sobornare a la enfermera , y lo comeremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos –le dijo skye besado su mejilla, se limpio las lágrimas traicioneras que corrían por sus mejillas. Y se acercó a su papa y beso su mejilla

-no tardes mucho en ir a casa por favor –le pidió skye.

-esta bien –le dijo tony – conduce con cuidado.

-tomare un taxi no creo que sea buena idea conducir tan cansada como estoy , llamare a una grúa para que lleve el auto a casa-le dijo skye no queriendo cometer los mismo errores , aun claro no estaba borracha no estaba apta para conducir. Tony se sorprendió un poco de lo le dijo skye pero se alegró de que estaba teniendo cuidado.

En cuanto el taxi la dejo en casa ,skye fue directo a su cama , skye no pensó que cuando despertara las cosas serían más complicadas , se esperaba que su papa comenzara a buscar a el mandarín , de hecho ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero cuando prendio el televisor se dio cuenta de que tan equivocada podía estar.

 _ **-hey sr stark cuando van a liquidar a este sujeto, solo decía –dijo el reportero**_

 _ **-eso es lo que quieres oir?, tengo un saludo navideños que habia querido darle al mandarín, solo que no sabia como decirlo hasta ahora. Mi nombre es Tony Stark y no me das miedo, se que eres un cobarde así que decidí ,que tú ya estás muerto iré por el cadáver. No hay política aquí solo la típica venganza , no hay pentágono solo tu y yo .y si eres muy hombre te doy mi dirección 10880 Malibu point 90265 dejare la puerta abierta. ¿es lo que esperabas?-pregunto tony enojado al reportero tomando su teléfono y lanzándolo.**_

Skye maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabia , tenia unas 5 llamadas de pepper . skye estaba por llamarla cuándo su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-es la Srta. Carbonell –pregunto un hombre cuando ella contesto.

-si , soy yo con quien hablo-pregunto skye .

-soy el detective Hernández , de san jose california-dijo el detective, skye se extraño

-no entiendo por que me llama –le dijo skye

-acabamos de encontrar su auto , exploto en una de las avenidas principales , al parecer el auto no es de nuestra víctima-dijo el detective, skye suspiro.

-yo contrate a una grúa para traerlo a mi casa , que hace mi auto en san jose –pregunto skye

-hemos hablado con el encargado de la empresa de gruas y al parecer el sr swan decidio que su auto podía darle mas dinero del que ganaba en la compañía. Nos gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas puede venir –pregunto el detective , skye se paso las mano por el pelo.

-bien estoy ahí en una hora –dijo skye

-se lo agradecería mucho –dijo el termino la llamada y llamo a pepper.

-por fin llamas , te has enterado de lo que ha hecho tu padre? –pregunto pepper preocupada.

-si pepper me he enterado , estaba por llamarlo –dijo skye

-bien , has tus maletas , nos vamos a las 6:30 de la tarde –le dijo pepper como si nada

-wow! Espera que?-pregunto skye

-skye nos vamos muy lejos en lo que esto se calma y antes de que digas que a ti nadie te relaciona con tu papa , solo haslo por mi no quiero correr ningún riesgo por favor –pidio pepper preocupada. Skye no podía negarle casi nada a pepper.

-esta bien peps tranquila , vale dame 3 horas y estaré en casa para que vayamos a donde quieras , tengo que ir a san José pero no creo tardar-le dijo skye mientras se ponía ropa limpia.

-que tienes que hacer en san jose?-pregunto pepper.

-robaron mi auto y a aparecido en san jose –le dijo skye omitiendo la parte en la que exploto.

-ok no necesitas que te acompañe-le ´pregunto pepper , no importaba que skye viviera sola y fuera una adulta siempre seria su niña. Skye sonrio

-no pepper estoy bien puedo manejarlo –le dijo skye

-bien maneja con cuidado-dijo pepper antes de colgar.

-J puede poner el imprudente de mi padre en video llamada –pregunto skye.

-claro que skye y tiene un paquete en la puerta-informo JARVIS.

-gracias J-dijo skye.

-hey kiddo –saludo tony como si nada.

-hey kiddo es lo que tienes que decir? , acabas de amenazar a un terrorista pero no conforme con eso le has dado la dirección de la casa! Claro esperaba que iríamos tras el mandarín pero no de esta manera –le dijo skye , tony le sonrio

-estará bien skye , te prometo que a tu y a pepper no les va a pasar nada , tengo esto controlado –le dijo tony tranquilizadoramente

-no creo que eso sea del todo cierto , no hagas nada tonto en las próximas horas quieres? Llegare a casa en un rato y tu y yo podemos trabajar en esto del mandarin-le dijo skye

-unas horas?-pregunto tony

-si tengo que hacer un viaje rápido a san José y antes de que preguntes es porque robaron mi auto y aparecido ahí y me quieren hacer unas preguntas –le dijo skye , tony frunció el ceño , pero asintió.

Skye termino la llamada y se dirigio a la puerta donde habia un sobre.

 _ **Srta. Campbell usted tiene algo que es mio , pero pronto nos lo dara de una manera u otra**_

 _ **Aldrich Killian**_

 _ **AIM.**_

Skye se tenso , como demonios la habia encontrado y ahora entendia por que su auto habia explotado estaba segura de que cuando llegara a san jose le dirían que fue provocado , ella habia olvidado por un momento todo el asunto de extremis. Ahora tenia una preocupación mas. Tenia que contarle a su papa.

Justo como skye sospechaba le dijeron que fue provocado , la interrogaron por 40 minutos , ella negó tener enemigos era inútil tener a la policía buscando a killian.

Estaba terminando de llenar su declaración y haciendo los arreglos pertinentes cuando lo vio en el televisor de la comisaria.

Estaba completamente en vivo y vio el primer misil atacar su casa , pero no paro ahí atacaron su casa con más de un misil vio por unos instantes a su papa en traje de iron man , pero lo vio caer al mar y no logro verlo salir , su casa el lugar donde había crecido , el primer lugar que sentía suyo ahora estaba en el fondo del mar. Skye salió corriendo de la comisaria. Y manejó tan rápido como pudo sin hacer mucho caso de las leyes de tránsito. Llego en 45 minutos a malibu. Su teléfono comenzo a sonar ella rogaba por que fuera pepper o su papa ,pero decepcionada un poco vio que era Steve , skye bajo de el auto y camino hacia la entrada de su casa y contesto.

-hola-dijo ella

-skye yo realmente lo siento mucho-le dijo Steve que estaba en oriente medio con natasha para una misión.-he visto lo que paso

-el no esta muerto –le dijo skye , Steve suspiro

-pero las noticas…-comenzo Steve

-si algo tenemos que saber a estas alturas Steve es que Tony stark no es un hombre fácil de matar y ten por seguro que va tomar masque un par de misiles para acabar con el –le dijo skye , Steve esperaba que si , podía escuchar la seguridad de skye pero también el miedo. –y voy a buscarlo-

-skye tienes que esperar dame 36 horas y estare ahí , y si realmente el esta muerto vas a necesitar la ayuda de SHIELD y los vengadores –le dijo Steve intentando que skye no hiciera una locura.

-lo siento Steve no tengo 36 horas y se que papa esta vivo por lo que no lo estoy haciendo solo y si papa realmente ha muerto….-comenzo skye

-que?-pregunto Steve temiendo su respuesta, natasha estaba escuchando ya que estaba en alta voz.

-el madarin sabra que los stark no tomamos mierda de nadie y si antes queria acabar con el por lo de happy si papa esta muerto, no voy a capturarlo –dijo skye completamente seria. Steve estaba sorprendido y preocupado skye sonaba muy desidida y su tono era peligroso, natasha estaba algo sorprendida pero medio sonrio , esa chica era una stark.

-si el esta muerto no iras sola tras el tendrá a todo SHIELD y a los Vengadores tras el –dijo natasha . skye suspiro.

-bien yo tengo que irme –dijo skye colgando el teléfono.

Skye preparo su mochila de cuero tipo bolsa con suficiente espacio para todo lo que necesitaba. Skye vio que una de sus computadoras en el taller tenia una alerta de un mensaje.

 _ **-pepper , skye soy yo , tengo mucho de que disculparme y poco tiempo , asi que para empezar siento mucho haberlas puesto en peligro fue egoísta y estúpido y no volverá a Pasar , además es navidad y el conejo es muy grande punto. Perdón y perdón también porque aún no puedo ir a casa tengo que encontrar a este tipo. Las necesito a salvo es todo lo que se , acabo de robarle un poncho a un indio de madera-dijo tony terminando el mensaje.**_

Skye sintió mucho alivio al escucharlo y sonrio limpiándose las lagrimas ella esperaba que su papa estaría vivo pero la confirmación era aun mejor.

Pero no era lo único que tenia era un mensaje de Jarvis no tenia mucho , pero le daba el lugar donde habia llevado a su papa , skye se sorprendio que su papa habia programado un vuelo a rose hill Tennessee. Hiso los cálculos de tiempo necesitaba algo muy rápido para llegar. Suspiro pero sonrio cuendo supo exactamente lo que necesitaba. No fue muy difícil encontrar la moto correcta que alcanzara la velocidad necesaria para llegar rápido. Skye pocas veces hacia uso de su dinero pero tenerlo facilitaba todo. Antes de salir su teléfono comenzo a sonar de nuevo era pepper.

-me alegro de que este bien pepper –dijo skye nada mas al contestar.

-yo también, no te preocupes tu papa esta vivo –le dijo pepper que no habia llamado de inmediato a skye por que no queria tener que decirle que su padre estaba muerto pero en cuento supo que no era asi la llamo para tranquilizarla.

-lo se escuche su mensaje –le dijo skye

-oh bien me estoy alojando en un hotel te puedo dar la dirección-dijo pepper

-no puedo pepper, voy a buscarlo –le dijo skye , pepper suspiro

-skye el te quiere segura –le dijo pepper

-lo se pero estare bien , el a pesar de lo que cree no puede solo-le dijo skye a lo que pepper no podía estar mas de acuerdo ella mismo estaba consiguiendo información que pudiera ayudar a tony.

-bien solo ten cuidado-le dijo pepper

-lo prometo pepper te amo –le dijo skye

-yo también te amo cariño-le dijo pepper antes de colgar.

Skye no esperaba que su primer viaje en moto seria una tan apurado pero lo era no pudo disfrutarlo como le hubiera gustado le tomo 2 horas llegar y sabia que su papa y pepper querrían matarla si sabían a que velocidad iba.

Pronto llego al pequeño poblado, skye pudo ver la conmosion , skye sonrio ahora sabia a donde ir solo su padre podría provocar eso.

Skye llego al lugar y estaciono la moto cuando vio a su papa con un niño de unos doce y vio que se dirigían a uno de los autos , skye se recargo en una esquina.

-de nada – escucho skye decir al niño.

-me perdi de algo –pregunto su papa.

-a mi salvando tu vida-dijo el niño skye presto a tencion a esto y se alegraba de tener un buen oído.

-a)te salve primero b) gracias supongo y c) si le haces un favor a alguien no se lo heches en cara , de otro modo parases arrogante –escucho a su papa decir quien aun no habia notado la presencia de su hija no muy lejos de el. Y abrió la puerta del auto

\- igual que tu –dijo el niño , skye sonrio y se mordio el labio para no reir- admitelo me necesitas estamos conectados

-lo que necesito es que bayas a tu casa y estes con tu madre , cierres el pico ,cuides el traje y estes conectado al teléfono por si llamo mas vale que contestes ok? –pregunto tony , skye vio que su papa subirse al auto estaba por golpear su ventana cuando vio a su papa bajar la ventana.

-lo siento gracias –le dijo su papa , skye sonrio su papa no era un idiota con los niños.

-espera quieres abandonarme como mi padre –pregunto el niño skye sonrio so era chantaje.

-si, espera estas chantajeándome?-pregunto su papa y skye desidio que era hora de intervenir.

-ami me parece que si –dijo skye acercándose de tal manera que su papa pudiera verla , tony se sorprendió el realmente no esperaba ver a skye. Harley no sabia quien era la bonita srta.-pero yo no necesito hacerlo o si? –pregunto skye dulcemente. Tony la miro sabia que probablemente no podría convencerla tenia esa mirada en sus ojos que era peligrosa cuando ella queria algo.

-que haces aquí , como llegaste-pregunto tony, skye sonrio y vio a la moto tony volteo a ver que estaba viendo su hija y entrecerró los ojos.

-es muy sencillo voy contigo donde tu puedas ayudarme o me voy sola pero no pienso regresar a casa hasta tengamos esto resuelto –le dijo skye con los brazos cruzados . tony se froto los ojos.

-bien sube a el maldito auto –le dijo tony despues de pensarlo , preferia que ella lo acompañara a que se fuera sola y sin ningún apoyo. Skye sonrio y subio al asiento del copiloto.

-tengo frio-dijo Harley intentando ir también.

-lo se , sabes por que , por que estamos conectados –dijo tony antes de arrancar. Skye rio, y miro por la ventana.

-es bueno verte vivo –dijo skye simplemente

-feliz de estarlo –dijo tony

-bien con que estamos trantando aquí? –pregunto skye , tony abrió el folder, y miro lo de IAM, lo cual tony aun no entendia del todo, solo que estaban relacionados. Le dio la hoja a skye.

-creo que he visto esto antes –le dijo tony señalando el emblema, skye tomo la hoja, tony pudo ver como skye palidecio y sus manos temblaban un poco. La mente de skye corria a mil por hora , esto no era un maldita coincidencia.

-skye…-llamo tony pero skye todavía estaba profundamente en sus pensamientos. Tony se preocupó aún más cuándo noto que skye no reacciono.-skye mírame, háblame te has puesto tan palida como el papel-dijo tony ,skye lo miro tomando una bocanada de aire.

-estoy bien solo me tomo por sorpresa, es que los conozco y esto no es nada bueno –le dijo skye

-dime de que estas hablando , como es que los conoces-pregunto tony , skye suspiro

-realmente es necesario hablar de esto?-pregunto skye aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-lo es por que tu no te habrias puesto asi por nada –le dijo tony

-la cabeza de IAM es aldrich Killian , lo conoci 6 meses antes de que pasara lo nueva york , me queria en su equipo y me negué –le dijo skye , tony pudo ver el temor en los ojos de su hija.

-se quien es el –le dijo tony dándole tiempo a skye para que hablara cundo estuviera lista, skye aprecio el gesto. Skye leyó toda la información del archivo y tony le conto el porque habia decidido ir a rose hill. Skye tenia ganas de asotar su cabeza en la puerta.

-para ser alguien tan inteligente soy una estúpida –le dijo skye una vez que se sintió lista para hablar.

-tu no eres estúpida –le dijo tony

-lo soy papa , esto se llama proyecto extremis , es una formula regenerativa avanzada otro intento de tener algo similar a los super soldados, pero no esta completo-le dijo skye

-para eso te querían?-pregunto tony

-si y casi pude resolverlo , es básicamente hackear el ADN y no es tan complicado , pero me di cuenta de que era peligroso muy peligroso para cualquier empresa o gobierno papa , asi que me negué y robe mis notas y parte de su información y bueno no son el tipo de personas que permiten que alguien les robe-le dijo skye , tony comenzo a recordar esa noche cuando se le informo lo del tercer acto.

-fue eso lo que le pediste a JARVIS guardar-le dijo tony- ´pero tiene que haber mas tu no te asustas fácilmente.

-si era eso y pedi que lo restringiera para mi , por que soy demasido curiosa he estado a nada de poder resolver el problema de su formula , solo tenia que dedicarle un poco de mas tiempo pero no es una buena idea. Y bueno ya van dos veces que intenta secuestrarme. Apenas llegue a la torre aqulla vez , pero con todo lo que paso lo olvide por completo a demás crei que los perdi , asi que soy una idiota yo tendría que haber hecho algo pero no. Yo me dedique los últimos meses solo a salir por ahí de club en club y estúpidamente intentar vivir antes de que la próxima invacion llegara y olvide esto por completo ,asi que soy idiota –le dijo skye sintiéndose culpable ella podría haber detenido esto hace meses. Tony suspiro sabia que ahora skye no lo escucharía si le decía que nada era su culpa.

-lo solucionaremos , pero vamos a necesitar un satélite de alto poder –dijo tony skye asintió , tony marco a rhodey

-te has divertido con una chica y cuando alzas la vista irradia de su interior como una luz naranja?-pregunto tony en cuento rhodey contesto , skye sonrio un poco

-si ya me ha pasado y tu eres?-pregunto rhodey

-soy yo, recuerdo que la ultima vez que desaparecí fuiste a buscarme que haces ¿-pregunto tony como si nada

-no mucho , visitando gente haciendo amigos en Pakistán. –dijo rhodey

-tu rediseño , tu cambio de imagen fue idea de AIM verdad?-pregunto tony

-si ¿Por qué?-pregunto rhodey , skye arrugo la maldita hoja.

-debo usar un satélite de alto poder , necesito tu acceso –le dijo tony

-todavía tengo el mismo maquina de guerra 68 –dijo rhodey

\- y también la contraseña-pidio tony

-oye tengo que cambiarla cada vez que la hackeas –le dijo rhodey

-ya no son los 80´s ya nadie dice hackear, dame tu acceso-dijo tony , skye lo miro pero asintió era un realidad aunque las viejas costumbres tardan en morir.

\- maquina de guerra es la onda todo junto y con mayúsculas –dio rhodey . skye y toni reiron

-si ya se –dijo rhodey sin poder negar

-eso es mucho mejor que iron patriot –le dijo tony cortando la llamada y dando vuelta.

Skye acepto que su papa era bastante inteligente , una vez subieron a la camioneta de transmisión de t.v ,skye comenzo a hacer su magia.

-es demasiado lento esto no nos servirá –le dijo skye.

Skye estaba sorprendida y un poco divertida ante Gary un gran fan de su papa , y le costo mucho trabajo no reir ,pero su papa tenia experiencia con los fans por lo que supo controlarlo, cuando la velosidad aumento ,skye sedio el mando a tony ya que como tenían la clave skye no era necesaria.

Skye y tony miraron los videos con horror , usar a gente desesperada era cruel , el experiemente en humanos en general es cruel.

-una bomba no es una bomba cuando es una falla –dijo tony , skye asintió para esto era para lo que la querían para estabilizar –pero aveces las cosas no funcionan bien , tiene fallas , pero encontraste un comprador , se lo vendiste al mandarín.

Siguieron su camino , skye intento convencer a tony de que la dejar conducir pero el se negó.

-Harley cuentamente que pasa , dame un reporte-pidio tony , skye al menos conocía el nombre del niño ahora.

-estoy comiendo unos dulces ¿quieres que coma mas?-pregunto harley

-¿llevas cuantos?-pregunto tony

-dos o tres platos –dijo harley mientras miraba la pantalla

-puedes ver bien?-pregunto tony , skye sonrio era lo que su papa le preguntaba cuando hablaban por las noches cuando el sabia que skye estaba trabajando en un proyecto ya fuera cuando estaba en el MIT o en casa

-estas bien , pásame a JARVIS –pidio tony –JARVIS como sigues?-pregunto tony

-todo bien sr ,al parecer funciono bien un tiempo y luego al final de una oración digo mal las frambuesas-dijo Jarvis.-y tenia razón sr una vez que tome en cuenta los canales de enlace descendente , me fue posible rastrar la señal de transmisión del mandarin-explico JARVIS.

-¿donde esta , lejano oriente , este de Europa. Norte de africa , iran , pakistan , siria donde esta?-pregunto tony

-de hecho sr esta en Miami –explico J sorprendiendo a los dos stark

\- ok niño te explicare como reiniciar la función de habla de JARVIS pero será luego –dijo tony –harley tu dime donde esta, ve la pantalla y dime que dice

-en realidad si dice Miami florida –dijo harley

-ok primero necesito la armadura ¿Cómo vas con eso?-pregunto tony , skye esperaba que bien

-eh no esta cargando-dijo harley , lo que proboco que tony frenara abruptamente, skye tubo que sostenerse del tablero para no golpearse.

-en realidad sr si esta cargando pero la fuente de poder es vez no logre revitalizar al mark 42 –explico JARVIS , skye pudo ver que su papa estaba comenzando a agitarse

-que tiene de cuestionable la electricidad? Conozco mi traje y no…esta y ..-comenzo tony a divagar sintiendo que le faltaba el aire , skye comenzo a preocuparse –hay no. No otra vez .dijo tony saliendo del auto , skye se bajo tan rápido como el , skye vio como su papa se sentaba en el piso , se puso enfrente de el.

-estas teniendo otro ataque , y ni siquiera mensione lo de nueva york-dijo harley , skye actuo rápido.

-y ahora dices lo que dijiste que no decias –dijo tony

-harley no estas ayudando –dijo skye. Tomo la mano de su papa y la coloco en su pecho justo donde su corazón latia . tony estaba muriendo de miedo y además no queria que skye lo viera asi.

-y ahora que voy a hacer –dijo en pánico total.

-papa, mírame a los ojos y sigue mi respiración trata de igualarla , esta bien estas a salvo , solo respira, lo se es una mierda y sientes que estas en peligro y que nada esta bien, pero estas seguro , nada puedo hacerte daño aquí , asi que respira y concéntrate en mi -pidio skye m tony intento hacerlo los latidos bajo su mano comenzaron a calmarlo. –bien eso es, lo vamos a resolver siempre lo hacemos , estas a salvo.

-eres un mecánico, eso dijiste-dijo Harley

-eso dije –dijo tony aun jadeando un poco

-por que no construyes algo para protegerte –sugirió Harley.

-ok gracias –dijo tony ya tranquilo. skye le sonrió y se paró , tony hiso lo mismo. Skye subio del lado del conductor y esta vez tony no protesto tomando le lugar del copiloto, tenían un par de kilómetros reocrridos cuando tony hablo finalmente

-gracias-le dijo tony , skye lo miro por un momento y le giño el ojo

-no fue nada –dijo skye restándole importancia.

-odio que me vieras asi , como supiste manejarlo tan bien –le pregunto

-no tienes nada de que avergonzarte conmigo –le dijo skye, skye tome aire.-he tenido ataques de pánico antes , cuando era pequeña y estaba en el orfanato aprendi a controlarlo-le dijo skye , tony se sorprendio no solo de no saberlo , sino de que skye le estuviera hablando des esos tiempos , podía contar con una mano las veces que lo habia hecho.

-yo no lo sabia –dijo tony

-lo se , tuve un par mas cuando entre al MIT y hace unos meses regresaron asi que si alguien entiende la mierda que es , soy yo no es algo muy agradable-le dijo skye , tony asintió

-por que no me lo dijiste –pregunto preocupado, skye se encogio de hombros.

-no lo se, creo que me daba algo de pena ademas no estaba acostumbrada a pedir ayuda-dijo skye y de inmediato se arrepintió, tony odiaba eso , pese a los progresos que skye habia logrado aun tenia un par de cicatrices.

-kiddo tu puedes decirme lo que sea no voy a juzgar –le dijo tony ,sabiendo que de alguna manera era una petición algo hipócrita ya que a el tampoco le gustaba hablar de sus problemas. Skye solo a asintió y no dijo nada mas.

Skye y tony pararon en un motel barato una vez llegaron a Miami , durmieron solo dos horas , y cuendo despertaron se diriguieron a un home depot.

Skye todavía le sorprendia que con los conocimientos básicos de la química y un poco de la mecánica, productos inofensivos podían convertirse en verdaderas armas.

Tony no se molesto en discutir con skye sobre ella acompañándolo solo le hiso prometer, mantenerse en todo momento detrás de el. Skye acepto con tal de ir. Tony se sorprendio un poco por la facilidad con la que skye subio el muro, skye solo se encogio de hombros, ella no le iba a contar esas aventuras a su papa por mucho que confié en el , hay cosas que simplemente ningún hijo debe contarle a sus padres.

Para tony fue muy sencillo librarse de los guardias , skye sigio a su papa pero no dejaba deestar a lerta, entraron a la casa , pronto llegaron al que parecía ser el cuarto principal , estaba llenos de escenografía , y vestuario, ellos se acercaron lentamente. Habia una cama y parecía estar ocupada, tony se acerco lentamente y quito las cobijas , pero no era el mandarin eran dos chicas guapas en lencería. Escucharon como alguien estaba por salir del baño , tony y skyese escondieron de tras del cabecero de la cama.

-chicas yo no entraría ahí por lo menos en 20 minutos-dijo riéndose el mandarin. Ahora quien de ustedes es Vanesa ¿-pregunto el

-soy yo –dijo una de las chicas en la cama

-ah , nessi sabias que las galletas de fortuna ni siquiera son chinas?-dijo el mandarin claramente divertido , skye y tony se miraron brevemente igual de confundidos

-ah un hombre armado-dijo la otra chica en voz baja. Pero el mandarin no parecía haberlo escuchado

-son hechas en americas , basadas en una receta japonesa…-dijo el

-hey!-dijo tony apuntando a el mandarin que era una decepcion en opinión de skye

-peligro aquí, peligro aquí-dijo el hombre estúpidamente

-no te muevas –le dijo tony

-no me muevo, quieres tomar algo haslo , aunque las armas no son reales por que no quisieron darme de verdad-explico

-que?-pregunto tony no entendiendo que mierda estaba pasando .

-oye re ofrezco a una de mis chicas –le dijo el famoso y decepcionante mandarin , skye hiso una mueca , al igual que las chicas que estaban en la cama.

-ya oi suficiente , tu no eres el , el mandarin el real donde!-dijo tony esto ulltimo en voz alta. –donde esta el mandarin!, donde esta! –exigió tony acercándose al tipo sin bajar el arma , skye le sigio de tras

-no,no aquí esta , pero no esta –dijo rápidamente el tipo que claramente no era mandarin

-que?-pregunto skye hablando por primera vez

-si esta pero no esta –explico el sujeto

-de que hablas –pregunto tony

-es complicado, es complicado que se complica –dijo el hombre , skye suspiro

-descomplicalo-exigio tony, niñas adiós levántense y entren al baño –dijo tony a las chicas en la cama, skye lo sintió por ellas cuando escucho las exclamasiones de asco , skye se dirigio a la puerta del baño y puso el seguro , y escucho el disparo , se volteo para ver la marca en la alfombra cerca de idiota

-mi nombre es Trevor –dijo sentándose de nuevo

-que eres, un señuelo un doble verdad? –pidio tony

-que? Como un doble? No claro que no -dijo Trevor , tony volvió a puntar directo a la cabeza para hacer que hablara mas claro skye estaba comenzando a dudar de que la pistola fuera necesaria-no , no en la cara no soy un actor .

-tienes un minuto de vida aprovéchalo –le dijo tony sin bajar el arma

-es falso , el mandarin si yo solo actuo –explico simplemente

-y que haces aquí Trevor –pregunto skye como este tipo de hombre terminaba como cara de un monton de atentados

-ah pues yo cai en algunos problemas, con eh sustancias y asi termine haciendo cosas que tengo que admitirlo en calle no se deben hacer –dijo Trevor alternando su mirado en los dos

-y luego ¿-pidio tony que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-ellos me ofrecieron el papel un dia y conocían mis gustos –dijo Trevor

-te ayudarían a dejar de consumir –pregunto tony

\- no, querían darme mas y me dieron este palacio , cirujias plásticas costosas , si… muchas cosas-dijo Trevor cuando de repente se quedo dormido

-tienes que estar bromeando –dijo skye

-te quedaste dormido ¿ -pregunto tony igual de exasperado- hey – empujando su pie

-a y un hermoso bote deportivo y resulta que el necesitaba que alguien se adjudicara unos accidentes con explosiones –dijo Trevor , skye al igual que tony tenían su mente trabajando

-el?-dijo tony pateándose mentalmente por haber caído en el engaño

-killian?-pregunto skye antes de que lo hiciera tony .

-el te creo –dijo tony

-si exacto el fue –dijo Trevor

-se invento un terrorista-dijo tony sorprendido

-si , lo ideo su tanque de ideas , la patología de un asesino serial , la manipulación de la iconografía occidental , listo para otra lección, blah , blah , blah –dijo Trevor esta vez con su voz del mandarin. tony se sento claramente Trevor no era una amenaza , skye pudo ver a su papa absorto en sus pensamientos y nadie podía culparlo , el gran enemigo de los estados unidos habia resultado ser un maldito fraude , Trevor les ofrecio cerveza que ambos negaron.

-claro que fue mi actuación quien le dio vida al mandarín –dijo Trevor orgulloso

-tu actuación? En donde asesinas personas?-pregunto tony

-no claro que no , todo es pantallas verdes , y ademas no estuve en muchas de las tomas y cuando lo estuve fue con efectos especiales-se defendió Trevor.

-tengo un mejor amigo que esta en coma y quizá no despierte , te hago responsable de eso ,vas a caer de todos modos –dijo tony , skye asintió. –entendiste? . skye que estaba mirando a Trevor y que estaba del lado derecho de su papa , solo noto que el se tenso y en menos de un segundo pese a su intento de defenderse , un tipo lo noqueo. Skye miro al tipo contemplando sus opciones

-oh lindura no lo intentes-dijo el tipo, skye nunca fue buena sigueindo ordenes y lanzo el primer puñetazo , se sintió como si pegara directo a la pared , el tipo la tomo por los hombros y la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo y cuando estaba por levantarse , le pego con la cacha de las pistola , skye sintió como poco a poco perdia lo conciencia.

Skye comenzo a recuperar la conciencia , noto que estaba atada, en lo que parecía una especie de cama a su derecha su papa aun estaba inconsciente.

-te admiraba sabes? No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto maya , yo se que eres una buena persona, pero tu ego te ha nublado-dijo skye al ver maya dándole la espalda.

-tu me hablas de ego , eres aun solo una niña no lo entiendes solo tienes que encontrar el desafio adecuado y lo entenderas , tu puedes ayudar en esto , estamos hablando de salvar a muchas personas si conseguimos solucionarlo –le dijo maya

-y que me dices de tus soldados inestables , tiene que haber una línea maya que nunca debemos cruzar y no voy a ayudarte a que killian aruine mas vidas y tu deberías hacer lo mismo , mira a lo que esta llevando mas de una década de tu vida dedicada a esto realmente quieres que termine asi –le pregunto skye , maya no contesto.

-terminaras haciéndolo o lo hará el –le dijo maya viendo a tony , volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo dándole las espalda de nuevo a skye. Skye miro el laboratorio y detecto su mochila que estaba en la mesa , suspiro no habia forma de salir de esto.

Tony comenzo a despertar, estaba claramente amarrado , su primera preocupación fue skye. La busco con la mirada y solo tuvo que voltear a su derecha , ella tenia un lado de su frente sangrando pero por lo demás estaba ilesa, skye cuando vio que su papa desperto , le sonrio para tranquilizarlo.

-ok-dijo tony

-como en lo viejos tiempo eh?-dijo maya volteando a verlo

-huy si y me fasina que me aten –dijo tony mirando para posibles formas de salir. Skye suspiro ella no queria saber lo detalles de que tan bien se conocían

-eso no fue mi idea-dijo maya con lo que skye no supo detectar en su voz

-entonces usaste la tarjeta de killian –dijo tony

-use sus fondos –aclaro maya

-y aquí estas trece años despues ,en una cloaca –le dijo tony mirándola

-no , tu estas en la cloaca yo puedo salir –dijo maya

-si –dijo tony

-las cosas cambiaron tony , pero estoy cerca extremis es prácticamente estable –dijo maya acercandoce a tony , mientras tony intentaba zafarse de la cama.

-te digo que no lo es!, en las calles las personas hacen bang! Y pintan las paredes , maya no te engañes –le dijo tony ,skye solo miraba su conversación.

-ayúdame a estabilizarlo-le pidió maya mostrándole una tarjeta , skye alcanzo a ver lo que decía y era claramente la letra de su papa , el también habia avanzado con la formula.

-que? Yo lo escribi?-pregunto tony , maya se sorprendio como podía olvidar que con su ayuda habia avanzado años de investigación.

-si –dijo maya

-tengo en mi mente la noche no la mañana-respondio tony intentando recordar, skye casi deseaba no estar atada y poder taparse los oídos.

-esto es lo que has estado persiguiendo –pregunto tony sorprendido

-ya lo olvidaste…-comenzo maya

-no puedo ayudarte ,solias tener una moral sólida, solías tener ideales querias ayudar a las personas y mírate –le dijo tony , maya hiso una expresión ofendida –ahora yo despierto cada mañana con una mujer que aun tiene alma – dijo el , hasta skye sabia que eso habia sido muy duro y un golpe bajo , ella pudo ver lo mucho que le dolia esto a maya y skye creía que no era por celos , era por lo del alma , skye creía que maya tenia un alma solo habia estado tan concentrada en su meta que no le importaba mirar el daño que hacia en el camino. –suéltanos que esperas –le dijo tony , skye suspiro cuando vio que maya se alejaba aun dolida.

-sabes lo que mi padre solia decirme , el era fan de muchos dichos , el ave se queda con la lombriz ,pero el segundo raton consigue el queso –dijo killian bajando hasta donde estaban ellos.

-no sigues enojado por lo que paso en suiza –ppregunto tony , skye esperaba que killian contestara pero en vez de eso la miro a ella , skye tenia algo de miedo pero no iba dejarlo ver eso y ella lo miro a los ojos

-no puedo negar que me sorprendio mucho saber que estabas aquí srta Carbonell o lo siento es Srta stark , no esperaba volver a saber de ti –le dijo killian , tony pensaba en una manera de diriguir su atención a el.

-si bueno killian hace falta mucho mas que volar mi auto para matarme , y por no decir de esas personas alas que enviaste , muchos dirían que te agrado-le dijo skye siendo skye, tony no sabia si estar orgulloso o exasperado ante la actitud de skye.

-aprendiste bien de tu padre, pero mi plan no era matarte no de inmediato , veraz cuando te fuiste con nuestra investigación estaba muy enojado queria hacerte parte de algo que cambiaria ala humanidad , y te llevaste todo , pero me obligue a ser paciente y fue muy interesante lo que encontre , un acta de nacimiento donde tu apellido era stark , asi que decidi que les daría un lección a ti y tu padre –le dijo sintió un escalofrio ahora mismo se arepentia de haberla dejado venir.

-si bueno no pienso disculparme por lo de tu investigación , si alguien le debo una disculpa a alguien es a maya , quien es despues de todo es el genio en esta operación, pero tu encambio explotaste mi auto , meterse con el auto de una chica es imperdonable muy mal killian –le dijo skye burlonamente, killian decidio no dejarse llevar por la clara provocación y dirigio su mirada a su invitado estrella.

-jamas podría enojarme contigo tony , si vengo a agradecerte –le dijo killian –me diste el mejor regalo que me han ofrecido en mi vida desesperación ,regresemos a esa noche en suiza ,dijiste que nos veriamos en el techo ,pues los primeros 20 minutos realmente creí que llegarías en la siguiente hora yo considere dar ese paso el atajo a recepción si me entiende?-pregunto killian

-honestamente aun no entiendo que le paso al primer raton –dijo tony , skye se mordio el labio para no parecio no escuchar el comentario

-pero al estar ahí viendo la ciudad , nadie sabia , nadie estaba ahí nadie podía verme ni siquiera me buscaban y me vino una idea que me guiaría durante muchos años el anonimato tony y gracias a ti es mi mantra desde entonces ,es mejor gobernar tras bambalinas por que en cuanto le das un rostro a la maldad , un vin laden ,un Gadafi, un mandarin le das un objetivo a la gente

-si el es especial –dijo tony recordando a Trevor , skye pensó que especial no era la palabra.

-ya hablaste con el –pregunto killian mientras abria su portafolio.

-si –contesnto tony

-se que en ocaciones es un poco insoportable no todo es culpa mia … tiene la tendencia… es un actor de teatro dicen que su rey liar fue muy aplaudido en una gira en fin el punto es . desde que ese fortacho con su martillo cayo de l cielo , la sutileza se quedo atrás.

-que sigue para ti y tu mundo –pregunto tony quieriendo terminar con el drama , skye no podía estar mas deacuerdo

-bueno yo queria pagarte con el mismo obsequio que con generosidad me diste una vez y ahora darcelo a tu hija también –dijo killian , skye vio como lanso en el piso lo que parecían una canicas de metal. –desesperacion –dijo killian pulsando un botón apareció la imagen de pepper amarrada y admistrandole extremis , tony sintió su corazón detenerse , skye sentía que le faltaba el aire ambos sabían lo que podía pasarle a pepper. –esta en vivo , la verdad no se si lo noten pero en este momento su cuerpo esta tratando de decidir si quiera aceptar el extremis o rendirse y si se rinde admito que la detonación es impresionante –dijo killian disfrutando el dolor en la mirada de sus invitados , tony aparto la vista de la imagen era demasiado para el , skye por otra parte no podía dejar de mirar – pero hasta entonces siente mucho dolor –si las miradas matasen maya estaría muerta , skye mandaba dagas por sus ojos ellale habia entregado a pepper.

-y todavía no discutimos su salarios –dijo killian mirándolos a los dos , pero se dirigio a tony , y tomo por el cuello skye lucho contra las malditas esposas –que clase de beneficios te gustaría tener –skye no dejo de intentar safarse aun sabiendo que era inútil , vio que killian brillaba un poco.

\- libéralos –dijo maya con el inyector cerca de su cuello,skye se sorprendio.

-necesito un segundo –le dijo killian a tony soltándolo ,skye solto un suspiro de alivio cuando lo solto-maya….-comenzo killian

-te dije libéralos-dijo maya

-que haces…-djo killian

-no quieres que haga una locura , con una dosis de esta cosa moriré –le dijo maya

-aveces pone a prueba toda mi paciencia –dijo killian mirándolos tanto a tony como a skye –maya dame el inyector –ella negó

\- si muero killian , que les pasara a tus soldados, que le pasara a tu producto –dijo meya subiendo lentamente por las escaleras.

-no discutiremos ahora –dijo killian

-y que te pasara ati , que te pasa si no logras controlarte –pidio maya , skye pudo notar el miedo claro en sus ojos pero eso no la hiso desistir. Killian volteo a mirar a tony y a skye pero mas que nada a tony y disparo con una sonrisa y sin si quiera mirarla. Skye solo vio como maya cayó al suelo

-la buena noticias es que se acaba de abrir un puesto importante –dijo killian , tony lo sentía mucho por maya ella intento ayudar.

-eres un hijo puta –dijo skye con un par de lagrimas en los ojos.

-eres un maniaco –dijo tony

-no, soy un visionario pero si tengo a un maniaco y esta noche saldrá a escena –dijo killian mientras salía. Tony se quedo un instante viendo a la nada.

-estas bien –pregunto tony a skye , que solo se habia quedado callada y mirando fijamente un punto en la pared , skye trago tenia la garganta seca.

-si lo estoy asi que esto es lo que es ser secuestrado , ok creo que puedo borrar eso de mi lista –dijo skye intentando sonreir.

-si no es la mayor experiencia –dijo tony en el mismo tono de intento de broma , era un mecanismo de defensa que ambos copartian. –por suerte no es una cueva afgana.

Despues de unos minutos el reloj comenzo a sonar y tony no podía estar mas aliviado por eso.

-no lo rompas es edición limitada –le dijo tony a uno de los guardias.

-oye peinado de pony cuantos kilómetros hay de Tennessee a Miami –pregunto tony

-1339 –contesto el tipo

-hey que listo –dijo skye sorprendida por la exactitud

-soy bueno en eso –dijo el peinado de pony al otro guardia-quieres apagar eso? –ya que el otro guardia no sabia como lo tiro al piso

-hey lo rompes lo pagas –le dijo tony

-creo que pagare –dijo despues de pisarlo

-ok eso no era mio , le pertenece a la hermana de un amigo y solo por eso te voy a aniquilar primero

-no re creo estas amarrado a una cama –le dijo el guardia

-veras esto-dijo tony haciendo el ademan con sus manos , skye suspiro perfecto que otra cosa podría salir mal.

-creanme quedaran solo como una mancha de sangre, en 5,4,3,2 que pasa?-se pregunto tony , ya debería de estar listo

-que hicimos para estar aquí-pregunto el guardia de cabello corto

-les ofrezco la oportunidad de huir bajen las armas átense a esas sillas y los dejo vivir , en 5,4 bang!-dijo tony volviendo a intentarlo. –les di la oportunidad ya se hubieran escapado , 4, 5,4,3,2,1 –dijo tony y esta vez una manopla del traje entro por la ventana y skye sonrió al fin eso habia tomado mas tiempo de lo que era bueno , skye vio como rápidamente los ataco con los repulsores liberándose de las esposas.

-y el resto –pregunto tony cuando solo tenia una bota y una manopla , tony no tenia tiempo que perder desato a skye .

-gracias –le dijo skye. Cuando los demás guardias comenzaron a disparar.

-escondete ya!-le grito tony , skye corrió hacia donde maya estaba ya que habia una mesa que podía protegerla , se sorprendio al ver que aun estaba viva pero por poco, habia perdido mucha sangre y skye era consiente que no iba a sobrevivir. Skye se acerco a ella.

-lo…lo siento –le dijo maya con dificultad escupiendo un poco de sangre. Skye sabia que debia odiarla un poco por su culpa pepper estaba en peligro de muerte , pero no podía no del todo. Skye se arrodillo a su lado y trato de abrazarla de alguna manera.

-esta bien solo relájate –le dijo skye , al ver llorar a maya.

-lo siento yo no… queria esto…-dijo maya.

-lo se , pero intentaste hacer lo correcto y eso es lo importante y te prometo que lo vamos a parar , ahora solo tranquila no estas sola –le dijo skye por que nadie merece morir de esta manera y menos solo. Maya asintió.

-pepper…-dijo maya

-esta bien , bueno no lo esta y estoy un poco enojada por esto , pero te perdonare asi que realjate y pepper también lo hara. Ahora solo relájate se que es un poco difícil por todo este ruido-le dijo skye intentando distraerla.

-extremis tiene que irse conmigo…-le dijo maya entendiendo que era demasiado peligroso.

-te prometo que nadie lo usara-le dijo skye.- déjame contarte de la primera vez que hackie una computadora-comenzo a contarle, skye sintió cuando la mano de maya dejo de hacer presión sobre la de ella, skye se trago las lagrimas , skye realmente la habia admirado tanto y que alguien muera en tus brazos es horrible. Cerro sus ojos con cuidado. Escucho a su papa llamándola , skye solto a maya con cuidado , tomo su mochila que estaba en la mesa de maya y se reunio con su papa.

Tony se alarmo al ver la sangre en el pantalón y parte de la blusa de skye.

-estas bien? Estas herida!-pregunto preocupado, fue cuando skye lo noto suspiro eso no importaba mucho.

-estoy bien , esto no es sangre mia –le dijo skye simplemente cruzando su mochila por su pecho . tony no pregunto pero sabia de quien era la sangre. El asintió y de nuevo se arepintio de haberla dejado venir aun que si queria ser honesto no es que la dejara , skye hacia los que malditamente le daba la gana.

Caminaron hacia la salida , y durante el trayecto el traje comenzo a acoplarse a su papa, una vez afuera termino de ensamblarse y fue cuando vieron a iron patriot, skye suspiro tranquila tia rhodey estaba aquí. Tony tomo a skye por la cintura y intento volar pero no funciono. No tuvieron mas opción que hacerlo ala antigua por sus propio pies , skye siguió a su papa.

-tony-pergunto rhodey una vez que contesnto tony

-si , dime que eres tu el del traje –le pidió tony . skye no podía escuchar parecía que alguien estaba llamando a su papa y esperaba que fuera el tio rhodey

-no , tienes el tuyo –pregunto rhodey

-eh algo asi –respondio tony – ve ala casa pero no tardes quiero presentarte a alguien

Skye espero fuera de la casa hasta que su papa y por lo que noto desde el otro lado su tio rhodey eliminaran a los guardias. Fue bastante rápido en su opinión. Por lo que entro

-de que es tu disfraz –pregunto Trevor desde donde estaba sentado – skye negó.

\- si mueves un dedo te rompo la cara –le dijo rhodey apuntándole con la pistola y inclinando el sillón.

-no crei que hubieran lastimado a otros, todo era mentira –dijo Trevor

-esto es el mandarin –pregunto rhodey sorprendido mirando a su sobrina y tony , skye asintió

-si ya se es penoso –le dijo tony negando

-hola soy Trevor –se presento –se que soy mas bajo en persona , mas pequeño todos me lo dicen, pero si vienen a arestarme tengo muchas personas a las que delatar

-te dire lo que haremos meryl strep dile donde esta pepper y dejaremos de hacértelo –dijo tony

-hacerme que –pregunto Trevor , rhodey puso el cañon de la pistola en su oreja que claramente estaba caliente

-ah! Eso duele , tu ganas , tu ganas –dijo Trevor –no se de que pepper hablas pero se sobre el plan.

-escupelo –le dijo skye

-sabes lo que le hicieron a mi traje –le pregunto rhodey

-que? No , pero algo pasara frente a la costa y será en un gran barco los puedo guiar…. Gol… ohe , ohe , ohe

-tony si no haces algo voy a volarle la cabeza en pedazos –le dijo rhodey al limite de su paciencia.

-ha y parece que esta vez van a incluir al vicepresidente , eso es importante –pregunto Trevor

-mas o menos –le dijo tony

-si un poco –estuvo deacuerdo rhodey. Skye y tony se acercaron para hablar con rhodey

-entonces –pregunto tony

-no tenemos ningún transporte –le dijo rhodey , skye volteo a ver a Trevor y la imitaron tanto su tio como su papa.

-oye ringo no dijiste algo de un bote deportivo –loe pregunto skye sonriendo.

Trevor les dio el bote y las indicaciones. Skye se sento en lo que su papa y rhodey discutia el siguiente paso y ella realmente se estaba obligando a no pensar en pepper en lo que estaba sufriendo. Skye bajo al baño.

Una vez que terminaron la llamada con el vicepresidente.

-por que la has traido –le pregunto rhodey preocupado. Tony suspiro

-tu realmente crees que la he dejado venir ,la conoces mejor que eso y esta llegando en un punto donde no puedo hacer mas que intentar protegerla pero creo que ya no puedo detenerla puedo intentar y nunca dejare de hacerlo pero esta creciendo –le dijo tony , rhodey puso la mano sobre el hombro de tony no sabiendo que decir, por que lo que dijo tony era verdad skye estaba creciendo.

Skye intento acceder al sistema del traje de rhodey.

-lo has logrado –pregunto rhodey , skye suspiro sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-soy muy buena pero trabajo con wifi que estoy robando de un restaurante cercano y estamos hablando de uno de los sistemas mas seguros del planeta dame 10 minutos –le dijo skye .rhodey asintió.

Mientras tony tenia su aventura en el avión o el traje.

-el presidente no esta ahí –dijo skye a su tio rhodey , -se lo han llevado.

-si no pudiste salvar al presidente con el traje , como salvaremos a pepper sin el –pregunto rhodey , skye tenia la misma duda.

Pronto llegaron al puerto.

-te quedas aquí-le dijo tony

-no pienso quedarme aquí –le dijo skye con las manos en las caderas , rhodey decidio a poyar a tony

-cariño estas desarmada no puedes ir ahí desarmada –le dijo rhodey , tony asintió

-asi que si tuviera un arma podría ir –pregunto skye , tony y rhodey asintieron. Skye sonrio y tony tenia miedo de esa sonrisa de suficiencia . skye saco su arma . tanto tony como rhodey estaban sorprendidos.

-wow! Espera de donde sacaste eso , y quieres bajarla –le pidió tony , skye rio

-tiene el seguro puesto y de donde la saque saben que tengo 22 casi 23 verdad –pregunto skye ya que ella podía tener un arma.

-tener un arma no es saber usarla –le dijo rhodey , skye los sorprendio desarmándola en 8 segundos y la volvió a armar.

-ok eso no me lo esperaba-dijo tony , skye sonrio volviendo armarla

-su sorpresa es un poco ofensiva saben –les dijo skye.

De esa manera skye logro atraparlos con sus propias palabras , entraron siguilosamente al puerto.

-lo ataron por los brazos –dijo rhodey

-es como un funeral vikingo –le dijo tony

-si muerte por petróleo-dijo rhodey

-bien que hacemos –pregunto tony una vez ahí.

-cubre mi 6 alto y no me dispares, skye cubre la 6 de tu padre –le dijo rhodey a los que skye asintió y fue cuando los disparos comenzaron y los tres repondieron y lograron ocultarse .

-viste eso le di –dijo tony

-si el vidrio esta astillado –le dijo rhodey , skye rio

-yo le apunte a la lámpara ustedes no podrían desde aquí-les dijo tony en defensa y como si lo hubieran planeado ambos le dieron justo en el blanco a la lámpara , tanto tony como rhodey miraron a skye.

-que?-pregunto ella

-tu y yo vamos a sentarnos a tener una muy , muy larga conversación sobre lo que has estado haciendo –le dijo tony , skye suspiro porque sabia que su papa estaba siendo serio fuera del asombro , ella asintió.

-no hay balas ,dame mas te sobra un cartucho –pidio tony una vez que se escucharon los altavoces,

-no son universales tony –le dijo rhodey y skye intervino antes de que comenzaran adiscutir y saco de su chamarra un cargador. Y se lo dio a su papa.

-mujer prevenida vale por dos –le dijo simplemente skye , ella aun tenia balas y tenia otro.

-aparten mi lugar –dijo tony parandoce tan rápido como se sento

-que viste –pidio rhodey

-la verdad nada – respondio tony , a lo que rhodey suspiro exaasperado

-aver otra vez –dijo tony volviendo a asomarse

-3 sujetos una mujer todos armados –le dijo tony los tres se pararon con las armas en alto.

-estarian bien unos refuerzos –dijo rhodey

-si muchos estarían bien –dijo skye

\- saben que –dijo tony señalando el cielo , skye sonrio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-eso es? –pregunto rhodey

-mhum…-dijo tony en señal de aprobación

-todos ellos –pregunto skye al ver que no era solo una

-sip –dijo tony

-feliz navidad chicos-dijo tony al verlos sin habla- jarvis concéntrate en la firma de calor de extremis y inavilita con extrema destrucción –ordeno tony

-si señor!-respondieron todos los trajes ,skye sonrio eso era impresionante.

-que esperas es navidad a disfrutar –dijo tony , skye lo vio haciendo los movimientos para atraer un traje o eso pensaba.

-y asi ocupaste tus días libres –dijo rhodey

-pues es mi pasatiempo –le dijo tony, skye vio como su papa daba instrucciones a los trajes , de repente sintió a su papa quitarle el arma y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar que demonios, sin previo a viso se vio dentro de uno de los trajes.

-lo siento cariño –le dijo tony antes de que el traje volara sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

-maldicion papa! –grito skye –jarvis sécame de aquí o almenos dame el control de esta cosa –le pidió

-lo siento srta, stark pero no puedo hacer eso –le dijo J

-maldita sea JARVIS-dijo skye pelando dentro de la armadura sabiendo que era inútil , skye noto que aun estaban en el mismo lugar solo los mas lejos posible del peligro-bien J dame visión de todos los trajes de preferencia los que estén cerca de papa –le dijo skye teniendo que ser de nuevo solo el copiloto

-quiere acceso a las comunicaciones de sr –pregunto JARVIS.

-si pero por ahora no le digas nada , no quiero hablar con el –le dijo skye enfadada –solo déjame oír.- Skye pudo ver por el traje que tenia puesto su papa que habia encontrado a pepper, skye solto un suspiro de alivio , skye perdió la imagen unos instantes despues ya que su papa levanto la tapa del casco , pero aun tenia sonido.

-ya vez lo que pasa cuando te juntas con mis exnovias –le dijo tony , skye sonrio y negó

-eres odioso-escucho skye decir a pepper en voz baja.

-si lo hablamos en la cena –le dijo tony

-callate –le dijo pepper

-un poco solo un poco –pidio tony , skye supuso que estaba intentando sacarla. Y de repente comenzo a leer las lecturas del traje estaba siendo dañado

-el te esta molestando –escucho skye a killian decir seguramente a pepper

-no te levantes , uhh hace calor aquí –pregunto killian , skye deseaba poder ver que mierda estaba pasando pero se hacia una idea –verte asi sin salida como una tortuga , cocinándose en su traje –dijo el

-tony…-escucho skye decir a pepper

-esta viéndote , te sugiero que cierres los ojos ,ciérralos , ciérralos no quieres ver esto –le dijo killian y de repente escucho el grito de killian

-si toma te un momento –le dijo tony skye no supo muy bien que paso despue , solo sabia que su papa habia dejado el traje, aun tenia audio por el comunicador pero imagen no.

-J sabes que hacer –le dijo skye , skye vio por uno de los trajes que estaba alrededor como su papa corria y saltaba por el lugar sin importar que podía morir de la caída y cuando estaba por gritarle , vio por que corria , pepper estaba atrapada y en lo alto y podía caer.

-JARVIS dame un traje rápido! –pidio su papa , skye asintió , pero cuando estaba por colocárselo le dispararon al traje , haciendo a su papa caer por suerte habia lugar donde aterrizar , y siguió corriendo. Skye vio a pepper colgar y realmente deseaba que su papa corriera mas rápido, escucho a su tio rhodey decir que tenia a salvo a el presidente y la verdad a skye no podía importarle menos.

-pep aquí estoy , solo mírame relájate , linda ya no puedo acercarme tanto y no te dejare ahí tienes que soltarte –le dijo su papa , skye asintió si , si se soltaba su papa podía sostenerla y el tiempo se estaba terminando , skye realmetne agradecia que su papa tuviera tantos trajes si no , no podría ver lo que estaba pasando –sueltate! No te dejare caer lo prometo – pero antes de que pepper pudiera soltarse , skye vio que lo que la mantenía en el aire fue golpeado haciéndola caer , skye sintió u corazón caer a su estomago.

-noooooo!-skye lanzo un grito desgarrador , tony por su parte no podía creerlo no queria creerlo ella , no podía… , la respiración de skye era gitada y estaba a nada de un ataque de pánico.

-srta stark . tiene que calmarse –pidio JARVIS preocupado

-yo…yo … ella la perdi-dijo skye agitadamente.

-esta bien , va a estar bien skye –le dijo JARVIS tranquilizadoramente sin saber que mas hacer. Skye se concentro en la imagen que tenia enfrente de ella su papa.

-es una pena yo lo hubiera salvado –dijo killian, skye tenia ganas de vomitar , skye vio como peleaban su papa al fin con un maldito traje , pero su papa salio de el callendo desde gran altura y cuando skye estaba por tener otro mini ataque al corazón otro traje lo recupero , pero a pesar del traje killian era fuerte y logro inhabilitarlo

-y henos aquí en el techo –dijo antes de sacar a su papa del traje destruyendo el mismo

-el mark 42 se acerca –dijo JARVIS

-te amo j-dijo skye con un suspiro

-y mira nada mas el hijo prodigo ha vuelto –skye escucho a su papa decir, pero para su mala suerte skye pudo ver como el traje choco y se desarmo

-que mas da –dijo tony derotado, skye negó

-papa por favor no te atrevas ,solo no te atrevas –pidió skye, tony aun con el dolor que estaba sintiendo , escuchar a su hija era suficiente para intentarlo

\- tu nunca la mereciste tony , es una lastimas estuve apunto de hacerla perfecta –dijo killian

-oye , oye , espera ,espera alto tienes razón no la merezco … aunque te equivocas y es que pepper ya era perfecta –skye esucho a su papa decir a lo que skye asintió con lagrimas en los ojos y se sorprendio cuando vio a su papa diriguir la armadura a killian.

-JARVIS hasme un favor y explota el mark 42 –pidio tony , skye sonrio. Skye vio a su papa ddeslizarse por una delas barras de metal , y cuando estaba por caer un traje lo salvo , eso si choco con un par de puentes y cuando el gran pueste en el que estaba estaba por caer su papa tuvo que sostenerse de un tubo , skye vio que cuando estaba a una altura aceptable su papa se dejo caer , lo vio en el piso. Pero de pronto killian apareció.

-tienes que estar bromeando-dijo skye a nadie en particular. Vio a killian acercarse y a su papa intetar alejarse y pararse.

-no mas rostros falsos , dijiste que querias al mandarin , aquí lo tienes siempre fui yo , yo soy el mandarin!-le dijo killian. Y de repente un tubo de la nada mando a volar a killian y skye sonrio era pepper no sabia como y no le importaba nada mas que ella estaba viva

-que te digo –dijo tony sorprendido . skye estaba igual sin saber que decir. Y de pronto uno de los trajes se acerco

-JARVIS mi sujeto a las doce no es un objetivo desactivate -ordeno tony

-J ahora –le dijo skye

-lo siento parece que no puedo controlar al Marck 25 –dijo jarvis en tono de disculpa .

-que estas molesta conmigo –le pregunto tony a pepper. Skye estaba con la boca abierta cuando vio a pepper derribar el traje y terminar con killian con ayuda de la manopla y un pequeño misil.

-corazon-llamo tony a pepper.

-que paso , eso fue tan violento –dijio pepper aturdida.

-con este susto casi me matas –dijo agotado tony

-si únete al club –dijo skye un poco agitada también.

-pense…- comenzo tony

-Que habia muerto? Por qué? Por qué caí 60 metros-dijo pepper con un toque de sarcasmo

-si bueno fue una suposición malditamente valida –le dijo skye a su papa , tony hiso un ruido deacuerdo con ella

-quien esta mal ahora –pergunto pepper

-eso es debatible porbablemente un poco a tu favor , por que no te vistes asi en casa , top deportivo todo el numerito –dijo tony , skye sonrio

-creo que ahora entiendo por que no quieres abandonar los trajes , de que voy a quejarme ahora –le dijo pepper

-pues de mi , ya se te ocurrirá algo –dijo tony , skye sonrio si papa era lindo cuando queria

-ven –dijo tony , skye vio su intento e abrazarla y ella se alejo un poco

-no, no me toque voy a quemarte .-le dijo pepper

-no . no esta bien , vez no esta calinte –le dijo tony tocando su brazo

-voy a estar bien tony? –pregunto pepper con miedo

-no , en una relación conmigo nada va estar bien ok , pero creo que puedo resolver esto si? Hace casi 12 años estando ebrio casi lo hice , ademas tienes una hija que ha resuelto parte del problema también asi que te podemos curar –le dijo tony

-claro es lo que hacemos papa-le dijo skye

-es lo que hacemos arreglamos cosas –dijo tony a pepper

-y tus distracciones –pregunto pepper

-eh voy a reducirlas un poco . JARVIS -llamo tony

-todo en orden sr se le ofrece algo mas –pregunto JARVIS.

-sabes que hacer –le dijo tony

-el protocolo cleans late –pregunto JARVIS

-ya que , es navidad si , si –dijo su papa. Y fue lo ultimo que skye pudo escuchar por que de pronto fue expulsada del traje y este despego. Skye se paro del piso sus piernas temblaban pero comenzo a correr y mientras lo hacia ecucho las explosiones , pero no se detuvo corrió y corrió. Lo hiso por 5 minutos y skye no sabia de donde habia sacado la fuerza ola rapidez tal vez era la adrenalina pura que corria por sus venas como fuese a ella no le importaba. Y no paro hasta que los vio abrazados a unos metros de ella. Pepper vio a su pequeña correr hacia ellos , no sabia como ella habia llegado ahí , se solto de tony y tony se extraño y volteo a ver lo que estaba viendo pepper y se hiso a un lado cuando vio a skye . Skye corrió directo a los brazos de su madre y antes de que llegara.

-mama!-grito ella abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello y ella en esos momentos realmente lo sentía así, y lloro en el cuello de pepper , pepper la abrazo de vuelta y con fuerza por un momento pensó que jamas volvería a verla, pepper lloraba con una pequeña sonrisa solo le habia tomado casi 18 años a skye para que le dijera esas palabras.

-te amo mama , mucho te amo , no…no puedes haces nunca mas eso… yo ..tu caíste enfrente mio y…y- dibago skye aun llorando.

-esta bien, estoy bien , lo siento mucho que tuviste que ver eso pero estoy bien-le dijo pepper separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos , skye intento darle un sonrisa , pepper le sonrio y limpio sus lagrimas. Tony sonrio ante la escena frente de el , skye habia llamado a pepper mama despues de tantos años porfin lo hacia. Tony se acerco mas a ella y las abrazo a ambas , besando la frente de las dos , lo que tenia en sus brazos era los mas importante en su vida, pepper y skye se recargaron en tony. Skye también estaba aliviada de ver asu papa , y de nuevo se sentía segura. Estuvieron asi por varios minutos solo abrazados .

-esta ha sido la navidad mas extraña que hemos tenido –dijo skye con la garganta ronca de haber gritado y llorado.

-no se , que me dices de la navidad en las vegas –le pregunto tony , skye lo pensó y se rio

-si completamente deacuerdo , pero esta se acerca bastante –dijo skye , pepper rio claro que esta habia sido la peor navidad pero asi eran ellos tratando de ver el lado bueno a su particular manera.

-podemos ir a casa –pregunto skye –oh claro lo olvide esta en el fondo del mar

-tu puedes darnos asilo –le dijo pepper , skye negó

-no pienso volver a ese lugar en mi vida se ha visto comprometido –dijo skye , pepper no entendia pero tony si y no la culpaba.

-lo resolveremos –dijo tony.

La familia stark tomo a salvo uno de sus aviones. Tanto skye como tony y pepper estaban comenzando a sentir todo el cansancio y el estrés que habían sufrido y no habían notado por la adrenalina. Skye no se despegó de su papa y de su mama estando sentada entre los dos en uno de las muy comodos sillones , fue la primera vez desde nueva york que se sintió completamente tranquila y a salvo y se quedó dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de pepper y los pies en los de tony. Pepper acarisio su pelo con una sonrisa y miro a tony.

-por que estaba ella ahí –pregunto pepper , tony solto un suspiro

-la conoces crees que habia manera de pararla?-le pregunto tony. Pepper asintió sabiendo de que hablaba. Solo deseaba que tony hubiera podido detenerla , skye parecía que habia pasado por su propia odisea.

-no esta muy herida verdad?, he notado la sangre en su ropa –le dijo pepper preocupada –aunque no lo parece.

-no es sangre de ella –se limito a decir tony , no solo por que no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que habia pasado solo sabia que era de maya y ademas tendrían tiempo para procesar. Pepper asintió captando el mensaje.

-ella me llamo mama-dijo pepper con un media sonrisa, tony sonrio

-eso he oído srta potts –le dijo tony.

-nunca creía escucharla decirme eso –le dijo pepper

-lo se , aun no lo entiendo pero lo que sea que se lo impedia parece ser que no lo hace mas –le dijo tony

-no me importa si ella no vuelve a decirlo , pero es algo que nunca voy a olvidar –le dijo pepper.

-yo creo que ella no te volverá a llamar de otra manera ,desde que lo dijo por primera vez lo ha dicho mas de 20 veces –dijo tony no queriendo decirle a pepper que pudo ver la cautela de skye al decirlo las veces posteriores después del abrazo. Como si esperara que pepper le dijera que no la llamara asi. Pepper solo le sonrio.

Los tres llegaron a nueva york horas despues. Los tres se dieron un merecido baño y se fueron directo a la cama.

Skye desperto sorprendentemente temprano teniendo en cuenta todo.

-J donde están papa y mama –pregunto skye

-Srta potts se encuentra aun dormida y Sr stark no tiene mucho en su laboratorio. Quiere que la dirija –pregunto JARVIS.

-Por favor –le pidió skye , subiendo al elevador , entro en el laboratorio tenia que admitir que era increíble , ella no había vuelta desde poco después de la batalla.

-parece que no soy la única que ha despertado temprano –le dijo skye al entrar , tony volteo a verla.

-hay mucho que hacer de hecho estaba esperándote , la información de maya aun tardara en llegar unas horas –le dijo tony , skye asintió sentándose en una silla junto a su papa.

-J desbloquea la información por favor –le pidio skye

-Como usted ordene srta, stark- dijo J. tony observo lo que tenia delante de el , skye habia avanzado mas que el, estaba casi completo pero aun habia pruebas y un lñargo etc.

Durante 2 largos días sin mucho descanzo y de pruebas con pepper , tony y skye lograron dar con la cura. Pepper estaba de vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo llamadas por todo el asunto de casa y con los abogados, pese a las protestas de skye y tony.

-srta. Stark sr quiere verla-le informa a skye quien acababa de terminar una llamada con Steve.

-llevame a el por favor –pidio skye.

-querias verme –le pregunto skye entrando en la cocina que era donde su papa la esperaba. – donde esta mama no la he visto desde en la mañana

\- salio para hablar con el abogado –dijo tony

-ella olvida que tiene que descansar , pero para que me querias –pregunto , tony se paro de la silla y le dio una taza de café y la hiso seguirlo hasta las sala donde se sentaron.

-tenemos que hablar kiddo , una larga charla quiero saber que ha estado haciendo mi hija , por que parece que has estado en mucho peligro –le dijo tony ,skye solto un largo suspiro.

-realmente es necesario , no podemos dejarlo en donde esta en el pasado –pregunto skye , tony le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-no esto tendría que haber pasado desde la batalla de nueva york , nunca supe que tanto te traes con fury –le dijo tony.

-bien , apartir de ahí verdad –skye cometio el error de preguntar , tony estaba sorprendido.

-no lo quiero todo –le dijo tony

-bien meses despues de lo que paso con abdias , yo seguía sin saber que hacer con mi vida y mis talentos , el fondo yinsen estaba listo , asi que explore otra opciones , has oído de la marea creciente –pregunt skye , tony estaba sorprendido claro que los conocía.

-es un grupo de hackers que revelan secretos –dijo tony

-preferimos el termino hacktivista –dijo skye , tony le dio una mirada

-bien asi que comencé a ser un par de trabajos con ellos , luego no me gusto mucho habia cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo y no he vuelto en un tiempo –le dijo skye , tony de repente recordó el dos casos particulares, el del dictador de uno de los países de oriente y el de un cenador.

-fuiste tu no? Lo del caso del dictador y del cenador –pregunto tony , skye se ahogo con el café.

-yo no se de que hablas –dijo skye inocentemente , tony rodo los ojos

-estoy seguro que si analiso el código sabre que es el tuyo –le dijo tony

-bien fui yo pero fue despues de que dejara la marea –le dijo skye

-y por que ellos tienen el crédito –pregunto

-por que no soy tan tonta como para hacerlo yo , aun sea con un seudónimo , no es que crea que alguien pueda probar nada es solo precaucion , pero dejando aun lado mis proesas en el mundo profundo del internet seguire con mi historia, luego de todo el asunto de ti muriendo por el paladio , asi que unos días despues yo habia salido a comprar unas donas y café cuando dándome un susto de muerte encotnre a nada mas ni nada menos que Nick fury esperando dentro de mi auto , queria contratarme como contratista independiente, me tomo por sorpresa , pero no soy tan fácil de converncer a demás que podía oafrecerme el que no pudiera yo lograr con lo que tenia ya , pero el también es un buen negociador y fue cuando me habla de la inciativa vengadores , soy fuerte pero no tan fuerte , por lo que llegamos a un extraño acuerdo yo lo ayudaría de vez en cuando pero nada de secretos yo tenia que saberlo todo-le dijo skye , tony no sabia en este momento si estar orgulloso de skye o enfadado con fury

-hill dijo que el se encariño contigo –dijo tony aun sorprendido por ese hecho y la forma en la que skye le hablaba y lo trataba sin ningún tipo de miedo. Skye rio

-o yo se que detrás de todo ese cuero hay un corazón , me llevo a un par de instalaciones de SHIELD con el , me enseño un par de cosas y tranquilo sigue sin haber registro mio , la mayoría de quien nos llego a ver no saben quien soy. Ademas tengo entendido que phil tampoco me queria como agente , se volvió una extraña amistad , no es que piense repetir estas palabras pero yo también le he tomado cariño al director pirata-dijo skye siendo honesta , tony sonrio negando

-probablemente ami me dispararía si yo lo llamara asi –le dijo tony. Skye asintió.

-y luego paso todo el asunto de el tercer acto y bueno me mintió y tu sabes que paso despues de eso –le dijo skye , tony asintió –que fue lo que le dijiste cuando saliste con el.

-lo saque de mi sistema , le dije que tendría que haberse mantenido lejos de tecnología que no entendia y otras cosas-dijo skye y tony entendio el mensaje eso era entre ella y fury.

-bien asi que que paso en medio de eso como es que terminaste tan involucrada con extremis y donde demonios aprendiste a disparar-lpregunto tony , skye suspiro

-fui a Boston 6 meses antes de la batalla , y conoci a maya y yo era una fan ella era famosa en MIT, el profesor Richard nos presento al le habia hablado de mi y le dijo que yo era su mejor alumna desde ella. Hablamos un par de horas, su investigación era fantástica asi que comenzamos a teorizar y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en camino de resolverlo pero por alguna extraña razón yo creo que por instinto , decidi ver que habia de tras lo que tenia en mis manos era peligroso y con tanto posibilidades en convertirse en un arma , no me fue difícil acceder a sus sistemas y vi sus planes de crear soldados , en esa semana conocía a killian quien me ofrecion un trabajo y me negué yo no confiaba en el, pero ya habia quedado guardado mis avances , por lo que me lleve todo lo que pude y me fui. Esa noche cuando phil vino a hablarte del cubo yo estaba siendo seguida , y no era la primera vez-dijo skye , tony suspiro estaba orgulloso su hija era capaz de hacer todo por lo que ella creía aunque eso la pusiera en peligro , días atrás skye demostró una vez mas su fuerza.

-por que no me pediste ayuda cuando las cosas se pusieron tan mal –pregunto tony un poco enojado por eso.

-lo iba a hacer esa noche , recuerdas? , pero con todo lo que paso despues la muerte de phil seamos realista ni tu ni yo hemos estado en nuestro mejor momento los últimos meses , por lo que me conto mama tu te la viviste en el taller sin dormir –le dijo skye , tony no podía negarlo

-y tu? Lo único que sé es que happy queria hablar conmigo –le dijo tony en tono papa

-tenia miedo vale , los extraterrestres invadieron nueva york una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida murió , y tu mi papa casi muere también. Fue como una llamda de atención "vive la vida antes de que otra invacion llegue puedes perderlo todo en un instante", no fue mi mejor momento hice cosas que no son como tal malas pero tampoco correctas –le dijo skye siendo muy baga

-quieres explicarte eso deja muchas posibilidades –le dijo tony.

-digamos que salio una parte de stark que no es presisamente la inteligente , de club en club un par de fiestas , alcohol , aventuras de una noche ya sabes. Y tio happy estuvo ahí tratando de cuidar de mi , pero cometi el error de chocar un poco pasada de copas , una noche antes de que tuviera su accidente , no me paso nada pero fue la gota que derramo el vaso y me dijo que tenia que ser una niña grande y decírtelo-dijo skye tony la miro estaba un poco decepcionado pero el no tenia la moral para decir nada.

-eso es todo verdad?.-pregunto tony , skye sonrio

-si es todo –le dijo skye con una sonrisa

-oh espera el arma? Tu nunca fuista fan de ellas –le dijo tony , skye sonrio

-tenia curiosidad y quera aprender desde hace unos años pero tio rhodey se negó aunque solo tenia 17 cuando se lo pedi por lo que no puedo culparlo. –dijo skye , tony le debía una a rhodey.

-asi que quien te ha enseñado aunque debo admitir que tienes buena puntería –le dijo tony.

-hace unos meses , le pedia natasha que me enseñara –dijo skye , tony se sorprendio

-natashalie? Ok eso explica mucho –le dijo tony. Ambos se quedaron callados , tony procesando la información y skye a la espera de que su papa terminara de hablar.

-ok papa dime lo que tienes en la mente –le pidió skye.

-que estoy orgulloso de ti skye , te estas convirtiendo en una gran mujer , aunque me da un poco de miedo pero estoy orgulloso-le dijo tony siendo serio , skye sonrio un poco y se sonrojo

-gracias –le dijo skye .

Skye y tony dejaron al menos por un rato las conversaciones serias, tony la llevo a conocer su propio laboratorio-taller y skye lo amaba era increíble , ademas en el laboratorio de su papa tenia su sección como cuando aun vivía con el en la mansión en malibu. Y ahí era donde estaban en el laboratorio de su papa, cada uno haciendo lo suyo.

-asi que…. Estaba pensando- dijo tony mientras movia los esquemas del reactor. Skye dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo volteo a ver.

-ok dime en que-pidio skye.

-tienes que saber que he pensado mucho en esto y claro aun hay un par de cosas que tendrían que arreglarse…. Y…-dibago tony.

-papa solo escúpelo –le dijo skye.

-quiero quitarme el reactor , creo que hay una manera de sacar la metralla –le dijo tony mirando para ver su reacción , y fue una de sorpresa total. La mente de skye comenzo a correr , esto era algo grande , se trataba de algo peligroso un fallo y el moria , ademas de alguna manera rara skye sentía que el reactor lo protegia. Pero también era conciente del dolor ,por que ella no era estúpida y sabia los problemas que su papa tenia con el dolor aveces.

-dime algo , casi puedo ver lo rápido que tus pensamientos van –le dijo tony , skye solto un suspiro.

-lo has hablado con mama?-pregunto skye.

-eh no quería primero hablarlo contigo –le dijo tony. Esperando que skye dijera algo mas.

-bien estoy sorprendida –dijo skye , tony comenzaba a creer que skye no estaría deacuerdo por la mirada que tenia.

-esta bien muéstrame como planeas hacerlo –le dijo skye parándose de su estación de trabajo y jalando su silla junto a la de su papa.

-estas segura –pregunto tony sorprendido.

-lo estoy si lo estas tu –le dijo skye – mira papa creo que quedo claro que yo te iba a poyar en esto hace mucho tiempo –le dijo skye – ahora muéstrame.

Y se perdieron en su propio mundo de mecánica , ciencia y un poco de medicina aunque no era el fuerte de skye .

-creo que podría funcionar aun que primero tendríamos que encontrar a los mejores médicos para esto –le dijo skye estaba tentada a llamar a Simmons pero no podia.

-tengo un par de nombres en mente –le dijo tony.

-como ha estado durmiendo –le pregunto tony de repente mientras comían pizza y veian un capitulo de los expedientes secretos X.

-mas o menos papa pero nada del otro mundo y en mi defensa que solo fue hace unos días –le dijo skye – y seguro que mama y tu están igual.

-en eso no te equivocas pero pepper esta preocupada por ti y yo también –le dijo tony

-papa voy a estar bien –le dijo skye.

-vi que borraste todos los archivos de extremis no hay nada –le dijo tony , skye sabia por que lo preguntaba.

-no podía dejarla morir sola papa , ella no era mala solo tomo una mala decisión y nadie debería morir asi y ella me hiso prometer que extremis desaparecería asi que eso hice después de que logramos curar a mama –le dijo skye. Skye vio como su papa le sonrio y sabia de esa sonrisa no era por lo de maya era por lo de "mama" y también vio sus ganas de preguntar.

-solo déjalo estar quieres –le pidió skye mirando su pizza.

-pepper no va a preguntar nunca , pero yo solo quiero saber skye y tu no hablas de ella y eso me ha preocupado por los últimos 18 años –le dijo tony

-lo que paso no importa papa , hace mucho que paso no le veo sentido ha hablar de ello , tu deberías entenderlo tu no hablas de lo de afganistan y menosd e lo que paso en nueva york –le dijo skye sabiendo que era un golpe bajo.

-yo te hablare de eso si tu hablas –le dijo tony sorprendiéndola , tony sabia que probablemente no lograría que skye le contara todo pero el tenia que saber , por que su hija aun tenia miedo. Hubo un duelo de miradas y skye se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su papa estaba siendo serio.

-esta bien pero nunca despues de hoy volveremos a hablar del tema , nunca –le dijo skye acomadonde se en el sillón.

-he visto la forma en la que aun tienes miedo cada vez que le dices mama –le dijo tony.

-creeme ha sido complicado evitar decirlo , tenia 4 años recién cumplidos y ya habia estado en mas casas de cogida que la mayoría, lo único que yo queria era una familia y llegaron los brody , tenían una casa muy bonita, el jardín estaba bien cuidado, era la imagen de la perfeccion. Y era verdad sabes creo ahora que lo pienso que no habría dolido tanto su hubiera sido solo un fachada , el sr brody era un contador y ella era maestra de primaria. Y ellos me trataban bien sabes? Como si fuera suya, el me djeba jugar con su calculadora y ella me enseñaba nuevas cosas. Por primera vez en mi vida creía que iba a funcionar me obligue a ser buena como la hermana teresa me dijo que tenia que ser , no queria hecharlo a perder. Yo habia tenido un dia increíble me habían llevado a casa de los papas de ella , hubo una parrillada y yo por correr detrás de la pelota me cai respando mi rodilla y ella me la curo y el me compro un helado. Asi que esa noche lo dije , despues de que me arropo , le dije "mama" ella se sorprendio y sonrio un poco y salio de mi cuarto. Dos días despues de eso me devolvieron al orfanato pese a todo no me querían, no encajaba –le dijo skye en voz baja , tony se le rompió el corazón podía notar que aun le dolia, habia sido una niña pequeña casi un bebe. Eso habia sido cruel de parte de estas personas y tony tenia ganas de dañar a todos quienes lastimaron a su hija. - lo intente con los Johnson pero a diferencia de los brody la sra Johnson , me dijo que ella no era mi madre solo estaba ahí por el dinero que le pagaba y que ella tenia sus propios hijos –dijo skye .

-eran idiotas skye , como pudieron ser tan crueles, skye eras una niña fantasitica , acaso no revisan a aquien dejan a cargo –le dijo tony , skye le sonrio con tristeza.

-yo no podía culparlos , por que iban amarme si ni mis verdaderos padres me quisieron si mi madre… asi que lo acepte , aprendi a no tener esperanza duele menos asi, y las cosas cambiaron cuando coulson me rescato y me llevo contigo y fue perfecto, tu eras increíble el mejor papa que podía pedir y pronto me di cuenta que era real sabes. Recuerdo la primera vez que te dije papa y tu actuaste como si lo hubiera hecho siempre y yo solo decidi no mensionarlo no queria tentar con la suerte –le dijo skye. Tony sonrio al recordar.

-pero por que no con pepper , me consta lo mucho que la amas –le dijo tony

-no podía arriesgarme, pepper es perfecta sabes, ella era la única mujer en mi vida que pobremente no soportaría perder , asi que me negué a decirlo no queria perderla, y entonces la vi prácticamente morir frente ami y solo una vez en mi vida he sentido esa clase de dolor y fue hace casi 5 años cuando me dijeron que estabas perdidos en afganistan y entonces entendí que la palabra no estaba maldita que probablemente era solo mi mala suerte o no se. Pero entonces ella estaba viva y decidi desde ese momento que a la mierda no me importaba si pepper decidia que ella no quiera que la llamara asi , eso es lo que ella es , es mi mama siempre ha sido y siempre lo será –le dijo skye con un par de lagrimas en sus mejillas, tony las limpio y le sonrio. Le dolia el dolor de su hija pero este habia sido un paso muy grande aunque era conciente que habia mas cicatrices en ella que lo de el asunto de mama, pero por ahora no importaba.

-ella te ama tanto skye , no tienes idea y si vieras su rostro cada vez que la llamas mama , lo entenderías , se le ilumina por completo de una manera que ni yo puedo lograr, y no estas maldita solo te encontraste con gente incompetente-le dijo tony , skye suspiro pero sonrio.

-nunca mas hablaremos de esto, el pasado es pasado –le dijo skye , tony asintió sabiendo elegir sus batallas.

Su papa le conto sobre su temor , sobre lo que vio cuando estuvo ahí arriba y skye lo comprendia mejor ahora , aunque se dio cuenta de que no hablo de afganistan y skye no esperaba que lo hiciera.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Habían pasado unos días desde que tony y skye habían tenido su conversación de corazón corazón y le tomo esos días a tony reviviendo la conversación notar que skye sabia lo de su madre lo de nataly , pero el no dijo nada ,si skye no preguntaba el no diría nada , seguía sin ser una conversación que quisiera tener.

Dos semanas despues tony estaba siendo ingresado para quitarle la metralla. Sorprendentemente el menos nervioso era tony.

Pepper , skye , rhodey y un happy ya casi recuperado al 100% esperaban en la sala de espera. Pepper tenia la manos de skye entre las de ella fuertemente ,ambas necesitaban el consuelo. Fueron las 10 horas mas largas de las mujeres de la familia stark.

Para gran alivio de todos todo había salido a la perfección, tony tenia que permanecer dos semanas en cama y tenia que tomárselo con calma un mes entero antes de volver a la normalidad.

Una semana despues de que su papa fuera operado , natasha llego para ocupar almenos hasta que tuviera misión el departamento que le habia ofrecido tony .

Clint llego días después que ella.

Skye lo había pensado por un tiempo y estaba decidida , camino hacia el gimnasio donde sabía que estaban Clint y natasha.

-mm hola están ocupado…. Que estoy diciendo claro que están ocupados… si yo vuelvo después…-comenzó skye a divagar nerviosamente. Natasha y clint se miraron por un instante.

-que necesitas skye –le pregunto natasha. Skye soltó un suspiro

-quiero unirme a SHIELD –solo skye sorprendiendo a los dos espías.

-estas segura de eso pequeña –le pregunto clint.-

-skye es un trabajo duro y no va a ser fácil –le dijo natasha

-lo se , llevo pensando en esto mucho tiempo años. –le dijo skye –por eso estoy aquí vengo a pedirles que me entrenen por favor , soy consiente que no estoy preparada y quiero estarlo antes de ir con Nick –les dijo skye , natasha y clint tuvieron una breve conversación con la mirada.

-mañana 5:30 de la mañana no llegues tarde-le dijo natasha saliendo.

-wow! Espera eso fue un si –skye pregunto pero natasha ya habia salido

-eso fue un si –le dijo clint antes de que el también saliera.

Ala mañana siguiente skye llego puntualmente , y tenia un trato con JARVIS el no le diría nada a mama y papa.

-bien se que tienes un poco de entrenamiento básico , quiero ver que tan bien estas –le dijo natasha , ella le habia visto potencial a skye desde que la conocío pero por otro lado natasha se habia encariñado con ella y no queria que skye perdiera esa luz , pero también la podía entender skye estaba cansada de siempre estar en la banca ademas skye habia visto mas de la vida que la mayoría de las personas.

-bien happy hiso un buen trabajo pero hay un grna camino que recorrer –le dijo natasha despues de 10 minutos y solo despues de que le aseguro a skye que no podía hacerle daño ni aunque lo intentara.

2 meses despues su papa ya estaba como si nada hubiera pasado , skye habia pasado esos dos meses en duro y muy cansado entrenamiento con clint y natasha pero principalmente con ella sabia como aprovechar su estatura y peso a su favor. Clint se fue mas con la pistola y el arco para enseñarle pasiencia y puntería. Natasha le dijo que estaba lista para ir con Nick antes de irse a una misión junto con clint.

Despues de que natasha y clint se fueran skye lo pensó mucho , cual era el siguiente paso no sabia si primero tenia que llamar a Nick o primero decirle a su papa.

Skye tomo su decisión y lo hiso antes de arrepentirse tomo su teléfono y marco el numero.

-srta. Stark sorprendente saber de ti –le dijo Nick realmente muy sorprendido. – he escuchado lo de su ultima aventura

-si he estado un poco ocupada Nick , y es por lo que paso que te hablo –le dijo skye

-estoy escuchando –dijo Nick intrigado.

-acepto –le dijo skye simplemete , Nick sonrio un poco sentando en su oficina pero queria estar seguro

-aceptas que?-pregunto

-acepto trabajar en SHIELD Nick si es que todavía quieres mis servicios aunque por que no los querrías-le dijo skye, Nick le sonrio

-esta bien srta, stark te quiero pasado mañana aquí en D.C para que hablemos de los detalles aquí –dijo el antes de colgar .

Skye solto un suspiro aun tenia mariposas en su estomago y como su valor por ese dia habia terminado se dedico a hablar con fitzsimmons y con Steve.

Skye estaba nerviosa pero decidida pero aun asi no encontraba el valor de hablar con su papa.

-JARVIS dime le digo ahora o cuando regrese –le pregunto skye nerviosamente paseándose por su cuarto. Skye podía jurar que escucho un suspiro de parte de JARVIS.

-creo que lo recomendable es que se lo diga a Sir antes de irse , mejor que se entere por usted y no por el director fury-le dijo JARVIS. Skye gimió en derrota.

-esta bien llévame con el por favor –le pidió skye.

Skye no esperaba ver a bruce ahí , por lo que sorprendiéndolo corrió a abrazarlo. Bruce medio sonrio pero la abrazo ya estando acostumbrado a ello.

-no sabias que habias llegados , es bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa –le dijo skye una vez que se separo – papa ya te ha mostrado tu laboratorio nuevo –le pregunto skye

-eso fue lo primero que hice kiddo tenemos que hacer que se quede de una manera –le dijo tony skye rio.

-pero tu has desaparecido por las ultimas semanas tu estación de trabajo tiene polvo –le dijo tony , skye solto un suspiro

-si sobre eso tenemos que hablar pero despues –le dijo skye incómodamente , bruce sonrio

-creo que los dejare solos, voy a descansar un poco –dijo bruce ya que si estaba cansado y por qué era claro que skye quería conversar a solas.

-no, no quédate –le dijo skye casi suplicándole , bruce solo sonrió y salió.

-ok skye estas muy rara que pasa –le pregunto tony. Skye camino por el laboratorio y encontró donde su papa tenía la botella de wiski y sirvió dos copas, tony la siguió y se sorprendió skye casi no bebía. Skye se tomó de golpe su copa y eso sorprendió y preocupo mas a tony. Skye necesitaba el valor líquido.

-kiddo que pasa –le pregunto tony de nuevo skye solto un suspiro pero era la hora.

-voy a unirme a SHIELD me voy mañana –dijo skye rápidamente y dio media vuelta lista para salir después de haber soltado la bomba, tony se quedo con la boca abierta y vio skye casi en la salida haciendo una escapada rápida

-Skye Maria Stark! Alto ahí –llamo su papa , skye gimió y volteo sabía que cuando se usaban los dos nombre era malo. Pero no se separa de la entrada solo miro a su papa.-sientate y explícame de que demonios estas hablando-ordenos tony , skye como la buena niña que es hiso caso y se sento en una de las sillas tony jalo una y se sento enfrente de ella con la copa en mano.

-ya te dije voy a unirme a SHIELD –le dijo skye , tony tomo un trago de su copa y se obligo a calmarse.

-por que?-pregunto tony. –es peligroso skye

-lo se –le dijo skye

-no creo que lo sepas , pondrás peligro tu vida de mil manera diferentes-le dijo tony preocupado he intentado hacerla ver.

-lo se papa esta no es una decisión que tome de un dia para otro –le dijo skye segura de lo que queria y tony temia esa seguridad que estaba viendo.

-no es suficiente el peligro en el que ya te metes por tu cuenta –le pregunto tony. Skye sonrio un poco pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria.

-dama una razón valida de por que quieres esto , tu has encontrado muchas manera de ayudar a lo largo de los años y si eso es lo que quieres estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo con lo que te sientas comoda sin poner tu vida en peligro –le dijo tony , skye no iba cambiar de idea.

-¡por qué estoy cansada papa! , lo que paso con el mandarin la gota que derramo el baso , estoy harta de ver como todas las personas que amo van i arriesgan su vida en frente de mi y yo no puedo hacer nada , no pienso hacerlo mas quiero ayudar y hacer la diferencia como tu , como tio rhodey como phil lo hacia –le dijo skye desidida , tony maldijo lo que el menos queria era que ella se pusiera en peligro

-eso no volverá a pasar , no tendras que vivirlo de nuevo yo voy a asegurar de ello , y no voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida skye no pienso permitirlo y asi tenga que mover cielo mar y tierra-le dijo tony , skye se molesto se paro de su silla

-¡ tu no puedes prometerme eso! ¡y te equivocas yo no estoy pidiendo permiso! Es mi vida ,mi decisión soy un adulta. Y no crees que es un poco hipócrita de tu parte –le dijo skye apunto de irse, tony galo su cabello en frustración.

-espera –le pidió tony , skye regreso skye solto un suspiro volviéndose a sentar.

-solo quiero que me apoyes , al igual que yo lo hice cuando decidiste ser iron man , necesito que me apoyes papa , pero aunque no lo hagas voy a hacerlo –le dijo skye tranquilamente , tony miro a su hija era lo que temia , era lo suficiente mayor para tomar sus desiciones y el no podía hacer nada.

-esto es realmente lo que quieres? No es por todo lo vivido los últimos años por que si es por iron man lo dejo , no quiero te sientas en la necesidad de arriesgarte tu por que yo lo hago –le dijo tony , ni siquiera por pepper estaba del todo dispuesto a abandoanar el traje pero su hija lo era todo y si con eso podía protegerla que asi sea. Skye se sorprendio ante eso le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-es lo que quiero , no te voy a mentir parte de lo que pasado los últimos años me han convencido pero es lo que quiero, es lo que estado buscando y por fin lo encontre solo me tomo un par de años entenderlo estoy lista para esto , y que tu dejes de ser iron man no va cambiarlo , y no quiero que lo hagas , iron man es quien eres y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y yo necesito esto porque es quien soy –le dijo skye segura , tony solto un largo suspiro era claro que no iba convencerla , aunque no debería estar sorprendido desde pequeña con esas historias del agente carter era un posibilidad.

-esta bien skye , pero antes de que hagas esto por lo menos tienes que estar preparada –le dijo tony pensando en contratar aquien tuviera que contratar para entrenarla antes de aventurarse.

-papa soy tu hija pero también soy la hija de pepper potts tu realmente crees que no me he preparado ya , es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos dos meses , natasha y clint me han enseñado lo básico del entrenamiento de SHIELD y un poco mas –le dijo skye y tony no podía pedir mejores maestros que la viuda y legolas.

-bien cuando te vas –le pregunto tony

-mañana tengo que ver a Nick en D.C para hablar de los detalles –le dijo skye

-bien voy a ir contigo… antes de que protestes se que eres una niña grande pero quiero asegurarme de todo , solo voy a intervenir si es necesario –le dijo tony , skye sabia que no estaba a discusión .-y tu se lo estas diciendo a tu madre –le dijo tony skye suspiro.

-gracias –le dijo skye con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo , tony la abrazo fuertemente esperando no arrepentirse.

Hubo un par de gritos por parte de pepper cuando skye le dijo lo que iba a hacer pero sabia que no podía hacer mucho y ademas tenia el claro apoyo de tony.

-sera mejor que tengas cuidado skye maria stark -le dijo pepper , skye la abrazo.

-prometo tenerlo

-enserio no prefieres dirigir una gran empresa –le pregunto pepper , skye sonrio y negó.

Skye y tony llegaron a D.C al dia siguiente , skye se alegro de que su papa esperara afuera y la dejara hablar sola con Nick.

-asi que quieres ser un agente de SHIELD-dijo Nick

-si, y no te regodees tanto –le dijo skye – estoy lista Nick natasha y clint me han ayudado a entrenar quiero hacerlo –le dijo skye

-bien no seras una agente oficial , y antes de que proteste te necesito fuera del libro por un tiempo, vas a responder ante mi y hill. Tengo tu primera misión –dijo Nick sacando un folder , skye se sorprendio, un poco

-quieres que me una a la mares?-pregunto skye sorprendida , Nick la miro con su ojo

-creo que tu y yo sabemos que no tienes que unirte cuando ya eres parte –le dijo Nick skye sonrio bien el hombre era bueno en lo que hacia.

-bien , que es exactamente lo que quieres de mi en la marea , son solo hacker algunos un poco locos pero por que le interesa tanto a SHIELD –pregunto skye .

-por que están tentando aguas peligrosas skye y ya no son mas un simple grupo de hackers tengo a dos agentes en el hospital por que desidieron vender la información la mejor postor –le dijo Nick , skye asintió –quiero que intentes contenerlos lo mejor que puedas y evites que hagan mucho daño se que no puedes pararlos por completo pero si tratar que no pongan en riesgo a las paersonas –le dijo Nick .

-bien jefe –dijo skye con una sonrisa algo burlona , y Nick solo negó. Y hiso que hicieran pasar a tony

.asi que en que estas metiendo a mi hija fury –pregunto tony una vez que entro y vio el folder en las manos de skye.

-stark tu hija ha sido quien a aceptado –le dijo fury tony asintió.

-asi que agente stark? O agente Carbonell –pregunto tony a su hija skye solto un suspiro

-por el momento stark skye no será un agente oficial , la necesito fuera del libro-dijo Nick y tony realmente queria invitarle una copa a Nick por eso. –ahora fuera de mi oficina –dijo Nick .

Tony y skye salieron de la oficina de Nick .

-no te veas te faliz –le dijo skye , tony se rio

-hey yo te apoyo , pero si Nick cree que es lo mejor –dijo tony skye le conto un poco sobre lo que tenia que hacer. Tony realmente se sentía mejor aunque no era idiota y parecía que Nick tenia mas en mente de lo que dejaba ver pero se preocuparía por ellos cuando fuera el momento.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Peggy sonrio feliz despues de la visita de tony y skye donde le contaron sobre ella trabajando para SHIELD . ella sabia que era cuestión de tiempo.

Howard estaría tan sorprendido de saber que su nieta era una agente.

Ella tenia la gran sospecha de que skye haría una gran diferencia en su agencia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Lo se esto ha sido muy largo pero tenia que ser de esa manera , asi que nuestra skye ahora es una agente , como será su encuentro con nuestro no tan muerto agente coulson? Que pensara Steve de que skye es ahora una agente no oficial?**

 **Como será el primer encuentro con fitzsimmos ¿ bueno lo sabran en el próximo capitulo . espero este fuer de su agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a : La vida 134 , Abyevilregal4ever123, karenleguizamon904, Valeria_cl , linda clifford01 , Mia_ Riquelme. FanStarkAvengers,** **xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02.** **Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 ,** **shadow_Mel ,** **shelsy74** , **littlecat94 ,** **adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale ,** **shelsy74, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06** **y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho SI ME HAN OLVIDADO NOMBRE LO SIENTO PARA LA PROXIMA LO SUBO BIEN**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **LOS QUIERE BY**

 **CINTI**


	20. Chapter 20 AGENTS OF SHIELD TEMP1 PART1

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Había pasado un mes desde que Nick le había dado su misión. Ella estaba siguiendo la pista de ciempiés que tenia un parecido muy alarmante a extremis.

Su plan no estaba funcionando quería ayudar al hombre que ahora sabia se llamaba Mike pero este no le había hecho caso.

Ella no confiaba del todo en SHIELD aun y menos con algo como esto por lo que decidió que era mejor que ella supervisara este caso en particular. Aun sin querer realmente publico el video de Mike dejando atrás un rastro para quien fuera que se estuviera encargando de este en SHIELD.

Melinda may era una agente bien entrenado y que pocas veces se sorprendia. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la furgoneta en el callejón donde se supone que encontrarían al hacker de la marea creciente se sorprendió mucho al ver a skye ahí, logro recuperarse rápidamente.

-que hay –pregunto skye cuando por fin habían dado con ella , se sorprendió un poco de ver a may pero no dijo nada.

Skye esperaba que no le dajra moretón en el brazo por el firme agarre del agente, may no podía intervenir pero no le gustaba el modito de Ward.

Skye suspiro cuando porfin le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza , parecía estar en un avión esto tenia ue ser una unidad de mando móvil.

May no puede creer qe Ward arruinara un interrogatorio de esa manera , skye se comporto como ella esperaba después de todo es la hija de su padre y ella no les iba a dar nada si no quería , tenia que hablar con coulson.

-a dicho algo –pregunto coulson cuando may entro en su oficina

-no ha dicho nada pero tenemos un problema mayor la hacker es skye –le dijo maycouslon suspiro skye su skye esto no iba a terminar bien además en que demonios estaba metida ahora

-mierda tengo que llamar a hill –le dijo coulson tomando su teléfono.

-como van las cosas coulson –pregunto maria en cuanto contesto. Coulson suspiro algo cansado y ni siquiera llevaba un dia completo en el trabajo.

-tenemos a la hacker pero skyemaria –le dijo coulson a pesar de que coulson no sabia que maria conocía el verdadero apellido el sabia que ell había visto a skye con fury y con el en el pasado y skye había logrado ganársela. Maria maldijo de todas las personas tenia que ser skye, pero tenia que tratarse de algo grande para que ella se dejar a trapar,fury se iba a volver loco.

-esta bien dile que tiene permiso de hablar y que por el momento queda relevada de su misión hasta nuevo aviso –le dijo maria ya sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que vendría en unas horas.

-que? Ella esta trabajando para SHIELD en que demonios esta pensando fury-pregunto coulson el nunca había querido a skye en esa vida

-reclámale cuando lo veas, esto es prioridad cuando logren terminar con todo este asunto pensaremos en algo para reparar el daño –le dijo hill dándole asi el permiso a coulson para decirle la verdad a skye , ella sabia que skye era demasiado inteligente para no indagar en quien era el jefe del equipo con el que estaba trabajando era mejor terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-esta bien –dijo coulson con un suspiro resignado termino la llamada y volteo a ver a may.- dile que tiene permiso de hill para hablar y que queda relevada de su misión y traela aquí may tenemos que decirle –le dijo coulson , may asintió antes de salir, esto no iba a ser fácil. May entro esta vez sin compañía a la sala de interrogatorios.

-skyehill dice que tienes permiso para hablar y que por el momento qudas relevada de tu misión-le dijo may ,skye se sorprendió pero asintió.

-es bueno verte Melinda –le dijo skye con una sonrisa. Maysnrio un poco y asintió.

-vamos tienes que presentarte con el jefe de este equipo –le dijo may ,skyesigio a may si skye no la conociera muy bien no podría haber notado que bajo la aparente tranquilidad de Melinda había algo de nerviosismo .

No le tomo mucho tiempo a skye descubrir por que. En cuanto entro en la oficina se congelo. Tenia que ser un broma una de muy mal gusto pensó skye .

Coulson miro a skye quien se había quedado muda pero el no esperaba que ella se quedara muda por mucho tiempo.

-que demonios es esto –pregunto skye sin dejar de ver al hombre que ella había enterrado hace tantos meses.

-skye puedo explicarlo –le dijo coulson. Skye no creyo que volveria a escuchar esa voz , ella tenia un monton de sentimientos encotrados .

-puedos explicarlo? Yo te enterre –le dijo skye enfadada.

-lo se yo estuve muerto por unos segundos ,furycreyo que los vengadores necesitaban un empujón para unirse –le dijo coulson. Skyesolto un risa sin una pizca de humor

-un empujón no me lo puedo creer que digas eso , no me lo puedo creer que no dijeras nada aun después de que todo lo de nueva york termino, como pudiste hacernos eso! –grito ella.

-era mi trabajo skye –le dijo coulson

-y una mierda! Tienes idea de lo terrible que fue para todos, mierda tienes idea de lo que ha etado pasando Clint ,natasha , thor y mi papa se sienten culpables. Pero principalmente Clint lo he visto con mis propios ojos y me estas diciendo que todo eso solo por quetenias ordenes? –dijo skye enfadada

-lo siento skye no quería hacer daño a nadie –le dijo coulson.

-creo que deberíamos centrarno en el caso –dijo may ,skye la volteo a ver , lo cierto era que lo único que quería era irse.-skye esta claro que tienen mucho de que hablar pero tienes que ayudarnos.

-esta bien terminemos con esto –dijo skyerecordadndo su promesa a maya ella no dejaría que nada parecido a extremis estuviera por las calles.

-que tienes de este hombre –pregunto coulson una vez que bajaron a la sala de control. Skyesupiro sacando su identificación.

-su nombre es Mike Peterson y no lo esta pasando bien quien sea quien esta detrás de esto se ha aprovechado de su necesidad , el necesita ayuda –les dijo skye

-vamos a darcela entonces –le dijo coulson.

En ese momento entraron fitz ,Simmons y Ward.

Los tres mas jóvenes en la sala se congelaron al verse.

-fitz-simmons!-dijo skye sorprendida pero de una buena manera , parecía que su dia iba a estar lleno de reencuentros.

-skye! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Skye camino los escasos pasos que le faltaban para abrazar a sus amigos.

-dios mioasi que este es el trabajo misterioso, son científicos de SHIELD –dijo skye con una sonrisa una vez que se separaron.

-lo siento no podíamos decirle a nadie –dijo Simmons mirándose culpable, skyesonrio ella mas que nadie podía entender eso.

-lo entiendo –le dijo ella

-por lo que tu eres la hacker de la marea –dijo fitz con una sonrisa.

-culpable de todos los cargos fitz. –le dijo skye con una sonrisa llena de falsa inocencia.

-que te ha hecho SHIELD como para que los hackearas –pregunto Simmons conociendo a su amiga a pesar de que era una liberal también era muy centrada y tenia ética en cuanto a sus avilidades nunca accedia a un sistema sin una buena razón.

-digamos que no estoy de acuerdo con algunas de las formas que tiene SHIELD para trabajar –dijo skye, coulson entendió que esa indirecta era sobre el.

-ok se ve que tienen mucho de que hablar pero tenemos trabajo que hacer –dijo coulson con voz firme.

-por que lo harian –pregunto may.

-hay muchas razones en realidad creo que es mas interesante seber quien ya que tiene que ser alguien con bastantes recursos no solo económicos sino tecnológicos –dijo skye.

Después de un mal intento de describir lo que estaba pasando en el video tantonfitz como Simmons se detuvieron.

-el archivo esta dañado-dijo Simmons.

-les serviría el audio mi micrófono estaba apuntando hacia la ventana antes de la explosión –dijo skye. Disfrutando de ver la forma tan peculiar que tenían ambos de trabajar.

-si porfavor –dijo fitz

-nos seria de gran ayuda -dijo Simmons

-bien esta en mi equipo –les dijo ella.

-tenias razón no pudimos acceder a el-le dijo may

-el código esta vinculado al gps llévenme a mi camioneta en el callejón y lo tendremos –dijo skye, coulsonsonrio internamente con orgullo t muy feliz de que skye estaba de su lado.

-bien la agente may te acompañara –dijo coulson. Skye asintió

El viaje a su furgoneta fue incomodo skye se sentía traicionada no solo por coulson y Nick.

-skye…-comenzomay cuando el silencio se volvió insoportable y eso viniendo de ella era mucho que decir

-tu lo sabias y no dijiste nada a pesar de que sabia lo mucho que nos había afectado .-le dijo skye enojada

-lo siento tenia que seguir ordenes , pero ahora no lo vas a entender –le dijo may simplemente.

Skye no tardo mucho en enviar el archivo cuando de repente antes de salir de la camioneta Mike apareció avento a may contra una pared.

-dijiste que podías ayudarnos –le dijo Mike.

-nos? –pregunto skye. Y vio al pequeño hijo de Mike asustado y ella no lo culpaba ella misma estaba algo asustada por lo inestable que Mike parecía estar.

-no llores Ace que somos?-pregunto Mike

-un equipo –contesto el.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Coulson maldijo una vez que termino la llamada con may solo esperaba que skye estuviera bien, sabia que era una chica inteligente avecesmas de lo que era bueno y que probablemente ya estaba formando un plan para liberar si es que no lo tenia ya; pero si algo le pasaba no solo no selo perdonaría sino que estaba bastante seguro que por lo menos 3 personas lo matarían.

Pero el no era el único preocupado tanto fitz como Simmons también lo estaban por su amiga.

-fitz que es esta tontería ,por que haces tonterías –pregunto Simmons.

-no se lo que esta pasando –dijo fitz.

Cuando coulson noto que laguien había entrado en sus sistemas lo supo al instante.

-es skye nos esta diciendo donde esta –dijo coulson antes de subir a la camioneta.

Después de llegar a la estación del tren todo paso muy rápido en opinión de skye , skye pudo notar el impacto que tuvo lo de nueva york en las personas a un nivel emocional.

Una vez que llegaron de nuevo al avión coulson decidió que era el momento de hablar con skye.

-skye a mi oficina –dijo coulson antes de subir. Skye estaba muy tentada a contestar e una forma sarcástica pero se obligo a ser un poco profesional.

-asi que por que estoy aquí agente coulson –pregunto skye al entrar a la oficina

-siéntate tenemos que hablar –le dijo el seriamente , skye suspiro y se sento.

-mariahill dice que te están asignando conmigo solo si tu quieres .dijo algo sobre esta ser tu gran oportunidad. Y me pidió que no dijeras nada sobre mi. –le dijo coulson esperando la reacción de skye. Ella no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara con esa ultima parte.

-vamos es una broma , realmente esperan que no diga nada? Además que planea para que no lo haga? Despedirme? -dijo ella con burla – por que si es asi bien Nick se puede ir a la mierda con su maldito trabajo-dijo skye segura de si. Coulson suspiro no le sorprendía su reacción

-no creo que ellos estén esperando realmente que lo hagas, pero no podían dejar de intetarlo,y el trabajo sigue en la mesa –le dijo coulson.

-eso es todo? Puedo irme? –pregunto skye realmente no podía estar tan cerca de el en esos momentos y si ella podía notar la ironía en eso.

-eso es todo –le dijo coulson sabiendo que tratar de hablar con ella en esos momentos solo empeoraría todo ,tenia algo a su favor y es que ella no era rencorosa lo malo es que ella están terca que va tomar tiempo para que ella se acerque .

El viaje rumbo a la casa de la tia de Ace fue incomodo ya que solo eran coulson y ella.

-le prometí que su padre volveria a casa –le dijo skye-

-lo hara somos expertos en eso –le dijo coulson.

-casi explota y casi morimos todos –dijo skye algo impactada aun a pesar de que no era la primera vez que estaba en peligro.

-tambien somos expertos en eso –le dijo coulson

-no lo tienen todo controlado –le dijo ella

-no, no logramos cortarle la cabeza al ciempiés , quien sea que este detrás de esto sigue ahí afuera-dijo coulson

-lindo auto –dijo skye sin poder evitar pero es que era mas fuerte que ella hablar con coulson era natural para ella y darle la ley del hielo era muy difícil-aunque no se si el mejor para este trabajo

-lola puede –contesto coulson un poco sorprendido de que skye estaba hablando con el pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Skye intento no sonreir ante eso.

-has pensado en la oferta –pregunto coulson

-para que vaya con ustedes en esa locura de avión , para que trabaje contigo no soy presisamente un jugador de equipo –le dijo skye

-no es un equipo aun, pero creo que serias de mucha ayuda a demás tendrías lo que buscas no? Dar uso atus habilidades y ver el espectáculo mas raro del mundo de primera mano –le dijo coulson

-mas raro de lo que ya he vivido –pregunto skye m justo en ese momento entro la llamada.

-tenemos un 084 –le dijo Ward , coulson se sorprendió

-estas seguro –pregunto el , skye le llamo la atención la sorpresa en el tono de voz de coulson

-quieren que entremos y lo confirmemos-dijo Ward

-bien estoy de camino –dijo coulson

-que es un 084 –pregunto skye

-tienes diez minutos para decidir si quieres saber –le dijo coulson con una sonrisa conociendo la vena curiosa de skye.

-no hay forma de que lleguemos al aeropuerto en…-dijo skye incrédula cuando sintió que el auto se elevaba –diez minutos ,-ahora cuando se le pasara el coraje con coulson ella le reclamaría por que demonios no había conocido a lola antes.

Bien que quede claro que ella no solo estaba quedándose por la curiosidad ,eran varias cosas era realmente la oportunidad que había estado esperando , podría estar con fitz y Simmons y para que negarlo cerca de coulson.

Skye subió a su camioneta no tenia mucho que empacar por que realmente no tenia planeado estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Skye aprovecho el tiempo que estaban tardando para abastecer al avión y darle un ultimo chequeo para hacer la video llamada.

-hey kiddo como te trata el mundo del espionaje –pregunto tony terminando de ajustar un par de circuitos antes de mirarla.

-papa tenemos que hablar –dijo skye ,tony sabia por experiencia que el "tenemos que hablar" de todas las mujeres no era bueno nunca , además que no contestara a su comentario solo le confirmaba que el asunto era serio

-que pasa skye –pregunto el. Skyesolto un suspiro

-me estoy uniendo a un equipo especial de SHIELD es una unidad de mando móvil –le dijo skye para comenzar.

-espera que? –pregunto tony preocupado aunque sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-si además fitz y Simmons son agentes de SHIELD y también estarán en este equipo –le dijo skye esto con una sonrisa ,tony pudo notar que eso no era todo lo que tenia que decir.

-ok solo escúpelo que es lo que realmente me tienes que decir –le pregunto tony ,skyesabia que era inútil retrasarlo y que no había forma sutil de dar esa noticia.

-papa coulson esta vivo –dijo ella simplemente ,tony se quedo callado por un minuto su mente trabajando a mil por hora , skye estaría alusinando?

-cariño de que estas hablando –pregunto tony, skye solto un suspiro

-nick nos engallo por que al parecer los vengadores necesitaban la "motivación" para trabajar –dijo skye aun enojada, tony tuvo que contar hasta 10 por que la ira corria por sus venas como se había atrevido a engañarlos de esa manera , no negaría que la muerte de coulson fue un motor pero aun asi después de la batalla merecían la verdad , como es que coulson pudo estar de acuerdo con eso, skye había sufrido solo por una táctica de motivación.

-maldito fury , como te enteraste por que dudo mucho que el idiota de fury te lo dijera –le pregunto coulson. Skye le conto rápidamente todo lo que había pasado. Tony se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-ten cuidado skye –le dijo tony

-siempre…-comenzo skye pero tony la corto

-estoy hablando enserio skye todo esto del ciempiés no me gusta nada, solo ten cuidado –le pidió

-lo tendre papa , podrías dejar que se yo quien les diga a Clint y a nat?-pregunto skye

-esta bien pero no tarde mucho por que muero por reclamarle a Nick y encuanto vea a coulson…-dijo tony

-esta bien papa me tengo que ir tengo dos llamadas que hacer –le dijo skye

-bien te cuidado y te amo –le dijo tony – a y tienes que llamar a pepper esta preocupada.

-ok la llamare te amo –le dijo antes de colgar.

Tony se sirvió un copa realmente la necesitaba detrás de su enojo había alegría el idiota estaba vivo , luego estaba lo de skye ahí afuera en ese maldito avión no podía protegerla , quería confiar en que coulson cuidaría de ella.

Skye tomo aire antes de marcar el primer numero.

-skye ha pasado algo –pregunto natasha sorprendida de que skye llamara , ella era mas de mandar mensajes.

-nat ok solo lo dire coulson esta vivo Nick nos mintió fue su manera de motivar a los vengadores –le dijo ella ,natasha por primera vez en mucho años se quedo helada.

-estas segura –pregunto

-muy segura nat he hablado con el , merecían saber tenemos que decírselo a Clint por fin puede dejar de culparse de ala muerte de coulson –dijo skye enojada de solo pensar en Clint en como estaba en aquella cabaña.

-se lo diera yo esta noticia no puede ser por teléfono , el no lo va a tomar bien –dijo nat

-me llamas…-comenzoskye

-si no te preocupes yo cuidare de el, pero tu como estas –pregunto natasha dándose cuenta de que skye se estaba preocupando mas por Clint que por ella , pero natasha había visto lo mucho que le había afectado a skye la muerte de coulson.

-no lo se estoy enojada , feliz , traicionada. Y voy a tener que vivir en el mismo avión que el –dijo skye ,natasha entendía por que skye había aceptado la oferta y ella no era del tipo que dejaría de hacer lo que quería solo por que las cosas se habían tornado difíciles

-mantén los ojos abiertos –le dijo nat ,skye sonrió

-los tendré –dijo ella antes de colgar.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-skye? Ella no esta preparada para ser una agente –dijo Ward sorprendido no le gustaba la hacker

-lo se es por eso que la hemos invitado como consultora , en realidad es muy común técnicamente stark es un consultor –dijo coulson aunque sabia que skye seguramente tenia ya algún tipo de entrenamiento su padre nunca la habría dejado sin estar lo mas lista posible.

-y técnicamente ella es parte de marea creciente ,descifro nuestros sistemas –dijo Ward tratando de hacer que coulson entrar en razón.

-dos veces desde su camioneta imaginate lo que podría hacer con nuestros recursos –le dijo coulson orgulloso

-me lo imgino por eso pongo esta cara , usted me trajo para evaluar riesgos bueno ella lo es no piensa como nosotros

-exacto –dijo coulson con una pequeña sonrisa mirando tanto a may como a Ward

-ya tenia dos chicos que no están listos para el combate y añade otro –dijo May tampoco muy deacuerdo con todo el asunto aunque lo mas probable era que coulson no tomara en cuenta su opinión. Había sido su idea después de todo no de hill para que skye se integrara y eso no solo le complicaba las cosas a may por su misión de vigilar a coulson sino como equipo skye podía tener algún tipo de entrenamiento de defensa pero no para estar en campo bajo presión y el afecto que coulson tenia por ella podía nublar un poco su visión y prioridades.

-si pero al menos fitz-simmons son científicos de SHIELD .pero skye? Dijo que seria un equipo selecto para trabajar en casos nuevos y proteger a la gente. No veo como una hacker va…-dijo Ward , pero coulson ya había tenido suficiente , la decisión estaba tomada.

-estoy esperando una objeción que no haiga previsto –dijo coulson mirándolos a ambos a la espera de que dijeran algo –la decisión es mia pero hare que conste su malestar

-nos han llamado para verificar un 084 sabemos lo que significa –dijo Ward en un intento de convencer a coulson

-lo sabemos , sabemos que no lo sabemos –dijo coulson sin importancia entregándole a may las cordenadas de su destino

Skye tomo sus bolsos y la caja donde tenia algunas cosas personales.

-coulson nos lo ha contado , es genial –dijo Simmons

-si que lo es Simmons –dijo fitz mientras tomaba la caja de skye

-debes de estar emocionada –le dijo Simmons

-claro es mi primer dia de escuela –dijo skye medio sarcasmo me dio verdad.

-te va a encantar –le dijo fitz

-se que lo hara vamos a trabajar juntos , lo que no se es si este avión puede sobrevivir a los tres de nosotros juntos –dijo skye.

-oficialmente es una estación e mando móvil aérea pero lo llamamos el BUS , es mejor llamarlo en clave cuando estamos en una misión, todo tienes que ser asi sabes por el peligro –le explico fitz, skyesonrioy intento no decirle que el propio director fury le había explicado eso hace unos años

-ya había estado aquí pero no pude ver mucho por la bolsa que me puse el agente Ward en la cabeza –dijo skye mirando con mas detenimiento a su alrededos era un lindo avión

-ya…cuanto lo siento, agua –ofresio Simmons algo apenada , skye la tomo cuando may dio el aviso de que estaban por despegar.

-nada de arrepentirse –dijo Simmons feliz de poder trabajar con su mejor a miga fuera de fitz

-vamos a buscarte una cama y solo queda una junto a la mia –dijo fitz rápidamente caminando hacia el pequeño cuarto vacio dejando su caja en la cama.

-gracias –le dijo skye antes de que tanto fitz como Simmons se fueran.

Skye se quedo parada en la entrada del que seria su nuevo cuarto al menos por un tiempo, por fin tenia la oportunidad que quería solo esperaba que las coasa salieran bien. Unos momentos después vio a Ward pasar y ella realmente no quería que las cosas fueran difíciles aunque a ella no le agradaba mucho tampoco

-hola ya se que no iniciamos…-comenzo skye para ser cortada groseramente.

-tomo lee esto es un avión peculiar –dijo Ward entregándole el folleto del mismo. Skye suspiro el era un idiota pero ella había tratado con idiotas antes por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Viendo el folleto noto que era realmente un avión fasinante, tendría que investigar un poco sobre ese modelo en particular, nunca se sabe cuando podría requerir una mano y no tener oportunidad de llevarlo a alguna base de SHIELD.

-increíble –dijo skye en voz alta

-que es increíble –pregunto coulson feliz de tener a skye en el equipo contrario a lo que pueden pensar sobre todo Melinda no era por el cariño que le tiene por lo que le había propuesto trabajo, si no que sabia de su capacidad además si ella estaba decidida a ser un agente era mejor si el estaba al pendiente y al mando asi era mas seguro.

-su avión –dijo skye

-lo repararon completamente , todo nuevo sin reparar en gastos –le explico coulson mientras se acercaban a uno de los asientos. Skye se sentó y rodo los ojos cuando coulson puso su botella de agua sobre un porta vasos

-no se a donde vamos –le dijo skye emosionada

-peru de ahí es el aviso de 084 –contesto el

-y un 084 es…-pregunto skye

-un objeto de origen desconocido , el quipo llega determina si es útil o si representa una amenza. El ultimo resulto muy interesante –dijo coulson sonriendo aunque esperaba que este no desatara todo lo que desato el anterior

-y cual fue el ultimo –pregunto skye con curiosidad

-un martillo –contesto coulson con una sonrisa ,skye sonrio THOR pensó ella

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El tiempo se le fue volando ante la expectativa de saber que demonios era este 084- cuando menos lo noto ya habían llegado a el lugar en la selva de peru.

-marcas de llantas a 40 metros, verificare si son de los camiones de aquí o si no estamos solos-dijo Ward nada mas al bajar de la camioneta

-aquí estamos expuestos buscare algún lugar para estasionarnos –dijo may son bajar de la camioneta

-me encantaría ver un mono capuchino es su habitad, incluso un mono de cola amarilla; sabes que en Perú hay 32 especies de monos –le dijo fitz emocionado

-y 200 de serpientes , las Suzuki tienen un veneno fasinante es neurotóxico , proteolítico y hemolítico -le dijo Simmons , skye negó sonriendo a amaba a ese par.

-deberiamos avisar a la población, por si el 084 es peligroso, bastante tienen con los activistas contra las mineras y la guerrilla del sendero luminoso. Daré aviso-dijo skye , coulson asintió un poco skye tenia un par de cosas que aprender.

-recuerdas el pánico que se creo cuando el meteoro antimateria cayó cerca de la costa de Miami y casi se traga la ciudad –pregunto coulson , skye se sorprendió de que algo como eso había pasado sin que nadie lo supiera.

-no –contesto ella

-exacto por que lo mantuvimos en secreto –dijo coulson

-y que debo de hacer?-pregunto skye por que no la necesitaban como científica o no del todo

-si se descubre podría necesitar que inventes una distracción para que sigan un ratro falso –le dijo coulson , skye frunció el seño

-justo lo que no me gusta –se quejo skye

-si –dijo coulson

Skye admiro la pirámide era magnifica-

Skye se sorprendió al ver los pequeños robots de fitz el le había hablado de esa idea hace años le preguntaría mas tarde para poder verlo mejor. Rapidamente su atención se volvió al extraño artefacto incrustado en la pared era claro que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

-no hay nada de esto en ninguna parte. Que tenemos chicos –pregunto skye después de hacer una rápida búsqueda en mas de un sistema. Estaba apunto de tocarlo

-yo no haría eso-le advirtió fitz realmente no queriendo que la imprudente curiosidad e skye la pusiera e ella y a todos en peligro, skye aparto.

-los datos sugieren que ha estado aquí mas de 1500 años, es decir mas que este templo, podría ser extraterreste –explico Simmons

-ya pero la forma y la técnica parecen casi alemanas –dijo fitz ,skye lo miro moria por poder darle un vistazo.-vez esto esta vivo – skye se acerco eso le interesaba

-espera vivo?-pregunto ella

-tiene una fuente de alimentación en marcha-explico y skye sabia que eso no era presisamente bueno.

-tenemos compañía policía nacional –informo Ward

-que –pregunto Simmons

-por que están aquí? –pregunto fitz sin entender

-han oído del objeto y habran venido a protegerlo , en esta zona hay muchas revueltas rebeldes-dijo Ward , skye asintió

-si la gente protesta contra la política minera del gobierno y eso es genial –dijo skye aun fasinada por esa información, Ward no se sorprendió que esa fuera su opinión pero como es que alguien puede ser tan inconsiente se preguntaba el.

-si la violencia es genial –dijo con sarcasmo , skye lo miro eso no había salido de la manera correcta

-no digo eso –intento explicar ella-

-es lo que escribes en tu camioneta a solas donde estas a salvo-le dijo el ,skye no creía del todo lo que tenia que escribir para la marea pero había cosas que eran buenas –cuanto queda –pregunto el a fitz Simmons

-por que las prisas –pregunto Simmons

-corremos peligro –pregunto fitz mas preocupado que Simmons

-no , si todos hacen su trabajo, cual es el tuyo –dijo Ward esto ultimo mirando a skye , fitz estaba por responderle que skye era tan buena mecánica como el y en algunas cosas aun mejor , pero skye negó ella no quería que fitz se peleara con Ward , además lo mejor era salir lo mas rápido posible, además ella no necesitaba explicar sus habilidades bastaba con que las personas adecuadas supieran su valor.

Los tres escucharon los disparos fuera del templo.

-llegan rebeldes, tenemos que irnos, vienen por esto – dijo Ward intentando que todos hicieran caso.

-pero tiene un nucleo de potencia de masa fluctuante de mas de 10exaersios –explico fitz

-muerda –dijo skye sabiendo lo que eso significaba , skye estaba por explicar con un vocabulario mas común cuando

-lo siento la clase de ciencia se acabo –dijo el sacando el maldito aparato no teniendo tiempo o paciencia para tratar con los científicos en un momento como ese

-no te das cuenta de que no sabemos la cantidad de futones que salen de ahí –dijo fitz exasperado.

A skye nunca le habían disparado directamente cuando paso lo de extremis no estuvo directamente en la acción.

Skye intento calmarse pero fitz y Simmons no parecía entender que a pesar del que maldito 084 era peligroso por su mismo lo primero era llegar seguros además un bala en la maldita cosa y todos morirían.

-que haces coulson aun esta afuera –pregunto skye al ver que se preparaban para cerrar la entrada.

-sal de la rampa estas en la línea de fuego –dijo Ward. Skye se hiso aun lado cuando escucho mas disparos , lo único en lo que podía pensar era en coulson , el tenia que estar bien.

Se calmo una vez que vio subir a coulson.

-entonces cual era el problema –pregunto Ward

-como he dicho antes este aparato tiene una compresión de material fluctuante de alta potencia –explico por segunda vez fitz.

-fitz traduce –pidió Ward ,fitz solto un suspiro

-el 084 se alimente de energía de tercer acto, esta lleno de radiación gama

-osea que es nuclear –dijo wad , skye suspiro al parecer el no sabia mucho de esos temas

-no es mucho peor –dijo coulson sabiendo bien lo peligroso que era el tercer acto aun que fuera solo un minúscula parte de el.

Todos ellos dieron un paso atrás lejos del aparato .

En lo que coulson atendía a sus invitados el quipo si dispuso a analizar el 084

-tranquilos el aparato parece estable , no es como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento , sobre todo si le disparan pero cosas asi pasan en las misiones y al principio es muy desagradable y te arrepientes de salir del laboratorio-dijo Simmons nerviosamente mas para ella que para los demás. Oh jemma pensó skye confirmando con eso lo que había sospechado minutos antes , esto era tan nuevo para ellos como para ella. Skye no podía ser muy tranquilizadora en ese momento ella misma aun estaba algo aturdida

-estas loco? Te he explicado con gran detalle a lo que me refería hablando nuestro idioma –dijo fitz frustrado desesperado de las quejas de Ward.

-con palabras normales como agáchense , corran o puede volarnos en pedazos –dijo Ward igual de frustrado-

-en hora buena agente Ward has logrado ordenar 3 palabras juntas –dijo fitz-

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Coulson suspiro al ver a su equipo discutir des de afuera del laboratorio

-algun problema- pregunto coulson serio

-no señor , trabajamos en nuestras comunicación , no estábamos preparados para el tiroteo –explico Ward

-salimos sin bajas y salvamos a algunos creo que nos ha ido bien , algo mas –pregunto coulson . skye alzo la mano realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que había estado escuchando.

-tengo una pregunta ,por que me he sentido como la novata invitada , pero ahora me da la sensación de que Ward no sabe quien es fitz y quien es Simmons que han visto menos tiros que yo , es acaso su primera misión –pregunto skye .

-no ,es la segunda –contesto Simmons viéndose algo apenada y ofendida

-yo fui la primera? Que bonito –dijo skye .

-te burlas –pregunto Ward enfadado ,coulson tenia la misma pregunta.

\- estoy asustada! Y algo fuera de mi pero llevo en este equipo tanto tiempo como ustedes , hasta podría ser la capitana –dijo skye ganándose una mirada seria de todos los presentes skye se obligo a no rodar los ojos – es broma pero a lo mejor no están mala idea por que estos tres no parecen llevarse muy bien –le dijo mirando a coulson.

-no se trata de eso , soy un especialista hoy podría haber eliminado la amenaza enemiga si yo hubiera trabajado a solas pero estaba con agentes no aptos para el combate –dijo Ward molesto

-tu solo-pregunto fitz sorprendido y ofendido

-tipico tu quien crees que diseña tus equipos o los polímeros para tus armas , si prueba ir al combate sin ella –dijo Simmons

-ve como tengo la razón en lo que digo –le dijo skye a coulson habiendo se acercado. Coulson la miro brevemente skye tenia que cambiar un poco la actitud pero no quitaba que tenia razón.

-no te equivocas , aun tenemos que pulir cosas. Pero Ward hablas 6 idiomas , Simmons tienes dos doctorados en campos que no se pronunciar y fitz eres un ingeniero espacial soluciónenlo-dijo coulson saliendo , no tenia mucho tiempo para trabajar en lo problemas de su equipo y mas teniendo compañía

-hey yo también soy buena –se quejo skye al ser dejada fuera

Cada quien se fue retirando, skye decido que lo mejor era dejar a fitz y a Simmons con el aparato en esos momentos ellos solo discutirían .skye tuvo tiempo para calmar su adrenalina un poco y asimiliar lo que había pasado.

-los juegos del hambre –pregunto skye cuando encontró a Ward leyendo un libro ella realmente quería que todo el asunto del equipo funcionara.

-martercofk uno de los 100 libros que mi OS me dio y estoy leyendo –dijo Ward pero pudo ver la confucion en su rostro -OS? Oficial supervisor – skye asintió

-los hackers tienen su lengua aprenderá la suya. Tu y yo empezamos mal puedo invitar un trago –pregunto skye enseñándole la botella, Ward tenia curiosidad de cómo skye quería arreglar la situación – a lo que me refería cuando dije que la rebelión era buena , no quiero que pienses que soy una inconsiente yo me refería a los twetts

-twetts asi quieres arreglar las cosas

\- los peruanos se han organizado por primera vez en décadas , miles de personas que están sufriendo y que sin conocerse se unen para un objetivo en común. Es increíble y no quiero hablar de ello por que no quiero verte con cara de odio pero eso es lo que busca la marea creciente –explico skye , Ward lo pensó un poco

-vale .dijo el con cautela e incredulidad

-normalmente una persona no tiene la solución pero 100 personas con un uno porciento de la solución lo consigues creo que eso es bonito , como piezas que resuelven un rompecabezas–le dijo skye , Ward se sorprendió mucho en ese trabajo por no decir la mayoría no lograban ese sentimiento de paz que para el ella exhalaba.

-tu y yo vemos en mundo de forma dirente –dijo el , aun no muy seguro de skye ella era un enigma para el. skye se relajo un poco al menos había podido hacerle ver que ella no es un radical.

-nunca había estado en una zona de guerra en guerra hasta hoy , es una locura imagino que tu muchas veces –le dijo skye cuando noto la sangre en la camiseta de Ward estaba herido.-que? Te han herido?-pregunto preocupada, Ward se sorprendió por que le importaba tanto.

-un arañaso nada preocupante –le quito importancia , skye se obligo a no rodar los ojos tenia experiencia con idiotas que se hacían los fuertes.

-te han herido , por protegernos –dijo ella sorprendida y entendiendo un poco mejor por queel había estado actuando asi al menos en las ultimas horas.

-que no te preocupes –le dijo Ward ya que realmente no era nada del otro mundo

-no me extraña que estuvieras tan enfadado –le dijo ella.

-no lo estaba, me han formado para ser la solución , para eliminar variables y hoy no dejan de aparecer –dijo Ward mirando extrañado por las copas sin tocar de los soldados.

-giramos-dijo skye al sentir el avión

-hemos entrado en espacio aéreo restringido y tenemos que seguir varias rutas; este avión tiene piloto automático pero a la agente may le gusta estar agarrada a los mandos –le dijo Ward. Skye asintió.

-skye pásame la botella –le pido Ward con una sorisa.

-vale turbo pero aun tienes la copa llena –le dijo ella sorprendida.

-no soy el único –le dijo el, skye miro discretamente alrededor que las copas de los soldados estaban intactas eso no era bueno eso podía decirlo era sentido común.

skye vio como Ward comenzó a luchar con los soldados , ella misma intento defenderse pero eran mucho mas fuertes que ella.

-eramos aliados cuando decidiste traicionarnos –pregunto coulson , mientras que skye intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre de los dos soldados.

-cuando vi a tu equipo –le dijo camila.

-sigo vivo por que necesitas que verifique el cambio de ruta cuando llamen del cuartel general –dijo coulson después de escupir la sangre de su boca y pensando una manera de poder manipularla aunque no tenia muchas esperanzas

-te agradecería que lo hicieras –le dijo ella

-pero si no lo hago SHIELD haría estallar este avión y 084 no caería en tus manos. Tal vez debería dejarles –le dijo , ella sonrio un poco ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que jamás lo haría.

-oh no, yo creo que lo haras , ya me has entregado el avión por uno de tus ratones de laboratorio. Si abro la bodega los perderás a todos , eres tan sentimental-le dijo ella, coulson la miro el confiaba en su equipo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-ha sido mi culpa debí de haber aprendido kun fu –dijo fitz después de unos minutos sin que ninguno de ellos dijeran nada

-pero yo tampoco debí de haber insistido para que vinieras ala misión no estabas listo –le dijo Simmons

-era mi trabajo realizar un buena…-comenzó Ward sintiéndose tan tonto por no notarlo.

-esto no habría pasado si may no hubiera estado a los mandos. Habría podido utilizar sus técnicas ninja –dijo skye.

-la agentes may? No , ella viene de administración –le dijo fitz a lo que Simmons asintió

Pues yo la he visto derribar a un hombre –dijo skye

-han oído de la caballeria –pregunto ward

-si todos en la cademia cuentan historias de la caballeria –dijo fitz , a ambos les tomo 2 segundo entenderlo

-ella es la caballeria!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-le dijo que no me llamara asi –dijo may recién despierta.

-Increíble creo que saldremos de aquí, como podemos hacerlo –pregunto Simmons mirandon a may. Por que si ella era la caballeria seguro los sacaría

-no por las puertas tienen bloqueo y están conectadas a la presurización , y alos genios no se les ocurre nada –pregunto may mirando a los tres.

-es difícil concentrarse en esta situcacion .-dijo fitz algo frustrado

-hey no te bloquees respira , no pienses en toda la solución solo en una parte verdad? –dijo Ward mirando a skye en esa ultima parte

-si piezas que resuelven un rompecabezas –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-sabias que era un arma desde el pricipio –adivino coulson

-pero llegaste primero y tuve que cooperar. Si coulson por una vez me he adelantado-le dijo ella regodeándose un poco. – mi país encargo esa arma hace décadas. Tras la caída de Hydra muchos científicos siguieron a sus amigos nazis para esconderse de este lado del mundo –explico ella

\- ingeniería alemana –dijo coulson entendiéndolo

-esa arma se perdió durante un combate en la selva hasta hoy , con ella daremos estabilidad a mi país –dijo camilia

-querras decir gobernarlos –dijo el conociendo ese tipo de modelos político muy bien

-quedate dentro de tus fronteras y yo me quedare en las mias-advirtio ella

-esas fronteras desaparecen , unos extraterrestres llegaron a nueva york a ellos les da igual los colores, solo quien se pone en su camino. Trabajemos junto no enfrentados- intento razonar con ella.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-esta es la peor idea que hemos tenido-se quejo Simmons nerviosa

-podria funcionar-intento skye de tranquilizarla.

-reyes va a matarnos y culpara a los rebeldes, tenemos la oportunidad de luchar aprovechemosla –dijo Ward , skye asintió había un gran probabiladad que murieran por el plan pero era menor que no hacer nada , además ella no iba a morir sin pelear.

-primero tenmos que salir de esto –dijo skye .

En cuestión de un par de minutos el respeto de skye por Melinda maycreció , ella era increíblemente badass.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-han pasado 11 años ya , llegaste con SHIELD tenias 100 hombres a tu mando y ahora…-dijo camilia

-un equipo de elegidos y si, son buenos –defendiocoulson

-ah phil no eres conciente, tu renovado idealismo , tus piezas de colección con tu avioncito de soltero, rodeado de agentes jóvenes y atractivos es la crisis de la mediana edad –le dijo ella

-es algo del mas alla de hecho –aclaro coulson

\- y nisiquiera voy a mencionar lo del corvett rojo-dijo camilia

-se llama lola –dijo coulson sin poder evitarlo

-claro es tan típico , creaste este equipo para sentirte relevante y necesario –dijo camilia.

-no me necesitan a mi solo tiempo-dijo coulson sabiendo lo buenos que ellos eran y lo equivocada que estaba camila

-pues el tiempo no esta a su favor –dijo ella

-no pero les has dado algo mucho mejor, una enemigo común –le dijo el , eso solo acelararia el proceso de unión entre los integrantes del grupo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-estamos seguros? Lo estamos todos ¿ -pregunto skye viendo a los chicos

-estamos –dijo Simmons segura de que era su única oportunidad

-si hagámoslo rápido –estuvo de acuerdo fitz

-nadie puede echarse atrás y bloquearse –advirtió Ward

-por que si lo hacemos…-comenzofitz

-moriremos –continuo Ward – deacuerdo…

-hablan demasiado –dijo may antes de encender la camioneta para iniciar con el plan.

Sorprendentemente el plan estaba funcionando , las puertas se abrieron, skye sabia que tenían que cerrar el agujero del avión de alguna manera tanto coulson como Ward no tenían ningún apoyo. No tuvo una respuesta hasta que el panfleto del avión se le pego en la cara.

-que haces te necesitamos –le dijo Simmons al ver que skye se había soltado

-confía en mi –le dijo skye agarrándose con toda sus fuerzas a los muebles. Skye conocía la física la teoría pero vivirlo era algo muy diferente le costo llegar hasta el inflable pero por suerte llego antes de que Ward fuera jalado por la fuerza.

-lei el folleto de seguridad –le dijo skye después de ayudar aa Ward a pararse.

-bien pues eres la única –le dijo ambos se acercaron a los demás en el bar o lo que quedaba de el.

-no había otra forma de entrar eh? –dijo coulson –comenzaba a gustarme este avión . skye tomo el vaso y le puso un porta vasos m coulson sonrió ante eso, skye se sento en el taburete estaba agotada.

-el 084 esta enfriándose y estable pero deberíamos llamar al cuartel general y llevarlo al slingshot lo antes posible –informo fitz igual de agotado coulson se volteo a ver a camila

-te dije que eran buenos-le dijo coulson , en cuanto vio a uno de los aparatos de fitz supo cual era el plan de su equipo.

Skye bajo por las escaleras después de arreglar su cabello.

-ni un rasguño y su avión destrozado. Espero que el seguro de SHIELD cubra secuestros –le dijo skye, mirando el bonito corvett

-por supuesto por daños indirectos –le dijo coulson con una sonrisa. Skye le devolvió esta sin poder evitarlo. Ella seguía dolida mas que enojada pero después de lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas solo quería abrazarlo estuvieron apunto de morir dos veces en un muy corto periodo de tiempo. Ella aun no podía perdonarlo pero si que estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo,

-parece que skye podría ser mas que una consultora a pesar de nuetrasreservas , podría convertirse en un buen activo trabajando con ella –dijo Ward aun sorprendido por la hacker.

\- bueno si quieres ser una agente operativo necesitara un oficial supervisor , alguien disciplinado y bueno –dijo may

-de acuerdo lo hare, solo para aclararlo te refieres a mi –pregunto Ward, may no respondió pero sonrio un poco.

-destrozamos un avión –dijo fitz

-es una experiencia nueva –dijo Simmons,

-les dije que este avión no duraría con nosotros tres –les dijo skye sonriendo. A lo que fitz y Simmons no podían estar mas deacuerdo dadas las pruebas

-hey no se pierdan esto .tardaran 180 dias en llegar al sol , claro habría sido mas rápido su hubieran usado motores auxiliares de hidrogeno pero ser divertido –dijo fitz

cuantas de esas se han tomado ya –pregunto skye sella landó las cervezas.

-skye , skye cuando vuelves del combate es necesario desconectar por un rato –le dijo Simmons , skyesonrio con incredulidad

-y mas después de un dia en el que casi morimos –estuvo deacuerdofitz

-si es una anomalía una irregulariadad, no es la norma –se explico Simmons.

-hablando de normas de quien fue la idea de hacerle un oyó al avión –pregunto coulson

-may dijo que las puertas estaban conectadas a la presurización y…-dijo skye hablando primero

-y pensamos que era la forma de desbloquearlas –dijo Simmons

-fue idea de todos señor –dijo Ward

-si fue una genialidad – defendió fitz

-buen trabajo –los felicito , el sabia que habría cosas que pulir pero habían hecho un avance increíble y podía dar las gracias a lo sucedido con camila se habrían tardado mas si no hubieran sido forzados a trabajar juntos como equipo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-de verdad enserio coulson 6 dias te tomo 6 dias en convertir una pieza de alta tecnología en chatarra –dijo fury

-mi equipo actuó bajo mi autoridad –dijo coulson como el buen líder que es.

-no me hables de autoridad , sabes cuanto cuesta este avión? Tiene bar y de los buenos. Y me hablas de autoridad pues yo tengo la autoridad para cambiártelo por una caravana –le dijo fury

-soy conciente –le dijo coulson sabiendo que jamás lo haría

-pues quiero que lo dejes como lo encontraste asi que no le digas a fitzsimmos que le hagan modificación como una maldita pecera-ordeno fury.

-si señor –dijo coulson

\- como esta lola –pregunto mientras Salia

-bien gracias por preguntar –dijo coulson

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nick lo supo antes de voltear skye lo estaba esperando en la rampa. En sus planes no estaba que ella se enterara de esa manera y no tan pronto.

-eres un idiota , no se si quiero golpearte o abrazarte , hacernos creer que estaba muerto por tanto tiempo eso es bajo hasta para ti! –le dijo skye enfadada.

-tuve que hacer lo que tuve que hacer para que lo de nueva york funcionara –le dijo fury sabiendo que era inútil.

-oh cortemos la mierda Nick puedo entender eso pero por que ocultarlo por tanto tiempo , eh eso es lo que me confunde por mas que quiero tu y SHIELD me hacen dudar mas y mas –le dijo skye.

-terminaste –pregunto fury

-no aunque yo que tu mi iría acostumbrando no voy a ser la única –le dijo skye.

-lo sé –le dijo él , skye lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo. Era inútil gritarle o golpearlo eso se lo dejaría a natasha y a Clint

-gracias estoy muy enojada pero estoy muy feliz de que el este vivo-le dijo skye ,fury no dijo nada.

-bien ten cuidado ahí afuera, y me gustaría saber por que te dejaste atrapar –le pregunto fury

-por lo del ciempiés es muy parecido a extremis y yo no confio del todo en SHIELD lo sabes esto era demasiados importante y sin ofender tienen experiencia en querer explotar cosas que no conocen y sinceramente nadie quiere otro nueva york –le dijo ella.

-bien solo tenias que llamar sabes –le dijo el

-eres un hombre ocupado-dijo ella falsamente inocente – ten algo esta muy raro Nick he estado en tus sistemas y hay movimientos extraños, puedo ser nada pero no lo sé solo algo me dice que algo anda muy mal –le dijo skye sacando una usb con información ese no era el lugar para hablar de eso. Fury frunció el seño eso era alarmante, el mismo había estado teniendo algunas dudas pero no era el momento adecuado con el proyecto insait tan avanzado y con tanta presión del consejo mundial.

-bien mantén los ojos abiertos –le dijo el

-lo mismo Nick –le dijo ella-ah y Nick si vuelves a hacer un movimiento idiota como lo de coulson me encargare de hacértelo pagar, aun no sé cómo pero tengo mucha imaginación y recursos casi ilimitados –le dijo ella antes de que llegara al final de la rampa con una sonrisa de inocencia, el solo asintió. Sabía que no era una promesa falsa.

Skye se relajo un poco jugando con su computadora después de todas la emociones, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y por el tono solo podía ser una persona.

-hay capi –dijo skye al contestar, Steve rodo los ojos

-hola muñeca ,tony me lo conto no se si tengo que decirte que lo siento o felicitarte –le dijo el, skyesonrio

-un poco de ambas, hay días que me pregunto como demonios esto es mi vida pero no lo cambiaria el esta vivo y me duele que no me lo dijera pero esta vivo Steve algo que solo crei que pasaría en mi sueños , lo superare –le dijo skye

-tienes derecho a estar molesta tomate tu tiempo para perdonarlo-le dijo Steve.

-lo hare creeme aun me cuesta mirarlo aun siento se va a desvanecer si me doy la vuelta –le dijo ella.

-tony me lo ha contado te estas uniendo al equipo de coulson ,ten cuidado muñeca no es lo mismo que estar en la torre haciendo el trabajo desde tu computadora –le dijo Steve preocupado.

-yo se creeme no tengo ni 2 dias con ellos y he estado apunto de morir dos veces por lo menos , pero esto es lo que quiero se que puedo con esto -se defendió skye

-yo no estoy dudando eso , pero creo que puedo decir que te conozco y eres impulsiva muñeca solo te pido que te pienses mas las cosas antes de hacerlas –le dijo Steve realmente preocupado , skye se había convertido en alguien muy importante para el. Skye sonrio Steve realmente parecía preocupado era tierno.

-esta bien Steve tendré cuidado realmente no quiero a mama y papa detrás de mi por hacer algo estúpido intentare ser cuidadosa pero ya sabes es algo hipócrita no crees cap , las malas lenguas me cuentan que no usas siempre para caídas . –le dijo skye con una sonrisa. Steve sonrio

-no se de que me hablas –dijo el, skye sonrio

-mentir cap enserio? Muy decepcionada –dijo ella en broma, Steve se rio de eso.

La llamada termino pocos minutos después.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Fitz y Simmons se alegraron cuando skye bajo al laboratorio al fin podrían platicar bien y ponerse al corriente. Skye les sonrio.

-asi que SHIELD -les dijo skye

-si se interesaron en nosotros cuando estábamos en la universidad , pero no podíamos decir nada , nuestros padres solo saben que trabajamos para una agencia del gobierno no tienen ningún detalle es por seguridad –explico Simmons

-jemma esta bien lo entiendo , solo estoy tan feliz de poder trabajar con ustedes –les dijo skye

-si podemos compartir el laboratorio enserio no entiendo como es que SHIELD no te recluto –dijo fitz.

-bueno yo hise mi propio camino aquí –les dijo ella- fitz dime que me dejaras ver a los enanitos lo poco que he visto es increíble.

-claro –dijo fitz ,skyesonrio

-tu has estado trabajando en algo –pregunto Simmons.

-en un par de programas pero últimamente no estado muy metida en la mecánica –admitió ella.

Pronto se envolvieron en una gran conversación sobre ciencia y mecánica.

Coulson sonrio en cuanto vio a sus tres agentes mas jóvenes, skye había hablado desde muchos años atrás de fitz y Simmons pero el nunca hiso la relación de que eran los mismos agentes prometedores de la cademia.

El quería poder abrazar a skye realmente era una de las cosas que había querido en cuanto la vio pero en esos momentos sabia que skye aun no lo había perdonado, cuando ella estuviera lista ella se acercaría.

Coulson lo vio venir el sabia que skye tenia potencial , si de algo el se podía hactar era de que era un buen reclutador, y sabia que no había sido el único en notarlos , el no tenia todos los detalles pero de alguna manera Nick la había tomando bajo su ala , durante 2 años ella había estado muy presente en instalaciones de SHIELD ; asi que cuando Ward le dijo que ella podía ser una buena agente y que quería ser su OS el no se sorprendió.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye estaba aburrida se supone que seria suficiente con lo que natasha le había enseñado , por que tenia que entrenar tanto ella no lo entendía, cual era su papel en el equipo era una pregunta que seguía rondando en su mente, tenían a fitz y a Simmons para el lado científico.

-esto es lo que creo que es –pregunto skye al ver un poco mas de cerca la pequeña esfera.

-si crees que es gravitonium estas en lo correcto –le dijo fitz

-dios mio siempre crei que estaba perdido en el mundo-dijo skye.

-estamos hablando de algo fascinante pero muy peligroso-le dijo Simmons con una sonrisa

-fue el doctor houl quien ha publicado todos los beneficios del gravitonium y adivina con quien estudio –le pregunto Simmons

-ianquiin –dijo skye.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-El hombre esta retenido y nosotros tenemos que salvarlo-dijo coulson

-hemos comprobado los detalles no hay forma de entrar en el recinto de quiin si no es con una gran fuerza de combate de shield o con un hombre dentro –dijo Ward –toda la propiedad esta rodead con laserneodimio.

-malta no dara permiso a ninguna fuerza de combate además este fin de semana es la reunión de accionistas de su empresa y la indignación podría ser mundial pero…-dijo coulson , may asintió sabiendo a donde se dirigía coulson

-pero si entramos solos…-dijo may

-SHIELD podría desvincularse y a alegar desconocimiento –termino coulson ,skye sonrio un poco era claro que los dos sabían como pensaba el otro

-sin un hombre adentro es imposible , a menos que seas inmune a las emisiones del laser –dijo may , skye comenzó a teclear en su teléfono ella estaba segura de tener la solución

-si tuviéramos un mono podríamos entrar –dijo fitz

-oh! Fitz –dijo Simmons exasperada ,skye entendía a simmons ella había estado escuchando la misma discusión entre ese par durante todo el tiempo que los había conocido

-si tuviéramos un mono podría adentrarse entre los sensores y desactivar la fuente de alimentación con sus manitas-explico fitz

-yo podría entrar - dijo skye no solo por que prácticamente ya tenia la invitación lista sino por que realmente no quería escuchar a fitz y a Simmons discutir el asunto del mono de nuevo.

-si me dejan a las afueras en un par de semanas tendre una identidad y podre entrar y tener inteligencia –dijo Ward queriendo arreglar el problema también

-el doctor houl no tiene semanas –dijo coulson intentando encontrar una manera de salvar al doctor sin terminar muertes en suelo maltes.

\- además a cualquiera agente que agarren en piso maltes podrían matarlos a tiros legalmente .-explico Simmons algo molesta de que fuera aceptable matar a alguien a tiros.

-a mi no, podría hacerlo –dijo skye-

-skye esto es serio –reprendio Ward. Coulson lo pensó por un instante , el sabia que skye podía demostrar indiferencia pero no estaba bromeando con algo tan importante.

-espera-le dijo coulson a Ward antes de que este siguiera hablando- de que estas hablando –le pregunto intrigado coulson

-pues de que yo no soy una agente de SHIELD por lo que puede entrar sin infligir en esas normas

-derecho internacional –corrigió Simmons

-esto no lo puede hackear la marea crenciente –se quejo Ward

-no han odio lo del laser letal , si un mono..-comenzofitz de nuevo

-ustedes dijeron que podíamos si hay un hombre adentro –recordó skye , que no le gustaba que precticamente parecía tener que rogarles para hacerles ver que no era idiota

-y tu quieres serlo –pregunto may sorprendida

\- fitz y Simmons adoran al doctor y el necesita ayuda –dijo skye con un leve enconjimiento de hombros. – podrían estar torturándole , o obligándolo o peor obligándolo a hacer ejercicio se quejóskye

-tu no tienes la formación , ni la autorización o la experiencia para nada de esto –le recordó Ward sin poder creer lo que oía.

-lo se pero tengo una invitación , una invitación electrónica –dijo skye mostrándoles, ella sabia que coulson la dejaría no tenían un mejor plan , no podía ser tan difícil cierto ella ya había estado en algo muy parecido con todo el asunto de killian.

Coulson no se sorprendia que Ward lo hubiera seguido una vez que habían terminado de formular el plan de acción.

-entiendo que este preocupado, pero no tenemos otra opción –le dijo coulson , mientras el buscaba el traje que se pondría.

-estoy impresionado, consiguió una invitación con su teléfono en unos minutos , pero enviarla ahí sin formación es un riesgo enorme, se que el director fury le debe una después de su sacrificio .-dijo Ward intentando explicarle a coulson el porque no deberían permitir que skye hiciera la misión

-y mis tarjetas –agrego coulson que aun le dolia no haber conseguido la firma de Steve Rogers

-le ha dado autonomía, pero skye en una misión secreta?-pregunto Ward

-a usted le preocupa su seguridad o su lealtad-pregunto coulson , un poco cansado de toda esa desconfianza que Ward tenia hacia skye

-ambas consiguió la invitación gracias ala marea creciente , cuantas protocolos habrá violado –le pregunto Ward

-es su trabajo ignorar protocolos, encontrar contactos y entrar por huecos que nadie mas consigue , le preocupa otra cosa –pregunto coulson intuyendo que la molestia de Ward no era del todo por la misión había algo mas

-no se entrega señor , desea ser una agente pero no se compromete , no escucha hace bromas –le dijo Ward algo frustrado ya no sabia que hacer para llegar a ella.

-ha intentado ponerse serio con ella –le pregunto coulson , sabiendo que el primer agente al que entrenas es siempre el mas difícil , y no solo eso tanto skye como Ward no habían empezado del todo bien además skye ´podia no respetar del todo a Ward aun.

-si y he intentado siendo mas flexible, necesito otra estrategia-le dijo Ward esperando que coulson pudiera decirle como

-prueve sin estrategias deje de pensar como un agente y hágalo como una persona quizás skye se deje ayudar asi –le dijo coulson, skye tenia el mismo defecto que su padre y era que ella no era buena con las normas a menos que ella las pudiera entendiera y la importancia de estas

-ayudar –pregunto Ward

\- ha pensar como una agente –explico coulson

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-otra vez lentamente –pidio Ward , skye lo hiso , ella ya sabia como hacerlo lo había practicado con natasha –y luego –pregunto el

-y luego soy una señorita formal del sur y me vas a despeinar –le dijo skye en broma.

\- retuerce el pulgar y agarra el cañon –explico el por enecima vez –vas a morir y nos dejaras en evidencia , vas a ir sin conocimientos…

-tengo trucos bajo la manga –le dijo skye

-necesitas memoria muscular , fundamentos y herramientas para convertirte…-trato de razonar con ella

-en una autómata –pregunto ella

-como aprendiste informática sin comprometerte-le pregunto Ward sin entender

-se me da de forma natural siento no tener la mismo don natural que tu –contesto ella

-crees que es un don natural , tenia un hermano que me molía a golpes y a mi hermano pequeño por nada, por comer su pastel tuve que aprender a protegernos del mismo modo que intento protegerte ati , ese fue mi momento decisivo –le dijo Ward sorprendiéndose a si mismo de que le contara eso , skye ahora se sentía un poco mal.

-lo siento yo no quería molestarte –se disculpa skye por que realmente no quería eso , ella recordaba aun lo que era ser golpeado sin razón alguna – pero me las he arreglado para quitarte esto –dijo skye con una sonrisa enseñándole el arma de prueba.

\- conseguir el arma es una cosa apretar el gatillo es otra –aclara Ward.- ahora otra vez lentamente que va primero?-instruyo el.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye realmente impresionada con quiin pero aun asi algo de el no le gustaba. Skye camino por la mansión hacia el lugar donde se supone estaba su oficina.

-esta cerrada pero sin cerradura –dijo skye después de intentar abrirla.

-busca un teclado -le aconsejo fitz skye busco pero la pared era solida no había nada

-nada podrías manipularlo desde ahí –le pregunto skye , ella podría pero necesitaba al menos su celular en cual no traia con ella por obvias razones.

-no desde aquí –le dijo fitz , may lo pensó por un momento

-hay algún mostrador –le pregunto may,

-si –contesto skye aliviada.

-que estas intentando –pregunto quiin , por que el no era idiota y no iba a dejar a una hacker meredear sin supervicion , por eso en cuanto no la vio fue a buscarla

-solo buscando una… pluma , aquí hay una , tengo que anotar todas esas ideas sabes, seguro lo sabe seguro tiene diez plumas para todas sus ideas –dibago ella un poco al ser descubierta

-que haces realmente –pregunto quiin quien no se había tragado todo ese parloteo

-bien me a descubierto intentaba echar un vistazo a su oficina para ver como funcionan las cosas aquí –explico skye rápidamente

-te traigo como invitada y tu me tratas como otra organización corrupta para robar secretos empresariales y publicarlos , seguridad..-comenzo quiin

-no,no espere es que con toda esa gente tan presuntuosa hay que ser precavido y prudente , con lo que dices con los secretos que revelaz , esperaba que tu y yo pudiéramos ser cinceros –le dijo ella escribiendo rápidamente , no tenia otra opción el equipo dependía de ella. – sabes de lo que hablo –le dijo ella esperando que funcionara. Quiin necesitaba saber que demonios estaba pasando y que había planeado SHIELD por lo que abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-mi oficina tenia menos espacio y mas ruedas wow! Vistas al mar y a la piscina –lo alago skye esperando que el quipo le tuviera un poco de fe.

\- bueno no es mal sitio para hacer negocios –le dijo quiin

-tengo el mensaje que filtra la ubicación de houl el usuario es un alias –les dijo may a fitz y a Simmons

-puedes rastrar el servidor –le dijo fitz

\- esta rastreando pero lleva tiempo , como va nuestra chica –pregunto may preocupada por skye y coulson

-crei que estaba acabada pero ha envuelto a quiin para entrar en su oficina –le dijo Simmons sorpendida

-como se las arreglo para eso –pregunto may mas intrigada que sorprendida.

\- probablemente mostrándole los… -comenzo fitz recibiendo las miradas no muy amigables tanto de Simmons como de may – eh , ha …pechos

-claro por que esa es la única mane… –dijo Simmons con sarcasmo , pero fue interunpida ante el sonido de la desactivación del audífono de skye

-hay dios mio! Fitz –dijo Simmons , may se acerco preocupada

-yo no…ella ha debido de..-dijo fitz sorprendido sin poder terminar

-mucho mejor debo admitir que no me sentía tan vigilada desde que reprobé mi examen de conducir –dijo skye con un suspiro de satisfacción falsa, ahora estba sola pero era la única manera.

-quieres decirme que demonios esta pasando, te ha detenido SHIELD-le dijo quiin aun teniendo dudas de si la chica decía la verdad

\- lo hicieron en los ángeles les ayude a resolver a un problema y quieren reclutarme –dijo skye quien si algo había aprendido es que las mejores mentiras son las que mas se acercan a la verdad –les segui la corriente , y hablando de información privilegiada tengo una cama en su avión he estado reuiniendo información y tiempo hasta que resultara útil y ha llegado ese momento –le dijo skye

\- y por que iba a confierte una misión secreta como esta –le pregunto quiin

-pues para no infrigir el derecho internacional o algo asi , no tenían otra opción y ami me fusta mantener abiertas otras vias–le dijo ella

-cree que me han pedido que me una a ellos por que represento una amenaza?-pregunto skye

\- si encajas en su perfil –dijo quiin , skye le intereso eso

-su perfil?-pregunto ella

-si , claro eres una delincuente tendras una orden judicial en alguna parte –le dijo el, skye sonrio un poco , ese no era el caso para tener una orden en su contra primero tendría que ser descubierta y eso no ha pasado , pero si que ha estado en la mira de la mayoría de las agencias.

-seguramente –respondio ella

-tienes habiliadades –continuo el

-intento ser humilde pero no puedo –dijo skye , lo cual no era del todo una mentira, quiin sonrio un poco ante eso la agradaba la chica

-no tienes familia o nunca has encajado –le dijo quiin , skye no pudo evitar imaginar que eso seria cierto si coulson no la hubiera encontrado y llevado con su papa.

-lo siento no queria tocar la fibra sensible, pero SHIELD hace eso se aprovechan del miedo y la desesperación y ofrecen un propósito y un hogar a los que no tienen a quiin recurrir , yo puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, te quedas con nosotros sin secretos ni mentiras libre para hacer lo que tengas que hacer sin que el gran hermano te vigile -le dijo quiin sabiendo que habia dado en el blanco. Era un buena propuesta pero ella no queria eso , por que ya lo tenia , ella habia tenido la libertad de hacer las cosas a su manera sin presión, pero ella queria ser parte de algo mas grande.

-pero antes tienes que decirme con que planes te ha mandado SHIELD-le pidió el.

-querían que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para entrar aquí-dijo skye tomando el rubor , ella seguiría con esa imagen de chica perdida que al parecer le gustaba a ian quiin , skye había estado rodeada de personas como el , gente con dinero e inteligencia pero su propio ego siempre les tendia una trampa, ahí estaban los casos de hammer y killian. Solo hay que darles lo que quieren.

-entrar aquí y…-preguntó quiin, skye espero un poco para que la luz roja se convirtiera en verde

-seducirte y hacerlo hablar –dijo skye dejando el rubor en la mesa.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

May se sorprendio cuando el equipo sonó.

-estamos dentro!-dijo may

-lo ha conseguido!-dijo Simmons aliviada , por fin tenia noticas de skye

-fitz te toca-le dijo may

-aun lado , aun lado , aun lado!-dijo fitz rápidamente

-la reiniciación fitz-pidio coulson tenían que apurarse se quedaban sin tiempo-fitz!

-por que diga su nombre una y otra vez no aumentara su productividad –dijo Simmons

-listo ya-dijo fitz

-o tal vez si –dijo Simmons

-reinicio en tres, dos , uno ya-dijo fitz.

-yo ire al laboratorio por el Dr houl –dijo coulson

-yo buscare a skye-dijo Ward

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-No tu no puedes ser su único plan, SHIELD es competente debe de saber de lo que soy capaz , hace falta mas que una cara bonita para desarmarme –le dijo quiin sabiendo que esa no era la historia , antes de que skye tuviera oportunidad de contestar, los hombres de la seguridad de quiin entraron.

-sr han traspasado el perímetro- informo, quiin se paro de su asiento ,su mente corria a mucha velocidad tratando de descifrar como demonios habia pasado eso

-ah a dicho eso en el momento perfecto –dijo skye con una sonrisa. Quiin lo comprendió miro el pequeño estuche , lo tomo y lo rompió dándole la espalda a skye , ella estaba pensando en como lograr salir. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada por que pronto quiin le estaba apuntando con una pistola. Skye se paró lentamente , pero quiin la tomo por el cuello empujándola contra uno de los pilares de la habitación

-no lo entiendes SHIELD va en contra de lo que tu representas son el gran hermano-le dijo.

-tal vez pero son el gran hermano que proteje a su hermano pequeño indefenso al que están pegando por comerse un trozo de pastel que no… dibago por fin entendiéndolo- usted ha a secuestrado a alguien!-dijo ella finalmente

-yo lo libere lo salve –le dijo el soltándola sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma- y pude haberte salvado - le dijo el cuando de pronto sintieron la tierra tamblar por unos instantes –dime! Que están haciendo! –le exigió el, quiin respiro profuno tal vez podría sacar algo de ella si le tendía una rama de olivo -dime que están haciendo , no vas a poder salir de otra forma, eres prescindible para SHIELD te han enviado aquí con nada- skye vio su oportunidad y uso la técnica para quitarle el arma. Quiin se sorprendió no esperaba eso

-me han enseñado cosas-le dijo skye sin bajar el arma

-la chica tiene pelotas –dijo su jefe de seguridad

-gracias pero eug!-se quejo ella

-tienes lo que hay que tener para apretar el gatillo-le pregunto quiin , skye lo pensó un momento

-creo que no –dijo skye corriendo hacia el balcón tomándolos por segunda vez desprevenidos.

A skye dejo de importarle lo mojada y el frio que tenia , lo principal era salir, pero dos hombres la atraparon , un tercero se acercaba a ella, cuando Ward entro en escena deshaciéndose del primero, skye utilizo lo que natasha le habia enseñado poniendo en el suelo a ambos, Ward no tenia tiempo para sorprenderse ambos volvieron a pararce el se encargo del de la derecha y ella del de la izquierda. Cuando los tres hombres se encontraban en el piso skye corrió hacia el.

-estas herida –le pregunto Ward preocupado , skye negó comenzando a sentir el frio.-sigue mis ordenes y saldremos de aquí- le dijo el , skye asintió.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En cuanto llegaron al avión , skye fue resibida por los brazos de fitz y Simmons. Quien le dio una toalla

-lo hiciste increíble skye por un momento crei que te habia descubierto –le dijo Simmons.

-si como hiciste para hacer que te dejara entrar en su oficina –le pregunto fitz , tanto coulson como may la miraron interesados, skye sonrio un poco

-le dije lo que queria escuchar –dijo ella simplemente, coulson lo supo entender de inmediato.

-buen trabajo –dijo coulson mirando por un momento a skye – a todos –dijo casi enseguida.

Skye lo entendía por fin la importancia de seguir entrenando de poner toda su energía al 100 % aun había mucho que aprender, ella podía hacerlo , podía convertirse en una buena agente.

Ward se sorprendio cuando vio a skye ya entrenando.

-creo que tu y yo necesitamos hablar sobre tu formación , parece que sabes mas delo que yo pensaba-le dijo Ward quien ya había analizado lo que había visto en solto un suspiro mientras tomaba la botella de agua.

-aprendi defensa personal cuando era muy joven, mi papa y mis tios si tienen algo en común es la paranoia asi que querían que yo supiera defenderme , principalmente boxeo –le dijo skye , Ward asintió , esta información solo lo confirmaba mas las sospechas sobre skye , su ropa era sencilla pero de alta calidad , el collar que siempre tenia con ella , parecía sencillo también pero para alguien conocía de joyería podía decir que ese diamante aunque pequeño valía mucho dinero, tenia buena educación , se había sorprendido cuando la había escuchado con fitz hablar de ciencia. Por lo que deducia que ella era hija de alguien con mucho dinero, la cercanía que tenia con coulson podía verce que no era reciente , asi qu tal vez alguien del gobierno, probablemeten ella era la rebelde liberal de la familia

-bien entonces deberías entender la importancia de practicar –le dijo el

-lo se quiero esto Ward no importa se que puedo hacer esto –le dijo ella.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye no podía creerlo , no mejor dicho no quería creerlo Simmons tenia ese raro virus chitauri.

-simmons cree que contrajo el virus hace 36 horas cuando resivio una decarga electroestática de la primera victima –dijo coulson, skye pudo hacer los cálculos rápidamente y deseo no hacerlo.

-cuanto le queda –pregunto may

-teniendo en cuenta cuando se infectaron los bomberos y el tiempo en el que se manifestaron sus síntomas dos horas como mucho –dijo skye antes de que coulson pudiera responder

-cuento le queda –pregunto Ward , coulson miro por un instante a skye m ella no queria decirlo se negaba a aceptar eso , ella habia visto cosas increíbles pasar el hombre que tenia enfrente de ella era la prueba de eso Simmons estaría bien tiene que pensó ella.

-dos horas como mucho –dijo coulson

-pero hay tiempo SHIELD tienes a sus científicos en esto cierto –pregunto skye

-si , en cuantas horas podemos aterrizar –pregunto coulson a may el no iba a perder a nadie de su equipo si podía evitarlo.

-entres horas vamos rumbo al sandbox estamos en medio del atlántico-le dijo may con pesar

-sr corrigame si me equivoco pero si no conseguimos llegar a tiempo…dijo Ward

-simmons emitirá un pulso que nos hara volar por los aires –confirmo coulson .

-no podemos quedarnos sentados viendo como muere tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo skye , ella estaba tan cansada de no poder hacer nada.

-solo hay una persona capaz de resolver esta situación y estoy dispuesto a apostar mi vida a que lo hara –dijo coulson , skye sabia que eres verdad

-solo es una niña –dijo may .

-pero una de las personas mas inteligentes que conozco –dijo skye obligándose a mantener la esperanza.

Despues de 25 minutos skye se estaba volviendo loca , arta de estar solo viendo a Simmons intentar no desboronarse al igual que fitz sin ningún resultado. Decidio que era hora de hablar con coulson tal vez si llamaba a su papa y a bruce podría ayudar.

-se puede –pregunto skye , coulson suspiro acabando de colgar con el agente Blake.

-si adelante-le dijo el noto rápidamente que skye no estaba bien la conocía lo suficiente.

-dejame llamar a papa tal vez el puede ayudar o bruce –le dijo skye desesperada.

-skye…-comenzo coulson

-tengo que hacer algo no puedo ver solo como muere , no quiero perdar a mi mejor amiga , no quiero perder a nadie mas –dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, eso dolio un poco a coulson.

-se que es duro , pero realmente ni siquiera con la armadura tony podría llegar a tiempo, realmente crees que bruce y tu padre pueden encontrar un solución desde donde están-le pregunto coulson , skye sabia que lo que le estaba diciendo coulson era cierto pero no le gustaba.-te necesitan como su amiga es lo unico que puedes hacer –le dijo coulson , skye tomo una bocanada de aire y se limpio el par de lagrimas traicioneras que habia bajado por sus mejilla, skye asintió antes de salir de su oficina.

Skye se encontró con Ward mirando desde la pantalla el laboratorio.

-por que no estas abajo –pregunto skye.

-no necesitan publico , lo mismo me preguntaba de ti, los conoces de mas tiempo –le dijo Ward , skye solto un suspiro temblorosa.

-los conozco desde hace 11 años, no me necesitan abajo , siempre hemos sido muy unidos a pesar de la distancia , pero ellos dos son inseparables , Simmons necesita en este momento a fitz y fitz a Simmons. No necesito a fitz preocupándose por mi en este momento-le dijo skye simplemente. –y lo odio , odio esto me siento…-dijo skye

-impotentes –termino Ward por ella

-si –le dijo ella mirando lo mal que se veía Ward tambien

-quería que fuera una persona , algún psicópata con súper poderes o algo al que poder hacer daño o algo que castigar , con eso si podía; lo que no puedo es protegerlos de cosas que ni siquiera puedo ver o comprender-le dijo Ward completamente frustrado por toda la situación donde no podía ser útil

-y que podemos hacer –le pregunto skye ojala el tuviera una idea , ella era una genio pero no era su especialidad.

-esperar y prepararnos –le dijo Ward

-para que –pregunto skye

\- para lo que sea que nos ordenen hacer-le dijo Ward , skye lo entendio y racionalmente entendia por que ese tipo de orden pero emocionalmente simplemente no seria capaz de ver como mataban a Simmons.

Se quedaron mas tiempo viendo simplemente como Simmons trabaja y fitz le hacia compañía.

Coulson no queria tomar esa decisión pero tampoco podía perder a todos en el avión , solo esperaba que Simmons se diera prisa.

Skye vio a coulson bajar por las escaleras hacia donde estaban ella y Ward ,skye camino hacia el.

-te han ordenado eliminarla cierto –le pregunto skye , coulson miro skye no podía mentirle, el solo asintió. Skye estaba por decir algo cuando vieron a fitz con la caja que contenia el casco chitauri

-eso no es…-pregunto skye , coulson maldijo internamente,

-fitz!-dijo el pero fitz no estaba perdiendo tiempo explicándoles , sabia que skye lo entendería.

Tanto skye como coulson lo siguieron hacia el laboratorio

-fitz no se lo que crees que estas haciendo pero…-comenzo Simmons.

\- lo que hacemos siempre solucionar esto juntos-

-maldita sea fitz –dijo skye , coulson puso una mano sobre el hombro de skye para darle algún tipo de consuelo.

-que están haciendo –pregunto Ward. Skye tomo aire temia que su voz se rompiera.

-lo mas seguro es que descubrieran que el chitauri era inmune a la enfermedad y necesitan consguir células del mismo para poder crea un vacuna –dijo ella fracasando miserablemente ya que se le rompió la voz un poco. –tendria que haberlo pensado antes –dijo skye.

Skye no podía dejar de mirar a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo, sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho y realmente le costaba un poco respirar pero no podía tener un ataqué de pánico.

Skye vio como sacaban el tubo de la centrifuga m skye no era muy religiosa eso pasa cuando has visto tantas cosas raras en el mundo , pero ella rezo , rezo por que funcionara.

-a la tercera va la vencida –dijo fitz tratando de animar a Simmons –hago los honores –pregunto el , Simmons asintió levemente.

Todo el equipo estaba al borde. Vieron como fitz tomo al tercer y ultimo raton y darle la descarga ,

-no puedo respirar –dijo skye sintiendo aun mas acelerado su corazón , tiene que funcionar , tiene que funcionar se repetia una y otra vez.

-lo conseguimos-dijo Simmons despues de varios segundo viendo al raton, todos sintieron alivio pero este no uro demasidao , cuando el raton comenzo a flotar. Skye negó no podía ser asi , era simmon simplemente no podía

Simmons se armo de valor sabia lo que tenia que hacer , se acerco a la puerta hacia el agente coulson

-señor conozco el protocolo en estas circunstancias , pero podría decírselo primero a mi padre creo que mi madre lo entenderá mejor si se entera por el-le pidió Simmons . coulson no podía

-no todavía queda tiempo –le dijo , ella era tan joven solo una niña may estaba en lo cierto.

-señor porfavor –pidio Simmons agradecida por lo que intentaba pero ella no era idiota y no tenia tiempo que perder. Coulson asintió volteo a ver al resto del equipo.-les importaría dejarme a solas con skye y fitz-pidio Simmons. Coulson apretó de nuevo el hombro de skye antes de subir

-skye –dijo Simmons en la mejor sonrisa que pudo , skye negó con lagrimas comenzando a correr por su rostro –skye –repitio Simmons

-no jemma , déjame pensar algo se me tiene que ocurrir –le dijo ella

-hemos hecho todo , has sido la mejor a miga prácticamente mi hermana que podía tener , vas a cuidar de fitz –le pidió Simmons , skye logro contener el sollozo

-siempre , y tu has sido mi hermana pero hay esperanza –le dijo skye intentando seguir firme con el optimismo pero ni ella se lo creía, Simmons le sonrio con cariño skye siempre era muy optimista siempre con una solución a cualquier problema , skye le sonrio de vuelta con dificultad entendio el mensaje en la mirada de Simmons , asi que asintió antes de subir para dejar a Simmons a solas con fitz

-lo volveremos a intentar , el pulso de la tercera rata era menor asi que estamos avanzando si conseguimos calibrar el anti suero. –le dijo fitz negándose a rendirse.

-anti suero al fin lo has dicho bien , lo siento –le dijo antes de golpearlo.

Skye logro subir las escaleras , tanto may, Ward y coulson la miraron al escuharla. Coulson fue el primero en acercarse, skye solto un sollozo sentía sus piernas temblar y su corazón no paraba. Coulson la sujeto por los hombros. Skye logro recuperarse por que no podía romperse no todavía no , fitz tenia que pensar en fitz. A coulson le impresiono lo rápido que skye recobro la compostura.

Skye aun sentía su corazón a mil por hora y su estomago como un nudo pero se mantuvo firma o tan firme como se podría esperar.

-el agente Blake al teléfono quiere saber lo que esta paasando , si usted no contesta hablar con Ward –le dijo may , coulson no queria , no podía hacerle eso a alguien de su equipo como podía.

-señor que ordenes tenemos –pregunto Ward temiendo tener razón

-no han cambiado –dijo coulson y de repente la alarma comenzo a sonar

-que es eso –pregunto skye

-alguien esta bajando la rampa de la bodega –dijo may , los cuatro se miraron y lo entendieron.

-mierda Simmons –dijo skye , Ward corrió.

Fitz tenia que moverse no podía dejar a Simmons morir no podía , pero antes de que pudiera colocarse el paracaídas entro Ward

-el anti suero a funcionado pero a saltado –le dijo fitz , Ward tomo rápidamente tanto el anti suero como el para caídas y salto tras ella , ahora si que podía hacer algo para salvarla.

Mientras Ward tenia su carrera en busca de poder salvar a Simmons. Skye bajo corriendo y abrazo a fitz, fitz recibió el abrazo con gusto. Cuando se separaron skye tomo su mano , ambos necesitaban el apoyo del otro.

Despues de minutos que parecieron años para todos en el avión pero principlamente para skye y fitz.

-ward logro salvarla ahora solo hay que recogerlos –les dijo may con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tanto fitz como skye soltaron un suspiro lleno de alivio el corazón de ambos comenzo a relajarse.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-no me entiendan mal , me alegro de que estén vivos de verdad y…y soy conciente de que buscabas salvar al equipo , pero lo que has hecho hoy no es decisión tuya –le dijo coulson y era verdad esa era su responsabilidad y solo suya para bien o para mal, Simmons estaba algo sorprendida nunca habia estado en una situación asi antes. – solo para sacarlos del agua saben el problema que es trabajar con la oficina marroquí no se te ocurra hacer algo parecido jamas –le dijo coulson sacando de su sistema el miedo que habia sentido , todos y cada uno de los miembros de su equipo eran especiales para el y no queria perder a nunguno- no nos gustaría perderte jemma –le dijo coulson ya mas tranquilo, Simmons se sorprendio por esto pero asintió

-gracias señor –dijo ella aun sorprendida. Coulson se sento. Ward comenzo a salir de la oficina

-eso significa que podemos irnos –pergunto ella coulson la miro , Simmons capto el mensaje y siguió a Ward.

-bueno y que tal tu primer salto al vacio –le pregunto Ward mientras bajaban

-la verdad es que prefiero no volver a pensar en ello –le dijo Simmons ,habia tenido mucho miedo realmente

-lo que hiciste me pareció de un gran valor –le dijo Ward

-bueno supongo que ahora es un buen momento como cualquiera para decirte que… puede haberte confundido antes… cuando te devolví la pistola de los dulces sueños …eh menti sigue con 30 gramos de mas –confeso Simmons tímidamente.

-lo se –le dijo Ward con una pequeña sonrisa , feliz de que Simmons estaba de vuelta con ellos.

-lo sabes –pregunto ella sorprendida

-por supuesto por que "soy el agente gran Ward y acabo de saltar de un avión sin paracaídas y te he salvado la vida" –bromeo el

-en realidad tu no eres asi eres mas nasal –le dijo Simmons cuando vio skye enfrente de ella.

-ah hola skye –dijo Simmons

Skye no pudo evitar caminar rápidamente hacia Simmons y jalarla para un abraoz fuerte. Simmons suspiro igual de aliviada.

-maldita sea Simmons , ahora no tengo la energía para gritarte pero estoy tan feliz de que estes viva –le dijo skye, Simmons solo la abrazo se quedaron asi por varios segundos.

La solto cuando vio a fitz parado en la puerta de su dormitorio. Ese par tenían que hablar a solas.

Skye se dirgio a la ducha necesitaba relajarse un poco , llamar a casa.

Sentía sus musculos adoloridos en la parte de la espalda por toda la tencion.

Skye tomo su laptop y se metio detrás de la camioneta para tener privasidad y asi dárselas a fitz y a Simmons.

-jarvis papa y mama están despiertos –pregunto skye mirando si reloj en nueva york eran las 6 de la mañana.

-la srta potts se encuentra ya despierta y sr no ha ido a la cama aun –le dijo JARVIS .

-como has estado J .pregunto primero skye antes de que pidiera que ka comunicara

-he logrado superarla en halo –dijo J

-eso quiero verlo dijo skye – j podrias llamarlos

-claro que si srta stark –le dijo

-srta potts , sr . la srta skye esta en la línea –tanto pepper camino rápidamente hacia donde tony staba sentado.

-ponla en jarvis –le pidió tony sentados cómodamente en el sofá que tenia en el taller.

Tanto pepper como tony frucieron un poco el seño al ver skye parecía que habia tenido un dia muy pero muy largo se veía totalmente agotada.

-esta todo bien , te vez muy cansada –le pregunto pepper preocupada – has comido algo-le pregunto pepper , skye sonrio un poco y ahora que lo pensaba ella no habia comido solto un suspiro

-estoy bien enserio solo que fue… un dia muy largo uno que jamas quiero volver a pasar –dijo skye sintiendo un escalofrio solo de imaginarlo.

-tan mal –pregunto tony realmente no queriendo pensar en los peligros en los que skye se metia constantemente con este trabajo

-si –dijo ella

-quieres hablar de eso cariño –le pregunto pepper

-la verdad es que no yo… solo no quiero pensar en eso mas , soko queria habalr con ustedes no lo se –dijo skye, tony lo podía entender skye estaba comprobando que ellos estuvieran bien era lo mas normal despues de un dia muy difícil y mas en ese negocio.

-esta bien kiddo pero ya sebes que puedes contarnos lo que sea –le recordó tony

-lo se papa gracias pero como están ustedes que ha pasado en la torre en mi ausencia –pregunto skye un poco mas animada.

-tony y bruce quemaron parte del laboratorio de bruce – acuso pepper , skye rio no le soprendia

-ahora que solo fue un poco de fuego –se defendió tony.

Skye escucho la historia a la que bruce se unio minutos despues ya que estaban compartiendo laboratorio mientras se hacían las remodelaciones.

Resivio un par de mensaje de steve que contesto con una sonrisa.

Skye ya no podía estar asi, queria un gran abrazo de coulson , habia estado a punto de perder a otra de las personas mas importantes para skye , y no era la primera vez desde que se unión al loco BUS. Pero era la primera que se habia sentido del todo real y si algo pasaba y no arreglaba las cosas con coulson?

Skye se sentía nerviosa se habia mantenido tan alejada de el como podía solo esperaba que coulson no estuviera muy enojado.

Skye tomo una bocanada de aire antes de tocar la puerta de su oficina

Coulson se extraño ya era tarde y habia sido un dia duro para todos.

-adelante-dijo mientras acomodaba uno de sus objetos de colección, se volteo para ver quien era , le sorprendio ver que era skye , eso era raro skye se habia mantenido lo mas profesional posible no interactiaban fuera de las actividades como equipo.

-necesitas algo skye .-pregunto coulson , quien no tuvo tiempo de desifrar la exprecion en la cara de skye.

Skye no encontraba palabras sentía la garganta cerrada y las lagrimas ala vuelta de la esquina , por lo que se limito a caminar rápidamente hacia el y abrazarlo, coulson se sorprendio por un instante sin saber que hacer , pero pronto se recupero y la abrazo de vuelta. Antes de que el pudiera preguntar que pasaba , skye se encontraba sollozando.

-shh esta bien skye –dijo el intentando calmarla – déjalo salir –le dijo el odiando como siempre verla llorar pero feliz de que skye estuviera abrazándolo el moria por ese abrazo desde antes de que la volviera a ver desde que desperto en el hospital.

Skye logro calmarse lo suficiente para hablar, pero aun sin soltar a coulson.

-estabas muerto , yo recibi tu bandera. Y…yo solo no queria que fuera verdad pero lo era pero estas vivo tu estas vivo y soy tan feliz por eso. No podía dejar de pensar en ese viaje al que iríamos despues de que terminara todo lo de nueva york, era la primera vez que rompiste una promesa –le dijo skye – y todo fue una mentira , una estúpida mentira pero no puedo seguir enojada , no puedo por que por mas que me duela que lo ocultaras estas vivo… y eso es lo unico que yo queria todos esos meses. No quiero seguir enojada y menos despues de un dia como el de hoy-le dijo skye aun con la voz afectada, coulson solto un suspiro y la abrazo fuerte.

-lo siento ,realmente lo siento tanto skye –le dijo el alejándose un poco sin soltarla para poder mirarla- lo siento fue lo mas difícil que he tenido que hacer creeme. Siento haberte hecho daño , es lo que menos quiero skye. –le dijo skye sonrio un poco

-te creo yo te perdono phil de corazón te lo digo –le dijo skye.

-te quiero skye –le dijo coulson

-y yo a ti phil –le dijo ella skye solto un bostezo, coulson sonrio.

-ve a descansar skye hoy fue un dia muy difícil-le dijo el.

-eres el jefe A.C -le dijo ella , coulson sonrio habia extrañado ese apodo.

-buenas noches skye –le dijo el.

El se sento con una sonrisa en su rostro , sabia que tenían que trabajar en reparar su relación pero por lo menos ella lo había perdonado.

Skye callo rápidamente dormida con un gran peso menos, solo esperaba que las cosas en los dias siguientes fueran mas tranquilas. Pero eso no iba a suceder claro ella aun no sabia que lo que habia vivido en las semanas que habia estado en el BUS no eran nada comparado con lo que se venia en su futuro inmediato.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Si lo se deben de odiarme pero les había comentado que tendría unos meses muy ocupados y luego todo se complico y tuve un bloqueo no sabia como llegar a donde quería en la historia. Oeri estoy de vuelta y habrá varios capítulos en las próximas semanas en todas mis historia abiertas y tengo un monton de ideas nuevas que espero poder mostrarles pronto, ,jamas abandonare la historia también soy lectyora y se lo que te deje la historia sin terminar asi que no hare eso solo ténganme paciencia.**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar y espero les siga gustando la historia digamne que opinan del capitulo?**

 **Esta parte de la primera temporada tendrá por lo menos tres capítulos para poder abercar todo lo que quiero ,en el próximo cap el reencuentro entre coulson y los vengadores , tendremos mas de nuestro capitán.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana ahora si es verdad enserio lo siento tanto por tardar espero valiera la pena, yo en lo personal he extrañado a todos.**

Q **uiero agradecer a : Shiro Avicii,Abyevilregal4ever123, karenleguizamon904, Valeria_cl , linda clifford01 , Mia_ Riquelme. FanStarkAvengers, xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02. Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 , shadow_Mel , shelsy74, littlecat94 , adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale , shelsy74, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06 y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho SI ME HAN OLVIDADO NOMBRE LO SIENTO PARA LA PROXIMA LO SUBO BIEN**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **LOS QUIERE**

 **BY**

 **CINTI**


End file.
